A tale of dragons
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: A story set in the middle ages with Dragons, Wizards and gargoyles. In the village of Karakura is everything as it seems? Maybe, but then again maybe not. HitsuKarin. Rated T for safety. AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**

* * *

  
**

April 22, 1792

_My name is Karin Kurosaki. I live in the small, or rather tiny, village of Karakura. Karakura is a nice little village that is situated in the center of a massive mountain range. We live in the center of the valley where there are plenty of streams, rivers, and large forests. That's why we never flood in the spring time after the frozen winters: the trees take up all the waters and there are enough caves underneath to store water so we have plenty during the scorching summer. Yeah, so we are a nice village even though we are isolated and don't get many visitors. No visitors could be due to the days of dangerous mountain trails you have to make in order to reach our little village . . . or it could be the dragons that live in those mountains._

_Yes, you read that right: dragons. Dragons are a natural hazard to living in this little village. Almost everyone in the village has been affected by the dragons. The dragons raid our live stock, destroy our trees and they've even attacked some of our villagers. Like my mother. My mother was killed by a dragon eight years ago, when I was four years. I don't remember much of her but dad says she was really beautiful and he even had a portrait painted from one of the nobles in the village. Anyway, we've been a pretty different kind of family since mom died._

………

"Ms. Kurosaki, may I ask why are you writing in your little book and NOT doing your study homework?" Ms. Hoshi, my school teacher demanded standing at my bench with her hands on her hips. She's a nice lady: pretty brown hair with green eyes, average height, always wearing the pale green yutaka with a white sash and those brown wooden sandals.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hoshi, but I've finished all my work and I don't have anything else to do." I kindly apologized. I have short black hair with black eyes and red short yutaka with a white sash and black sandals. I'm not too bad looking, for a twelve year old.

"Ms. Kurosaki, I understand that you are very intelligent. However, I cannot allow you to write non-school related material during school hours." Ms. Hoshi stated, so I obediently replaced my book in my shoulder bag at the side of my bench.

"Karin, you really shouldn't do that. It's not very nice and you could get in trouble again." My twin sister whispered in my ear, we share the same bench and school table. She is supposed to be my twin sister but we look nothing alike and we act nothing alike. She is the same height as I am, and the same age (obviously), but she has light brown hair and brown eyes, like our mother, and she is soft and gentle where as I am hard and forceful. I'm not a bully but I'll put any guy in his place if they try to bug me or any of my friends. My sister also took over the house chores and takes care of the rest of us in mom's place.

Speaking of odd siblings, I have an older brother teetering just shy of six feet in height with naturally unnatural spiked bright orange hair. Yes, orange hair bright enough to shame a baby carrot. The joke around the village is that he's the easiest person to find in the forest, just look for the floating carrot top. A few people tease him about his hair and those same few people wind up in the medical cabin on the far side of the village that my family helps to run.

That brings me to my dad. There are no words to describe my dad. He could be eccentric if he didn't attack my brother every morning at dawn. At my house, we don't have roosters to crow at dawn, no we have my dad and brother fighting one another in the early morning while Yuzu fixes breakfast and cleans the house. There's one more thing you must known about my dad, he clings to mom's portrait whenever he feels like it which just happens to be every day. I know that he misses mom but it's a little crazy to cling to the picture and cry to it all the time. I mean I miss her too but you don't see me running up to her picture when I think about her. No, when I need some time to myself and just to chill out - I go to my little hideaway near the forest edge at the end of the village. I can still be seen so it's safe for me to go and be alone. But you see, there's this rule that no person can be near the forest edge let alone by themself near the forest. I have a tendency of stretching that rule to its limit at the expense of my family and best friend.

My best friend, quite possibly the cutest thirteen year old boy in the entire village: Toushiro Hitsugaya. He has snow white hair that defies gravity as it spikes in the air completely natural. He is my height, which is really short for a thirteen year old and he hates for anyone to point it out. He should really come with a warning that reads: DO NOT TEASE HEIGHT. One graduating student made that mistake one time and Toushiro trained with him for one afternoon. That poor student became scared of his shadow after that one training session. To this day, he still won't tell me what he did to the poor boy, but every time he thinks about it he smiles, a kind of evil smile but a smile none the less.

I should explain Toushiro. For starters he's an orphan - his parents were killed by dragons when he was only two years old. Sad I know, but he doesn't live by himself. He lives with a woman named Rangiku Matsumoto and she stepped in to be the mother he never got to know. She's the sweetest - a little crazy, very well endowed, a little loose and sometimes a little drunk but she always takes good care of Toushiro. Rangiku has stepped up and made Toushiro the awesome boy he is today. Of course, being a boy genius helps so he sailed through school and he managed to actually stay in school for a total of six years. He started at four years old and graduated at ten. So for the past three years, he's been helping the village elders in creating defenses against the dragon attacks, he's also killed a few dragons himself. The elders set up a team of protectors from around the village and anyone else they could drag into Karakura to fight. They don't fight with just swords and shield but they use magic spells called Kido.

In order to fight the dragons, the elders passed down their knowledge of kido spells; these spells require chants and a certain amount of magical energy, which seems to be increasing in our village by the day. There are attack spells, defense spells and shield spells. Toushiro is more than proficient with all of these types of spells, not only can he perform these spells without reciting the chant but he's developed more powerful spells that can kill a dragon with a single shot. He has more power and strength than most humans in the entire village. He is stronger than all of the adults, except for the village chief no one is stronger than him: Genryusai Yamamoto. He's a very old man with a massively long beard and looks to be over one hundred fifty years old but he fights with kido like he was in his twenties again.

But I'm getting off track, back to Toushiro. Everyone says he is cold like ice but I have never seen that side of him. He's never even so much as raised his voice to me. He's never gotten angry, he's always been patient, and he's always been so calm. The only time I've ever seen him angry is when I stretched that forest rule just a little too far. It was one year ago, I strayed too close to the forest and actually walked in a few feet. Toushiro spotted me - the way he always spots me - and dragged me back to my house where he told my dad and I was grounded for two months. For two months I was literally trapped in my room, forbidden to leave my house until my grounding was complete. I physically (and literally) could not leave my room because Toushiro used one of those shield kido spells to lock me in so I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. Stupid boy genius, child prodigy, and too short to mount a horse without a stool or boost. So, I missed two months of school but I didn't fall behind – Toushiro tutored me and I actually passed all the subjects for the next two grades. Toushiro came by my house and tutored me for eight hours Monday through Friday. I couldn't complain too much, for eight hours every day it was just me and Toushiro studying alone in the house. Every girl in the village was so jealous of me and I ignored every one of them. But who could blame them - my best friend pays all his attention on me and doesn't give another girl a second glance.

So, now . . .

Oh, Ms. Hoshi is going to her desk to grade our tests and papers. As soon as she looks down, I can pull my book out and start writing again.

Now

………………

_Now where was I, oh right dragons. Well we're not on our own. There's a kingdom called Sereitei that is filled with powerful fighters young and old. When the dragon attacks started becoming more frequent Chief Yamamoto sent for help from the nearby kingdom ruled by Yoruichi Shihoin with an army of kido experts. They sent a small army made up of the best and strongest of the body guards to teach us more advanced kido spells and develop a stronger defense. The people they sent are Renji Abarai (red head with tattoos running down his face and arms), Ikkaku Madarame (bald man with little marks at the edge of his eyes), Yumichika Ayasegawa (kind of girly, with short black hair and feathers coming out of his eyebrows), Byakuya Kuchiki (powerful noble with short black hair and white pieces adorning his bangs), Rukia Kuchiki (short little sister to Byakuya), Shunsui Kyoraku (powerful kido expert, genius if he would take things seriously, and a notorious flirt – Rangiku has slapped him many times), Soi Fon (a fast ninja with cold piercing eyes, almost as short as Toushiro and meaner than a snake), and there are many more but too many to name. Anyway, they taught us more kido spells and now we're more prepared to take care of the dragons._

_Ichigo was recruited by the trainers and he's gone out to fight the dragons on more than one occasion. He's also brought back a few dragon kills. Everyone's so proud of him, dad especially. His talent also means he goes out on missions more than anyone else, like now. Ichigo's gone off to hunt the dragons and mark their territories. If more of their territories are marked, then maybe we could travel out the village with more safety and not be severely isolated._

_Well, that's about it for this D-o-B (that's Diary of Boredom), I only write one of these when I'm supremely bored either at home or in school. Toushiro keeps telling me I should just go ahead and skip the next few grades, since I do have the intelligence – and he's guaranteed to tutor me every day when he can. Just because he sailed through school doesn't mean that I want to. I happen to enjoy smelling the flowers and taking things slow. Oh, the teacher is getting up, school is almost over._

………

"Alright class, you are free to leave for the day. Don't forget to do your homework and be ready for a quiz tomorrow." Ms. Hoshi declared as all the students put their books in their bags and left the one room school cabin.

"Come on, Karin." Yuzu excitedly dragged Karin out of the school cabin.

"Yuzu, what's the hurry?" Karin asked her sister.

"Ichigo is supposed to be coming back today! Aren't you excited?" Yuzu asked beaming toward her sister as they walked down the cobble stone street.

"Why would I be excited?" Karin deadpanned causing Yuzu to stare in shock. "Am I supposed to be excited about no more quiet days in the afternoons or in the mornings?" Karin asked again.

"But, Ichigo is our brother and he's been gone for over a week. Aren't you going to miss him when he leaves again?" Yuzu asked as they continued down the street passing the grocer, general store and Chief Yamamoto's cabin.

"I wouldn't count on Ichigo leaving so soon." Toushiro surprised Yuzu walking up from the corner of the office cabin.

"Toushiro, where did you come from?" Yuzu asked in surprise. Toushiro smirked at her he enjoys surprising everyone by sneaking up. For as long as she's known him, Toushiro has never been able to surprise Karin.

"I just came from a meeting with Chief Yamamoto. I have been assured that Ichigo will not go on any more missions for a long time. He's become more proficient in his Kido skills so Chief Yamamoto is requiring him to help train the new recruits." Toushiro explained as he looked Karin up and down. "Karin, you look bored."

"Well, I just got out of school, what do you expect?"

"I keep telling you, you should just skip ahead and graduate. That way you won't be bored." Toushiro hinted again.

"Toushiro like I keep telling you, I want to stay near my friends and take school slow. You know enjoy being a kid." Karin explained again. Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"You keep saying that, but you become bored every day. All I'm saying is you should just go ahead and get out of school as fast as you can so that you won't be bored."

"You mean so you can spend more time with her." Yuzu teased giggling at the two.

"Yuzu, you know you shouldn't tease him." Karin chastised her sister but that could not erase the wide smile gracing Yuzu's lips.

"It's alright. She's right I do want to spend more time with you." Toushiro admitted making Karin blush very hard.

"So that I can train you more and not have to worry about you breaking the rules around the forest and endangering yourself." Toushiro explained to the pair.

"He's right you do tend to stray too close to the woods, Karin." Yuzu reminded her sister. Toushiro was smirking in triumph making Karin glare at him.

"Well, I'm strong enough to take care of myself. Toushiro, you've said that I'm becoming stronger every day." Karin exclaimed this time Toushiro's smirk disappeared.

"Karin just because you're growing stronger does not mean you're ready to battle dragons." Toushiro firmly stated.

"Well-" Karin started but their attention was diverted from a rider tearing through the village on a black horse.

"He's in a hurry." Yuzu noted to the pair.

"Karin, I want you to go home." Toushiro ordered to Karin. Karin glared at him in defiance.

"No, I want to see what's going on." Karin stated and started running in the direction the rider had taken.

"She never listens!" Toushiro yelled in frustration.

"She'll be alright," Yuzu's words did not comfort his worry.

"Yuzu, please go home. I'll find out what's going on and let you know." Toushiro reassured her and hurriedly left to follow Karin, not pausing to hear Yuzu's reply.

Karin was running down the street following the rider to the medical cabin. The medical cabin is the largest cabin in the whole village and was filled with several doctors. The head doctor is a woman named Retsu Unohana from the kingdom of Sereitei. She's really nice and kind to everyone who enters the cabin. The rider stopped in front of the cabin and yelled for help, Karin followed him and watched Isane run out of the building at his cries. She's the tall nurse to Dr. Unohana. Isane has short silver hair with a small piece of bang wrapped in beads - she typically wears a white nurse top and white skirt.

"We are in need of Dr. Unohana's services immediately." The rider demanded as his sad blue eyes looked from under his limp blonde medium length bangs.

"What happened, Izuru?" Isane questioned.

"We were attacked. There are several injured." Izuru explained, Karin overheard his words as she ran toward the cabin.

"INJURED! Who was injured?" Karin yelled up to Izuru.

"Karin." Izuru gazed at her from the top of his black steed.

"Where are the injured?" Isane asked bringing Izuru's attention back to the nurse.

"They are coming from the forest into the village along the east perimeter." Izuru continued to explain.

"We'll follow you. I'll call Dr. Unohana and take the wagon myself." Isane answered disappearing behind the cabin to the stables. In a few minutes, Karin watched the single horse drawn wagon come from behind the cabin and follow Izuru.

"WAIT! WHO WAS INJURED?" Karin yelled to their retreating forms, running after them.

"KARIN!" Toushiro met Karin at center of the street as she started running after the wagon stopping her in his arms.

"Toushiro let me go! I have to see who was injured!" Karin struggled in his arms but he would not let her leave. She finally got fed up and stomped on Toushiro's foot causing him to let go of Karin. Karin took advantage and tore down the street in the direction that Isane rode down not moments before.

Approaching the forest at the edge of the eastern perimeter, Karin stopped staring in shock at the group appearing from the woods. Rukia Kuchiki was walking with Ichigo leaning heavily on her shoulder. He was bleeding from cuts and gashes all over his body and from where Karin stood, he looked like he had one foot in the grave.

"ICHIGO!" Karin yelled running harder to the forest.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Karin screamed to anyone who would listen.

"KARIN STOP!" Toushiro yelled again, grabbing her from behind not letting her slip out of his hold again.

"Toushiro, I have to know what happened." Karin struggled against her best friend, eventually turning so she was embracing him staring at the ground in total shock.

"You will find out, but now you need to go home and stay out of the way. Dr. Unohana is here with Isane and they know what to do." Toushiro began comforting her stroking her short hair while she remained oddly silent. Toushiro was watching the scene as more kido experts and defenders gathered around the small group. Kuchiki Byakuya walked up helping Rukia to gently place Ichigo on the wagon.

"Rukia, were you attacked by dragons?" Byakuya asked his sister. Rukia shook her head in the negative her short hair bouncing from side to side.

"No, brother. It wasn't a dragon. I don't know what it was." Rukia stated.

"Where is Kaien Shiba? Did he not assist you on the hunt?" Byakuya asked, his normally emotionless face registered surprise when Rukia frowned staring at the ground on the verge of tears.

"He was killed." Rukia nearly whispered making more tears fall from her eyes.

"What killed him?" Byakuya demanded to know from his sister.

"I really don't know. This is the first that I've seen a creature like that. It was black with skin of stone but it could move like water and it had a white mask with red eyes. None of our kido spells were able to kill it. Kaien was only able to kill it when it tried to eat him." Rukia paused sobbing in a hiccup. "The monster grabbed him with his massive claws and placed Kaien in it's mouth where he bravely shot a powerful spell. The monster disintegrated but Kaien was killed in the process. Ichigo was injured and near death when a second monster arrived, we only managed to escape after a tree pinned the monster in the ground." Rukia finished explaining as Ichigo groaned in pain while Dr. Unohana and Isane were working on healing him.

Karin clung to Toushiro even harder after overhearing Rukia's explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Well, a new story. HitsuKarin obviously since they are becoming my favorite couple in the last few weeks. **

**So, tell me what you think of this story: love it, hate it (but please no flames, positive criticism is a must).**

**Please leave a review and tell me what I can change or improve.**

**A/N2: Okay, what do you call a leader of a tiny village: is it a chief or a mayor? Also, did I name the buildings alright? I mean this is set in the 1700s so I'm not completely sure if they're called cabins or buildings. Please let me know.**

**A/N3: I probably should have put this at the top but this story was inspired by Dreamworks' How To Train Your Dragon. I saw that movie and it is beyond awesome! I've got my own story line planned out and it is NOTHING like the movie. Still I might just go ahead and do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - this work belongs to DREAMWORKS. **

**Okay lawyers, you can leave now *men take suitcases and walk out the door.***

**My deepest apologies for any confusion.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It is so obvious that I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

  
**

Karin sat at the porch of the medical cabin waiting for someone to tell her about Ichigo.

She overreacted when she saw him, but it was understandable, sort of. Karin remembered her mother's death, even though she didn't remember much of her life. She remembered when her mother was carried into the village, after she was dragged into the woods. She remembers the blood, the gashes, every cut and scrape that appeared on her mother's body is ingrained in Karin's mind. From where Karin stood in the village, she knew that Ichigo's wounds were far more serious than her mother's.

Karin Kurosaki does not get scared very often, but at that moment in time she was terrified. All she could see was the grave that Ichigo would be laid in, and her words just moments before.

"_Why would I be excited? Am I supposed to be excited about no more quiet days in the afternoons or in the mornings?"_

Karin winced at that memory. No wonder Yuzu acted so surprised, that was cruel to say even for Karin.

"I can't believe I said that." Karin whispered to the ground hugging her knees tighter. "To think, Ichigo may never come home again." Karin mumbled and buried her forehead in her knee.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over this." Toushiro stated walking up beside her with two cups of steaming tea in his hands.

"May I sit beside you?" He kindly asked indicating the spot at her right side she slid over slightly to give him room.

"Here take this," Toushiro offered one of the tea cups, "it's green tea it will help calm your nerves." Karin accepted the cup and calmly took a few sips.

"I overreacted, and I'm sorry." Karin sadly stated staring at the steaming liquid in her cup.

"For what?" Toushiro asked taking some sips from his own tea.

"For getting worked up about Ichigo in the middle of the street. It's not like me. I mean my dad is a doctor so I've seen injuries like that-"

"Stop that." Toushiro quietly ordered effectively silencing Karin.

"This is not your fault. Anyone would have done the same thing in your position. To tell the truth, you were pretty calm considering what you were going through." Toushiro admitted. Karin glanced over at him then continued drinking her tea.

"Still, I should have-"

"How many times do I have to say stop?" Toushiro asked again.

"You're right. But, what I said earlier is getting on my nerves!" Karin yelled in frustration as the guilt started eating away at her.

"What did you say?" Toushiro asked raising a white eyebrow as he became more curious.

"I said that I didn't want him coming home and I would miss the quiet afternoons and mornings." Karin took a long swallow of tea before continuing.

"Since I've seen him so seriously injured, I may never have another hectic day at my house." Karin stared at her cup.

"You don't have to worry about Ichigo. I just came from speaking with Isane and she said that he would make it." Toushiro explained to Karin.

'_But, it was very close.'_ Toushiro thought to himself, he didn't want her to know how close Ichigo really came to leaving them.

"Do they know when he'll be able to come home?" Karin glanced over at him.

"They don't know. He'll survive this attack Dr. Unohana is more than certain . . . but, he lost a lot of blood and because of that his body is going to take a long time to heal." Toushiro finished his tea before he looked Karin in the eyes.

"Do you mean days or weeks?" Karin asked with worry etched in her face.

"Weeks that could stretch into months. Dr. Unohana has been studying more advanced kido styles in order to help advance his recovery. The only thing we can do now is wait for Ichigo to awaken." Toushiro sighed in relief at seeing the worry lift from her face.

"That's good to know." Karin smiled, finishing her cooled tea in one swallow.

"Yes, it is." Toushiro agreed.

"Yuzu's going to be glad that Ichigo will be alright, and I know she'll be counting the days until he comes back." Karin giggled trying to improve the situation, but it wasn't working as the laugh died and her expression became sour.

"Yes, she will. Are you okay?" Toushiro kept his eyes on Karin when she turned back to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Toushiro asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Toushiro." Karin stood up and handed her empty tea cup back to him.

"You're a good friend." Karin turned so quick she didn't see Toushiro grimace.

"Yeah, I'm a good friend." Toushiro set the cups on the porch preparing to leave when an older man approached him.

"Ouch, it hurts to be the good friend, doesn't it?" The man had long black wavy hair with long bangs framing the left side of his face wearing a big straw hat and a pink kimono over his black shirt and pants.

"Mr. Kyoraku, how are you today?" Toushiro politely asked, ignoring the older man's question.

"Well, I was heading this way and I happened to overhear you little conversation. I know what it's like to be a friend and want to be something more." Shunsui Kyoraku joined Toushiro on the porch, tilting his hat a little higher on his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Toushiro averted his eyes from Shunsui making the older man smile a devilish grin.

"I know what you're thinking." Shunsui teased the boy with a sigh Toushiro turned his attention to him.

"So, I want to give you some advice on how to get that girl." Shunsui proudly exclaimed ignoring Toushiro's look of disbelief.

"Thanks but no thanks. Rangiku has warned me not to take ANY advice from you, Mr. Kyoraku." Toushiro kindly declined the offer.

"What?" Shunsui blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Rangiku does not think very highly of you, and she's asked me to stay as far from you as possible." Toushiro kindly summarized Rangiku's opinion. She really thought the man should be fed to a dragon for being a flirt and playing with a woman's feelings.

"So what does she think of me?" Shunsui curiously asked.

"You don't want to know." Toushiro stated but Shunsui ignored him.

"Come on, I can take it." Shunsui stated again, this time Toushiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, in short, she thinks you should not be allowed to procreate." Toushiro censored the majority of Rangiku's opinion.

Shunsui Kyoraku stared in open shock then bowed his head in defeat.

"You're right I didn't want to know that."

"I tried to warn you." Toushiro stood from the porch, holding the empty tea cups as he turned from Shunsui Kyoraku.

"I will see you later, Mr. Kyoraku."

"Just a minute, Toushiro," Shunsui called his attention, turning toward him Toushiro listened very carefully.

"Chief Yamamoto sent me to fetch you." Shunsui explained, this really peaked Toushiro's curiosity.

"Why would the Chief want to speak with me?"

"I don't know, but he said it was very important and he wanted to see you right away." Shunsui explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Kyoraku." Toushiro bowed and turned toward the cabin doors.

"You know I could take those tea cups in to be washed, if you want to head on over to the Chief." Shunsui offered and Toushiro handed over the tea cups, seeing the Chief is more important than getting the dishes cleaned.

Toushiro left the porch of the medical cabin and headed toward Chief Yamamoto's office. Halfway to the office, he heard a loud slap and one female voice screeching from the medical cabin. Toushiro ignored this commotion with a shake of his head, continuing toward the office without even a look over his shoulder.

…………

Karin had left Toushiro sitting on the porch at the medical cabin while she walked down the main road of town heading toward her house. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings as she passed the black smith. She didn't even notice the pounding of the metal, but the noise that startled her was that of an explosion.

"That was a nice shot, Uryu." Karin heard a woman compliment Uryu at the back of the smithy.

"Thank you, Orihime." Uryu replied. Karin turned around to the back of the Black smith furnace and watched a red haired girl with a very large chest compliment a tall, thin man with long black hair and glasses that glared when he nudged them higher on his nose. Orihime turned to look at Karin walk up behind the smithy.

"Oh hello Karin, how are you doing?" Orihime asked extending her hand to shake Karin's.

"Um, do I know you?" Karin hesitantly asked this strange woman.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Orihime Inoue. I'm a friend of Ichigo." Orihime explained while she shook Karin's hand fiercely.

"We haven't officially met, but I've known you since you were much younger than you are now. My you've grown a lot. How old are you?"

"Orihime! I'm sure Karin doesn't want her arm shaken off." Uryu kindly noted to Orihime, she promptly dropped Karin's hand. Karin tested her hand to see that there was still some feeling.

"My name is Uryu Ishida." Uryu introduced with a bow.

"Well, I'm Karin Kurosaki, but apparently you knew that." Karin responded. She looked beyond Uryu and Orihime spotting a type of barrel with a bull's eye target drawn in the center. It was difficult to see the center since there was a charred arrow sticking in the center.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, Uryu turned toward the barrel adjusting his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose he turned back to her and explained.

"Well, I am an archer. I was testing out a new type of arrow."

"One that explodes?" Karin asked, he nodded his head.

"That is correct. I have discovered a mixture of raw materials will combust on impact with a solid object. I'm trying them out right now." Uryu pulled out an arrow with a little sack tied at the tip covering the arrow head.

"Orihime, will you please set up another barrel?"

"Right away, Uryu," Orihime saluted and ran around another cabin rolling a similarly painted barrel beside the charred barrel. After adjusting the barrel to face Uryu, she ran back to stand behind Uryu with Karin.

"You might want to cover your ears." Karin and Orihime did as he suggested. Karin watched Uryu set the arrow in the bow aiming for the barrel; he patiently waited a moment then released the arrow. The arrow flew with surprising speed with the pouch covering the tip and hit the center in a cloud of dark smoke and an echoing "boom". Covering her ears didn't keep them from ringing, Karin stared in shock when she saw the arrow lodged in the center with the area immediately surrounding the arrow was covered in soot.

"That's amazing. Why did you invent it?" Karin asked, rubbing her ears until they stopped ringing.

"I invented it as a way to fight the dragons. Our biggest trouble is hitting them where they are most vulnerable, but sadly a dragon has very few vulnerable locations. So, I am hoping that the gunpowder will weaken the point of contact on the dragon's scales enough for the arrow to pierce the flesh. It won't be a kill but it will certainly injure the beast." Uryu explained with another nudge of his glasses.

"Really. . ." Karin rubbed her chin, glancing between the bow and the barrel.

"Hey, Uryu, may I try?" Karin asked. Uryu blinked in surprise.

"Do you know how to use a bow and arrow?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, I've shot an arrow before, one time. Ichigo let me try a few months ago before he went on a mission. He said I had some talent." Karin explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright then," Uryu handed her the bow and gave her a powder packed arrow. "Just remember to keep your arm and back straight and wait until the right moment. You'll know when to let the arrow go." Uryu finished explaining as Orihime rolled out another barrel. Karin nodded her head, waiting for Orihime to run behind, then setting the arrow in the bow and raised it to aim.

Karin closed her eyes for a second taking a deep breath she fixed both her eyes on the barrel and waited. The next moment Karin let go of the arrow and it hit the target with a "boom" and soot splattering the side of the barrel. Karin groaned quietly, she had hit the outer edge just inside the target zone.

"That was very good, Karin." Orihime clapped her hand in applause nodding her head as if to agree with herself.

"Yes," Uryu adjusted his glasses stunned for a moment that Karin was able to hit the barrel seeing as this was only her second time.

"It appears that Ichigo was correct: you do have quite a lot of talent." Uryu complimented her again. Karin didn't appear to hear him since her eyes were still focused on the barrel.

"Uryu, have you ever tried to shoot an arrow with kido?" Karin asked.

"No, I don't know Kido and have no interest in learning." Uryu explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to try something, if it's alright with you." Karin stated to Uryu. Uryu shrugged his shoulders motioning for Orihime to roll out another barrel while he moved for the bag tipped arrows.

"I don't want to use those. I just need a normal arrow." Karin explained, Uryu glanced over at her blinking in surprise. He moved to another quiver leaning against the smithy pulling out a normal arrow with a very sharp tip and handing it to Karin.

"Thank you." Karin accepted the arrow and waited for Orihime to move out of the way.

"Do you think it will work? From my understanding, those kido spells are for destroying things and only the dragon hunters are able to perform them." Uryu noted to Karin, she faced the barrel and notched the arrow in the bow.

"Toushiro has been teaching me kido for the past two years since he graduated from his schooling. I'm almost as good as he is." Karin stated with pride. Orihime ran behind Karin standing beside Uryu. He shrugged his shoulders at Orihime's silent question.

Karin raised the bow and arrow pointing to the barrel and focusing very hard, she then started the incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" A red ball of energy began forming around the arrow tip growing and spiraling into a small sphere engulfing the arrow head. "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" With the final verse, Karin released the arrow. The arrow soared with the ball of energy speeding it to the barrel where it hit and exploded on contact causing wood chips to fly in all different directions as the arrow continued on its course to implant in a tree trunk several hundred feet behind the destroyed barrel.

Uryu and Orihime stood in stunned silence, staring unblinking at where the barrel once stood and now a pile of wood pieces lay in a huddled pile steaming from the heat of the kido blast.

"I would call that a successful hit." Karin quietly exclaimed. She didn't see Uryu and Orihime's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at her casual attitude.

"Do-do-do you know wh-what you just did?" Orihime slowly asked pointing to the destroyed barrel.

"Yes, I do. I just fired an arrow fused with kido into that barrel and tree." Karin calmly answered.

"But, no one's ever done that before. That has more power than hundreds of Uryu's powder bag heads." Orihime rambled on and on, but Karin drowned her out as a plan started forming in her mind. Her plan for revenge was forming as she held the bow in her hands.

…………

Toushiro calmly walked into Chief Yamamoto's office and became slightly surprised to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing in front of Yamamoto.

"I came at a bad time, I'm sorry, Chief Yamamoto. I'll come back later." Toushiro headed for the door but was halted by Yamamoto's words.

"There is no need; I would like to speak to the both of you." Chief Yamamoto spoke to Toushiro's back. He immediately turned around and calmly walked up to the desk.

"Thank you for coming in such a short time, Toushiro." Chief Yamamoto began, Toushiro replied with a silent nod.

"As you are aware, Byakuya Kuchiki is a kido expert from the kingdom of Sereitei." Yamamoto paused to give Toushiro time to nod in agreement.

"But, what you do not know is that Byakuya Kuchiki is a high ranking member of the army." Toushiro's eyes widened, since Byakuya had come to Karakura no one had paid him the respect of his office.

"However, Kuchiki did not feel the need to express his opinion seeing as we are such a small village with so few people. These new events have shown us different." Toushiro looked on in confusion.

"Byakuya Kuchiki is a Captain in the army and is a representative of the kingdom while he is out. He continues to lead his division in the army but is in need of more assistance. This is where you come in, Toushiro Hitsugaya." He continued to focus all of his attention on the Chief.

"Captain Kuchiki would like to induct you into the army of Sereitei as a Captain, if you are able." Chief Yamamoto ended his speech and Toushiro stared at the leader of Karakura in shocked silence for a moment.

……………

Karin left the smithy a few moments after the arrow demonstrations. She carried the bow and some normal arrows so she could practice her shot and improve on the new attacks. Uryu handed them over without question. Karin was pretty sure his silence was due to her kido charged arrow. She couldn't surpress a giggle that passed from her mouth as she walked up to her house. Her house is a small four room single story cabin that includes a dining table and location for the kitchen. But, before she entered her house she took a detour to the stable behind the house.

They were the owners of a single horse named Masaki. She is a beautiful pale beige horse with black tail and mane. Their father named her shortly after her mother passed away. The horse was found in a meadow as a young philly after being separated from its herd. Her father had found it and brought it home. He proudly named the young filly Masaki for their shortly departed mother. That was five years ago. Ichigo and Karin took care of the horse on alternating days, but now Karin was the sole caretaker for the horse.

Walking into the stable, Karin stroked the long neck of Masaki; the horse gently neighed in pleasure at the small gesture.

"I'm the only one who comes back here, Masaki. No one else will know you're gone. We'll be back before anyone even notices." Karin continued to pat the horse, explaining her plan. Masaki listened to Karin with both ears pointed in her direction.

"I have to do this, Masaki. You understand." Karin sighed leaning her head against the wood rail holding Masaki in the stall.

"No one else will understand, especially Toushiro. But I have to do this." Karin explained looking back into Masaki's eyes.

…………

Toushiro stared across the desk at Chief Yamamoto.

"Chief Yamamoto, I respect your opinion however, I am only thirteen years old. How am I supposed to be a Captain?" Toushiro asked and Yamamoto nodded his head in understanding then looked to Captain Kuchiki.

"I have been speaking with Princess Yoruichi and she is highly impressed with your skill and assistance within this village. She believes that you will be a great asset not only in this situation but all situations that may occur in other areas of the kingdom." Captain Kuchiki paused for any questions.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am incapable of performing the duties of a captain." Toushiro explained.

"Your duties will continue to be what they are in the village: noting the amount of dragon attacks, and the methods used to destroy them. The only difference is that you will be reporting to both Chief Yamamoto and Princess Yoruichi. Other than that, nothing about your life will change." Captain Kuchiki explained in hopes of easing Toushiro's fears.

'_But, my life will change. More responsibilities and more people to ensure are safe – I could do that easily. If I accept this offer, then everything will change.'_ Toushiro thought hard while Chief Yamamoto and Captain Kuchiki waited patiently.

…………

Karin dropped the bow and arrows in the stable with Masaki's saddle and the items she would need for traveling through the forest.

'_If I do this, then there is no going back. Everything will change.'_ Karin thought to herself as she walked up to the house. She entered in the kitchen area where Yuzu was furiously working on chopping vegetables to be put in a salad sitting in a clay bowl at her right elbow. She only paused in making supper when she spotted Karin enter through the sliding pane.

"Karin! I'm so glad you're back." Yuzu put the knife down to run to her sister and give her a big hug.

"I heard about Ichigo, I'm sorry that you had to see. Rukia told me you were taking it pretty bad." Yuzu continued to explain. Karin nodded in agreement with her twin sister.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, but Dr. Unohana says that he'll be fine. It will take some time, but Ichigo will wake up and be as loud as before." Karin explained to Yuzu. Yuzu beamed in joy and began dancing in the small kitchen area. Karin chuckled watching her sister be so excited at this simple bit of news.

"Oh, that's right. Ms. Hoshi came by a little while ago. She said that we could miss tomorrow's class since Ichigo was hurt so badly today. Ms. Hoshi understands and will work with us to make up for any school that we miss." Yuzu explained again, Karin nodded her head.

"Alright, you can go to school tomorrow, Yuzu. I need a break." Karin stated, her sister's face fell immediately.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just hang around here all day and take a ride on Masaki to clear my head. The meadows are in bloom now and I enjoy going down there to get my mind off things. Besides, Masaki would just love to roll in the field - she needs a few hours out of that stable." Karin effectively explained her story making Yuzu beam in happiness.

"Alright, I'll tell Ms. Hoshi tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your day off tomorrow." Yuzu exclaimed. Karin nodded her head to walk past her sister heading to their shared room at the far side of the house to wait for dinner. While waiting, Karin mentally went over her plans. She would have to be fast if she wanted to return before dark.

…………

Toushiro closed his eyes in thought before looking Chief Yamamoto in the eyes.

"Very well, I agree to be a Captain in the army of the Sereitei." Toushiro Hitsugaya agreed.

"Very good, _Captain_ Hitsugaya," Yamamoto made sure to emphasize his title. Toushiro nodded his head, there was no turning back now.

"I will come by your cabin in the morning to drop off your official uniform and to further explain your duties." Captain Kuchiki explained then turned from Chief Yamamoto and calmly leaving the office.

'_I'm sorry, Karin. It looks like I won't be able to spend as much time with you as before.'_ Toushiro quietly apologized in his mind as he bowed to Chief Yamamoto and followed Captain Kuchiki out into the darkening street of Karakura.

…………

Karin ate supper the night before and went straight to bed. Karin woke up with her sister just like every day. Like every day before, Karin ate breakfast while Yuzu tidied the house up. After cleaning the house, Yuzu gathered her books and waved goodbye to Karin. Karin waved back with a smile on her face as she watched Yuzu leave down the street toward their school.

Karin quickly ran to the stable behind the house where she quickly dressed in the white hakusho and red pants she wore to train with Toushiro. In record speed, Karin saddled Masaki and adjusted the bridle and saddle to fit her short arms and legs. She gathered the saddle bags holding the food supplies and the hunting knife she carried with her and placed them behind the saddle securing them with rope making sure they would not move. Finally, she retrieved the bow and quiver of arrows she obtained from Uryu yesterday.

Karin walked Masaki out of the stable looking around her to make sure no one was watching. Outside she moved to the stump of a fallen tree so she could jump on Masaki's back. After a minute to adjust in the saddle, Karin looked around the house and stable for a minute. With a click of her tongue, Karin urged Masaki to the outskirts of Karakura where no one would be watching.

'_There's no turning back now. Toushiro, I'm sorry. I have to do this.'_ Karin thought to herself glancing at the street and seeing it was empty. Karin tapped her heels into Masaki's sides and they galloped into the forest. The forest engulfed the horse and rider as they swiftly traveled deeper into the forest and the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Also, I didn't mention this earlier but this story was inspired by the movie How To Train Your Dragon, but I'm not following the same path the makers of the movie used. Anyway, if anything seems too similar it is not meant to be and I'll include the disclaimer anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie How To Train Your Dragon, this is owned by Dreamworks.**

**A/N2: I went back and fixed the problems you guys had during the first chapter. I'll try really hard not to make those same mistakes again. And, it really helps when you guys point out the grammar problems – grammar is my weakest area and I do not do well.**

**Well, please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, this show belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are so great with helping me in my writing and leaving so many good comments. **

**A/N: I'm hoping that this chapter will answer some of your questions.**

**

* * *

  
**

Karin kept Masaki running in a gallop for several more hundred feet, the only noise in the forest being her rapid hoof beats. When Karin felt she was safe enough in the forest, she slowed her horse to a fast trot then came to a complete stop. Karin looked around the forest and stared at tree after tree after tree. There appeared to be no clear path in any direction and Karin couldn't tell any difference between the way she came and the path she had to go.

"Maybe I should have thought this plan a little more clearly." Karin mumbled to herself, her actions finally sunk into that stubborn brain of hers. Masaki snorted as if to say "you think so?!"

"Well, it's too late to go back so I better find out what direction I'm heading." Karin pulled out a compass from one of the saddle bags – at least she had the sense to carry a compass with her. She focused on the compass arrow rotating wildly before stopping at the North which is directly in front of her.

"So if North is that direction then I came from the South." Karin pointed behind her to get her bearings. Izuru had said that Ichigo was attacked in the forest to the East of Karakura.

"That means I have to make a right turn and keep heading straight. If that monster is still there, then I should run into it eventually. And, if it's not there I'll head back to the village in a couple of hours. I'll just keep my compass out so that I won't get lost." Karin explained to herself, now only realizing how stupid her "plan" appeared to be: if only she had thought through a little more instead of letting her childish pride over take her good sense. Oh well, can't cry over spilled milk.

Karin urged Masaki into the East direction and they continued to walk for a few minutes. Karin kept them on the correct path but this was harder said than done, since trees don't exactly grow to be convenient when going in a straight line.

'_Before I get to those things, I really need to practice that new technique. I know that I can do it again, but I just don't know how many times I can repeat it.'_ Karin reasoned in her mind, looking over her shoulder where the bow and quiver were strung across her back.

'_I have ten arrows. I don't believe I'll need that many but I will need to practice so I'm going to have to be very careful.'_

Karin came across a small clearing that was roughly a few hundred feet in diameter. The clearing had a few stumps near the edge of the clearing and sweet green grass for Masaki to graze.

"This looks like a pretty good place to take a break." Karin spoke to Masaki. Masaki breathed a heavy sigh as Karin hopped from the horse's back. After a hefty shake to release the leaves and vines from her mane and tail, Masaki allowed Karin to remove the saddle and saddle bags. The moment the horse was free she sprinted around the clearing then rolled in the grass and flowers. Karin laughed watching Masaki act so excited about being in a simple field.

"Alright, now I need to practice." Karin exclaimed to herself. She looked around and saw a nice big tree on the other side of the clearing. Karin approached the tree and looked at it: it was a pretty good size tree that was about the same width as the barrel she used to practice Uryu's arrow. This would be a good tree to practice on, Karin glanced behind her and was relieved to see Masaki had settle down nibbling on some grass. Masaki watched Karin take about twenty big steps away from the tree removing her bow when she was at the appropriate distance. Karin then removed one of the arrows, placing it in the notch of the bow and aiming for the tree. Masaki watched Karin release the arrow and miss the trunk by a good two feet. Masaki neighed and snickered at Karin's failure, Karin glared at her horse.

"Hush up, you. It was my first try." Karin huffed. The horse ignored her and went back to eating the grass.

"Okay, let's try this again. I know I can place the Kido on the arrow whenever I want but it will be useless if I can't hit my target." Karin aimed, released the arrow, and missed again. Karin watched her second arrow sail two feet on the right side of the tree, landing harmlessly in the forest with a sharp thunk.

"Maybe I should try aiming for two feet on the other side of the tree?" Karin reasoned. Making her adjustments, Karin aimed the third arrow and released the arrow. Karin watched the arrow fly in the direction and embed in the tree.

"Hey, I hit it." Karin turned to Masaki; the horse glanced up for a moment before returning to the sweet grass.

"Yeah, you're a bunch of help, Masaki." Karin deadpanned. Karin noted that the arrow had just landed on the far side of the trunk like it did in the barrel. It was barely a hit, but a hit is a hit.

"I have seven arrows left, and I don't know how many monsters are here." Karin removed her quiver and quietly counted the arrows, like she suspected she still had seven arrows. She would definitely have to use these very carefully.

"At least, I know that I can hit an object even though I have to aim two feet to the left." Karin begrudgingly admitted to herself. She stretched her arms in the air contemplating if she wanted to try that Kido spell again.

"Toushiro always taught me to be very careful when I recited those Kido spells. I can only use a limited number of them and I certainly don't want to be left too exhausted to fight or even run." She continued to think out loud, stretching her arms to clasp them at the back of her head.

"I'm sure nothing will be harmed if I add only a little bit of power to the spell. Alright, I'll do it. Who knows maybe it was that Kido spell that made my aim more direct." Karin decided raising her bow with a notched arrow once again.

Karin focused on the tree and felt her energy gathering around her arms and arrow, she began the spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Karin focused on the red ball of light making it much smaller than the one yesterday. She didn't hear the sharp break of the twig just behind the tree she was aiming for. But, Masaki heard it. Masaki jerked up with her ears straight forward listening very hard. She jumped when she heard the second noise like a foot step, neighing and snorted she reared up and began to paw at the air.

"Inferno and pandemonium-" Karin stopped the spell when she heard her horse shriek a sharp and long whinny.

"Masaki, what's wrong?" Karin asked then she too heard the foot step, a loud and echoing sound that was accompanied by what sounded like hundreds of voices screaming in different pitches at the same time. She didn't turn around instead she focused on her horse that was growing more agitated backing up a few paces. The horse finally had enough when the screeching echoed through the woods a second time. Masaki turn and ran as fast as she could out of the clearing and into the forest.

"MASAKI!" Karin called to her horse but Masaki continued galloping away from the clearing back toward the village.

Karin took a big gulp when she heard another loud stomp, turning to her front she stared in shock as a creature standing ten feet tall stepped from the forest directly in front of her. It was completely black with four legs – they looked to be long bear legs with cracks marking every inch of each leg. The body of the beast was hunched over with the front paws turned in toward another, she heard as it breathed a deep sigh then gave out another terrifying screech. Karin saw the face of the monster raise and stare at Karin. Just as Rukia had said it had a white mask with red holes for the eyes and a pattern of red and black splotches on the mask like tears raining from the forehead to the chin.

"I guess you're the monster that attacked my brother." Karin glared at the beast all of her fears leaving in an instant – if this was due to more of her stubborn pride or the sudden adrenaline rush she didn't know and she didn't care at the moment.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Kaien and Ichigo!" Karin yelled at the creature and aimed the bow and arrow toward the creature. Her energy again gathered around her body as she started the spell over again, speaking it a little faster than before. As she spoke the spell she adjusted the arrow two feet to the left side of the beast, just to make sure she didn't miss.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Karin released the arrow watching it fly with the red ball of energy directing it. Just like before in Karakura, the arrow plunged into the white mask of the beast with a vicious screech. The arrow continued down and Karin saw the energy blast when the energy erupted, red cracks appeared all over the monster before it exploded turning into dust.

Karin stood in the same spot, then smirked at the pile of dust falling to the ground along with her arrow.

"Well, not only does it work but it saves an arrow!" Karin exclaimed in triumph. Her victory was short lived when another screech sounded through the woods.

"There's a second one!" Karin watched in stunned silence as a second black monster similar to the first emerged. This one was smaller with more of a fox-like body, it's mask was fox shaped with some red marks running down the left side. The glowing red eyes seemed to squint at Karin.

Karin quickly notched another arrow and began a second incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Karin's energy started gathering around her arrow tip, she paused the incantation when the fox monster ran across the clearing to circle behind her. Karin quickly leaped out of the way as the jaws of the mask opened up and ripped a chunk of grass and dirt from the earth. She quickly finished the incantation, altering the spell slightly.

"Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Karin yelled aiming for the fox head six feet in front of her. Blue energy appeared on the arrow this time encasing the entire arrow as Karin released the arrow and watched it embed in the forehead of the mask with deadly accuracy with a loud crack. An echoing sound of thunder erupted accompanied by a shriek of pain as the blue energy ripped through the fox-like monster, shattering it into dust.

Karin was left in the clearing alone staring down at the rubble that used to be the black monster.

"Okay," Karin exclaimed in between big gulps of breath.

"It's – good – to know – that – technique – works – with any spell." Karin collapsed on her back in exhaustion. She was teetering on the edge of consciousness when she heard another sound.

"What now?" Karin complained as she looked at the edge of the clearing where the black monsters had emerged. As she watched, her eyes grew wider with every passing second as she saw a long black neck slowly stretch above the tree line, this long slender, black, glistening neck ended in an elongated black head with two horns on the nose tip and a thin film over what would be bright yellow eyes. Shielded eyes that were currently staring at Karin lay out on the grass. The dragon breathed and a deep, resonating cry echoing from the mouth. Karin quickly rolled from the ground, stumbling to her feet, her eyes never leaving the dragon head. She watched the dragon head weave to one side as if to get a better look at her.

Karin quickly drew another arrow from her quiver, setting it in the bow and aiming for the creature.

'_Okay, this beast has a really TINY HEAD! I can't hit that. So, I need to find something that I can hit.'_ Karin continued staring up at the dragon as it bent it's head toward her from over the tree tops, even though it was well over fifty feet away, Karin took a few steps back. She gathered her energy around her focusing it on the arrow. The dragon watched and Karin saw two giant wings emerge on either side of the neck above the tree tops.

'_THE WINGS! THERE'S MY TARGET!'_ Karin shouted in her head.

"But I don't have time to chant the spell." Karin whispered as she continued to draw her energy around the arrow.

'_Toushiro told me that there were some people who could do the spells without the chants, I could try that. But, he warned me that those spells were not nearly as powerful as reciting the spell. Oh well, I have to try!'_

"THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER! ONE OF YOUR KIND KILLED HER!" Karin yelled up at the beast, it momentarily glanced down at her its shielded eyes widening for a second.

"HADO 33: SOKATSUI!" Karin released the arrow with a stream of blue light trailing it like a comet tail. It soared toward the dragon that tried to dodge but emitted a mighty screech when the arrow made contact with the joint of the wing. Karin could see the arrow explode on contact, clearly damaging a critical bone in the wing. The dragon snarled at the wound, then slowly transferring the gaze back to Karin. She watched one shield of the eye draw back showing a piercing yellow eye with a black slit for the iris. The dragon reared its head back taking in a deep breath and shooting two curved beams of blue light that sliced through the trees with ease.

Karin managed to dodge the blasts but could not dodge the long black tail sweeping through the clearing. The tail slammed against Karin's body sending her flying through the air and crashing through a tree where she fell unconscious.

The dragon snarled at the girl's prone form then glancing back at its damaged wing. This dragon would not be flying for quite some time.

……………

Toushiro walked out of his house with the uniform of the Sereitei army shortly after Captain Kuchiki dropped it off. His outfit is a black shirt and black pants similar to Captain Kuchiki and Shunsui Kyoraku. Toushiro also had a white sleeveless cloak that hung down to the middle of his calves. Captain Kuchiki called this cloak a Haori, he said it signified the Captain class within the army.

"Now, I'm officially a Captain. I wonder if this is such a good idea." Toushiro mumbled to himself. His quiet musings were answered.

"Well, now I wouldn't be so down cast over this development." Shunsui Kyoraku walked up to Toushiro in the middle of the street walking with him toward Chief Yamamoto's office.

"Why is that?" Toushiro asked the older man.

"Well, it has its perks, doesn't it?" Kyoraku playfully asked, Toushiro raised his eyebrow for the first time he took a good look at Shunsui Kyoraku. He was also wearing a black shirt and pants with what looked like white peeking out from under the pink Kimono.

"Why don't you tell me?" Toushiro asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shunsui answered while his expression became very guarded.

"You're wearing the same outfit as Captain Kuchiki and me. Shunsui Kyoraku are you a Captain in the Sereitei army?" Toushiro bluntly questioned the older man. Shunsui sighed adjusting his straw hat lower on his head staring at the ground for a moment. Glancing back up, Toushiro watched Shunsui smile at the younger boy and show two fingers to resemble the letter "V".

"Right you are!" Shunsui laughed again, Toushiro sighed looking down the street.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Shunsui asked noticing how depressed Toushiro seemed to become.

"No, but I was always taught to respect other people by calling them by their titles, Captain Kyoraku. Why did you keep your position hidden from the villagers?" Toushiro asked this subject had been bothering him since yesterday. If anyone hid their identity it was most likely to keep something a secret, and this bothered Toushiro more than he let on.

"We never said because we wanted the villagers to be comfortable around us, Captain Hitsugaya. We have found that people are more open when they don't know a person is in the military." Captain Kyoraku finished explaining.

"I see, however the trust is broken when villagers find out you have deceived them for so long." Toushiro stated causing Captain Kyoraku to pause and think.

"This is very true but if the villagers knew right away what our rank was, then they would have kept their distance away from us as much as possible. There's something you should know Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya." Shunsui continued and Toushiro nodded his head to show he was indeed listening.

"I am a person first and a Captain second, the same as you. The title Captain is just that – a title. It doesn't change who I am, just like it doesn't change who you are. The only thing this title does is give us a little more power than the rest of the army and in some places the title means absolutely nothing. Don't forget that." Captain Kyoraku finished explaining. His words seemed to ease Toushiro's fears when his face relaxed into a smile. They both heard a commotion coming from the far side of town. Toushiro watched as a cloud of dust and neighs barreled down the street heading in their direction. He recognized this beige horse with black mane and tail instantly – Masaki.

"WHOA, MASAKI, WHOA!" Toushiro stepped in the path of the horse as she slowed to a stop in front of the boy. The horse was skittish and jumpy as Toushiro patted the nose and face trying to ease the fears.

"I wonder what this horse is doing out here with no rider?" Captain Kyoraku noted with a hand stroking his chin. Toushiro gasped when he noted that Masaki had her bridle on but no saddle and no Karin in sight. Looking the horse over very carefully, Toushiro's fears were confirmed when he plucked a small vine of ivy from the horse's tail.

"This plant it is ivy." Toushiro mumbled and Captain Kyoraku stepped closer to the boy fingering the vine between his fore finger and thumb.

"Karin what have you done?" Toushiro whispered in shock. His teal eyes became hard and cold as he suddenly pulled Masaki behind his house toward the stable.

Toushiro put Masaki in the stall next to his own horse – a dapple gray stallion with a white mane and tail named Winter Storm. Securing the stall and giving Masaki plenty of water, Toushiro moved over to his horse just as Captain Kyoraku walked into the stable.

"Come along, Winter." Toushiro led his horse out of the stall and began to gather the saddle and bridle from the hooks near the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing?" Captain Kyoraku asked watching Toushiro continue to gather various other items along with a map and compass into a pair of saddle bags that he set on the ground beside the saddle.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go find her." Toushiro stated to a surprised Captain Kyoraku.

"What? You're not serious." Kyoraku's statement was answered when Toushiro started to put the bridle over Winter's head then moving to the saddle.

"You're a Captain now, you have responsibilities." Captain Kyoraku kindly reminded the young boy.

"Captain Kyoraku, you just said I'm a person first before I'm a Captain. Well, Karin is my best friend and we've been friends since we were toddlers. I am NOT leaving her out in the forest alone." Toushiro explained while he secured the saddle bags on the back of the saddle.

Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kyoraku heard Rangiku run up to the stable.

"Toushiro! What's going on?" Rangiku ran into the stable pausing at the entrance watching Toushiro continue to secure more items to the back of the saddle.

"I have to go for a little while, Rangiku." Toushiro kindly answered.

"The villagers said they saw Masaki run down the street and Karin wasn't riding her. Is that true?" Toushiro answered Rangiku's question by pointing to the second stall where Masaki stood drinking a pail of water then eating some oats.

"How do you know Karin is in the forest?" Captain Kyoraku asked the boy as he started to lead Winter out of the stable.

"I know that ivy vine that was tangled in Masaki's tail. That type only grows in the deep part of the forest near a clearing. I know how to get there and I should be back before too long." Toushiro exclaimed, at the moment he was too shocked to be angry at Karin. He could get angry at her when he finds her safe and sound, maybe even a little bit hungry.

When Toushiro was outside the stable, he walked Winter to a tall stump which he used to jump onto the horse's back. The horse snorted and shook it's head at the additional weight.

"Wait just a moment." Captain Kyoraku tried to detain Captain Hitsugaya.

"Rangiku, I want you to go to Yuzu's house and tell her that Karin is over here. Say that she'll be spending the night over here after Masaki threw a shoe."

"Toushiro, I don't think Yuzu will believe that story." Rangiku admitted with some doubt.

"She will - Karin's done it before when she rode Masaki over some rocks. That night she stayed over at my house. Yuzu will not suspect anything and she won't be worried." Captain Hitsugaya looked down toward Rangiku as her stormy eyes showed her worry.

"Everything will be fine, Rangiku. I'll bring Karin back and she will regret ever leaving the village." Toushiro firmly stated. He started to ride Winter out onto the street when Captain Kuchiki stopped him.

"Where are you going, Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Kuchiki asked looking up at the young boy.

"I'm going to go find Karin. She's gone off into the forest by herself, and I have to bring her back." Toushiro answered pulling Winter to a stop.

"Chief Yamamoto is requesting a meeting with you. You are in no position to deny his request." Captain Kuchiki stated in his monotone voice. Toushiro closed his eyes in deep thought. No one defies the chief without serious consequences. So, who is more important: Chief Yamamoto or Karin Kurosaki? Answer: Karin Kurosaki hands down.

"Chief Yamamoto will have to wait until I bring Karin back." Toushiro answered making Captain Kuchiki's eyes widen in shock for a moment.

"Denying a direct order is considered to be an act of treason. There will be grave consequences." Captain Kuchiki warned the boy. Toushiro looked down his own eyes showing no emotion.

"That must be a record then, an act of treason all under 24 hours of becoming a Captain in the Sereitei army." Captain Hitsugaya morosely spoke looking down the street more determined than ever to bring Karin back.

"Well, this isn't exactly an act of treason." Captain Kyoraku stated causing three heads to turn toward him.

"How is that so, Captain Kyoraku?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"Well, a Captain's duties are to protect a village's citizens, isn't that right?" Captain Kuchiki nodded his head to affirm this statement.

"Well, Karin Kurosaki is a citizen of this village and she is in grave danger. The way I see it, Captain Hitsugaya would be neglecting his duties if he were to leave Karin out in the forest alone. If she stays out there too long, then she will die. So, Captain Hitsugaya would be fulfilling all of his duties by going out to her rescue." Toushiro, Rangiku and Captain Kuchiki stared at Captain Kyoraku's confusing reasoning. In a way it made sense that is if you twisted that rule into a pretzel.

"That is a stretch even by your standards, Shunsui." Captain Kuchiki exclaimed.

"It may be, but you must admit I am correct." Captain Kyoraku smiled over at his fellow Captain. Captain Kuchiki answered after a long sigh.

"You are correct." No soon had Captain Kuchiki spoke these words had Toushiro sped Winter in a full gallop down the street of Karakura and into the forest.

'_I'll find you Karin, just hold on.'_ Toushiro promised in his mind spurring his horse to run faster.

………………

The great black dragon glared down at the girl's prone form then back to his damaged wing. Upon closer inspection, the dragon was relieved to note the wing was not broken. The damage was minimal even though there was quite an explosion when that arrow hit.

The dragon glanced back at the girl on the ground again, as it contemplated the girl's actions. Shaking its head, the dragon dropped to all fours and turned from the clearing in search of a lake. The dragon hissed and snarled in pain when the injured wing brushed up on a tree or branch. After a short walk, the dragon came upon a small lake where it bent its head and took in several long gulps. The slim body glistened under the rays of the afternoon sun. The dragon then curled its long legs under the body and extending the wing so it could have better access to it. After another inspection of the wing, the dragon turned toward the lake and gathered a large amount of water in the mouth. It started to expelling hot air causing the water to boil in the open mouth, after boiling for a moment, the dragon allowed the water to pour over the injured wing. The burning water cleansed the wing and halted the bleeding. After another blast of hot air to seal the wound, the dragon stood up from its rest by the lake and walked back toward the clearing. As it walked, it made sure to fold the giant wings over its curved back to shield the wound and allow time to heal.

Appearing back in the clearing, the dragon looked around spotting the saddle and bags that the girl had removed from the horse that had run away. Walking further to the edge of the trees, the dragon looked at the girl where she lay next to a fallen tree. She looked to be about twelve years old, still a child and trying to take out a dragon. The dragon continued to stare at her then glancing back to the saddle pack. With a deep sigh and a quick shake of its head, the dragon unfurled its wings and gently lifted the saddle back with the slim tail to place it on the back. The dragon then walked over to the prone form and gently picked her up using his forked tongue to wrap around her body. As gently as holding a fragile egg, the dragon placed the girl on his back between the shoulder blades where she would not be able to move. The dragon folded the wings back over the back shielding the injured wing and the unconscious girl.

The forest heard a long deep voice expel a deep sigh.

"What am I doing?" The deep gravelly voice spoke to the air, after another sigh the dragon walked back into the forest the long tail drifting behind in a gentle swaying motion.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 3. I am enjoying writing this story, and I'm so glad so many people enjoy it too.**

**Now, if someone can tell me the name of the dragon, I will send you an entire tree of cookies (or at least I'll try ****).**

**I usually don't get stories out this fast but I have a wave of inspiration and it will not be denied, so here you go.**

**A/N2: This story was inspired by the movie How To Train Your Dragon - a wonderful movie and worth every penny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A/N: Okay, I enjoyed all of your reviews from the last chapter and you guys gave me some good ideas for naming a new dragon, but that's not the name of this dragon. I guess I didn't describe him as well as I thought (I wanted to keep it a surprise).**

**Who is the dragon? Let's look at his description:**

**Black all over**

**Shield over eyes (kinda like sunglasses)**

**Wings that fold over backwards (reminding of a cape)**

**What character in Bleach? Answer: Zangetsu**

**Everyone gets a tree of cookies for all of your reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

Toushiro rode on Winter Storm as they ran deeper into the forest. Toushiro was looking around the woods; he was searching for any signs of Karin. Growling in frustration, he pushed Winter further on riding up to the clearing.

Toushiro ran into the clearing and took a good look around. The clearing was about a few hundred feet in diameter with what looked to be a pile of rocks and some felled trees on the other side of the clearing. Toushiro hopped off Winter and walked to the center.

"This is where that ivy grows, I'm sure of that." Toushiro looked around and sure enough close to where Winter was standing there were branches pushed in and some ivy torn from the tree.

"Karin was definitely here." Toushiro exclaimed then he continued looking through the clearing. He walked up to the center and observed a pile of rocks, turning one of the rocks over he noticed it crumbled. The rubble was sitting in the center with nothing near it except for a large hole just in front of the rubble with what could only be called teeth marks in the ground. Toushiro sifted through the debris trying to figure out how a pile of rocks found their way in the center of this clearing. As his hand sifted through the dirt, his fingers brushed up against a thin wood object, grasping it he stared at the object in his hands: an arrow.

"Okay, so there is an arrow in this pile of rocks. This could have been a boulder and this arrow demolished it." Toushiro mused out loud and Winter answered with an annoyed snort.

"I agree, that sounds crazy no matter how you think about it. There is no way that a simple arrow could destroy a boulder or whatever was made out of rocks." Toushiro heaved a great sigh as he continued to look around the clearing.

Approaching the far side, he observed a tree that was broken in the center of the trunk and had fallen over. He ran to the broken tree and walked around to where it had fallen to the ground. Bending down he could feel a small dent in the earth where someone or something landed very hard. Next to the depression lay a quiver of arrows and a bow just beyond that. The quiver only had four arrows left and the bow was in pretty good shape when Toushiro tested it; he furrowed his brow noting the bow was tense and could fire an arrow a good distance.

"Well, someone was here recently that could fire an arrow. The wood is not deformed or misshapen in anyway. This has to belong to Karin." Toushiro's sense of urgency raised several notches when he realized two important facts: 1) Karin was out in the woods injured and alone, and 2) she had no weapon to defend herself.

"WINTER! LET'S GO!" Toushiro called for his horse. Winter obediently trotted up to his master and knelt on the ground for Toushiro to jump on, once secure in the saddle Winter rose and galloped out of the forest to continue searching for Karin.

"Karin, I hope you're still alive." Toushiro whispered to the empty woods, Winter began running harder sensing his master's worry and urgency.

…………………

The black dragon continued walking with his wings draped across his back shielding an unconscious Karin. She started to drift awake noticing she was swaying back and forth. Her senses became fully alert when she heard a deep gravelly voice somewhere above her.

"What am I going to tell Hyourinmaru?" The deep voice whispered amid deep growls.

"He will not be pleased when I appear with this human." The dragon continued to exclaim his musings, unaware that Karin was waking up.

Karin started to breathe deeper forcing herself more awake, and tried to sit up but she knocked her head on the folded black wings. The swaying stopped and she saw one of the wings shift; quickly she lay back down before the wings fully unfolded and the head of the black dragon loomed closer to Karin as she pretended to sleep. She felt the dragon sniff her form as two strong puffs of warm wind poured over her body. The dragon finished inspecting her, refolded its wings into the shelter and Karin felt the swaying continue. Karin let out a small sigh of relief, relaxing on the shining black scales Karin thought that she heard some deep humming under her ear. It wasn't a melody or rhyme but it eased Karin into a calm slumber.

The dragon continued to hum the chord deep in his chest until he felt Karin's breaths puff on his sensitive scales in a steady and deep rhythm.

'_She went to sleep.'_ The dragon thought, pleased that he was able to calm the girl.

'_I still don't know what to tell Hyourinmaru. Oh well, something will come to me.'_ The dragon finished the conversation in his mind as it continued walking through the forest.

The dragon was heading toward a large mountain cave which sported several levels of ledges – some short, some long, some wide and some thin. On these ledges, the dragon could see several thin lizard tails in a myriad of colors draped over the ledge. As the dragon emerged from the trees he cautiously paused before he entered the cavern. Taking a quick peek along his back and rearranging his wings into a more secure cocoon, the dragon slowly entered. Upon entering, he overheard two voices he recognized.

"You are so barbaric, Hozukimaru." A beige dragon with red and blue feathers adorning its folded wings complained to a deep red dragon with several horns evenly spaced along the long nose from tip to the center of the eyes. The red dragon was scratching its face with one of his massive hind legs, the short curved claws scraping along the spaces between the horns.

"What are you talking about, Ruri'iro Kujaku?" The red dragon asked in annoyance as it began to chew on the hind paw to clean it from the shed scales.

"Ugh! That is what I'm talking about!" Ruri'iro Kujaku shrieked in annoyance and disgust watching Hozukimaru clean the paw with his teeth.

"It's completely natural." Hozukimaru defended his action removing his foot and stretching on the wide ledge that he was currently lounging on. After giving a big yawn, showing off his sharp teeth Hozukimaru settled on his back while his blood red wings acted as a balance to keep him from tilting to the left or right.

"It is disgusting!" Ruri'iro huffed in disgust.

"If you want to clean your face like a noble dragon then you should use the rocks along the wall as so," Ruri'iro demonstrated rubbing his long nose and neck along the wall, scratching and cleaning the dead scales from his face and neck. Ruri'iro had long feathers lining the base of his skull and the first few inches of his thick neck.

"You are a strange dragon, Fuji Kujaku." Hozukimaru teased, Ruri'iro hissed in defiance slowly turning his orange eyes toward the lounging dragon.

"What did you call me?" The angered dragon slowly asked, Hozukimaru glanced at his fellow dragon with lazy eyes.

"I called you Fuji Kujaku. Is something wrong?" Hozukimaru asked and became slightly surprised when Ruri'iro became angry.

"YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME!" Ruri'iro snarled tackling the red dragon off of the ledge as the pair fell to the rock floor with a loud thud in a tangle of legs and wings.

"Some lookouts you two are." The black dragon entering the cave commented to the squabbling dragons. Each dragon paused in their fight turning their heads toward the black dragon in unison.

"Zangetsu! You came back!" Hozukimaru exclaimed in joy throwing Ruri'iro off his body and went to his feet in a flurry of wings and dust. Ruri'iro flapped his wings righting himself on the rock and leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I came back. But, did I miss something?" Zangetsu playfully asked, his question was answered with a toothy grin from Hozukimaru and an annoyed huff from Ruri'iro.

"I got Kujaku angry again." Hozukimaru grinned glancing at the still annoyed dragon.

"Well, can't you annoy each other when you're NOT on guard duty?" Zangetsu queried, the dragons flew back up to their post this time they each took separate ledges on opposite walls.

"He started it!" Kujaku blamed with a wing extended in Hozukimaru's direction.

"You just can't take a joke." Hozukimaru answered earning a deep snarl from Kujaku. Before another fight could break out, the trio of dragons were interrupted by a feminine squeal of a white dragon running from inside the cave.

"ZANGETSU!" The silver dragon trotted down the cavern toward Zangetsu. The female dragon was silver all over with thin translucent wings, the bones and tendons could be seen lining the bat-like wing; her body was thin and long with perfectly ice-like scales. Her small head was adorned with the mark of a shell on her forehead above her crystal blue eyes, smiling up at Zangetsu.

"I missed you." The female dragon rubbed her neck against Zangetsu who mimicked the gesture.

"And I missed you, Sode no Shirauki." Zangetsu greeted the female dragon as she stepped back and gazed at him.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't return." Sode no Shirayuki whispered making Zangetsu touch his forehead to hers in comfort.

"I will always return to you." Zangetsu purred the sound rumbling from deep in his chest.

"Do you know where I can find Hyourinmaru?" Zangetsu asked the silver dragon, she looked a little cross for a second.

"That's all you came back for?" Sode no Shirayuki asked slightly annoyed.

"No, but this is a matter of critical importance. Sode, you know that I would not request a meeting if it were not of the utmost importance." Zangetsu explained causing the silver dragon to sigh in acceptance.

"I know. Hyourinmaru is in a meeting with Senbonzakura and Suzumebachi." Sode explained, Zangetsu thanked her with a bow of his head.

Sode moved to the side allowing Zangetsu to continue into the cavern watching him disappear in the expanding cave. Zangetsu walked on in a more hurried pace still making sure to keep his wings folded closed. He noticed a black lizard scurry along the wall and leap in front of him. Zangetsu was greeted with a long black dragon with stubby legs sporting pointed red-tipped spikes along the spine and tip of his tail; his had wings with curled claws along the wing joint and wing tip. The small dragon looked up at the taller dragon, his cold white eyes glaring up and glancing all over the dragon.

"Zangetsu! I never thought I'd see your hide again." The short dragon weaved to the side getting another good look at the bigger one.

"Hello, Kazeshini. I wish I could say I missed you too, but that would be a lie." Zangetsu replied keeping his face neutral to hide his secret. He had to speak with Hyourinmaru first and Kazeshini was the last dragon he wanted to see.

Kazeshini smiled, his curled lip revealing jagged teeth lining his upper and lower jaw, his nose was longer than most dragons making his sense of smell especially keen. Kazeshini sat back on his hind legs so he was staring Zangetsu in the face. Out of habit, Zangetsu craned his neck away from Kazeshini making the dragon laugh a crazy, lunatic kind of laugh. This laugh always made Zangetsu's skin crawl in revulsion. Kazeshini finally stopped laughing and gasped in deep breaths trying to calm from his laughing. He paused and sniffed the air slowly and deeply. Kazeshini took in more deep breaths smelling the air around Zangetsu, the crazy smile had returned.

"Zangetsu, you smell like a human." Kazeshini whispered, Zangetsu could see the dark dragon salivate at the thought.

"Of course I smell like a human I was close to that human village for the past few months. What did you think I'd smell like: a bed of roses?" Zangetsu answered pushing Kazeshini out of the way with a long muscular fore arm as he continued down the cave.

"But, that smell is too strong for it to be days old. No," Kazeshini sniffed over Zangetsu's back smiling in triumph.

"You smell like you have a human right now." Kazeshini sniffed closer to Zangetsu's folded wings. Zangetsu snarled a long and deep snarl as a warning for Kazeshini to stay away. Kazeshini ignored the warning instead focusing on Zangetsu's back. Without any warning, Kazeshini launched forward with his red claws extended and his mouth open. Before Kazeshini could land, Zangetsu extended his wings leaping into the air while Kazeshini leaped to the opposite cave wall clinging as it watched a small form fall from Zangetsu's back.

The sudden upward movement had jolted Karin awake at the same time, causing her to fall from Zangetsu's back. Karin saw a long, short dragon smile with dangerous teeth staring at her as she fell. Zangetsu stopped her fall by gently grasping her in his mouth and placed her on the platform of a lone standing column. The column was taller than the short dragon's head so it could not reach Karin. It didn't really matter since it couldn't dodge Zangetsu's razor-shart teeth snapping at the short dragon guiding him farther from the column with loud roars and snarls.

Karin stared at the two dragons in a fight when she heard a massive roar coming from deeper in the cave along with a wave of ice freezing the cavern walls, up the column and encased Karin's feet in a block of ice. She didn't mind that it was severely cold but she did mind the fact she was trapped in the open surrounded by dragons.

Karin tried to pry her legs out of the ice but stopped when another large roar erupted from the cave this time much closer and much deeper. All of the dragons seemed to stop their actions as they watched a white dragon fly into view stopping in front of the column. Karin was still staring at her trapped feet and listening to the deep breaths of the dragon towering over her.

"What is going on here?" The white dragon commanded through the cave. Karin looked around, she heard a voice but she didn't know where it was coming from.

"Hyourinmaru, Zangetsu brought a human here!" Kazeshini pointed a claw at the taller dragon. Zangetsu faced Hyourinmaru and took a small bow while the ice blue eyes of the long and powerful ice dragon looked on.

"Is this true, Zangetsu?" Hyourinmaru asked.

"Yes, it is." Zangetsu looked up at Hyourinmaru who sighed, a deep rush of cold air escaping his nostrils.

"Why?" Hyourinmaru began to ask, noticing Kazeshini inch toward the column and slinking up the wall.

"There are some things that need to be explained and I believe this young girl can answer them." Zangetsu explained, ignoring Kazeshini as it continued to slink up the wall until it was at the same height as Karin. Hyourinmaru clearly saw the drool escape Kazeshini's watering mouth. Just as Kazeshini prepared to leap toward Karin he was blasted into the wall by a sheet of ice freezing him to the spot. Kazeshini easily broke the ice by erecting his spikes causing the ice to sprinkle on the ground, but the black dragon huddled in a corner as it tried to warm up his body.

"That was cold, Hyourinmaru." Kazeshini complained.

"Then, imagine how cold it will be when I bite you." Hyourinmaru showed his long fangs as saliva dropped down freezing in mid air and shattering into dust on the ground. With a yelp, Kazeshini dashed along the cave toward the mouth of the cave. Karin watched this entire exchange before she finally had enough courage to look up in front of her.

Karin stood up and stared at a long serpentine like dragon that was white with great bat like wings and long, slender arms extending from his body just under his wings. The dragon head was wider and stunted as compared to the other dragons which were sleek and long. The white dragon also had a mane of white fur surrounding the base of his skull. Staring at the full sight of the white dragon, Karin sat back down in stunned surprise.

"Why did you bring a human here, Zangetsu?" Hyourinmaru asked the black dragon sitting behind Karin so his head was at the same level as Hyourinmaru.

"I watched this young child destroy two gargoyles." Zangetsu explained, Karin blinked in surprise for the first time noticing she could understand every word the dragons said.

"Are you for certain?" Hyourinmaru asked, Zangetsu nodded his head in a fluid motion.

"Yes, I was surprised as well. She destroyed the gargoyles by infusing her arrow with a Kido spell. I was surprised myself at seeing the destructive power. Not only did I witness it, but I was affected by it." Zangetsu showed the right joint of his wing revealing the red wound that had not completely healed.

"Zangetsu, that human hurt you?" Sode no Shirayuki ran up to her knocking Ruri'iro Kujaku and Hozukimaru out of the way in order to get a better look at Zangetsu's wound.

"There is not much damage it is only the skin that is burned off. I'll be fine, Sode." Zangetsu calmed her. Karin blinked at the new silver dragon.

A new dragon head appeared in her line of vision as this one appeared to be the same size as the silver one but this dragon was a burnt orange with tall wide set triangular ears that stood up and fell back along the head. The orange dragon also had a smooth face with turquoise eyes and red fur running from the forehead down the long neck.

"Is she a wizard?" The orange dragon asked the gathering.

"I don't know. All I know is that she, as well as several more humans, is able to recite Kido spells and produce a large amount of power." Zangetsu finished his explanation.

Karin looked around from one dragon to the next and finally became fed up.

"HOLD IT! HOW IS IT THAT I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU DRAGONS?" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs. The sudden noise caused the orange dragon to jump back and rub her ears with slender claws in annoyance.

"She is definitely not a wizard." Sode no Shirayuki exclaimed shaking her head from side to side.

"Do you know nothing, Child?" Hyourinmaru asked as Karin turned back to face him. "Every wizard knows if you are in contact with any dragon or with the dragon's power then that person is able to understand a dragon's speech. How can anyone not know?"

"Look all I know is that I was attacked by that black dragon behind me-"

"Hey, you are the one who attacked me, remember?" Zangetsu growled.

"Well, I'm sure you were going to attack me like you attacked and killed the other villagers in Karakura." Karin's words made all dragons pause and stare at the human girl as if she grew another head.

"And, there is that." Zangetsu paused, "The child believes a dragon killed her mother."

"That is preposterous." Sode huffed in annoyance at this girl's accusation.

"Everyone knows a dragon would not lower itself by killing an ugly human." Ruri'iro spoke up from the back of the group.

"Aren't you two supposed to be guarding the entrance?" The orange dragon hissed at the feathered dragon and the red one standing next to it.

"Calm down, Haineko, Kazeshini is watching the entrance." Hozukimaru answered.

"That's more dangerous than the two of you guarding the cave." Haineko pointed a claw at the two.

"HOLD ON! YOU'RE saying that dragons don't kill humans." Karin asked in disbelief.

"That is correct, Child." Hyourinmaru stated drawing her attention back in front of her.

"No dragon would waste the time or energy to kill a human we have better things to do with our time." Hyourinmaru continued to explain.

"Yes, such as destroying those gargoyles." Haineko echoed Hyourinmaru's words.

"What are gargoyles?" Karin asked.

"You destroyed a gargoyle and you don't know what it is?" Hozukimaru asked from the back, Karin nodded her head and the red dragon fell on his side laughing so hard tears began falling from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Karin asked in annoyance, if her feet weren't encased in ice she just might have gone up to that dragon and kicked it for laughing at her.

"Gargoyles are creatures that are meant to guard castles when the humans sleep at night. They are meant to wake at sunset and sleep at sunrise." Hyourinmaru paused while Karin turned her attention back to him.

"But, recently the gargoyles have abandoned their positions as guardians to the humans and started attacking them. At first, they only attacked during the night but recently they have been awake during the day and they hunt attacking whatever gets in the way."

"What do they hunt?" Karin asked; she was hoping the dragon would not tell her what she felt in her gut.

"They hunt humans." Hyourinmaru stated.

"Yes, you should look to the gargoyles if your people are being killed, Child." Sode spoke with venom dripping off her words.

"We have been sending dragons to investigate where the gargoyles were originating, however all the dragons we sent never returned." Hyourinmaru sadly exclaimed.

"Except for Zangetsu and he even brought you back with him." Hozukimaru exclaimed sprawled on the floor lounging on the cool rock.

"Indeed, your kind has killed several of my allies and friends." Hyourinmaru growled at Karin. Karin simply stared down at her feet since she didn't know what to believe.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?" Karin yelled up pointing her childish finger up at the dragon. The other dragons in the room seemed to ease further away as the cold dragon drew his massive head closer to Karin until his cold nose was pointed at her chest.

"I will show you our history." Hyourinmaru explained. He touched his nose to her chest and she felt her body grow very cold. Closing her eyes at the pain, her eyes shot open when a bright light appeared in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Alright you guys, I bet you didn't see that coming. Well, I like writing this story and I'm so happy that everyone likes reading it. It seems like almost everyone that reviews adds this story as one of their favorites. That makes me so happy.**

**:)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**

* * *

  
**

"I will show you our history." Hyourinmaru explained. He touched his nose to her chest and she felt her body grow very cold. Closing her eyes at the pain, her eyes shot open when a bright light appeared in her mind.

---In her mind---

A castle sat on a hill with several stone beasts of all sizes and shapes on the corners of the outer wall showing teeth and claws in menacing postures. While the sun was setting, a blue stream of light flowed over the stone creatures causing the eyes to glow blue and life come to the stone beasts. A lion with wings leaped off the roof and started flying off, circling the castle. A bear and fox ran down the tall castle walls, landing on the earth in a stir of dust and dirt.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" A deep voice is heard on the roof. Focusing on the roof there are two figures standing: a light blue dragon and a human wearing a white cloak with a blue sash.

"All will be well, old friend. The people need guardians during the night."

"That is what dragons are for." The dragon declared.

"Yes and we will forever be indebted to you, however very few people feel secure when they approach you. Your very shadow strikes fear in their hearts." The man explained up to the dragon. The dragon snorted, a blue stream of fire streaked from the nostril into the air.

"No dragon would harm a human. No offense, buy you are not worth our time." The dragon answered, the man laughed at this answer.

"Yes, and for that I and many of my people are grateful." The man exclaimed. The dragon chuckled as well then grew very silent.

"This spell will give the gargoyles life during the night and they will always sleep during the day. But I give you a fair warning: this spell is temporary for nine days. If the spell is still activated after midnight of that final day, then the spell will become permanent. Each gargoyle will have that life stored away and no man-made weapon of war will be able to destroy it." The dragon warned.

"I understand and I hope that the spell will be deactivated before then. Still I believe it is worth the risk, the invading armies of the foreign country have destroyed every castle and executed all of the people. I would never be able to forgive myself if the same fate befell this castle as it is the last one in the kingdom." The man sadly proclaimed causing the dragon to resign with a sigh.

"I understand, and I shall ensure this spell is deactivated before the nine day deadline. The army is just over that mountain, and the gargoyles have even started searching for the invaders. My hopes are that this will be deactivated within the next four days." The man stated with hope permeating his voice.

"Very well, I understand. There is one more warning that I should give you: if any of the gargoyles do go out of control, then the only way to destroy them is with a dragon's power. There is no other way to slay the gargoyles." The dragon gave its final warning, opening his golden wings and flapping the appendages to take flight from the roof. The lone man waved his arm in a wide arch to say farewell.

………

It is the beginning of sunset at the same castle. The blue dragon with gold wings is again sitting on the roof beside the man in white cloak.

"The invaders have been thwarted and pushed back out of this country. The spell is no longer needed." The man exclaimed to the dragon.

"Yes, we were fortunate that their work was completed within five days. I will dispose of the spell." The dragon answered standing on his hind legs and opening his mouth at the setting sun. As the last rays of the sun departed from the horizon, the dragon gave a cry causing a wave of silver light to pass over the castle touching every inch of stone and dimming the blue eyes of the waking gargoyles. After the stream of light had departed, the dragon was pleased to see every single gargoyle remaining in the same spot and all life departed from the cold stone.

……………

"The gargoyles have been awakened!" A man ran up to the blue dragon as it landed on the roof of the castle.

"But the spell was repelled several months ago, how have they come back to life?" The blue dragon demanded. Before the man in white cloak could answer a centaur-type gargoyle leaped onto the roof brandishing a spear. The dragon snarled preparing a blast of blue light. The Centaur approached with the spear raised in the air, the dragon noted the red eyes of the statue. The dragon blew a strong blast of blue fire disintegrating the Centaur falling into a pile of dust.

"Those gargoyles have red eyes." The dragon noted.

"Is that bad?" The man asked looking up at the concerned dragon.

"Yes, it means another person has awakened the gargoyles. The red eyes signify black magic." The dragon growled and snarled at the pile of stones.

"What can we do?" The man asked looking to the dragon for guidance.

"Keep everyone inside at night and try to fend them off however you can. I will bring more dragons to guard you." The blue dragon took off from the roof of the castle leaving the man in white watch the dragon fly into the distance.

The dragon flew over mountains and approached a dormant volcano. Landing in the crater, the dragon gasped and shrieked in fury at many of his fellow dragons lay on the ground dead or dying. The blue dragon dropped into the crater and flew through the maze of empty lava tubes. Appearing in a large cavern the dragon roared in rage at seeing several gargoyles attacking the dragon eggs. The dragon destroyed all the gargoyles with two blasts, but he was only able to save a little over a dozen baby dragons huddled in the corner.

The dragon snarled at hearing noise come from inside a distant tube. A pale green dragon with short legs and a long body crawled into the cavern, she cried in despair at seeing all the dead young.

"Minazuki, what happened?" The blue dragon begged the female to answer.

"They attacked all at once, we never saw it coming. Muramasa, how did the gargoyles awaken once again?" Minazuki asked her companion.

"I don't know, but they reek of black magic." Muramasa looked around after a long pause he continued, "How many survived?"

"Many of the adults survived and fled the cavern. All of the juveniles were killed except for Saru Zabimaru and the Katen sisters. Ryujin Jakka and I stayed behind to defend the nest but we were overtaken." Minazuki explained with her head bowed, her dark green eyes shed several tears dripping off her elongated nose.

"We must leave as well. Call Ryujin and help me carry out the surviving young." Muramasa ordered, Minazuki bowed her head and emitted a low deep echo from within her chest. In moments, a long red Chinese dragon soars through one of the tubes to land in front of Muramasa and Minazuki. This dragon has red hair running down it's back between his wings and extending past the tip of his tail. The dragon growls deeply while fire can be seen spurting from his nostril with some fire erupting in patches along the fur of his back.

"I know, but we can't worry about them at the moment. We must take the remaining young to safety. Please help us, Ryujin." Muramasa requested; the dragon obediently walked to the three nests and picked up four baby dragons: a silver one, a black one, a beige one and a white one. Holding the young by the tips of their tails in his mouth, Ryujin soared through the tubes and into the sky.

Muramas and Minazuki carried the remaining ten babies to abandon the nest in search of a new place to find home.

…………

Muramasa circled over the forest and spotted a figure lying on the ground. He flew to the ground to investigate; the dragon was saddened to see the body that lay there. The body had on a white cape with blood splattered wounds.

The dragon nudged his body to see if there were any signs of life. The hood was moved away from the man's face and the dragon stared at the man's altered features. Over the decades since he's seen his friend, the man had aged into his late seventies and he had started wearing glasses as they lay beside his face crushed.

"Soken, do you still live?" Muramasa quietly asked the body gaining no response, the dragon knew the worst had happened.

Muramasa continued to nudge his old friend when he heard some twigs breaking to the side. Raising his head, Muramasa watched some townspeople wearing metallic armor stare in horror at the dragon standing over his friend's bloody corpse.

"The dragon killed Soken Ishida!" One villager cried in outrage.

"He was helping the dragons and they turned on him!" Another villager shouted. Muramasa tried to talk to the humans but all they could hear were roars and growls, scaring the villagers ever more.

"The dragons killed more people so they should be killed!" A villager raised a pitch fork with a torch aimed at the dragon. Another villager held a large spear in his hand that began to glow as the man swiftly chanted in a soft voice.

'_They can't understand because there is no contact.'_ Muramasa backed up from the villagers snarling and growling as warnings. The villagers mistook this for a sign of attack and charged the blue dragon. The dragon reacted in defense by blasting two balls of blue fire above the villagers clearly missing all of them, but a large tree was torn from the base and fell on several villagers crushing them.

"THIS DRAGON KILLED! ALL DRAGONS MUST BE KILLED!" The villagers cried in unison, Muramasa turned opening his wings to take flight but he was not fast enough. The man with the spear had finished the spell and heaved the glowing spear at the dragon's chest, lodging in the chest and piercing the dragon's heart. With a loud thud, the dragon fell to the earth and never moved again. The villagers left in cheers and victory chants.

As soon as all the villagers had left and all was quiet in the forest, a little white dragon flew through the woods to land beside Muramasa's head.

"Muramasa?" The baby dragon cried to the older dragon. Muramasa was able to open his eye and gaze at the baby.

"Hy-our-in-maru," Muramasa weakly spoke with difficulty.

"Yes, what happened?" Little Hyourinmaru squeaked. After taking several deep breaths, Muramasa answered the dragon.

"The hu-humans seek to ki-kill all dr-agons." Muramasa answered.

"Y-you must pr-protect everyone a-a-nd see th-that the gar-go-yles destr-oy . . ." Muramasa paused taking more breaths to finish speaking. "Find who wakened the gar-goyles and fin-finish him. Kill all the gargoyles be-before our race is killed off . . ." Muramasa whispered with his eyes closing as the blue dragon died.

"Muramasa, Muramasa?" The little dragon placed his small claws on the bigger dragon trying to awaken the older one but nothing worked.

…………………

The vision ended with the cries of the baby Hyourinmaru. Karin snapped awake with the adult Hyourinmaru still touching his nose to her chest after a deep breath, the ice dragon pulled away from Karin.

"Now do you understand, Child?" Hyourinmaru asked Karin, slowly she looked around the room at the various dragons in the cave. The humans killed dragons because of a dragon standing over a human body. Of course, they say a scene is worth a thousand words and depending on what is seen the outcome can be good or bad. Karin understood very well, the dragons already looked threatening so it wasn't too big of a stretch to assume they kill humans.

"Yes, I do. But, why?" Karin whispered low causing Hyourinmaru to lean in closer.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE GARGOYLES?!" Karin yelled up at Hyourinmaru backing away from her loud outburst.

"THOSE GARGOYLES KILLED A FRIEND OF MINE AND NEARLY – killed . . . my brother." Karin stared down at the floor thinking about her brother's wounds, how they looked so similar to her mother's and with her new knowledge of the dragons.

"Child, are you well?" Haineko asked peering at the human girl from around the column.

"What is wrong?" Hyourinmaru asked then Karin finally looked up at him.

"If a dragon didn't kill my mother, then what did?" Karin asked him, her dark eyes pleading for an answer.

"When did your mother die?" Hyourinmaru asked, Karin gulped but answered.

"She was killed eight years ago."

"That was when the gargoyles started walking in the day." Zangetsu explained to the group.

"That's right the faces were an ghastly white." Kujaku stated from the back of the group.

"Just like the ones from today." Karin slowly stated.

"How did her wounds appear?" Hyourinmaru asked for more details.

"She," Karin looked down thinking hard to that day. "Her body was torn to ribbons, her stomach looked like it had nearly been ripped open and she had claw marks on every inch of her body."

"Yes, I do believe it was a gargoyle." Hyourinmaru answered, he and every dragon jumped at her reaction.

"IF IT WAS A GARGOYLE THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL IT?" Karin yelled up at the dragon, she didn't care if he could eat her in a single bite she was just angry.

"WHY ARE YOU LETTING HUMANS GET KILLED? DO YOU HATE US?"

"NO! WE DO NOT!" Hyourinmaru's voice boomed echoing off the walls of the cavern.

"Then why are humans getting killed?" Karin asked again.

"It's because you get in the way. This is a war between Dragons and Gargoyles, there is no place for humans to attack. Zangetsu, return her to her village." Hyourinmaru transferred his gaze back to Karin looking deep into her eyes, now burning with fire.

"You will return to your village and it will be as if all of this had never happened. Everything will go back to normal, you are not involved." Hyourinmaru thawed the ice at the column freeing Karin as he slowly moved away. But Karin wouldn't let him go that easily, she moved toward him until she was touching his wide nose.

"NO! Nothing will be back to normal. Like it or not, I am involved and there is nothing you can do about it!" Karin glared at him. Hyourinmaru growled, the sound resonated through Karin's hand causing it to vibrate from the strength. Still she held onto the dragon.

"You can do nothing against the Gargoyles, it is best that you go home." Hyourinmaru threatened as he started to pull away but Karin moved with him until she was standing on the very edge of the column. She never let go of him for one second.

"I've killed those Gargoyles, I can help you."

"This is not your fight." Hyourinmaru stated once again.

"Yes it is, because I lost someone very dear to me and another of my family was nearly killed yesterday. I will NOT stand by and wait to be attacked again. If you won't help me, then I'll find someone else who will." Karin threatened as she backed away from Hyourinmaru finally letting go of his cold skin. Karin could no longer hear his voice, only the growls and roars of a dragon.

Karin turned toward the back and stood on Zangetsu's hand when he raised it to place her on his back once again. Now in touch to another dragon, she could understand all they said, but she didn't listen anymore.

"You know, it's been said that dragons are wise and intelligent. But, you're really not." Karin's statement silenced the group, some snarls were heard from some of the dragons' throats.

"If it's been so long and you still haven't figured out why so many dragons are being hunted and killed, then you're not as smart as I thought."

"What does that mean?" Haineko asked for the surrounding dragons.

"If you want to know, let me stay and help." Karin tried to bargain, but Hyourinmaru would have none of it.

"Leave now." Hyourinmaru commanded and Zangetsu obeyed walking with Karin on his back as they left the cave of dragons. Once walking out in the sun, Karin blinked her eyes at the sudden bright light. She had been in there longer than she had thought.

"Leaving so soon?" Kazeshini smiled through his jagged teeth.

"Yeah, I'm going." Karin answered, no trace of fear could be seen on her face making the dragon frown for a moment, then the insane grin returned.

"I hope you'll be back soon." Kazeshini replied then roaring with a maniacal laughter falling on his spiky back on one of the ledges. Karin and Zangetsu ignored him, continuing into the forest to head for Karakura.

…………..

Deep in the woods, Toushiro still rode Winter Storm searching for Karin and growing more worried as time passed. Toushiro finally stopped at a lake and jumped down from his horse. His horse was very tired but the faithful animal never complained once.

"You deserve a long break. We'll rest here for the night and you can take a bath in the water." The horse sighed in relief when Toushiro removed the bridle and saddle placing them on the ground.

Toushiro collapsed on the ground in frustration, he had been looking for Karin all day and he hadn't found her yet. The only thing he had was the bow and quiver of arrows. After he found the bow and arrow, Toushiro noticed a wide trail where trees were knocked over and broken at the trunk like a large animal had trampled through the forest. Toushiro followed the trail, thinking if a dragon had Karin then he had to move as fast as physically possible to catch up to her. That led them running through the woods for three hours straight, his horse never pausing once instead it seemed to push on harder. Toushiro actually had to hold his horse back some when it started running harder. The trail wasn't too hard to follow and the felled trees made it easier for Winter to make it through so it was a pretty open and simple run. Toushiro lay down on his back at the water's edge while he heard Winter drink big gulps of the water then walking in to cool off. He closed his eyes to his horse's sighs of delight and contentment.

…………

Hyourinmaru and Haineko walked further into the cave after Zangetsu carried the human girl off.

"You know, we never even asked her name." Haineko exclaimed.

"She was a human, that's all we needed to know." Hyourinmaru huffed to his companion.

"Now, Hyourinmaru, the girl helped us and you must admit it. Besides, now we have one more human on our side." Haineko tried to perk him up.

"Which brings us to only one human on our side while the rest are ready to kill the lot of us," Hyourinmaru growled in frustration.

"At least, it's one human more than what we had." Haineko would not let the cold dragon dampen her spirits.

"I guess you're right." As the pair walked further into the cave they heard a tiny bell ring in a corner. The bell was accompanied by a giggle of a child.

"I wonder who could be in here?" Haineko played looking all around the roof and the walls, making sure to avoid the corner where the little one crouched.

"I don't see anyone on the wall, or on the ceiling. So, where can my little on be?" Haineko playfully asked again, the little corner laughed again then the bell was heard ringing as a little dragon ran from her hiding spot in the corner.

"Here I am, Mommy." The little pink dragon ran out from the hiding spot with a bell, connected to her tail, ringing as she ran. The dragon was light pink and had small wings that didn't fully extend yet with a short snout and two nubs on her skull in between two small triangular ears. Her chocolate eyes gazed up at her parents in joy.

"Yes, there you are. Have you been good for Minazuki?" Haineko asked as said dragon walked into the cavern.

"She would have been if she didn't keep running away, but it's good to see her act so young." Minazuki smiled as the little dragon ran off into another cave extending into darkness.

"I'd better go catch up to her." She happily stated to the parents before she walked behind the young dragon keeping an eye on the little one.

Hyourinmaru and Haineko silently watched the pair walk into the darkness of the cave.

"She is such a sweet child." Haineko mused.

"Yes, Tobiume can be a handful but she is a joy to be around." Hyourinmaru agreed with the female.

"Yes, Tobiume is, but I was referring to the human girl just now." Haineko stated causing the male to look at her in surprise.

"You call that harpy a sweet girl?" Hyourinmaru huffed in annoyance. "She's wild and too much trouble for such a small being."

"Just like some young dragons I know." Haineko laughed at his even more annoyed look. "Hyourinmaru, that human girl is very brave and intelligent. She is no fool."

"She yelled at dragons, and even threatened a dragon in our own den. That is foolish."

"A foolish act, yes, but not a fool entirely." Haineko explained.

"Hmm?" Hyourinmaru hummed.

"That human girl was speaking of her family. She came out here because her family was in danger and she wanted to help. She still wants to help, perhaps we should let her." Haineko thought out loud, causing the ice dragon to rethink his earlier position.

"She would only get in the way, she's just a human." Hyourinmaru defended his earlier position.

"Yes but she has extremely strong Kido skills, and she destroyed two gargoyles in one day. Now tell me how many dragons have done such a thing?" Haineko asked.

"Not many." Hyourinmaru weakly answered.

"Yes indeed, and she has seen something that we have missed for a long time. I think you should go talk to her and see what she knows." Haineko suggested to Hyourinmaru's reluctance.

"She won't tell us anything unless I agree for her to join in this fight." Hyourinmaru complained.

"Then let her help. Hyourinmaru you need to get over your pride and agree to her conditions. Who knows, perhaps this can repair the connection between the humans and dragons?" Haineko stated in thought.

"I highly doubt it. But, if she is able to notice one detail that we have overlooked for these past 300 years then perhaps you are right." Hyourinmaru relented.

"Yes, because I am always right." Haineko stated as she walked away from Hyourinmaru into the darkness following her daughter.

Hyourinmaru sighed to the cavern and walked toward the exit. Out in the lowering sun, Hyourinmaru spread his wings and flew through the sky in search of Zangetsu and the girl.

……………….

Karin began relaxing on Zangetsu's back when something occurred to her.

"Hey, Dragon, I just noticed something: I don't know your name." Karin stated.

"And I don't know yours, what does it matter?" Zangetsu answered.

"Well, I want to call you something other than black dragon." Karin answered.

"I do not wish you to know my name since this will be the last day that I see you, so learning your name is pointless." Zangetsu reasoned, but Karin would not let it go that easy.

"Alright, so if you don't want me to tell me your name then I guess I'll have to make one for you." Karin tapped her chin in thought as several names passed through her mind.

"Let's see I can call you: Yamiyo, or Ciar, there's Vesper or Ferrer-" Karin would have continued with the names but Zangetsu interrupted her.

"Zangetsu."

"Huh?" Karin asked in confusion.

"You asked for my name. It is Zangetsu." Zangetsu answered again.

"Zangetsu, that's a nice name. It's a lot better than the names I could ever come up with." Karin smiled.

"Yes, I noticed." Karin's face turned sour at Zangetsu's blunt comment.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki. It's nice to finally meet you, Zangetsu." Karin happily stated. Zangetsu could not figure this girl out. One minute she was angry at the dragons, then she was scared of them, and now she's happy and content on a _dragon's back_.

Zangetsu continued to walk in silence until they approached a small lake. The dragon sighed and lay down beside the lake allowing Karin to jump down. The jump made her feet sting when she landed with so much force.

"Hey, Zangetsu, do you know what happened to my saddle bags? I had them when I came and I don't know what happened after you threw me through that tree." Karin asked, Zangetsu was still annoyed that he was being blamed for attacking her.

"I picked them up since I figured you would be hungry later in the day." Zangetsu opened his wing showing a little pocket of scales where the shoulder blade met the wings. Zangetsu removed them with his tail and gently placed it on the ground at her feet.

"Thanks a lot. I haven't eaten anything all day and I am starving." Karin opened her bag and smiled when she saw the bread and cheese she had packed that morning. After taking a nibble, she grew thirsty so she walked over to the lake and drank some of the water. Zangetsu leaned his head over her and drank big gulps of the water to quench his thirst as well. Karin smiled up at him then walked from the water's edge and began to unpack her bags.

She didn't see a small patch of white hiding in the branches across the lake. Neither did she see the teal eyes watching her, then glaring at the black dragon drinking from the lake.

"Hado 4: Byakurai." The boy whispered then pointed to the water sending a blue lightning bolt into the water charging the water in the lake as well as the water in the dragon's stomach. Zangetsu screamed in pain and writhed as the electricity shot through his entire system. Karin stared in horror as she stood by helplessly watching Zangetsu be electrocuted.

"ZANGETSU!" Karin scramed and tried to approach but Zangetsu batted her away with his tail before he collapsed on the water.

"ZANGETSU!!" Karin rushed up to him trying to pull him.

"KARIN!" Karin turned her head as she watched Toushiro run across the lake and approach grabbing her arm.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Toushiro stated as he tried to pull her away, but she surprised him when she pulled out of his grasp to run to the side of the dragon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT IS A DEADLY DRAGON!" Toushiro yelled at her, but she ignored him. Instead she helped Zangetsu to slowly swerve his head from the water onto dry land. After his head was on dry land, she tried to pull him and he struggled to get further from the electrified water's edge.

"Come on, Zangetsu. Wake up!" Karin yelled to the closed eyes of the black dragon.

"Toushiro, what did you do?" Karin yelled over to him as she watched the black dragon breath slowly, in severe pain.

"That dragon was about to eat you!" Toushiro yelled over at her, but they were both interrupted by an icy wind freezing the trees and the water. A large white dragon landed on the ground glaring at the fallen Zangetsu then at the small boy glaring back up at him.

"Who did this?" Hyourinmaru demanded his growls and roars unintelligible to Toushiro's ears.

"Hyourinmaru, please wait." Karin tried to beg, since she was still touching Zangetsu she could understand the icy dragon perfectly well.

"I WILL NOT! YOU HUMAN WHY DID YOU ATTACK?" Hyourinmaru roared to Toushiro who stood ready to fight, his energy started to gather around him.

"I know you." Hyourinmaru stared at the short white haired boy. "You're the one that killed Nejibara." Hyourinmaru growled again, his voice going deeper and even more threatening than before.

"TOUSHIRO, HYOURINMARU, PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!" Karin tried to stop them but she could not.

"There is no use in trying to stop them, Karin." Zangetsu whispered to her, she looked down and breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive.

"Zangetsu are you going to be alright?" Karin asked and the dragon groaned.

"Yes, I will be fine but I won't be able to attack for many days. That boy is more powerful than I would have guessed." Zangetsu marveled at Toushiro when he began to fight Hyourinmaru. Toushiro dodged Hyourinmaru's blast of ice and was able to fire several Kido without reciting any chants. The Kido spells were strong enough to sting Hyourinmaru which only made him even angrier.

"They're going to kill each other if they keep this up." Karin whispered as she watched the fight become even more intsense.

"More than likely, yes, but there is nothing you can do." Zangetsu whispered again.

"Maybe not, but I have to try." Karin stood up and walked a few steps away from Zangetsu. He carefully wrapped his tail around Karin's leg so he could continue to communicate with her.

"What are you going to do?" Zangetsu asked again.

"I'm going to use a binding spell that I hope is strong enough to trap them both." Karin explained as she cracked her knuckles.

"You can't restrain a dragon, you don't have the strength." Zangetsu tried to reason with her but she ignored him.

"HADO 63: SOREN SOKATSUI!" Toushiro blasted a double beam of blue energy at Hyourinmaru hitting square in the back causing him to fall to the ground. But the dragon responded with a blast of ice and water so fast that Toushiro was thrown back into a tree. Toushiro managed to escape before all of the water froze to the tree, Hyourinmaru growled in frustration at the boy's energy level and persistence.

"I have to do this, Zangetsu. I won't let them continue this useless fight." Karin spaced her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. She began gathering a large amount of energy around her hands as she began the chant.

"You haven't fully recovered from your earlier attacks you don't know what this will do to your body." Zangetsu argued again, but Karin didn't listen.

"I guess we'll find out then, won't we." More energy became concentrated around her hands and arms.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" The energy gathered around her hand turning into an orange energy tendril at her fingertips with spiraling yellow patterns.

"BAKUDO 9: HORIN!" Karin released the tendrils as they flew directly toward Hyourinmaru on her left and Toushiro on her right. The tendrils ensnared both Toushiro and Hyourinmaru so they weren't able to move. Karin had to make Hyourinmaru's tendril much stronger to keep him encased.

"YOU – TWO. KNOCK! IT! OFF!" Karin yelled as she waved her arms causing the two trapped males slam into trees behind them then slamming them into the ground while the tendrils stayed at the same strength.

"KARIN, LET ME GO!" Toushiro yelled as he was forced to the ground even harder.

"CHILD, I WARN YOU!" Hyourinmaru threatened.

"Oh yeah, that's some real incentive for me to release you, now isn't it, Hyourinmaru?" Karin sarcastically spoke making the dragon snarl in disgust. In the meantime, Toushiro blinked in surprise when he heard the words spoken from Hyourinmaru.

"Now, I'll let you two knuckleheads go if you promise me not to fight." Karin looked between Hyourinmaru and Toushiro as they both glared at one another.

"Well, do you promise?" Karin asked again, she could feel her energy growing weaker by the second.

"Fine, I won't attack the dragon." Toushiro admitted through gritted teeth.

"I shall leave the boy alone as well." Hyourinmaru sighed.

"Thank you." Karin said then released the two from her hold. She blinked in surprise and started to rock on her feet.

"Karin!" Toushiro yelled to her as he saw her faint in exhaustion. He quickly ran to her and gently cradled her in his arms.

"She will be fine, boy. She's just exhausted." Zangetsu spoke to Toushiro. Toushiro looked up at the dragon and then noticed a tail wrapped around his ankle.

"Yes, boy you do hear us speak to you." Hyourinmaru growled to the white haired boy as he continued to look between both dragons then Karin sleeping in his arms.

"What's going on?" Toushiro asked the two dragons.

This would be a long explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter for all of my faithful reviewers. I don't usually get a story out this fast but inspiration has been camped outside my front door and I couldn't help but write it down. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**A/N2: I want to apologize to all the HitsuHina fans out there but I can't stand for those two to be together. I mean Momo is nice and all but come on she believed her captain that she's only known for a little while and ignores Toushiro who she's known for practically her entire life. I mean it doesn't take a genius to know she should have trusted Toushiro over Aizen any day of the week. So, I finished my little rant.**

**Now, as for Hyourinmaru and Haineko I can actually stand that relationship, but obviously this story doesn't reflect how their matches feel. Anyway, I thought Tobiume would be a cute kid since she's so childish anyway, so I made her a kid.**

**Let me know what you think. Please review.**

**I would also like to thank all those people who have favorited this story and added me as a favorite author – you don't know how happy that makes me feel.**

**AND... I would like to thank oOoHKoOo and Vilutski for giving me some original dragon names, they really came in handy.  
**

**THANK YOU ALL!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (as if it wasn't obvious since this is a fanfiction.) :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Karin was sleeping beside Toushiro as he continued to watch over her. Even though he saw the white dragon calmly sitting on his left side and the black dragon lying down near the lake, Toushiro still did not feel safe or secure. Toushiro looked between the two dragons, and noticed he heard the two breathe in deep growls.

The white one kept trying to approach him, but Toushiro would always tense and prepared for an attack when the dragon growled again. The white one seemed to growl and hiss again, glaring at Toushiro when he heard the black dragon growl in response. The two growled and snarled for a few moments when the white one glared at Toushiro then glance at Karin's sleeping form. With a final growl, the white dragon flew out of the clearing into the sky. Toushiro relaxed slightly, now he was left with an injured black dragon. He felt slightly better knowing that the black dragon wasn't able to attack so he draped his arms over his bent knees and thought long and hard on the events over the past hour.

Karin was angry with him when he attacked the black dragon. But, he had every reason to attack; the way its head towered over Karin, it was in the perfect position to eat her in one bite, therefore it was his duty to attack the beast before it could hurt her. So, why was Karin angry with him?

Also, it was strange when he was ensnared by Karin's Kido Toushiro clearly heard a deep voice speaking from the direction of the ice dragon. Toushiro sighed for the third time in the past hour. He had asked for an explanation, but so far the dragons had said nothing. As soon as he asked for an explanation, Toushiro picked Karin up and carried her a few feet away from the black dragon. At this movement, he thought he heard the black dragon sigh because he was now out of reach of both dragons.

After the white dragon left, the black dragon's bright yellow eye kept staring at Toushiro almost like it was thinking of a plan. Toushiro stared back into the yellow eye neither one blinking while they observed each other. The black dragon yawned then stretched its long neck on the ground. Toushiro heard the dragon sigh deeply and a translucent black film slid over the eye. It looked like the eye was still open, but the film shielded the eye. Toushiro then heard the dragon's breathing even out in a steady rhythm. Listening to the dragon breathing for several more minutes, Toushiro believed the dragon to be asleep.

Toushiro stood up stretching his arms and legs. Glancing down at Karin for a moment, Toushiro walked a few steps away from her.

"I better call Winter over here." Toushiro whistled to his horse across the lake with a short whiny the horse trotted across the lake. Winter did not glance at the sleeping dragon as he continued toward Toushiro.

"Hey, Winter." Toushiro petted his horse along the neck Winter nudged his hand for more attention.

"I need to go get the bags, so I need you to watch Karin." Toushiro explained, the horse walked over to Karin and stood near her bending his head down to eat some grass. Taking a few more steps away from Karin, Toushiro's focus was on Karin so he didn't see a slim black tail sneak over to him until it wrapped around his leg.

"WHAT!"

"Calm yourself, boy." Toushiro heard a gravelly voice coming from the dragon.

"How are you speaking now?" Toushiro asked the dragon.

"In order for a dragon to communicate with a human there needs to be physical contact." The dragon explained lifting his head up to look Toushiro in the eye. "That is why you did not understand us before."

"Okay." Toushiro hesitated looking down at the tail wrapped around his leg.

"I am no threat to you." The dragon exclaimed.

"I have a problem believing that." Toushiro answered.

"You humans are far too simple minded." The dragon sighed in frustration, "You determine the nature of any creature only by the appearance." Toushiro stared at the dragon.

"You assume we are dangerous because of our looks." The dragon declared.

"Well, you look far too dangerous to be gentle. I mean you have massive jaws, razor sharp teeth and claws that could rip any creature apart. There's also the little point that you breathe fire. You would not have so many deadly attributes if you weren't supposed to use them." Toushiro answered and the dragon sighed again.

"You are just like the others." The dragon sighed again then rested his head on the ground.

"You have attacked humans." Toushiro defended his actions causing the dragon to huff a deep breath flattening the grass in front of him.

"We do not." The dragon exclaimed a small growl escaped his throat. "Have you even seen a dragon attack a human?"

"You attacked Karin." Toushiro explained his glare boring into the eye of the dragon.

"How do you know?" The dragon queried at the white haired boy.

"I found the clearing where Karin was when she was attacked. There was a tree broken in half with the force she was thrown and her bow and arrow near where she fell." Toushiro glared at the dragon even harder.

"You are incredibly intelligent, boy." The dragon commented not even bothered with Toushiro's dislike.

"I've been told." Toushiro folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't fault you for attacking me, boy." The dragon explained which confused Toushiro.

"Really?" Toushrio asked, his glare softening toward the dragon.

"Yes, if I saw my love in the presence of my enemy I would have attacked as well." The dragon exclaimed. Toushiro sighed and sat on the ground in front of the dragon.

"Is there something wrong?" The dragon asked slightly perplexed.

"You can see it too?" Toushiro asked. The dragon chuckled a little.

"I can see it very well, but you seem disappointed." The dragon answered.

"It's nothing." Toushiro draped his arms over his bent knees.

"You do not act as if it were nothing." The dragon stated to the boy.

"I am not going to talk to a dragon about my private life." Toushiro firmly stated to the dragon.

"There is nothing else to do, boy." The dragon stated again. Toushiro looked at the dragon his eyes became more thoughtful as he stared harder. Karin had called out two names after he attacked the dragons.

"Karin yelled two names I am guessing one of them was yours." Toushiro questioned the dragon.

"Your deductive reasoning skills are impressive." The dragon complemented.

"So, I suppose your name is Zangetsu?" Toushiro guessed and the black dragon smiled.

"It is. Your friend could not even guess my name." Zangetsu stated with laughter.

"And now, should I guess your name?" Toushiro nodded his head to Zangetsu's question.

"Your name is Toushiro."

"Not that hard to figure out." Toushiro answered.

"I am surprised to see you, here." Zangetsu stated causing Toushiro to frown for a moment.

"Karin is my best friend. Of course I came out here. I left as soon as I knew she was gone." Toushiro explained.

"I was referring to your uniform." Zangetsu pointed out to Toushiro's black shirt and pants, his haori was being used to support Karin's head while she slept.

"What about it?" Toushiro asked.

"I have seen that uniform before. Does it not mean that you are a member of the Sereitei army?" Zangetsu asked. Mentioning the army caused Toushiro to frown even more staring at the ground in front of him.

"Yes, I am a member of the Sereitei army." Toushiro admitted with a sigh.

"And that haori, it signifies you are a captain." Zangetsu deduced again.

"Yes, I am a captain in the army. But I haven't been one for twenty four hours." Toushiro answered.

"So how were you able to leave your post in such haste? And, why do you seem so depressed about it?" Zangetsu asked. Toushiro sighed again, he couldn't believe he was about to spill to a dragon but it was better than holding it in.

"I have not earned this position. It was suggested that I would make a good captain due to my maturity and dedication to my duties. Besides, our village was having more trouble and there weren't enough soldiers to protect the village. So, our village chief suggested that I accept the position in order for our village to be in a better position to be defended." Toushiro explained looking back up to Zangetsu.

"Is there something wrong with being a captain?" Zangetsu asked the white haired boy.

"No, it is just that there have been captains in our village for several months and we were not aware of it. I did not feel it appropriate for the captains to conceal their identity when it was not necessary." Toushiro finished explaining.

"I see. Did the captains explain their reasons?" Zangetsu was a very good listener.

"Yes, they explained that they would not have gained the trust of the villagers if it was known they were captains." Toushiro answered.

"I believe they are right." Zangetsu gave his opinion.

"Yes, I know. There are very few people who open up to the military, so I understand. It just feels like we were lied to, and it's hard to trust them again." Toushiro stated he was feeling better now that he had talked his troubles out. He sighed and finally relaxed.

"Do you feel better now?" Zangetsu asked he was a very perceptive dragon.

"Yes, I do," Toushiro answered then glanced at Karin and sighed again.

"You love her very much." Zangetsu stated making Toushiro scowl at him.

"Is it that obvious?" Toushiro asked. Zangetsu chuckled at Toushiro's expression.

"Boy, a blind man could see how you feel toward the girl." Zangetsu declared.

"Then, I suppose that Karin is blind because she doesn't see it."

"How so?" Zangetsu asked, obviously perplexed at this thought.

"She thinks of me as a good friend." Toushiro glumly stated suddenly becoming depressed again.

"She will see in time, I am sure of it." Zangetsu encouraged Toushiro.

"I hope you're right." Toushiro exclaimed then looked up when he heard flapping of wings from above. He jumped when a piece of meat was dropped in the center of the clearing. The loud noise started Karin awake.

"What's that?" Karin wiped her eyes looking around at Toushiro sitting close to Zangetsu and Winter Storm grazing beside her.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Toushiro exclaimed to Karin, she looked over at him smiling up to him.

"Yeah, I needed that sleep. I can't believe I dropped like that." Karin shielded her eyes when Hyourinmaru landed with a strong blast of wind blowing twigs and leaves in a flurry.

"You should not have used up so much energy on those Kido spells." Toushiro chastised her.

"Well, excuse me if I didn't want to see my best friend be pounded by a dragon." Karin stated pointing at Hyourinmaru as he looked around the campsite. Hyourinmaru extended his tail out to Karin so he could speak to her, she grasped his tail.

"Are you feeling well?" Hyourinmaru asked Karin, Toushiro glared up at Hyourinmaru but stayed where he was watching the dragon very closely. Toushiro would watch how Hyourinmaru acted around Karin.

"I'm doing better, I was just really tired." Karin explained.

"What you did was foolish." Hyourinmaru growled in response.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to use up so much energy if you didn't lose your head!" Karin glared up at him, gripping his tail when he tried to pull away.

"Boy, tell your friend that she is INSANE!" Hyourinmaru yelled at Toushiro.

"I've been telling her that for years."

"HEY, I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW! AND I'M NOT CRAZY!" Karin yelled back at them. Zangetsu could only laugh at her reaction.

"Yes you are, Karin." Zangetsu stated amidst his chuckles.

Karin scowled at him then she looked at the chunk of meat that was dropped in front of her.

"Hyourinmaru, what's that?" Karin pointed to the black blob in the early night.

"It is dinner." Hyourinmaru simply stated trying to pull away but she continued to hold on.

"Yes and what _is_ dinner?" Karin asked again, Hyourinmaru sighed in exasperation at her persistence.

"It is wild oxen. I have brought enough for you humans as well as Zangetsu." Hyourinmaru simply stated. Toushiro started to get up with Zangetsu's tail still wrapped around his ankle.

"Where are you going, boy?" Hyourinmaru asked watching Toushiro very carefully.

"I have to go get my saddle bags. I left them on the other side of the lake." Toushiro stated and started to move away when another thump turned his attention toward the white dragon.

"I took the liberty of gathering your things while I was away." Hyourinmaru explained pointing to the saddle bags including the quiver and arrows. Hyourinmaru nodded his head toward Zangetsu to release Toushiro. Toushiro walked toward the bags and looked through them very carefully, everything was still there. He looked up to the dragon and started to speak but was interrupted from a loud growl that _did not_ come from a dragon.

"Oops, I guess I'm a little hungry." Karin sheepishly stated while scratching the back of her head letting go of Hyourinmaru's tail.

"When was the last time you ate?" Toushiro asked and she looked down a little embarrassed.

"Well, it was this morning." Karin looked down refusing to meet Toushiro's disapproving gaze.

"You haven't eaten since then, no wonder you're tired." Toushiro looked down to the wild oxen and thought about how to divide dinner up. He began to cut some pieces off for Karin and himself.

…………

Rangiku was pacing in the cabin of Chief Yamamoto very worried about Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki.

"Why did you not inform me before this, Rangiku Matsumoto?" Chief Yamamoto asked clearly disappointed in her actions.

"Well, you see Chief Yamamoto. Toushiro is very strong and he can defend himself on any dragon he faces, but Karin doesn't have that type of strength. Besides, there is nothing that could keep him here when Karin is out there. I was expecting them back before now. They're not here and it's past dark." Rangiku began pacing again nearly pulling her hair out in her worry.

"Captain Hitsugaya does not have the freedom he once had. His disappearance will have consequences." Chief Yamamoto's words froze Rangiku to the spot since she didn't know the risk of his actions with the army.

"Now, now Chief Yamamoto, if you want to blame someone for Captain Hitsugaya's disappearance then you should point your finger at me." Captain Kyoraku defended causing Chief Yamamoto to glare at the senior captain.

"And you felt your position in the army gave you permission to send Captain Hitsugaya off?" Chief Yamamoto fiercely glared at Captain Kyoraku.

"Well, you see the boy was going and there was nothing we could do to stop him. So, I encouraged the boy." Captain Kyoraku explained tipping his hat toward the Chief. Captain Kuchiki shook his head and made his thoughts heard.

"You did no such thing you twisted the law until it fit your own needs." Captain Kuchiki stated in a monotone voice.

"Yes, but you agreed and when two captains of the Sereitei army agree on a matter pertaining to a junior officer then it is determined to be a legitimate order." Captain Kyoraku defended.

"Yet, you took that law out of context. That order is regarding an emergency in time of war." Captain Kuchiki explained.

"So, you do not believe that we are in a time of war? What with these new creatures coming out? There simply wasn't enough time to receive official orders and I couldn't simply stand by to let such a young captain be labeled a traitor for performing his duty." Captain Kuchiki and Chief Yamamoto both stared at Kyoraku and the manner in which he twisted another law.

"Yes, since I cannot argue with Captain Kyoraku's line of reasoning this was seen as my agreement toward Captain Hitsugaya's decision. As Rangiku Matsumoto earlier stated, Captain Hitsugaya's talents are impressive enough to be confident for his safety." Captain Kuchiki calmly explained while Captain Kyoraku smiled like a fox.

"Well, I can see how you were able to agree however Captain Hitsugaya is not here when it is well after the sun has set. Due to the late time in the evening we are unable to send out a search party for the missing Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki. We must wait until morning." Chief Yamamoto sadly explained to the group in his home.

"We understand, Chief Yamamoto. Thank you for your time." Captain Kuchiki explained then promptly bowed to the Chief while Captain Kyoraku moved to Rangiku still standing in shock. Captain Kyoraku led Rangiku out of the cabin and starting to lead her to her house.

"I can't believe he won't do anything." Rangiku sadly stated as she willingly let Captain Kyoraku lead her to her home.

"Well, did you expect Chief Yamamoto to endanger even more villagers to send out a search party?" Captain Kyoraku tried to reassure the strawberry blonde woman.

"No, but I just want Toushiro back here as soon as possible." Rangiku whined staring up at the starry sky and stopping in the middle of the street just in front of her cabin. Captain Kyoraku looked up where Rangiku stared at the stars.

"The stars are nice out." Captain Kyoraku commented when Rangiku remained silent, he continued, "You should feel a little better knowing that Captain Hitsugaya and Karin are looking at these same stars around a nice warm campfire." Captain Kyoraku smiled over to her as she transferred her gaze.

"Thank you, Captain. That does make me feel better." Rangiku thanked him.

"Well, can I improve your mood even more by inviting you out for a few drinks and then come to my cabin so you won't be lonely?" Captain Kyoraku asked Rangiku. Rangiku slowly turned toward him with her smile plastered on her face but a growl was heard in her voice.

"No, thank you." Rangiku growled through clenched teeth, desperately trying to keep her calm in front of the officer.

"Are you sure?" Captain Kyoraku pushed his luck causing Rangiku to promptly slap him leaving a bright red hand print on his left cheek.

"I'm sure." Rangiku turned to her cabin and entered leaving Captain Kyoraku to rub his throbbing cheek.

"A simple no would have been good." Captain Kyoraku explained then looked up to the stars.

"I know you two are safe. Just come back to us soon, you two." Captain Kyoraku whispered to the sky before returning to his own cabin.

………….

Karin and Toushiro were eating roasted wild oxen over a campfire while the two dragons watched them. Zangetsu had finished eating his share and was resting while Hyourinmaru was sitting with his tail slightly twitching.

"So, what did you do while I was sleeping?" Karin asked to make conversation in between bites of oxen after a pause Toushiro answered her.

"I didn't do much because I was watching you and thinking." Toushiro answered and Karin looked over at him.

"About what?" Karin asked Toushiro, she hadn't seen his outfit yet so she didn't know his position had changed in the village.

"About you helping Zangetsu and the white dragon," Toushiro answered and hearing Hyourinmaru growl in disapproval.

"His name is Hyourinmaru." Karin informed her best friend. "But, I see you finally met Zangetsu." Karin indicated the resting dragon picking his head up when they were talking about him.

"Yes, but we haven't officially met. I guessed his name." Toushiro answered putting down the extra meat that he wasn't able to finish.

"Oh, I tried to do that and I couldn't figure it out." Karin admitted.

"Yes, he said that." Toshiro huffed and Karin put down her extra meat since she was full from the big dinner.

"Well, I'm not a genius." Karin glared over at him with her arms crossed.

"Karin, I have a question that's been bothering me: why did you protect Zangetsu?" Toushiro asked Karin when he heard the black dragon growl in annoyance.

"Zangetsu is not a bad dragon, in fact none of them are. If you knew what really happened and what was going on, then you wouldn't hate them either. Besides, Zangetsu saved my life." Karin's explanation confused Toushiro.

"What did he do?" This intrigued Toushiro since this was the first he heard that.

"Well, he took me to their den and there were many dragons standing around this column. One of them was a black dragon with large red-tipped spikes and it tried to attack me, but Zangetsu saved me." Karin smiled over to the black dragon who growled in response.

"He didn't mention that part." Toushiro admitted and was beginning to feel bad for attacking him. Toushiro looked back to the black dragon before he directed his gaze back to Karin. Karin looked over to Hyourinmaru as he extended his tail for Karin to speak to him.

"Child, I returned to ask for that information you possess regarding our war with the Gargoyles." Hyourinmaru asked making a stern look appear on Karin's face.

"Will you allow me to help?" Karin asked making Hyourinmaru sigh.

"What are they talking about?" Toushiro asked looking over to Zangetsu extending his tail to the boy. When he held onto Zangetsu's tail he heard their conversation.

"I already told you, it's too dangerous." Hyourinmaru stated with more force than before in the cave.

"Then, I guess you don't want to know what I know." Karin exclaimed.

"Karin, what are they talking about?" Toushiro asked, maybe he could weasel the answer out of her.

"Oh, it's nothing much just an important notice regarding their history with the gargoyles."

"What are gargoyles?" Toushiro asked.

"That's right we never gave you an explanation." Zangetsu stated nodding his head toward Hyourinmaru.

"Do you want to know?" Hyourinmaru asked. Toushiro thought for a moment and agreed to the question.

"Sure, it would help." Toushiro answered. Toushiro released Zangetsu's tail and waited for Hyourinmaru to extend the tip of his tail toward the young boy.

"Then watch." Hyourinmaru ordered as he started showing the dragon history. Toushiro felt the cold and watched the vision.

Karin waited while Hyourinmaru showed Toushiro everything that happened regarding the dragon history. Karin wondered when he would be finished with the vision. She was about to ask when Toushiro popped awake again. Hyourinmaru pulled his tail from Toushiro who looked up at the ice dragon then into the roaring fire.

"Well, what did you think?" Karin asked him. Toushiro snapped awake from his shock as he tried to process the information he just learned.

"How could such a misunderstanding become so widespread?" Toushiro asked in disbelief. Karin scooted over so she could pat his shoulder.

"Well, like they said the dragons can only speak with humans when they have human contact. Like you noticed they look scary and anyone would hesitate when one would approach." Karin explained to him.

"So what did you see when they showed you?" Toushiro asked Karin as she suddenly became very nervous.

"Well, I said I would tell them only if they would let me help."

"Karin," Toushiro sighed and Karin knew what he would say.

"Toushiro, I heard it all from Hyourinmaru and I don't need to hear it from you. Those gargoyles are attacking my family and I won't stand by and let it happen." Karin firmly stated, she was beginning to get annoyed at saying the same thing over and over.

"Karin, the way to help your family is to help the dragons. You can't help fight, what would Yuzu and your father do if you had to be gone all of the time?" Toushiro was the only person in the world who could hit that one spot that could melt Karin into a puddle.

"Okay." Karin turned to Hyourinmaru with a clearly irritated look on her face. "I'll tell you what I know." Hyourinmaru extended his tail to talk with Karin.

"Child, what do you know?" Hyourinmaru asked in his booming voice.

"First of all, my name is Karin. And, what I saw that you missed is the reason so many of your kind has been killed off." Karin answered making Hyourinmaru give his full attention toward Karin.

"Muramasa said the only thing that could destroy the gargoyles is a dragon's power. If there were no more dragons in the world, then there would be nothing to stop the gargoyles in their attacks. And, whoever started this would be able to destroy and take over whatever he wanted because there would be no one to stand up to him." Karin calmly answered to the dragons.

"How did we miss such vital information?" Hyourinmaru sighed.

"It's okay sometimes it takes a third set of eyes to find something that everyone else missed." Karin comforted the big dragon.

"Thank you. Still, that does not answer who is doing all of this." Hyourinmaru mused.

"You can find that out later. But, I'm pretty sure if you find the person who started this, then you can repair the relations between dragons and humans." Karin explained with a small hope in her voice.

"Thank you." Hyourinmaru thanked her. "It's time to go to sleep. Zangetsu and I will return you both to your village in the morning." Hyourinmaru pulled his tail back and froze the camp fire plunging the camp site into darkness with the only light being the stars.

"Come on, Karin. You did what you could." Toushiro explained and Karin nodded. She reluctantly lay down on the ground with Toushiro a few feet away in between both dragons. Karin closed her eyes and fell asleep to the deep breaths from the massive dragons.

It seemed to be several hours into the night when Karin suddenly sat up in a drowsy state she rubbed her eyes and looked around the campsite.

"What was that?" Karin asked. Toushiro woke up at her question.

"What's going on?" Toushiro asked her as he too rubbed his eyes.

"Do you hear that, Toushiro?" Karin asked and he listened very closely.

"I don't hear anything." Toushiro answered.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard some type of whistle." Karin stated then she heard it again. A low high pitched whistle that tickled her ears, Toushiro heard it very clearly when he jumped up and walked over to Winter Storm and his saddle bags.

"Wake up the dragons." Toushiro quietly demanded of Karin. Karin ran over to Zangetsu and started shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Zangetsu, wake up." Karin asked as she heard the dragon groan then the outer lid rise up and the second translucent layer lower revealing his bright yellow eye that seemed to glow in the dark of the night.

"What is it, child?" Zangetsu asked as he sighed again.

"Do you hear that?"

"Child, I have ultra sensitive hearing so I hear lots of things." Zangetsu sleepily stated in a drowsy annoyed tone.

"Do you hear a whistle?" Karin asked as she heard it again, the whistle seemed to be growing louder. Zangetsu slowly picked up his head turning his head in several directions in an attempt to listen to the sound.

"I do not hear any such thing. It was nothing. Go back to sleep, child." Zangetsu yawned and started to lay back down then snapping his bright yellow eyes open he stood in a jerk. Hyourinmaru mirrored Zangetsu's motion as he heard the sudden noise.

"Boy, send your horse away." Hyourinmaru demanded as he brushed his tail against Toushiro's back. Toushiro was writing something on a piece of paper and wrapped the paper around Winter Storm's harness.

"Winter return to the village and give this note to Rangiku." Toushiro explained then pushed the horse away. The dapple gray horse disappeared into the dark forest. Zangetsu had gathered Karin's saddle bags onto his back. Hyourinmaru spread out his wings cooling the area of the campsite.

"Boy, hurry up and finish gathering your things." Hyourinmaru quietly roared to Toushiro.

"I know." Toushiro quickly gathered his things and threw them on Hyourinmaru's back. Hyourinmaru bend down low to allow Toushiro to climb on. Toushiro hesitated for a moment then climbed on a little reluctantly.

"I never dreamed that I would be climbing onto a dragon." Toushiro mumbled as Hyourinmaru quickly jumped into the trees flying up and grasping onto the top trees with his wings spread out and his tail swinging out for balance.

Karin looked up staring at Hyourinmaru and Toushiro now well over 100 feet in the air. Zangetsu quickly grasped Karin in his mouth and flew up to clasp onto the branches of a tree mimicking Hyourinmaru's current position. Toushiro was slightly annoyed at Karin's current position.

"Zangetsu, I know you're not going to harm Karin but I would appreciate it if you would get her out of your mouth." Toushiro growled through his teeth glaring at the black dragon. The dragon immediately placed Karin on his back at the base of his neck and just above his wings.

"Stay silent." Hyourinmaru ordered the group.

"See, I did hear something." Karin harshly whispered up to Zangetsu's head causing the dragon to look up at the sky shaking his head for a moment. Everyone's attention was drawn to the ground when two figures stepped out of the forest into the clearing. Zangetsu kept his shield over his eye so he could watch the pair without being seen.

"Zangetsu, watch them closely." Hyourinmaru requested of the black dragon that nodded his head in agreement with the white dragon.

The two figures were two men: one was tall and stocky with dark blue hair, and the second man had dark green long hair and was much shorter than the blue haired man. They both were wearing white shirts and white pants. Karin and Toushiro had never seen anyone like them before.

"Come on Ulquiorra, we've been looking for those gargoyles over the past twelve hours. Let's just go one home." The taller man complained looking around the campsite.

"Our orders were to search and locate the missing gargoyles. Those are two of the original gargoyles and master would be very displeased if they disappeared, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated in a monotone voice.

"Well, they aren't here so why don't we go ahead and get back. Or at least take a break until morning." Grimmjow complained.

"We cannot. Master is adamant about finding those gargoyles." Ulquiorra answered.

"Well, why isn't this whistle working? He said that it would draw the gargoyles straight to us." Grimmjow complained snatching a long whistle from Ulquiorra's hand.

"I do not know, but in a few hours it will not make a difference. Those masks will only affect the gargoyles for 48 hours at a single time. When the 48 hours are complete then the masks will disintegrate and the gargoyle will return to stone." Ulquiorra explained to his taller friend.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But, it's strange that they've been acting like this. They were supposed to stay near the castle. I can't think of a reason why they would suddenly wander off." Grimmjow tried to figure out the confusion of their current situation.

"I do not know but we will have to watch the remaining gargoyles with more care and not allow them to disappear like they have done now." Ulquiorra appeared to turn from the clearing with Grimmjow following a few moments later.

"Hey, I didn't know they would run off that guy said they would be obedient and would never stray from their orders. Are you saying that he's lying to us?" Grimmjow requested to the back of Ulquiorra's retreating form.

"No, but something is drawing the gargoyles away and we must determine the cause to ensure no more gargoyles disappear." Ulquiorra's voice drifted in the wind as the group hiding in the trees heard the two men disappear into the forest.

Karin and Toushiro looked at each other then at the dragons they were currently sitting on.

"Hey, Zangetsu, do you know what they were talking about?" Karin asked trying to look up at Zangetsu's shielded eye.

"This is an interesting development." Hyourinmaru stated to the group. He remained in deep thought ignoring the questions of the humans.

"So, what are you going to do?" Karin asked but he did not answer.

"Do you know what they were talking of, Hyourinmaru?" Toushiro's question was ignored the same as Karin.

"Zangetsu, is your wing healed?" Hyourinmaru asked the black dragon.

"It is well enough but I will not have my speed." Zangetsu answered causing Karin's eyes to grow very wide.

"Why are you asking that, Hyourinmaru?" Karin looked over at the white dragon then stared at Zangetsu.

"Why is he asking that?" Karin demanded to Zangetsu.

"Karin, Toushiro, you will be delayed in returning to your village. This is a more critical development and we cannot waste time." Hyourinmaru exclaimed causing Karin to grow even more worried.

"What? You can't be doing what I think you're about to do?" Karin asked with panic rising in her voice staring at the dragons.

"Karin, what's going on?" Toushiro asked Karin.

"I think they're about to fly." Karin answered and Toushiro widened his eyes.

"There is no other choice." Zangetsu answered as he opened his wings to their full span and the trees bent even further.

"Hold on," Zangetsu ordered as he began flapping his wings.

"TO WHAT, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HANDHOLDS!" Karin yelled as she felt the dragon leave the trees closing her eyes tight she heard Hyourinmaru leave the trees next to her and the trees snapped back to their upright position without the massive weight of the dragons.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I think I'll stop here. If I continued then the chapter would have been way too long. But, I promise the next chapter will have their first flight and I can't wait to post it. So please be patient.**

**This fanfiction is inspired by the movie How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

  
**

Karin squeezed her eyes tighter while clinging to Zangetsu's muscular neck. Karin had her hands wrapped tight around the dragon's neck as she leaned over hugging him even tighter as she felt the wind sweep over her.

"I can't believe you took off like that." Karin mumbled to the dragon's scales she couldn't hear her own words since they were swept away by the wind.

"Are you scared, child?" She heard Zangetsu's booming voice under her ear and vibrating through the scales on his skin.

"YES! OF course I'm scared. The only other time you've flown I fell from your back." Karin yelled back to him. She heard Zangetsu groan in what sounded like pain.

"Karin there is no need for you to scream, remember I have excellent hearing." Zangetsu's chuckles vibrated through her as she continued clinging to him for dear life.

"Yeah, well you didn't hear that whistle so I don't know how good your hearing is." Karin retorted with her eyes sealed shut.

"You don't have to bring that up." Zangetsu complained to Karin.

Karin gripped tighter to Zangetsu causing him to chuckle even more.  
"You are a very strange human, Karin." Zangetsu declared to the scared girl on his back.

"Why is that?" Karin asked keeping her eyes closed.

"You show no fear in a den of dragons, you even threaten some of us, yet you are afraid of a little height." Karin could feel Zangetsu shake his head at her strangeness.

"This is not a little height - this is a lot of height." Karin defended her fear.

"It's not high as long as you don't look down," Zangetsu explained causing Karin to grip tighter.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Karin shrieked into Zangetsu's neck. That shriek also nearly busted his very sensitive hearing.

"What did I say?" Zangetsu asked in confusion. Honestly, he could not figure this girl out she flips out because of one sentence.

"You told me not to look down." The dragon turned his head around to glance at Karin. "You never tell a person to look down because then they always look down." Karin explained hugging him tighter.

"So then, humans will do the opposite of what they are told." Zangetsu mused to no one in particular.

"Yes." Karin answered.

"Well then, don't look up." Zangetsu's words caused Karin's eyes to snap open in surprise and she stared at his neck that was thicker than a tree trunk.

"What the heck did you mean don't look up?" Karin found she couldn't resist looking up so she started slowly sitting up as her eyes looked up higher and she looked up at the starry sky. She had never seen so many stars in her life - there was a complete ocean of stars.

"Wow." Karin mumbled but Zangetsu still heard her.

"The night sky is very beautiful. It would be a shame if you missed it." Zangetsu explained. Karin looked down and was relieved that she couldn't see the ground due to Zangetsu's large body blocking her view. She stayed in her seat at the base of Zangetsu's neck just above his shoulders and his wings that were flapping in a steady, strong rhythm to keep them airborne. She saw his wings move up and down, then still in mid flap to move into a glide for a few moments. During a moment that Zangetsu was gliding, Karin could see her saddle bags in the crook of the wing and shoulder blade under the pale moonlight. It looked like everything was there even her bow and arrows. Karin looked back up to the sky and stared even harder simply focusing on the sky.

"I've never seen the stars this close before, it looks like I could reach up and touch them." Karin exclaimed.

"I wouldn't suggest that, you might fall off." Karin heard Toushiro to her right side. Just a few yards away was Toushiro riding Hyourinmaru, he seemed to take being in the air much easier than Karin.

"Yeah, I've done that before and this is waaay higher." Karin laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

"As long as you stay put and don't move then you'll be perfectly fine." Toushiro reassured her when he noticed she started looking up at the night sky again.

"What are you looking at?" Toushiro asked her making her transfer her gaze back to him.

"I've never seen the stars this close. They are so very beautiful. Don't you think, Toushiro?" Karin commented looking back up at the stars. She didn't see that Toushiro never took his eyes off her.

"Yeah beautiful," Toushiro whispered then looked away when Karin glanced back to him.

"Hey, Zangetsu, where are we going anyway?" Karin asked the black dragon she was riding. Now that she had gotten over her fear she could finally think straight.

"We are going to see one of the elder dragons." Zangetsu answered her question.

"You mean Ryuujin Jakka." Karin nervously asked.

"Yes, is there something the matter?" Zangetsu noted her voice became very nervous when she spoke his name.

"It's just that he scares me, and I've never even met him." Karin could hear both dragons laugh at her observation.

"Yes, everyone is scared of him, child." Hyourinmaru exclaimed to her as he flew closer to Zangetsu so the humans could speak more freely.

"What will we do with the humans, Hyourinmaru?" Zangetsu asked the icy dragon as they flew farther through the night.

"We cannot take them into the den, Ryuujin would be furious." Hyourinmaru noted.

"I take it he doesn't like humans." Toushiro guessed causing Hyourinmaru to nod his head in agreement.

"Yes, boy, the older dragons remember what it was like when our kind was not hunted and many of them are bitter. The very thought of a human is enough to anger them into attacking, it is because of this reason those dragons are in their own land far away from any human contact." Hyourinmaru exclaimed with a sigh.

"I can't imagine what they will do when they see the two of you." Hyourinmaru admitted.

"Furious will be an understatement." Zangetsu agreed.

"However, I believe the only dragons we have to worry with are Saru Zabimaru and Hebi Zabimaru along with Ryuujin. I think the other dragons would tolerate the humans, however I cannot know for sure." Hyourinmaru postulated to the small group. Karin looked at both dragons as her situation started to make sense.

"Hyourinmaru, I'm sorry that I tried to bargain with you." Karin apologized to the ice dragon as he listened.

"All is well, child. I understand completely, if I was in your position I would most likely do the same."

"Still, I didn't know how much trouble you were getting into by even talking to me." Karin admitted and the dragon nodded his head.

"Well, since we're talking about friends getting into trouble, you should ask Toushiro about his position." Zangetsu spoke up making Toushiro very nervous since he would be in trouble when he returned to the village.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, I'll explain later." Toushiro admitted and silently wished he could hit the black dragon. But that move would more than likely cause Karin to fall, and there was no chance he would endanger her in anyway.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Karin stated as the sun started to rise in the horizon.

"Karin, I'll tell you later. I think we should have this conversation on the ground." Toushiro ended his statement and leaned in close to Hyourinmaru so he could whisper.

"I would appreciate it if you would not say anything until I can talk to her. I don't think she'll like my decision." Toushiro whispered and Hyourinmaru agreed to his condition.

The dragons continued flying as the sun rose waking up the earth below to the new day.

………

Rangiku woke up to a silent house for the first time in eleven years. She could not accept the idea of Toushiro being out in the forest alone going after Karin with no help and only Winter Storm as his sole ally.

"I can't keep this from Yuzu. What am I going to do?" Rangiku whispered as she stood from a restless sleep.

Looking out the window, she knew that Yuzu would be by later that day after school let out and look for Karin. She'll most likely find Masaki in the stable and Winter Storm missing. Yuzu is a smart girl and she'll know that something is up when she can't find Karin. So, Rangiku was in a pretty pickle. She couldn't tell Yuzu because the poor girl would worry far too much; and she couldn't let Yuzu come looking for her sister because this would worry her even more: first for Karin's disappearance, and second for Rangiku's lies. So no matter how you cut it, Rangiku was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She was still thinking furiously as she dressed for the day. There may be one bright spot: it was morning and perhaps Chief Yamamoto would allow a search party to go out and look for them. Rangiku knew how dangerous these woods were. Come to think of it, it was pure lunacy to live amidst a forest infested with dragons. Rangiku stared out the window, fully dressed, toward the stable and she knew what she had to do. She would tell Yuzu and beg Yamamoto to form a search party, but if he refused then Rangiku would go out alone if she had to. Rangiku would not allow Toushiro and Karin to stay in the woods for another night.

"Okay, time to face the day." Rangiku strode out her home heading toward the stable to take care of Masaki.

"I really need a drink," Rangiku mumbled to no one so she jumped in surprise when she heard an answer right next to her.

"Well, you should have accepted my offer last night." Shunsui Kyoraku whispered to her. Out of reaction she turned and slapped him hard leaving a red hand print on his left cheek (again).

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" Kyoraku yelled rubbing his aching cheek trying to massage the sting away.

"WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE SLAPPED YOU IF YOU DIDN'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Rangiku yelled back to him then her eyes fell to the ground, the fire leaving her stormy eyes. Shunsui blinked for a minute at seeing this sudden change in mood with Rangiku.

"Are you alright?" Shunsui asked forgetting his cheek for the time being.

Rangiku shook her head in the negative when she looked back up to him, Shunsui saw her eyes showed defeat and she was on the verge of tears.

"Toushiro and Karin aren't back yet and Yuzu will be looking for her sister later today. I can't lie to her again, I have to tell her." Rangiku was surprised when she saw his gentle smile.

"Yeah, there's no way to keep Yuzu from knowing. And when she finds out, her father will find out, and boy will he be mad." Shunsui adjusted his straw hat on his head as he reasoned the problem they were in.

"Then knowing that Karin and Toushiro are still out in the woods; they've been gone for twenty-four hours. Everyone knows the longer someone is out in the woods alone, the slimmer the chances that person will come back alive." Shunsui contemplated as Rangiku started to lose control.

"How could I have let this happen?" Rangiku cried in her hands.

"I just let them go out and I didn't try to stop him or even go with him!" Rangiku cried even harder. Shunsui patted her on the shoulder to try and calm her some.

"You know Toushiro better than anyone. Let me ask," Shunsui waited until she was looking up to him before he continued. "Do you think he went to sleep last night without finding Karin?" Rangiku blinked up at him.

"No, he won't rest until he finds her." Rangiku answered.

"Doesn't he know these woods better than anyone in the village?" Shunsui asked again, Rangiku was calming down as he reasoned away her fears.

"Yes, that's right. He even knew where that vine came from that Masaki brought with her." Rangiku looked up at him as she started to understand.

"That's right, so he would know where to look. He would have started in the first place he knew she was located." Shunsui smiled as he watched Rangiku's tears dry up.

"He knows Karin better than anyone." Rangiku smiled as she thought of her young charge.

"Yes he does. He knows what she's thinking, right?"

"Yes, so he would know exactly where she went and he would find her." Rangiku finally stopped crying and she even started to laugh.

"That's right, so they were probably at a nice campfire having an unexpected camping trip." Shunsui explained to Rangiku as all of her fears melted away.

"You are so right, Captain Kyoraku. I don't know what I was worried about." Rangiku laughed again as she turned back toward the stable where Masaki was waiting for her breakfast.

"I'll even bet you they are on their way home right this minute." Shunsui finally stated easing all doubt and worry from Rangiku's mind for good.

"Yep, but when he gets back I am going to ground him for making me worry!" Rangiku threatened when she heard a horse whiny.

"It looks like your horse is getting agitated." Shunsui commented just as they watched a dapple gray horse trot from the forest going straight to Rangiku.

"WINTER STORM!" Rangiku ran to the horse as it stopped right in front of her.

"Where have you been? Where is Toushiro?" Rangiku asked when she noticed Winter wasn't wearing a saddle or bridle, he only had his harness with what looked like parchment securely wrapped around the fabric of the harness.

"What's this?" Rangiku pulled it from his harness when he nudged her hand with his nose. When she pulled the note from Winter, the horse walked straight to the barn where he greeted Masaki before he drank several long gulps of water.

Rangiku un-wrapped the letter and gasped when she recognized the handwriting.

"It's from Toushiro." Rangiku exclaimed as she started to read with Shunsui looking over her shoulder.

"What's it say?" Shunsui asked over her shoulder.

"It says: Rangiku, I found Karin and we are both safe. Something came up so we'll be gone longer than planned. See you when I get back. Toushiro Hitsugaya." Rangiku finished reading the note. She blinked and read the note again, and again.

"What does he mean he doesn't know when he's coming back?" Rangiku asked in surprise.

"Well at least we know he's alive and he found Karin." Shunsui brightened as he started to turn away.

"Yeah, he found Karin but now where is he?" Rangiku yelled to the paper as if it would answer her demand.

"Look, Rangiku, I'm sure he'll come back soon." Shunsui exclaimed with hope.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. But, I guarantee when he gets back he is going to be grounded. Do you hear me, Toushiro Hitsugaya?" Rangiku yelled up to the sky.

"When you get back here you are grounded for the rest of your life!" Rangiku screamed at the top of her lungs, both she and Shunsui were surprised when they heard her cry echo through the woods.

……………………

Flying up in the air, Toushiro sneezed.

"Are you getting a cold?" Hyourinmaru asked up to the boy.

"No, I think someone's talking about me." Toushiro exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Zangetsu asked the humans.

"There's an old saying that when you sneeze it means someone is thinking of you." Karin happily answered.

"Well, why weren't you sneezing all day?" Zangetsu asked the girl on his back.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked him, the dragons would have slapped their foreheads if they weren't flying.

"Never mind," Zangetsu sighed to the little group so Karin simply shrugged her shoulder then an idea struck her.

"Hey, you know what, Toushiro?" Toushiro looked over at him giving her his full attention. "I'll bet that Rangiku found your note."

"Good, now she won't be so worried." Toushiro exclaimed.

"But, I'll bet she's pretty mad at you." Karin laughed a little at the thought of the boy genius getting into trouble.

"Well, I wouldn't be out here if you hadn't run away." Toushiro glared at her.

"I didn't run away, Toushiro, I ran out to kill those gargoyles that attacked my brother." Karin defended her actions.

"Besides, I wasn't planning on running into any dragons." Karin indicated the dragons they were now riding.

"And, I was planning on getting you back to Karakura before last night." Toushiro answered as the dragons began to fly toward a new mountain range.

"Hey, Zangetsu, what's that?" Karin asked pointing up to the mountains.

"That is where the dragon nest is located. Do you see that valley down there? It is called Ryu-Manako," Zangetsu pointed to a spot in between two large mountains so Karin could see. However, she forgot for a moment that she was currently flying a dragon and saw the ground very, very far away so she did the natural thing. She shrieked, squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Zangetsu's neck with more force than in the night.

"What now?" Hyourinmaru asked Karin as she hugged Zangetsu even tighter.

"I looked down." Karin spoke into Zangetsu's neck and she heard the big dragon sigh.

"I thought that you had gotten over that." Zangetsu explained.

"Yeah, well you can't see the ground in the middle of the night, but you can see it in the middle of the morning. So, yes, I was scared." Karin complained to the group.

"You are assuming that I plan on letting you fall, child." Zangetsu answered. He pretended to be hurt by her lack of trust towards his flying.

"Well no offense Zangetsu but I fell once before and that doesn't give me too much confidence that I can stay on when you fly higher." Karin explained as she continued to cling.

"Don't worry, Karin. I won't let you fall." Toushiro's words eased Karin's eyes open as she looked over at him.

"Yeah Toushiro, I can always trust you to catch me." Karin answered making Toushiro smile over to her just as she returned the smile.

"This is a very sweet moment for you humans, but we are approaching a much larger dragon den that is filled with dragons with a deep hatred of humans. Hyourinmaru, we need a plan so these two will not be attacked." Zangetsu brought everyone back to reality as the dragons hovered over the mountains.

"You are correct, Zangetsu." Hyourinmaru thought as he stared at the mountain range. The only way to enter the valley is to fly so it kept the dragon den safe from humans and any land walking gargoyles. There is a single path to the valley but it is constantly watched by the Katen sisters. They are two sister dragons from the same litter, and they are the only dragons who are telepathic. The Katen sisters are the permanent guards to the only land pass into the Ryu-Manako. They take turns guarding the gate: one sleeps the other watches the gate, and vice versa. The sisters see and attack everything that moves within the passage and not even a rabbit can pass into the valley.

So, the only safe way into the valley is by air but even there the sky is guarded. There are several guards for the valley from the air, but the most dangerous are Saru Zabimaru and Hebi Zabimaru. These two dragons are brother and sister from two different litters, Saru is the oldest and Hebi is the youngest. Hebi had just hatched when the first nest was destroyed and the young were killed. Saru has never let go of the deaths of her comrades and family so it shows in her patrols. She watches the sky day and night, sleeping very little and only when Ryuujin Jakka is out will she rest. Saru has made it her mission to kill everything that passes over the valley except for the dragons of the valley. So far, not even a Sparrow has survived the flight across the valley.

The guardians of the Ryu-Manako were certainly a threat and it would not be easy to sneak humans into the valley.

"We cannot approach by the air because one of the Zabimaru's will see the humans." Zangetsu reasoned with Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru simply nodded his head in agreement.

"That leaves the land passage." Hyourinmaru explained causing Zangetsu to stare at the ice dragon with his bright yellow eyes.

"The Katen sisters will kill the humans and us as well before we get even a few feet within the entrance." Zangetsu explained. While they were speaking, Karin and Toushiro were glancing between each other and the dragons hearing the worry in the dragons' voices.

"Zangetsu, do you remember how you brought the human girl into the den without our notice?" Hyourinmaru asked again, Zangetsu nodded at the memory.

"You will do the same but this time with both humans." Hyourinmaru ordered leaving very little room for argument as he led the way into one of the mountains. Zangetsu followed Hyourinmaru as he landed on a rocky out cropping with loose rocks tumbling to the ground several hundred feet below.

"Is that the passage?" Karin asked pointing down the side of the ledge.

"No, Karin." Zangetsu stated then he pointed a sharp claw to a deep ravine several hundred feet away. From where Karin sat on Zangetsu's back, she could barely see two tall smooth cliff walls with no ledge or crack along any of the surface. From her angle, she couldn't tell how deep it was but she could see it could only fit one dragon forcing multiple dragons to walk in a straight line. She could also tell there was no way a dragon could fly into or out of the path. Karin took a long gulp as she looked over the path they were supposed to take with another long look.

"How do we enter?" Toushiro asked as he too analyzed the path.

"We must start at the entrance which is at the beginning of the mountain and we must walk in single file. We should get to the entrance of the Ryu-Manako in two hours." Hyourinmaru answered just as he took off. Zangetsu followed right behind. The dragons flew to the beginning of the mountain where they landed.

"Did you say two hours?" Karin asked and Zangetsu nodded his head.

"Yes, he did."

"So, how will you sneak us in?" Toushiro asked again.

"You both are going to be hidden under Zangetsu's wings. I will go first and Zangetsu will follow. The two of you must remain quiet through the entire passage. Is that understood?" Hyourinmaru quietly ordered. Karin and Toushiro looked down the path and nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter and I need your help. You know that Katen Kyokutsu (Kyoraku's zanpakto) does not have separate names so I need your help in making names for them. You guys helped me so much with Zangetsu's name so I need your help again.**

**Also, let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review.**

**This Fanfiction was inspired by the movie How To Train Your Dragon.**

**A/N2: Anyone who sends me a name will get a cookie or a tree of cookies depending on how much I like the name. :)  
**

**Ryu-Manako means Dragon Eye (I thought it an appropriate name for a valley filled with dragons). ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

  
**

Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru stood at the entrance of the pathway. Karin and Toushiro stared down the path, it was smooth without any imperfections along either wall.

"I've never seen any cliff walls like this." Karen commented as she looked up higher along the walls. The cliffs were at least 100 feet tall. But, the path itself was barely fifty feet wide. The dragons could walk but there was no way they could fly or even jump out of the crevice even if they wanted.

"I know. I've seen canyons like this but those were made with naturally running rivers. It doesn't look like there has been any water here ever." Toushiro commented to the group.

"You are correct, boy. This canyon was not made by any natural means." Hyourinmaru answered the humans.

"Then, what did?" Karin asked the dragons.

"Ryuujin Jakka created this pathway shortly after the nest was destroyed." Zangetsu stated as they continued to stare down the path.

"How did he make the path so clean and the walls so smooth?" Toushiro exclaimed just as Hyourinmaru began to approach the path entrance.

"Ryuujin Jakka made this pathway with his power of fire. He is the strongest dragon of us all. After Ryuujin Jakka discovered this range of mountains, he blew one of the mountains apart in his fury and rage. Then, he plowed a single path through the base of the mountain. That is the path we are about to take at this moment." Hyourinmaru stated as Zangetsu stepped up behind the ice dragon.

"So, how are you both going to fit?" Karin asked the two.

"You will ride on Zangetsu as he follows. Ryuujin made sure that this path would only allow a single dragon to travel. There has not been any creature to safely travel down this path ever since it was created nearly 300 years ago." Hyrouinmaru explained leaving Karin surprised.

"Three hundred years?" Karin asked still shocked at their age.

"Yes, how old did you think we were?" Zangetsu asked the girl on his back as he looked back to her.

"Well, not that old." Karin spoke up causing the black dragon to chuckle.

"Sode no Shirayuki would like you." Zangetsu stated.

"Anyway, why do so few creatures survive?" Toushiro asked bringing everyone's attention back to their present situation.

"It is due to the guards at the entrance to the valley. Two powerful sister dragons guard the gate night and day." Hyourinmaru began to explain.

"It doesn't make much sense for there to be only two dragons as permanent guards." Toushiro commented when Hyourinmaru stopped and knelt down.

"I will continue to explain but for now, boy, you must transfer to Zangetsu. No one will survive if you are spotted by the guards." Hyourinmaru stated as Toushiro jumped off, and ran to Zangetsu. Zangetsu gently set Toushiro behind Karin on his back. Toushiro sat behind Karin so he was wrapping his arms around her waist as Zangetsu started following Hyourinmaru down the path.

"Now, about the guards," Toushiro asked trying to gain more information about the dragons they were about to face.

"Yes, the guards are Dokura Katen and Hana Katen. Dokura is a light purple type dragon with a bone crest and a scar over her right eye. Hana is a dark purple dragon with a spiked fan at the tip of her tail. They are telepathic with one another and take shifts guarding the gate: one guard during the day, the other during night." Hyourinmaru answered Toushiro's question as they slowly began making their way down the path.

"So, what are these dragons like." Karin asked as Hyourinmaru began leading the group through the path toward the Ryu-Manako.

"Dokura is the bigger dragon of the pair. She has a short temper and has a tendency to attack when it is not needed." Hyourinmaru paused for a moment so he could form the right words, "Then, there's Hana. Hana is smaller but she is by far the more deadly. Since she is so small, she is able to move swifter and in many more directions than other dragons. Almost every one of Hana's attacks is a kill."

"I never want to meet her." Karin spoke up from Zangetsus back. Toushiro gently put his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"I hope the same thing." Zangetsu echoed Karins words.

"Hyourinmaru, you said that the Katen sisters take shifts guarding the entrance. Who guards during the day?" Toushiro asked the ice dragon as they continued down the path.

"Hana guards the path in the day."

"WHAT? Then, why don't we wait until dark to pass the entrance?" Karin asked in shock.

"If we waited until dark then Dokura would find you without hesitation." Hyourinmaru flatly stated.

"You see Dokura has the strongest senses of smell and hearing, which is why she is the guard in the night. There is no hiding from Dokura. She will find you if she is awake, thankfully she sleeps in the day." Zangetsu kindly informed the humans looking at them over his shoulder, "It is because Hana has the better eyesight, but her sense of smell is very poor. If Hana does not see you, then she will not attack you."

"Hey, Zangetsu, you said Dokura's sense of smell is very good. How good is it?" Karin looked up at his head towering over the humans.

"Her sense of smell is greater than that of Kazeshini." Zangetsu's answer caused Karin to stare up at him. Toushiro looked between Karin and up to Zangetsu.

"Who's Kazeshini?" Toushiro asked.

"He is a black dragon with dark red spikes that tried to attack me." Karin began to explain looking at Toushiro over her shoulder, "He smelled me from under Zangetsu's wings, then he tried to eat me." Karin answered as Toushiro stared in shock.

"He tried to eat you?" Toushiro slowly asked his friend.

"Yes, that's right, but Zangetsu saved me. I thought I told you that." Karin tapped her finger on her chin so she ignored the look of wrath in Toushiro's eyes. He would find Kazeshini and, dragon or not, would make him pay for nearly eating Karin.

"So how do you plan on sneaking us through the entrance?" Toushiro asked the two dragons.

"You will be shielded by Zangetsu's wings," Hyourinmaru looked back toward the humans, "I thought I had already explained that."

"Yes you did, we're just a little bit worried." Karin spoke up trying to look past Hyourinmaru to see further on the path.

"We have a long way to go, child. You might want to take a nap." Zangetsu offered to Karin.

"I'm not sleepy, besides I don't think I could sleep knowing that we're about to walk in a valley of dragons that don't like us one bit." Karin mumbled to the dragon.

"Hyourinmaru, I'm confused over something," Toushiro called up to the ice dragon as it paused to look back at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You said that dragons don't kill people because we're not worth your time. So, why are there dragons willing to attack and kill humans? It doesn't make sense." Toushiro asked.

"I see, that is a very good question. And I agree it is very confusing, so I will try to explain it to you as best as I can." Hyourinmaru paused and the humans could hear him sigh in frustration.

"There has been a very unstable peace between dragons and humans for several centuries. The humans feared the dragons so they let them be. The dragons had better things to do besides terrorizing some human village, so they left the humans be. This shaky and unstable peace lasted for several more centuries until some humans realized their weakness during times of war. There were several armies invading the kingdoms of humans in a quest to conquer and destroy. The humans fought bravely but they were no match for the sorcery the armies possessed. So, one by one the kingdoms fell and people were being killed." Hyourinmaru paused again stringing his thoughts together in a clearer explanation.

"It was during one of these wars that wizards of the kingdom proposed the king inquire in the help of the dragons. Naturally, the king was surprised and reluctant to agree, however the wizards changed his mind when it was revealed that the wizards had made a pact with the dragons. The first dragon to agree was Muramasa. The first wizard to make this pact was Soken Ishida. Soken implored Muramasa to aid in destroying the invading armies and he agreed. Muramasa led a flock of dragons to the bases of the army and destroyed the army with their mighty power. So then, the dragons gained the trust of several more humans, but this trust was shaky at best since the humans still feared dragons. This pact kept humans safe for several more years until their fear of dragons created more problems. The humans could not stand the dragons flying over the villages when there were no wars so they demanded the dragons leave. Dragons did not care where they stayed as long as they were safe and their young could be raised in peace. But while the humans foolishly demanded the dragon guardians to leave, they were not aware of armies invading and destroying nearby kingdoms. Finally, the invading army toppled all of the kingdoms except for one: the one protected by dragons. But even with the army nearly on top of the people ready to destroy them, the humans still refused the aid of dragons. It was then the gargoyles were awakened by Muramasa. I believe you saw the results and how that turned out." Hyourinmaru looked back at the humans watching them nod their heads.

"Yes, well Muramasa still sought for peace between humans and dragons. So, he remained in contact with Soken Ishida until the day of his death. When Muramasa was killed, that ended any thoughts of peace between dragons and humans. The humans took up arms against the dragons and the dragons became fed up with the humans. As more dragons were being attacked at night by gargoyles and by humans during day, it is no wonder why they became increasingly bitter." Hyourinmaru paused in his story once again. He remained quiet for several more minutes until Karin began to think he had forgotten them.

"What happened then, Hyourinmaru?" Karin asked the dragon. Toushiro looked on and began to grow more concerned.

"Hyourinmaru, did some of the dragons break the pact and attack humans?" Toushiro asked guessing the obvious outcome.

"Yes, they did." Zangetsu answered so he continued the explanation. "Hyourinmaru was charged with protecting the dragons and became the leader when Muramasa passed on. He has had a very hard duty over these past decades." Zangetsu sadly stated as they continued down the path. Zangetsu knew they were halfway there and he may have to finish explaining their story later.

Hyourinmaru remained silent as the little group traveled on in silence.

………………

Rangiku was walking down the main road going over what she would say to Yuzu.

"Okay, let's try this again." Rangiku whispered to herself on the empty main street of Karakura. Most of the villagers were in their homes enjoying their lunches, so Rangiku felt more free to talk to herself.

"Yuzu there's something I have to tell you – Karin has left the village and Toushiro went after her." Rangiku thought then frowned, that was terrible and she knew it.

"That won't do. I want to reassure the girl, not scare her out of her mind." Rangiku thought some more tapping her finger to her chin.

"How about this: Yuzu, Karin's going to be staying at my house for a little bit longer." Rangiku frowned again, that wouldn't do either.

"If I say that, then Yuzu will want to see her sister or at least give her some clean clothes. Yuzu is such a sweet heart but there are times when it would be nice if she didn't care so much." Rangiku stared at the cobble stone road, she just didn't know what she could say to calm the girl's worry for her sister.

"Maybe I should just tell her the truth. At least, I won't have to worry about lying to her again. I just don't know how to tell a good lie, especially to someone as sweet as Yuzu. It just seems so wrong. If there is a person who could lie to Yuzu with a straight face, then he has to be the most immoral person without the hint of a conscience." Rangiku continued in silence as she walked over to the Kurosaki residence.

"Well, here I go." Rangiku mumbled to herself as she gently knocked on the door. She heard some dishes being set on a table and a chair scraping on the floor. Yuzu must have been enjoying her lunch. Come to think of it, Rangiku hadn't eaten much since breakfast and now her stomach was protesting her negligence to keep it satisfied. Rangiku straightened up when the door opened to reveal Yuzu wearing a small apron over her orange summer kimono.

"Hello, Rangiku. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Yuzu's statement surprised Rangiku.

"What do you mean? I didn't know you were expecting me." Rangiku stated just as Yuzu grabbed her hand effectively dragging the older woman into the house.

"Well, Captain Kyoraku said you would be coming by later today." Yuzu explained walking into the dining area where Captain Kyoraku was sitting down enjoying some soup and a small slice of bread.

"Hello, Rangiku. I'm so glad you could finally join us." Kyoraku exclaimed causing Rangiku to stare at him in shock.

"Yes, Captain Kyoraku was telling me how Toushiro had taken Karin out to help her archery skills. Karin just can't shoot an arrow straight to safe her life, so I'm glad that Toushiro is helping her. I'm also glad he's helping her far away from the village, now she won't hurt anyone by accident." Yuzu giggled at the memories of Karin's sad attempts at firing the simple weapon.

"That's right he sent a letter to us and said that he would be longer than he thought. Something about Karin needing more help. But he did say he would come back and they are perfectly safe." Captain Kyoraku conveniently twisted the truth to ease Yuzu into a false sense of safety. Rangiku continued to stare at him while he ate his lunch. He just lied to Yuzu: does this man have no morals or even a shred of decency. Rangiku stared even more until she thought a sign popped up pointing to the sitting captain. The sign would have read: no morals and no conscience whatsoever.

"Well," Rangiku paused as she considered telling Yuzu the truth, but she chickened out when she saw the gentle brown eyes staring up at her. Her eyes were so happy and calm that Rangiku didn't have the heart to tell the truth. That Kyoraku was a deceptive man and apparently it was contagious. Rangiku noticed the more time she spent around him, the more loose her morals became anymore time with him and she might be as bad as him. He was a bad influence. She would have to keep Toushiro away from him at ALL costs, that is when he is finally allowed to leave the house in another ten to fifteen years.

"I'm absolutely starving." Rangiku managed a strained smile toward Yuzu. Yuzu beamed back at her running into the kitchen to get Rangiku a bowl of soup to fill her empty stomach. Rangiku walked over to the table and saw across from Kyoraku, neither one of them spoke a word until Yuzu came back with Rangiku's lunch.

…………………………

Hyourinmaru was leading Zangetsu down the slim path as he drifted into his memories. How did you explain a history as complicated as his? He didn't know how so he decided to let the matter drop. If they continued to pester him (*cough*Karin*cough*), then he would show them the history but for now he needed the peace to think.

'_I remember that day as if it were yesterday and not half a century.'_

***Flashback***

"Hyourinmaru you are as weak as Muramasa!" A green dragon growled up at the towering ice dragon.

"SILENCE SHINSO!" Hyourinmaru ordered the long green snake with wings and four stubby legs. Shinzo looked up at him with dark green with a slit of yellow for the iris. He was a nasty dragon with a liking for torture.

"Oh, am I getting the weak leader angry?" Shinso teased the bigger dragon. Hyourinmaru answered with a snarl and some ice forming on the walls and at Shinso's feet. Hyourinmaru continued to freeze the floor until Shinso was forced to either move back or become frozen to the floor.

"Hyourinmaru is not weak." Zangetsu spoke up from above the green dragon.

"Believe it or not, he is trying to save your hide." Haineko growled appearing on the right side of Shinso.

"How is he saving me by keeping us trapped in this pit of a mountain range?" Shinso growled in frustration. His statement angered several more dragons in the cave, their snarls and growls erupting from all around the group. Shinso looked around at the multi-colored eyes staring from the shadows of the cave.

"If you knew anything Shinso, you would realize this is the safest option for the moment." Zangetsu jumped down to stand on the left hand side of Hyourinmaru, his shielded eyes never left Shinso for a moment.

"Safe?"

"Yes, safe. If you venture out and attack the humans like you foolishly tried, then you would prove their suspicions correct. If a dragon actually attacks any human, do you know what would happen?" Zangetsu tested the snaky dragon as it looked up from the long flexible neck a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth.

"The humans would back down." Shinso supplied causing a red dragon and black dragon to erupt in laughter at his foolish statement.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Shinso demanded of the pair as he stared up at them on a ledge just a few feet above him.

"You that's who," Kazeshini answered his red tipped spikes shining in the dark of the cave.

"Are you so foolish to actually believe an attack would cause the humans to back down?" Hozukimaru asked down as his laughter died down. Shinso looked up nodding his snake-shaped head in the affirmative.

"Then you are a greater fool than we first thought." Kujaku spoke up from behind Shinso.

"An attack on the humans would confirm their ungrounded fears and they would send all of their armies to kill us all off." A dark blue dragon stepped up from behind Hyourinmaru walking to the right hand side of the ice dragon.

"Senbonzakura," Hyourinmaru exclaimed in respect and a little surprise. The dark blue dragon had layers of scales hanging from his skin causing many parts of his body to glow and shimmer when he moved. His wings were coated with short faint pink scales that shimmered when they moved.

"You don't know that." Shinso accused the blue dragon as it turned his gold eyes onto the smaller green dragon.

"Yes, I do. It is their nature. Humans will attack what they fear until their fear is no more." Senbonzakura calmly explained.

"I don't see why we should wait here while those humans plot to kill us." Shinso complained again when he heard a couple more dragons speak up.

"I must agree with Shinso, it is not right to sit back while the humans gain their strength." A black dragon with pale white eyes glowing in the dark spoke from behind Shinso.

"Suzumushi," Kujaku snorted in surprise, "do you have to scare us every time you appear?"

The eyes smiled as a large pair of black wings opened up to reveal a layer of white on the underside of the wing. With the white exposed, the dragons could see a slim long body concealed in the darkness with a pair of curved horns crowing the elongated head of the stealth dragon.

"You should have been paying attention, Kujaku. I did not sneak." Suzumushi grinned even more showing a row of shining white teeth.

"You don't have to sneak, you're made for hiding in the dark, Suzumushi." Hozukimaru stated on the top of the ledge.

"Enough of this," Hyourinmaru spoke up ending any argument that could begin.

"Shinso, Suzumushi we will NOT attack the humans is that understood. I will not endanger any more of our kind with the same foolish thoughts as you." Hyourinmaru's deep voice echoed in the cave. Every dragon could tell the ice dragon had lost his patience when the voice echoes through the cave reaching the deepest cavern.

"I still say you are weak." Shinso unwisely taunted. Hyourinmaru growled as a warning but Shinso paid no heed.

"How are we supposed to follow a leader that won't act when it is time?" Shinso queried the group stretching his neck longer to look at all the dragons on the ledges of the cave and leaning up on the cool rocks.

"Now that humans are attacking and killing some of us, it is clear that pact Muramasa made is broken. It cannot be repaired and we should not keep up our end of that foolish deal. The longer we hold out the more of our kind will be killed," Shinso looked around the cave once more as he made his final plea.

"Now who's with me?" Shinso asked the dragons. His question was met with silence and a few whispers from deeper in the cave.

"It looks like you're all alone, Shinso." Dokura chuckled from behind the green dragon her single turquoise eye glowing in the dark cave.

"I'm not alone. Everyone here is just scared of Hyourinmaru." Shinso grasped at reasons for why no one would agree with him.

"We respected Muramasa." Senbonzakura spoke up from beside Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru kept his blue eyes trained on Shinso remaining silent during the exchange.

"Muramasa left the care of the dragons to Hyourinmaru. So if you respected Muramasa then that respect extends to Hyourinmaru." Zangetsu spoke up from Hyourinmaru's other side.

"Muramasa always had our best interests at heart it's why he tried to gain the trust of the humans." Haineko agreed with the sentiments.

"We all may not have agreed with Muramasa but his heart was in the right place." Hana spoke up from beside her bigger sister, both of her turquoise eyes staring at Shinso.

"Muramasa left all the dragons in Hyourinmaru's care." Senbonzakura spoke again.

"He would not have done so if he did not believe Hyourinmaru would do the right thing. You may not understand now Shinso, but it is for the best to leave the humans alone." Senbonzakura answered again.

"And I will keep that promise to Muramasa." Hyourinmaru growled his voice echoing louder along the walls.

"My first priority is to protect my kind and see that they are safe. Living in this valley we are safe and when things have settled down on the outside some of the dragons will be sent out to determine the nature of the humans. That is all you must understand Shinso." Hyourinmaru finally stated. The gathering started to feel like a court hearing for Shinso.

"You may be the leader, Hyourinmaru. But, what happens if I do not accept your leadership? What are you going to do?" Shinso's evil smile surprised the surrounding dragons. Hana kept her eyes trained on him as she became more alert with the change of atmosphere.

"You will accept my decision." Hyourinmaru stated again causing Shinso to snort in disgust.

"Follow your decisions. I don't like the tone you are taking." Shinso slyly stated as he started to weave his long and ever extending neck in front of Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru growled again showing his white fangs and the ice fog leaking from deep within his throat.

"So, I'll give you a chance to get on my good side before I take this den by force." Shinso stated his intent to fight as he rose on his hind feet making his head nearly touch the ceiling as he towered over Hyourinmaru. Shinso showed his fangs as they fell from his upper lip and his tail started thrashing in anticipation much like a cobra acts before an attack.

"You would dare to attack a fellow dragon for dominance." Zangetsu exclaimed in surprise and slight disgust.

Shinso answered by lunging toward Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru easily dodged but was at a slight disadvantage in the cave. Shinso's long neck made him more difficult to fight, he could attack from a distance and his neck was so quick noone could strike. Shinso knew this and took full advantage of his full mobility. Shinso snapped at Hyourinmaru in multiple directions forcing the bigger ice dragon into a corner. Shinso allowed venom to drip from his fangs as Hyourinmaru appeared to be cornered and not responding to the fight. Just as Shinso stepped closer to the ice dragon and slowly lowered his head to bite, Hyourinmaru tackled him to the ground. In the premature victory, Shinso forgot that drawing to close to an opponint at his full height left him off balance and susceptible to a tackle. As he lay pinned under Hyourinmaru's claws pressing at the base of Shinso's neck preventing the snake from raising his head, he silently cursed his arrogance.

"You let your guard down, Shinso." Hyrouinmaru extended his claws pressing an indent into the sensitive scales of Shinso as he lay helpless on his back.

"You forgot your weakness in your drive to take me down. You're a fool." Hyourinmaru growled in anger as he froze the ground and Shinso with a shriek of pain.

"L-l-let m-me up." Shinso gasped through his frozen lips and quickly freezing chest.

"You wished to challenge me for dominance. Surely you know that the weaker opponent has one of two choices. He can be slain by the stronger opponent or the weaker can be banished from the clan. Make your choice now Shinso before I decide for you." Hyourinmaru quietly growled in fury.

Muramasa was like a father to Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru would accept insults and disagreements but when anyone disgraces the memory of Muramasa, the ice dragon was put in such a foul mood that he can barely control his actions. Shinso had insulted and disgraced Muramasa for years. He even went as far as to wish Muramsa had never lived. Through all these years, Hyourinmaru had been patient and let Shinso vent his frustrations – with all that had happened he understood why the snake-like dragon would feel this anger. But it had been two hundred years, enough was enough, even the Zabimaru siblings had outgrown their frustrations long ago (and they never let go of a grudge).

This final attack was the last straw for Hyourinmaru's patience with Shinso, which is why they were in this position. Shinso was slowly freezing under Hyourinmaru's ice powers and it looked like he would die at any moment.

"Hyourinmaru please wait." Suzumushi begged the ice dragon falling down on the floor extending his long black neck out in submission.

"What do you want, Suzumushi?" Hyourinmaru growled as he slowed the growth of ice over Shinso.

"Please set Shinso free and we will both leave and never return." Suzumushi bargained with Hyourinmaru. He stared down at Shinso's iced form and his green eyes that were starting to blank out as more ice paralyzed his system.

"He knows our location." Hyourinmaru stated as he dug his claws deeper into Shinso's neck causing the dragon to writhe in pain when small drops of blood trickled up from under the talons.

"He is unconscious. If you spare his life, then I will take Shinso and we will leave here. I'm sure Shinso would never return or speak of this location." Suzumushi continued to beg from his position on the floor.

"Shinso is no fool. He knows that if any other force found their way over here, then we would know it was him. He would be executed by the Katen sisters if that should happen. He values his life far too much to risk your anger again, Hyourinmaru." Zangetsu reasoned with the ice dragon as he considered his words.

"Zangetsu is correct." Senbonzakura stated as a way to end the fight. At this counsel, Hyourinmaru dispelled the ice from Shinso's form immediately he gasped for breath.

"Take him and go, Suzumushi. And give him a warning," Hyourinmaru waited for Suzumushi to pull Shinso onto his back preparing to leave the valley for good.

"Yes."

"I will no longer accept him in this clan. If he returns, then his death will be assured." Hyourinmaru growled as icicles fell from his exposed fangs sprinkling a chilly rhythm of promised death on the floor.

"I will make sure he understands. Rest assured, Hyourinmaru, you will not see either one of us again. Goodbye." Suzumushi made sure Shinso's unconscious form would not fall from his back before he scurried out of the cave and away from the valley.

Hyourinmaru always questioned whether or not he was too hard on the snake dragon. True to his word, Hyourinmaru never saw Shinso or Suzumushi since that day. Even after that display of power, none of the dragons feared Hyourinmaru because they knew he was doing what he thought best – the attacks on the dragons had declined in recent years. But now with the rise of the gargoyle attacks, the humans went back to blaming the dragons all for what the humans continued to believe. As more attacks occurred against the dragons, the thought of revenge rose even higher and the tension was drawing tighter once again. It was only a matter of time before another dragon like Shinso snapped, and Hyourinmaru wanted to avoid that as much as possible. That was why he formed the group of dragons that he did. His group could stand to be around humans without attacking intent on revenge (except for Kazeshini).

They had learned a lot about the humans and now they had even more information on the gargoyles. If they could find the ones controlling the gargoyles, then they could end the gargoyle existence once and for all. The attacks would end and the dragons would wait for a couple of generations and attempt to live in peace with the humans. It was a gamble and may not be a good plan but it was the safest plan they had at the moment. A safe plan was a good plan even if it was immensely boring.

Hyourinmaru sighed again as he drifted out of his memories walking down the path toward the Ryu-Manako with Zangetsu and the humans following behind. The thoughts of revenge were still fresh on every dragon's mind, and that is what made a dragon wish to attack and kill humans – all to satisfy that craving to do something even if that something would make things worse.

Hyourinmaru sighed for a third time as he continued on in silence ignoring the human's words behind him.

"I guess he's not going to tell us anything else." Karin mumbled as she looked up at Hyourinmaru walking in silence. He seemed so sad and depressed about something.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Toushiro spoke up from behind her. Karin turned her head and smiled up at her best friend. She was lucky and grateful to have a friend like him. Looking back at him she finally noticed something, turning around so she was facing Toushiro. She took in his appearance he was not wearing his normal blue shirt and pants with the white sash. Now he was wearing the black uniform and a white cloak. Karin had seen Rukia wear the black uniform and Ichigo wore it some of the time, but she only saw the white cloak on Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What's wrong?" Toushiro asked blinking when she continued to stare.

"Why are you wearing that?" Karin asked indicating his outfit.

"Well," Toushiro stared into her eyes, he saw curious and a small hint of dread shining in her eyes. He knew this was coming and he was pretty sure she would not like to know what he chose.

"This is the uniform of the Sereitei army." Toushiro began.

"I KNOW THAT! Why are you wearing it?" Karin asked pleading with him to tell her.

"I was drafted into the army." Toushiro stated with his emotions hidden behind his teal eyes.

"And the white coat?" Karin asked fingering the white material.

"It is for Captains to wear in the army." Toushiro quietly stated looking in her eyes there were several emotions that passed through Karin: surprise, hurt, confusion and that famous anger. Like all Kurosakis, her anger was the first to surface.

"How could you join the army?" Karin furiously asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Neither one noticed they had stopped moving and both dragons were staring at her. In her surprise, she apparently forgot they were supposed to be '_sneaking_' into the valley. Sneaking does not include shouting in anger.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 8. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for this coming out so late. But things got in the way, you know: school, work, life in general the usual things. Anyway, I hope this answers some of your questions regarding the tensions between humans and dragons.**

**A/N2: I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and your excellent suggestions for names for the Katen Kyokotsu. Everyone gets cookies.**

**A/N3: Let me know if I describe the dragons the way their powers would reflect. That would help me a lot especially with the ones that are not shown in the series.**

**Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner (I hope). Anyway, the next chapter they will finally get into the valley and meet the other dragons. Wait and find out how that goes.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach in any way shape or form. *insert big sigh here***

**

* * *

**

Karin glared at Toushiro with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She ignored the prying eyes of the dragons staring at the pair of humans.

"Toushiro, how could you join the army? You're only thirteen years old! I thought the age limit is sixteen, or at least it was when Ichigo joined." Karin continued her rant refusing to let Toushiro speak.

"I mean seriously, even if you are some kind of prodigy that doesn't mean you jump to the army as soon as you can! How could you do this? Why didn't you tell me?" Karin finished her vent when she turned her back hugging her knees to her chest. Karin didn't look at Toushiro so she did not see the look of hurt pass through his eyes.

"Karin, listen," Toushiro began, placing a hand on her shoulder until she looked up at him from over her shoulder.

"You know I would never keep anything from you, especially something like this. It was sudden and Chief Yamamoto asked for me to join. He said that my position was requested by Captain Kuchiki and it was approved by Princess Shihoin." Toushiro paused for a moment.

"You've never even met the princess so how does she know about you?" Karin slowly asked continually hugging her knees to her chest.

"Apparently Captain Kuchiki has been in contact with her, and she was impressed with my abilities." Toushiro explained dragging a chuckle from Karin.

"Yeah, you can be pretty surprising, Toushiro." Karin became depressed again.

"All of this happened the other night. Yesterday I was heading to your house to tell you, but by that time you had run off into the woods." Toushiro explained giving her a look saying 'you should have stayed put'. Karin seemed to perk up at this news he didn't keep this a secret she just wasn't there for him to tell her. Karin's happiness faded as quickly as it came.

"But, why did you accept it?" Karin turned so she could look into his eyes. "Why didn't you say no?"

"The army needed the help. Since they can't send more troops, the captains have been looking for local villagers for help." Toushiro quietly explained but he could not understand why Karin's eyes still looked so depressed.

"Karin what's really bothering you?" Toushiro asked holding her chin when she tried to look away.

"You left yesterday morning to look for me and you found me last evening." Karin reasoned while Toushiro simply nodded his head.

"Do you know how much trouble you'll be in when you get back?" Karin asked when Zangetsu's words earlier that morning surfaced in her mind.

"I know." Toushiro's simple answer confused Karin.

"You left without orders. The army will think you have deserted, and they'll label you as a traitor." Karin tried to reason through her confused mind, but Toushiro looked back at her while his eyes remained void of all emotion.

"Do you know what the army does to traitors and deserters?"

"They are executed." Toushiro's even voice awakened the Kurosaki anger once again.

"If you knew that, then why did you come after me?!" Karin yelled over at him, she was angry at him because of the danger he had been put in. Karin cared about her best friend more than anything else and she was always a little worried when he had to go with the scouts. She knew he would be okay because she knew how strong and smart he is, but this was different. His smarts and strength would not save him from the army's wrath, and there was nothing she could do.

"Karin, it took me all of two seconds to decide to come after you when Masaki returned. I would have left with or without the army's permission, but you have nothing to worry about." Karin snapped her head up to him in confused surprise.

"It turns out that Captain Kyoraku is not such a perverted old man. He made a loophole so that he and Captain Kuchiki gave me permission to come out here. Apparently in times of emergency during war, when two captains agree to a mission regarding a junior officer then that order is deemed official and there is no problem with the army." Toushiro finished explaining to Karin. It took her a moment for all of this information to be processed in her mind but immediately she smiled back at him. She was much calmer knowing he wouldn't be getting into trouble with his superiors now that he had come after her. Still, he was in the army and that created a new problem that showed up in Karin's saddened eyes.

"What is it?" Toushiro asked. He was beginning to think she had hit her head harder than he thought - Karin does not jump from one emotion to the next like this.

"What happens when you leave?" Karin asked hugging her knees to her chest staring at the dusty ground of the path.

"I'm not going to leave." Toushiro forcefully stated.

"You won't have a choice, Toushiro." Karin nearly whispered to him.

"You haven't had any training to be a captain. Before anyone can join the army they must go to the academy in Sereitei - Ichigo was accepted as a soldier in a special case, but he is required to go to the academy as soon as possible. You're a captain, now. You will have no choice but to attend the academy. From what I heard from Rukia, it takes at least five years to graduate and become an official soldier." Karin finished explaining. This news hit Toushiro pretty hard, he knew things would be different but to be dragged away from Karakura was not something he enjoyed thinking about. Karin was right: he would be required to leave as soon as it was safe to go and he would be gone for a long time. The only bright spot on his future would be he could choose where he wanted to be permanently stationed and he knew that one place would be Karakura.

"Yeah, I will have to be trained." Toushiro slowly stated. "But, once I graduate I will come back to stay for good at Karakura." Toushiro exclaimed with calm force.

"You can choose where you want to go?" Karin asked; she was not aware of that little notice.

"That's right, and I won't have to leave unless it is necessary." Toushiro reassured Karin.

"But, that still means you have to be gone for five years." Karin complained to him causing Toushiro to smile at her.

"Karin, the academy at Sereitei is just another school." Toushiro smiled at her, "you know how long it took me to go through school at Karakura?" Toushiro asked smirking at her.

"It took you six years, when it takes everyone else 13-14 years." Karin smiled back at him.

"I will be graduated from the academy in one year. I promise you." Toushiro promised to Karin.

"Alright, and you better be back in one year or I'm going to drag you back to Karakura." Karin smiled causing Toushiro to laugh.

"I know, and I'll write you at least once a month."

"Once a month! We've been best friends since we were toddlers and you're going to write me only once a month." Karin pretended to be insulted but Toushiro knew that wasn't the case so he laughed.

"Well, well, this is another nice moment for the humans, but we are pressed for time. Now, we need to move quickly and we need you to be QUIET!" Hyourinmaru growled fiercely causing the hair on the back of Karin's neck to stand up.

"Yeah, sure thing Hyourinmaru, we'll be quiet." Karin nervously stated waving a small hand at the large ice dragon.

"Why do I not believe you? Perhaps the two of you should take a nap." Hyourinmaru nodded to Zangetsu before turning to walk along the path. Zangetsu stood up straight and lightly shook his body causing the humans to slide up against Zangetsu's shoulder blades. Once they had settled, Zangetsu gently closed his wings over the humans encasing them in darkness and an atmosphere for rest. Zangetsu began walking and started humming a deep gentle rhythm from deep in his chest.

"Not again." Karin whispered as her eyes became very heavy. Toushiro sat up beside her looking down then around at the wings.

"What is it?" Toushiro asked as he too became sleepy feeling the rhythm vibrating into his bones.

"He's lulling us to sleep." Karin yawned turning over onto her side and going to sleep.

"What?" Toushiro laid back down and closed his eyes in sleep and followed Karin into a restful slumber.

"They finally went to sleep." Zangetsu stated to Hyourinmaru.

"That's good. Now we can pass the entrance without any fear of being discovered." Hyourinmaru sighed in relief then continued in silence.

"Hyourinmaru, what do you plan on telling Ryuujin Jakka when you meet with him?" Zangetsu asked up to Hyourinmaru. The ice dragon sighed with frustration - the truth is he had no idea what he needed to say.

"I'm not sure at the moment." Hyourinmaru answered.

"You'll have to think of something. I'm not sure what he will do when he learns of our union with the humans." Zangetsu stated to his old friend. Of all the dragons alive, Ryuujin Jakka was the oldest and most powerful with his age come great wisdom. All of the dragons looked to him for guidance during difficult times very similar to these times. Hyourinmaru needs to be very careful with how he spoke to Ryuujin. Ryuujin would listen until Hyourinmaru was finished but there was no way to tell how he would react after he learned everything. Hyourinmaru fell into silence as they came closer to the entrance. Zangetsu let Hyourinmaru have his peace so he continuedn silence until it started bothering him.

"I wonder how much the Katen sisters have changed over the years?" Zangetsu mumbled to Hyourinmaru.

"I would not expect them to have changed much in these last forty years." Hyourinmaru answered to Zangetsu as they turned a bend in the path.

"How far do we have to go before we reach the entrance of the Ryu-Manako?" Zangetsu asked Hyourinmaru since they had been walking for a little over an hour and fifteen minutes. In the three hundred years, the only dragon to have passed through the land path has been Hyourinmaru.

"We are more than halfway to the entrance. There is about thirty more minutes to reach the entrance." Hyourinmaru explained as they continued.

"What will we say if Hana happens to ask why we are walking through the entrance?" Zangetsu brought up a very good point – no dragon walks long distances unless it is absolutely necessary. No doubt Hana would ask about the dragons walking into the Ryu-Manako.

"We could say your wing was injured." Hyourinmaru glanced back hearing Zangetsu growl in irritation.

"Well, we have the evidence that your wing is injured. We don't have to mention that you are able to fly. More dragons have been grounded upon receiving lesser injuries." Hyourinmaru reasoned and he had a good excuse. It was normal for dragons to travel in pairs especially for scouting dragons, also a dragon will not leave an injured companion behind. The plan was solid and there would be no questions regarding their traveling along the land path.

"Oh alright, just don't tell anyone. It's embarrassing enough that I was grounded even for a moment by a human child." Zangetsu complained growling back to the humans sleeping under his wings.

"You can't change what happened so it is best to forget it." Hyourinmaru stated as they traveled on the final stretch of the path. He paused for a moment and watched the straight path leading to the entrance. If a dragon had good enough eyes, then they could see an entrance with two ledges and a purple mound residing on each ledge – the Katen sisters.

"Let's go." Zangetsu stated agreeing to the plan for entering the valley.

Zangetsu followed Hyourinmaru walking down the path nearing the entrance with each massive step. When the pair of dragons was a few hundred feet to the entrance a small purple dragon dropped down swinging a spike tipped fan at the tip of the tail defensively above the spread wings as it crouched low.

"Who goes there?" The small purple dragon growled showing her sharp teeth taking a step toward the travelers her tail constantly waving prepared for any possible attack.

"It is Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu." Hyourinmaru responded to the guard.

"Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu," the petite dragon leapt onto the wall crawling higher to take a good look at the pair, her tail constant swinging with the sunshine glinting off the edge of each spike.

"Why do you enter through the land passage?"

"Hana Katen, we enter through the land passage because Zangetsu has been rendered flightless due to a severe injury to his wing. He needs a safe place to rest until his recovery is complete." Hyourinmaru explained to the guard as her gaze passed from the ice dragon in front to the black dragon in the rear. She crawled along the wall moving past Hyourinmaru to get a good look at Zangetsu. Zangetsu watched her carefully; his shielded eye remained neutral while Hana inspected them carefully.

"It appears that your wing has been damaged." Hana craned her neck closer to his wings and spotted the injury on his joint. Even though it had started to heal, the wound still looked very painful.

"Sadly, yes." Zangetsu answered looking up at the Katen guard of the day.

"I can see your ability to fly has been temporarily relieved." Hana explained as she gave one final long look at his folded wings and made her decision.

"I give you permission to pass." Hana flew to the ledge in a blur her surprising speed reminded the dragons how deadly she and her sister could be.

"Thank you, Hana Katen." Hyourinmaru humbly thanked her bowing his head as he walked through the entrance under Hana's ever watchful gaze.

"Thank you," Zangetsu bowed his head following Hyourinmaru safely into the valley. Zangetsu knocked a stone sending it into the wall with a loud crack. He heard a groan and a snort from a purple dragon with a bone crest above his head then he saw the dragon peer down with a single turquoise eye. After another snort, the head of the dragon returned to the ledge with another groan and she returned to a deep sleep. Zangetsu breathed a sigh of relief when Dokura went back to sleep and he walked a little faster hoping to avoid any more encounters with the more deadly guard.

"That was close." Hyourinmaru spoke up walking into a lush valley where several more dragons flew in the sky and more lounged on the rocks and in the trees. All dragon heads stared at Hyourinmaru followed by Zangetsu walking into the valley.

"HEY, HYOURINMARU!" A small green dragon flew down to the two dragons entering the valley landing in a fluid motion at their feet. This dragon was very small and thin with long slim wings and a row of spikes running down his neck to just above the shoulders and wings.

"Hello, Hebi Zabimaru." Hyourinmaru greeted the smaller dragon. Hebi ran past Hyourinmaru to stare up at Zangetsu as he followed the ice dragon.

"Hey, why did the two of you walk into the valley? Usually you fly here." Hebi noted to the pair looking up at Zangetsu's folded wings, he didn't notice the black dragon tense slightly at his closer inspection.

"Zangetsu was wounded close to this area and he needs a safe place to rest. There is no safer place for dragons than Ryu-Manako." Hyourinmaru explained this satisfied the younger dragon's curiosity.

"Fine with me but you will have to explain that to Saru." Hebi scampered further into the valley with the older dragons following closely behind.

"What do we tell her, Hyourinmaru?" Zangetsu asked, he knew Saru was not nearly as easy to please. Saru is not pleased with any dragon that enters the valley on foot since she sees this as an insult and possible deception.

"We tell her the same thing as Hebi we have the proof of your injury." Hyourinmaru reasoned to his friend, but this did not calm him. If anything he grew more worried. It's not telling Saru that was the problem, but it was telling her AND hiding the humans - that was the problem.

…………

Rangiku was leaving the Kurosaki house with Captain Kyoraku after they had eaten lunch with Yuzu. Rangiku stayed silent through the meal, she didn't trust herself to speak on the subject for fear of telling Yuzu the truth. Well, it wasn't a bad lie – Toushiro had written that they were safe and they would be back as soon as they could. Still, there was no way to know how long it would be for them to come back.

"I can't believe you lied to Yuzu like that." Rangiku harshly whispered to Captain Kyoraku as they walked out of sight of the house.

"Really? I had to say something. It's better than her staying up all night worrying about something she just can't change. Besides, like you said before Captain Hitsugaya is a strong young man and can take care of himself. Isn't that right?" Captain Kyoraku asked Rangiku walking on his left side down the street toward Chief Yamamoto's cabin.

"Yes, that's right. But, I just can't imagine someone lying to sweet, innocent, little Yuzu. She is far too innocent and trusting to be lied to." Rangiku complained again.

"What would you rather have: a happy Yuzu oblivious to the disappearance of her sister or a sad Yuzu worrying herself sick on something she has no way to change?" Shunsui looked to his side at Rangiku lifting his hat a little higher on his head to better hear her answer.

"I prefer a happy Yuzu. She doesn't need anything else to worry over since Ichigo is still in a coma." Rangiku admitted to her mind. From this argument, a lie was the better choice.

"I thought so." Captain Kyoraku agreed. He was leading Rangiku into Chief Yamamoto's office before she realized where they were.

"Now, let's go see what Chief Yamamoto can do about a search party." Captain Kyoraku smiled opening the cabin door for Rangiku.

"I hope he agrees." Rangiku whispered entering the cabin and watching Chief Yamamoto write up some papers.

"Hello, Chief Yamamoto!" Captain Kyoraku happily greeted the older man.

"Good afternoon to you Captain Kyoraku and Rangiku Matsumoto." Chief Yamamoto set his pen down giving the two in his office his full attention.

"What may I ask is the reason for this unexpected visit?"

"Chief Yamamoto, would it be too much to ask for a search party to be formed to look for Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki?" Rangiku asked in hopes of his permission. Chief Yamamoto looked between the two in deep thought before he gave his answer.

"A search party may be sent out, however it must be set up by the army since Toushiro Hitsugaya is now a captain." Chief Yamamoto's answer surprised Rangiku.

"What does that mean?" Rangiku asked.

"It means that the search party will be made up of soldiers from the army headed by a captain." Captain Kyoraku answered for Rangiku.

"So who will be heading up the search?" Rangiku asked Captain Kyoraku.

"I was wondering that myself." Chief Yamomoto admitted to the Captain.

"The captain in charge of the search party will be Captain Kuchiki." Captain Kyoraku stated.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm going with you." Rangiku stated with confidence staring Captain Kyoraku in his eyes. Captain Kyoraku's eyes registered surprise then his gaze turned serious.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku, but there can be no civilians involved in the army search party."

"WHAT!" Rangiku shouted at Captain Kyoraku. He was surprised by her loud outburst but Chief Yamamoto was not.

"Rangiku this is to be expected with Captain Hitsugaya's position in the army." Chief Yamamoto stated to a still surprised Rangiku.

"But, Chief Yamamoto I have to be involved in this search I know Toushiro better than anyone and I can make sure we find them before too long. Please let me go." Rangiku stared at Chief Yamamoto begging him to allow her to go.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku, but that decision is out of my hands." Chief Yamamoto sadly admitted to the young woman.

"Well, I don't care if I'm allowed or not because I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Rangiku angrily stated as she began to storm off.

"Captain Kuchiki will not permit you to leave, Rangiku. He has allowed one law to be bent but I guarantee you he will not let another rule pass by. I'm sorry but there is nothing that I can do." Captain Kyoraku sadly exclaimed with his head bowed.

"There has to be something that can be done." Rangiku stated again, she just couldn't stand back and wait for the search party to return. She will not stand by waiting while someone else leaves to search for her charge. This is the second day that she has been waiting and she will NOT wait for a third.

"I'm sorry there is nothing." Chief Yamamoto confirmed her fears.

"Listen to me, Captain Kyoraku." Rangiku glared at him with a growl in her voice. "I am going with that search party whether Captain Kuchiki wants me to or not." Rangiku growled again at the captain.

"If you try that, then Captain Kuchiki will arrest you before you can step out of your house for obstructing an officer with an official mission." Captain Kuchiki warned her but she ignored him.

"I don't care if he throws me in jail or threatens to banish me! I will go with you to look for Toushiro Hitsugaya and I DARE anyone to try and stop me!" Rangiku threatened to him once again.

While they were arguing, Chief Yamamoto was stroking his beard in deep thought. Rangiku Matsumoto is a master kido expert just as well as Captain Hitsugaya. In fact, it was Rangiku that began training Toushiro as soon as he graduated. Since that time three years ago, she has improved and showed her teaching skills to be equal to no other person in the village.

"Rangiku, perhaps I can give you some advice." Chief Yamamoto stopped her from yelling at Captain Kyoraku once again.

"Yes, Chief Yamamoto, what is it?" Rangiku asked.

"You are not allowed to join the search party because you are a civilian. Is that correct, Captain Kyoraku?" Chief Yamamoto waited for him to nod his head in agreement.

"Well, then I see a very simple solution to this dilemma." His words surprised both Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku.

"You do?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yes I do." Chief Yamamoto looked toward Rangiku and offered his advice.

"The only way I can see for you to join the search party is to join the Sereitei army." Chief Yamamoto explained to the pair. All Rangiku could do for the moment was blink in surprise.

"Do you think she would be any good?" Captain Kyoraku asked infuriating Rangiku into slapping his cheek producing yet another hand print on his left side. He glared over at her as she huffed giving her full attention to Chief Yamamoto.

"I know she would be a great asset. You remember how Princess Shihoin was very impressed with Captain Hitsugaya's abilities. Well, it was Rangiku Matsumoto who trained Captain Hitsugaya and she is the reason his kido skills are so far advanced. Rangiku's kido abilities are on the same level as Captain Hitsugaya and she is a wonderful teacher. I know she would be a great asset especially with training the soldiers for battle." Chief Yamamoto explained; Rangiku could not help but blush at his compliments toward her abilities and the pride she could hear in his voice.

"Is that so?" Captain Kyoraku looked Rangiku over. She wore a red kimono with a black sash around her waist and brown flat sandals. By the looks of her, no one would ever guess that she was a kido expert; then again he thought the same about Toushiro when they first met. It didn't take Shunsui long to figure out Toushiro was far more skilled and stronger than his age appeared.

"Yes it is." Chief Yamamoto calmly answered.

"Well, what do you say, Rangiku? Do you want to be in the army?" Captain Kyoraku asked the strawberry blonde. After a moment of thought Rangiku heartily agreed.

"Yes, I will. On one condition," Rangiku waited until Captain Kyoraku was listening, "I want to be under Toushiro Hitsugaya's lead. After this little escapade, I won't let him out of my sight - he is still a thirteen year old boy after all." Rangiku exclaimed. Captain Kyoraku smiled at her answer.

"Very well then, but I must say the only way to stay with Captain Hitsugaya is for you to be his second in command." Captain Kyoraku smiled when Rangiku nodded her head.

"I don't have a problem with that and if anyone tries to take my place, then I will beat them back into a lower position." Rangiku fiercely stated with fire burning in her eyes and a spark of kido engulfing her enclosed fist.

"Alright, it's good to have you on the team Lieutenant Matsumoto." Captain Kyoraku proudly welcomed her and she smiled back to him.

"Now, when does the search party leave?" Rangiku asked the two. Captain Kyoraku blinked and began wondering if she realized what she had just gotten herself into since her mind was focused only on finding Toushiro Hitsugaya.

………………………

Zangetsu followed Hyourinmaru deeper into the valley after meeting Hebi Zabimaru. Hyourinmaru turned toward Zangetsu walking back to him to speak when they reached a clearing beside a mountain cliff and a cool stream running nearby.

"Zangetsu, wait here while I go talk to Ryuujin Jakka." Zangetsu nodded his head and Hyourinmaru leaned in closer so he could whisper to his friend.

"And make sure the humans stay asleep." Hyourinmaru reminded the black dragon. After a swift nod of Zangetsu's head, Hyourinmaru flew to the other side of the valley and soared into a massive cave.

Inside the cave, Hyourinmaru was able to fully stretch his long wings to their full span as he flew deeper. Hyourinmaru noticed the further he flew, the hotter it became until he could hear deep breathing with the shadow of a fire blazing with each breath on the far wall of an even larger cavern. Hyourinmaru landed on the rock floor and began walking to the entrance of the cavern where he stopped. At the cavern entrance, Hyourinmaru softly roared hearing the cry echo in the cavern returning to him many times stronger.

The shadow on the wall disappeared only to be replaced with a large Chinese dragon with red hair bursting with flame running down from his head to the tip of his tail. This is Ryuujin Jakka, he was more than two times Hyourinmaru's size and one flap of his wings could set flame to an entire forest. His fur spurted in flames along his back with fire peeking out of his nose as he wakened from his nap.

_Hyourinmaru, what is the reason for your call?_ Ryuujin's question came in spurts of fire along his back at various positions as he spoke telepathically with the young ice dragon.

"I have come to seek your advice, great Ryuujin." Hyourinmaru gave a small bow as he waited for Ryuujin to respond.

_What advice do you seek?_ Ryuujin asked with several more spurts of fire erupting along his mane and nostrils.

"Zangetsu and I have discovered some most troubling news regarding our war with the gargoyles." Hyourinmaru began waiting as Ryuujin nodded his head for him to continue.

"They have begun to walk during the day and cause more attacks. Sadly these attacks have been blamed on dragons - even after three hundred years humans still see us as dangerous." Hyourinmaru paused as he collected his thoughts – should he tell Ryuujin of the humans or not? He was going to find out anyway, it would be far better to get everything out in the open so as not to incur his wrath.

"Zangetsu and I have encountered two young humans – a boy and a girl. We have begun to gain their trust and have aided us in collecting some vital information." Hyourinmaru continued when Ryuujin looked with one of his eyes widening – this was very interesting news.

"These humans have helped us to discover there is a force controlling the gargoyles in their attacks. It is unknown what this force is, but it would seem that their control is starting to wane. We have also discovered the gargoyles have a weakness – the masks they wear to allow them life during the day has a 48 hour time limit after which the mask will disintegrate and the gargoyles will be reverted back to statues." Hyourinmaru ended his report to the elder dragon who became increasingly more intrigued with this new information.

_How have the humans aided you and Zangetsu?_ Ryuujin asked with more fire spurting along his back.

"It appears the gargoyles are being controlled by a whistle in the hands of the masters. A whistle that, Zangetsu nor I were able to hear, but the humans are able to hear it. The human girl has an interest in aiding our kind and the boy has shown interest as well." Hyourinmaru explained.

_Do you trust these humans, Hyourinmaru?_ Ryuujin asked the ice dragon. All dragons knew that Hyourinmaru did not give his trust to just anyone – his trust had to be earned and there have been few dragons and, so far, no humans that could earn it.

"Yes, elder Ryuujin, I do trust them." Hyourinmaru answered with confidence. He did trust them when they showed to be different than most other humans. The last people to treat the dragons as allies were the Ishida clan and sadly that clan was slowly killed off over the many decades.

_Where are the humans now?_ Ryuujin asked causing Hyourinmaru to hesitate in answering.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 9 and like I promised they are finally in Ryu-Manako. How did you like this chapter? **

**Did I describe the Katen sisters' reactions like they would have reacted?**

**I want to thank everyone for your sweet reviews, you have no idea how much they help.**

**THANK YOU!!**

**A/N2: Because I haven't been putting this in the previous chapters:**

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is inspired by Dreamworks' How To Train Your Dragon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. (As if I really need to tell you that.) ;) **

**

* * *

**

_Where are the humans now?_ Ryuujin asked causing Hyourinmaru to hesitate in answering.

What will Hyourinmaru tell Ryuujin Jakka? Ryu-Manako is a haven for dragons and humans were unofficially banned from this valley – not like any humans even wanted to go into a valley filled with dragons.

"The humans are with Zangetsu here in the valley."

………………………………

Zangetsu continued further in the clearing when Hyourinmaru had gone to talk with Ryuujin. He was very careful to not wake up the humans so there would not be any interactions with the other dragons in the valley.

"Hello Zangetsu." A dark green dragon with rose tinted wings with highlighted bones in black floated down to the ground to watch Zangetsu walk near the mountain. She walked toward him as he leaned against the rocky cliff.

"Hello, Saru Zabimaru." Zabimaru greeted the older dragon. She laughs as her pale green eyes focus on Zangetsu's shielded eyes.

"Really Zangetsu, is it really necessary to be so formal with me?" Saru joked with him as she continued toward him.

"Forgive me but are we not supposed to show respect toward the older dragons." Zangetsu kindly pointed out.

"This is true, but I don't like being so formal." Saru exclaimed.

"According to whom, Saru?" A pale dragon walks up to the pair. This dragon is very heavy set with a short neck, short legs and wide wings. His tail is longer than most dragons and ends in a spiked club.

"Gegetsuburi, it is a pleasure to see you." Zangetsu greeted the very heavy dragon.

"Yeah, you're looking pretty good, Zangetsu." Gegetsuburi answered completely ignoring Saru.

"HEY! I don't like everyone being formal." Saru defended herself.

"Then why do you request the other dragons call you by your full name?" Gegetsuburi pointed out. As the trio of dragons talked, more dragons advanced to the clearing. One dragon was dark gray with downcast bright blue eyes facing the ground past his elongated head and spike-tipped nose. Another gray dragon approached with white eyes walking with his head in the air to show off his silver plated chest and long silver wings. Amidst all the adult dragons two little blue baby dragons ran in between the legs of the adults making a bee line toward Zangetsu.

"Zan-", the first baby squeaked up to the black dragon just as his brother caught up to him.

"get-", the second baby squeaked up jumping onto Zangetsu's reclining arm.

"su!", the baby dragons squeaked in unison. Each of them started jumping up to him.

"Sogyu and Kotowari, how are you doing?" Zangetsu asked the hyperactive baby dragons leaping up to his outstretched arm as he reclined against the cliff face.

"We want to play." The babies squeaked at the same time. They both looked up at Zangetsu with their emerald green eyes begging him to play.

"I am so sorry children, but I have injured my wing and sadly I cannot play with you." Zangetsu sadly exclaimed to the pair. They stopped jumping to stare at his folded wings.

"What happened? (What happened?)" Sogyo asked with Kotowari echoing.

"So that's why you were walking." Saru states as she peered closer to Zangetsu's back. Zangetsu remained calm – Saru didn't have the best sense of smell. Every dragon has an excellent sense of smell but a dragon's own scent overpowers most other smells, especially a human. Since the humans were covered by Zangetsu's wings, their scents were hidden from the other dragons.

"Yes, that is why." Zangetsu answered as he moved to lie down to take a nap. He was pretty tired from the flight and walking for two hours in one day.

"Why don't I take a look? Maybe there is something I can do to help you recover." Saru asked Zangetsu. This is what he was afraid of – Zangetsu could not move his wings or else the other dragons would most certainly sense the humans and they will be attacked.

"Thank you Saru, but that will not be necessary." Zangetsu attempted to divert Saru as she came closer to him.

"Oh no, please allow me to look at your wound." Saru came closer extending her neck so she peered closer at his back. Zangetsu silently wished the humans were still sleeping and remained quiet, but when Zangetsu had settled around the cliff, the disturbance caused the humans to awaken.

"What's going-" Karin's words were muffled by Toushiro's hand.

"Shhh," Toushiro whispered as they heard the dragons from above Zangetsu's closed wings.

"We're in the valley." Toushiro's single statement caused a shiver to run up her back. Toushiro removed his hand to hold her closer. Karin felt very safe beside Toushiro and shielded by Zangetsus wings. Karin nodded her head as she listened to the dragons speaking.

"Come on Zangetsu, I'm sure there's something I can do." They heard a dragon speak from above his wings.

"Saru Zabimaru really there is no need. All I need is rest, I assure you." They heard Zangetsu's voice quietly reverberate under Karin and Toushiro's legs as he tried to convince this other dragon to leave him alone. This was not just some dragon, it was Saru Zabimaru. Hyourinmaru's warning still rang clear and strong in their minds, now they were in big trouble if they were found out. For some reason, no other dragon had discovered their presence, luckily for the humans.

Zangetsu shifted his weight forcing the two humans to cling to his shoulders to keep from falling off. Karin started to sweat as Zangetsu shifted his wings and was surprised to see two little lumps indent the wings followed by a very painful cry from the black dragon.

"OW!" Zangetsu's cry echoed through the valley as he glared at the two blue baby dragons standing on his (healthy) wing.

"Sogyu, Kotowari leave Zangetsu alone. He's injured." The humans heard Saru harshly reprimand the babies while Karin and Toushiro watched the two lumps disappear from above them. Karin let out a quiet sigh of relief - she imagined that Zangetsu was pretending that had hurt in an attempt to distract the other dragons.

"What injured your wing?" The gray dragon with sad blue eyes asked the injured black dragon.

"It was one of the gargoyles in the forest near the human village, Wabisuke." Zangetsu answered glancing back to his wings and the humans who had remained undiscovered, so far.

"How could you allow one of those stone beasts to injure you?" The gray dragon with silver wings asked obviously irritated that the black dragon was not able to properly defend himself.

"I was not aware of its presence until after it attacked, Gonryomaru." Zangetsu explained.

"You should have been paying more attention. If you didn't have your eyes shielded all the time, then maybe it would not have sneaked up on you." Gonryomaru stated with disapproval ringing in his voice.

"With all due respect, Gonryomaru, you haven't had a fight with the gargoyles." Saru stated to the gray dragon. He growled in annoyance at the older Zabimaru.

"When was the last time you fought a gargoyle, Saru?" Gegetsuburi asked looking up at the bigger dragon. Saru growled in anger at the small dragon.

"I fought those gargoyles when they first attacked the nest!" Saru roared to him in anger losing her patience she stepped forward.

"Saru Zabimaru, Gegetsuburi, please. You both are noble dragons and should not be fighting one another." Gonryomaru effectively defused any fight that might break out.

"Indeed, we have enough problems with the gargoyles and the humans attacking our kind. There is no reason for this fight between our fellow dragons." Wabisuke looked up from his bowed head.

"Wabisuke is correct, Zabimaru." Zangetsu agreed with the shy dragon. Wabisuke bowed his head as a farewell to Zangetsu before he walked further into the valley. The other dragons looked after him and slowly they followed the shy dragon's example.

"Well, you stay here and rest. Call if you are in need of anything." Saru Zabimaru offered to the black dragon.

"I humbly accept your gratitude, Saru Zabimaru." Zangetsu bowed to her from his position leaning up against the cliff. Saru was the last dragon to leave the clearing leaving Zangetsu to rest. He sighed in relief; it was very close with Saru Zabimaru being so near. The humans were nearly discovered by his fellow dragons. But now that Hyourinmaru was speaking with Ryuujin Jakka, Hyourinmaru could have already told the eldest dragon.

"Things must be going well with Hyourinmaru since I haven't heard anything from Ryuujin Jakka." Zangetsu commented looking at the highest mountain which shielded Ryuujin Jakka from the rest of the valley and the world. Zangetsu silently hoped everything was going well with Hyourinmaru and Ryuujin.

………

"The humans are with Zangetsu here in the valley." Hyourinmaru answered Ryuujin Jakka after a long pause. Ryuujin's golden eye widened as fire spurted from his mane and nostril in a furious rhythm. Hyourinmaru bowed low to Ryuujin Jakka showing his accepting of any punishment the elder dragon willed to bestow on the young dragon.

_Why have you brought them here with you?_ Ryuujin loudly spoke with a long trail of fire burning from his mane all the way to the tip of his tail. He was not pleased with this news.

"Forgive me, elder Ryuujin, but we had no time to return them to their village. Time is of the utmost importance for I fear a great attack is about to befall dragon-kind." Hyourinmaru pleaded with Ryuujin. Upon hearing these words, Ryuujin's wrath seemed to be easing off, however the trail of flame only dimmed very slightly continuing to illuminate the deep cavern. Hyourinmaru kept his head down not daring to look up at the elder dragon until he was given permission.

_What is so important?_ Ryuujin's words roared within Hyourinmaru's head.

"There has been an increase in attacks against the humans; each attack is believed to have been performed by a dragon. There can be no other explanation for this recent increase in attacks except to incite a war where humans seek to annihilate the dragons. I request your guidance elder Ryuujin in the path that should be taken in this time of great danger." Hyourinmaru completed his petition. His words were met with silence by the elder Ryuujin.

…………

The twin baby dragons chased each other back into the clearing where Zangetsu lay down watching their playful antics.

"The two of you be careful." Zangetsu called out to the babies.

"We will." The twins replied in unison.

Zangetsu settled back down watching the twin baby dragons chase one another around the cliff face. Inside his wings, Karin caught a glimpse of the baby dragons – two little dragons with light blue bodies, short white wings and what looked like a nub at the crown of their heads when one of them circled the other. Karin thought they were really cute and she was very thankful that the babies didn't see her. She had heard the dragons talking before but now it seemed that all the dragons had left the valley except for the twin babies.

"It sounds like they've all left." Toushiro whispered to Karin when she looked back to him. He started to relax lying down on his back with his arms pillowing his head.

'_Toushiro has had a rough two days: I disappeared, he came looking for me and he probably rode all day yesterday; then last night when we all were disturbed from our rest with the new intruders.'_ Karin silently thought back over the past two days. No one really had much sleep last night, so it was no wonder Toushiro was so tired. Karin had more rest so it was harder to get back to sleep so she lay down on her stomach resting her chin on her arms. She stared at the small stream of light where Zangetsu's wings didn't fully close along his back. She felt the dragon stretch out more as he lay down curling his neck around to get some sleep.

Karin watched Toushiro as he closed his eyes and she heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

"I can't go to sleep that easily." She turned her attention to the light peeking in from Zangetsu's wings. She could feel Zangetsu when he fell asleep and his breathing became deep and even. The poor dragon had it even harder: his wing was damaged and he practically ate a lightning bolt damaging his insides when he was attacked by Toushiro. There was no telling when he would be able to attack anything again - Karin figured it would be at least a few weeks. Karin sighed in boredom before she settled back down on her stomach staring through the opening in the wings.

Karin continued looking at the walls of the cliff while Toushiro slept beside her and Zangetsu sleeping under her. Karin could feel her eyelids growing very heavy as she was being called to sleep. But, before her eyes fully closed a terrifying noise reached her ears. This sound was the voice of thousands of screams in a mix of pitches and volume. The sound made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight with fear. She had only heard that sound from one creature - a gargoyle. She heard a second stronger cry echoing the first, this one sounded bigger and meaner.

Through the fear that was robbing Karin of her good sense and her breath a single thought broke through: why did the dragons not react? Karin could hear it, so the dragons certainly should be able to hear it, right? She was about to wake Zangetsu when another gentler sound drifted to her ears - the sound of two children, apparently oblivious to any dangers around them.

"Zangetsu wake up. Do you hear that?" Karin roughly shook Zangetsu's back until she heard him groan.

"Child go back to sleep." Zangetsu groaned finding a more comfortable position on his stomach.

"But I hear a gargoyle." Karin harshly whispered earning a snort from the black dragon.

"That is impossible." Zangetsu huffed with a deep exhale. "There is no way for a gargoyle to enter the valley and not be spotted. Besides, we would sense them."

"Well it sounds like you missed a few." Karin commented when another cry resounded through the cliffs.

"There it is again." Karin notified the dragon. He groaned as he raised his head from the ground to listen very carefully.

"You're not going back to sleep unless I investigate that sound." Zangetsu stated more than questioned. Karin felt him shift until he was settled even on his belly. He listened to his surroundings to satisfy Karin's worry so he could get her back to sleep.

"Alright...I hear the other dragons speaking with one another further in the valley."

"No I hear it in the mountains." Karin insisted as another cry echoed through the valley walls.

"I hear no such thing coming from the mountains, all I hear is the sound of Sogyo and Kotowari playing with one another. There isn't even a bird in that mountain." Zangetsu exclaimed to Karin. She felt him shift under her as he lay back down immediately falling to sleep. This was an unexpected discovery – dragons cannot hear the gargoyles' screams. When Karin thought really hard about it, it seemed to make sense.

'_When I first met Zangetsu in the clearing I was attacked by two of those gargoyles and I didn't even know he was there. The dragons are able to kill the gargoyles but Zangetsu acted as if there was nothing in the clearing. He knew that I destroyed those gargoyles, but why would he leave them to attack a human?'_ Karin's eyes widened as this new information fell into a pattern in her mind.

'_The dragons can't hear the gargoyles' cries, but they can obviously hear a gargoyle moving so that must be how they fight the gargoyles. That has to be how so many could avoid being destroyed by the dragons. The gargoyles can scream as loud as they want and no dragons would be able to hear. Those gargoyles didn't seem to worry about being quiet.'_ Karin started sweating as this new revelation sunk deep into her mind. She heard another gargoyle scream in the mountains. If the dragons were not able to find the gargoyles, then Karin would do it for them and she would take great pleasure in killing the gargoyles. Karin nodded her head to Toushiro, and moved past him to look for her bow and arrows. She only had four arrows left, but if Zangetsu was correct then the dragons would find her before she would need to shoot an arrow. Karin just had to be sure she found the gargoyle before a dragon found her. Karin knew that Toushiro was going to kill her, but she could not stand by when helpless children are being attacked. Karin gathered her bow and quiver creeping very close to the opening. Karin took a deep breath and sprinted out from Zangetsu's wings when she heard a gargoyle scream again.

…………

Rangiku walked out of Chief Yamamoto's cabin with Captain Kyoraku following behind her. He was beginning to think Rangiku still didn't understand what she got herself into – she joined the army at the drop of a hat with absolutely no thought to the consequences.

"Rangiku, do you realize what you just did?" Captain Kyoraku asked her walking at a faster pace to keep up with Rangiku.

"Of course," Rangiku cheerily responded, "I was given permission to join the search party for Toushiro and Karin." Rangiku remained oblivious to Captain Kyoraku's look of shock.

"Rangiku, you are in the army so you have to call him by his title: Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Kyoraku informed her. He watched her facial expression become very thoughtful.

"Captain Hitsugaya. You know that doesn't sound so bad, but he will still be grounded when he gets back." Rangiku became stern with Captain Kyoraku walking alongside her.

"Where are you going?" Captain Kyoraku asked when he finally noticed they were traveling in the opposite direction of her house.

"I am going to Captain Kuchiki and ask to be included in the search party." Rangiku proclaimed glancing at her side.

"I don't know why you're coming along." Rangiku stared at Captain Kyoraku as they continued walking to the Kuchiki cabin.

"I am coming to talk with Captain Kuchiki about your recent induction in the army." Captain Kyoraku announced as they approached the cabin. Captain Kuchiki's cabin is a large cabin with a fence enclosing the front yard. Rangiku walked past the little gate up to the wooden door and quickly rapped her knuckles on the door. Captain Kyoraku walked up the steps when the front door opened revealing Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hello, Rukia. How are you?" Rangiku smiled down at the shorter girl.

"I am doing well, Rangiku. May I ask for the reason of your visit?" Rukia kindly asked in her most respectful voice.

"I am looking for Captain Kuchiki. Do you know if he is here?" Rangiku continued smiling to Rukia. Rukia's face grew more relaxed until she was smiling up to the strawberry blonde woman. It was hard to be depressed around such a happy person like Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Yes, he is preparing for the search party to look for Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaku." Rukia's answered pleased Rangiku so her smile seemed to nearly split her face.

"May I speak with him?" Rangiku politely asked her.

"He's back in his office. I'll show you to him." Rukia turned from the doorway motioning for Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku to follow. They passed through several doors approaching a closed white door with the number "six" written in Kanji on the center. Rukia opened the door, bowing toward the front of the desk occupied by Captain Kuchiki.

"Good afternoon, brother." Rukia greeted him walking further into the room until she was directly in front of his desk. Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku stepped just inside the room waiting to be addressed by Captain Kuchiki.

"Hello Rukia." Captain Kuchiki looked up from his desk and spotted Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku standing near the door.

"And good day to you Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku," Captain Kuchiki placed his pen on the desk to give them his full attention.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Captain Kuchiki requested of the group.

"Captain Kuchiki I would like to join you in the search for Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki." Rangiku proudly stated earning a cold stare from the strict Captain.

"Rangiku, I respect your connection with Captain Hitsugaya however since you are still a civilian you are barred from joining the search." Captain Kuchiki sternly exclaimed to the group, but this news did not deter Rangiku's cheery expression.

"Yes, I was informed by Captain Kyoraku and I have been given permission to attend the search party." Rangiku smiled over at Captain Kuchiki. His cold stare transferred to Captain Kyoraku, obviously causing the latter to be very nervous.

"There is a good reason for that Captain Kuchiki." Captain Kyoraku tilted his hat higher on his head so he could look Captain Kuchiki in the eyes.

"Yes, I have a good reason because I joined the Sereitei army." Rangiku happily chirped.

"You joined the army. When did this happen?" Captain Kuchiki cautiously questioned glancing back between Rangiku and his fellow captain.

"It happened about ten minutes ago." Captain Kyoraku stated.

"That's right. So, now that I'm in the military I can go on the search." Rangiku repeated to Captain Kuchiki.

"Rangiku, I question your reason for joining the army, but that does not change my position. I do not give you permission to join in the search." Captain Kuchiki firmly stated causing Rangiku to stare at him.

"But why?" Rangiku whined, she didn't care if she sounded like a child.

"Because, you are not yet a formal member of the army until you are approved by Princess Shihoin." Captain Kuchiki explained to a still flabbergasted Rangiku.

"But, there is no telling how long it will take to get permission from Princess Shihoin." Rangiku exclaimed but her pleads did not phase Captain Kuchiki.

"That is correct. Since I am not in direct charge of the army, I do not have the jurisdiction to affirm your induction." Captain Kuchiki firmly stated. After a pause for this news to sink in, Rangiku started to get very annoyed.

"Just a minute I have agreed to join the army, and that makes me a soldier which means that I should be allowed to join the search." Rangiku complained again. Captain Kuchiki calmly sighed as he tried to explain his reasons for a third time.

"Rangiku, may I ask as to the reason you insist on joining this search party?" Captain Kuchiki asked the young woman.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Captain Kyoraku made his opinion heard.

"I know Captain Hitsugaya better than anyone and so I know the fastest way to find him." Rangiku finally explained to the two captains.

"Then you will be able to inform me of his most likely locations and we will search for Captain Hitsugaya. I'm sorry, Rangiku but I cannot allow you to join." Captain Kuchiki stated with finality.

"Listen I have lived in this village my entire life, and with Captain Hitsugaya's assistance I've been able to make a map of this entire forest. I just happen to have it right here." Rangiku produced a rolled up piece of parchment from the inside of her red robes.

"Thank you, that map will assist us greatly." Captain Kuchiki reached for the map but Rangiku held it out of his reach.

"I'm not just going to give it to you, Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku explained with a smirk toward the sitting captain.

"Then why did you inform me of such a map?" Captain Kuchiki asked but he had a suspicion that Rangiku wanted to make a deal.

"Well, first of all you will not be able to read this map, and second there are areas in this forest that haven't been added to the map." Rangiku explained with her smirk growing even wider. Captain Kuchiki's cold stare bore into Rangiku's eyes. Rukia stood behind Captain Kyoraku openly staring in Rangiku's direction.

"So you wish to bargain with the map – you will hand over the map as long as you are allowed to join me. Is this correct?" Captain Kuchiki's suspicion was correct this was confirmed by Rangiku's smile of elation.

"Yes, that's right. Now that you understand Captain Kuchiki, what do you say to my proposition?" Rangiku beamed to Captain Kuchiki. He stared at Rangiku and he thought very carefully. Rangiku patiently waited for his response tapping the map to her shoulder. Captain Kyoraku stared between Rangiku and Captain Kuchiki all the while Rukia remained silent since she didn't know how to respond to this situation.

……………

Karin was sprinting around the cliff wall running faster and faster. Karin heard the scream of the gargoyles further in the valley. She quietly begged in her mind that no dragons would find her before she found the gargoyle. The gargoyle didn't scare her, but being discovered carrying a bow and arrows by dangerous dragons terrified her.

"Come on, where is it?" Karin whispered pausing at the path opening up into a large crevice with some pits and ledges running up the sides of the mountain. A scream resonated from what Karin guessed to be her left side.

"That way," Karin whispered running down toward the scream. The closer she came to the scream she noted the sounds of the baby dragons became louder.

"I'm getting closer." Karin murmured as she started running faster, she figured it would be only a few more minutes before she was discovered by the dragons. Running around another cliff she finally saw the baby dragons. The little blue dragons were running around with one another above Karin on a ledge a few dozen feet above her. Karin breathed a sigh of relief that they were still safe, but her relief was short-lived. She saw the white mask covering the black body of the gargoyle peek over the cliff edge. The gargoyle was a lion body with two large wings and a white mask with swirls circling the eyes and mouth. The mouth opened up emitting a massively loud screech that nearly pierced Karin's ear drums at the strength.

"LOOK OUT!" Karin screamed to the baby dragons pointing up above them. Their little heads looked up and they spotted the gargoyle. The baby dragons screeched in terror when the gargoyle sent a boulder down the cliff crashing into the ledge and trapping the baby dragons on a small outcropping of rock.

"Hold on!" Karin yelled to them and continuing to watch the gargoyle as it started creeping down the cliff wall. She focused her kido around her hands so they started to glow silver, touching her finger tips together the energy began spiraling into a silver cylinder growing into a beam.

"BAKUDO 62: HYAPPORANKAN!" Karin threw the silver beam multiplying into a hundred beams and directing them into the cliff wall creating a path connecting from the rock ledge with the baby dragons down to the ground at the base of the cliff.

"Hop on the beams to get down." Karin directed the baby dragons, squeaking in unison they started jumping from beam to beam until they were both safely on the ground. Karin sighed in relief when they made it safely onto the ground. As she watched the dragons run off, she didn't notice the gargoyle had transferred all of his attention to Karin. The gargoyle screamed bringing Karin back to reality. Karin turned to run just as the gargoyle leapt from the cliff and landed on the rock chasing Karin.

"Why is this thing after me?" Karin gasped as she heard the gargoyle gaining on her. She reached for her bow from her back but it was thrown from her hand by the gargoyle's extended claws. She hissed in frustration that she no longer had her weapon to attack so she continued running. An idea came to her when she thought back to when Rukia first ran into one of the gargoyles – Kaien destroyed it when he blasted a kido into the mouth. It was a really dangerous idea since this move killed Kaien but it was better than being eaten by one of those.

"It's worth a shot, now I just got to get far enough ahead." Karin dashed around the corner and sprinted a few feet until she reached a dead end, turning around she watched the lion-like gargoyle pause at the entrance seeming to enjoy Karin being helpless and trapped in a corner.

"Where's a dragon when you need one?" Karin exclaimed but started reciting the kido, she would need to blast the kido straight into the mouth of the gargoyle and she would need her best aim.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Karin held the ball of red kido in her hand as she watched the mouth of the gargoyle open wide staring down the throat and teeth of the enlarged gargoyle – she saw her mark and completely focused on that single opening.

"HADO 31: SHAKKAHO!" Karin let the ball of red light loose and watched it enter the mouth and the teeth close behind the energy, effectively swallowing it. It paused for a second then snarled at Karin before she watched the red energy crack through the rocky skin of the gargoyle. The gargoyle exploded into a pile of black rock and the white mask collapse on the rubble.

"Glad that's over." Karin sighed leaning on the cliff in relief. She closed her eyes so she was surprised when she felt a slim tail wrap around her waist and jerk her up onto the top of the cliff, staring into the face of a small green dragon.

"This looks very bad," Karin weakly chuckled, "look I can explain." Karin tried to explain but the dragon threw her onto the rock and trapped her between his claws towering over her.

The dragon raised his head back and roared so loudly Karin had to cover her ears. She heard several cries echoing around the valley and drawing closer. From under the green dragon, she could see several kinds of dragon flying into her line of vision and land in a circle around the green dragon. The green dragon stared down at Karin and snarled at her. She closed her eyes when a trail of drool dropped from the fangs of the green dragon.

"I am in so much trouble." Karin whispered in fear at the surrounding dragons.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I finally have the next chapter! YEAH! **

**I apologize for taking so long but there have been some things to come up at work and I haven't had as much time or inspiration to write. But, now my inspiration is back! Hopefully, the next chapter will come out faster than this one.**

**Let me know if I described everything correctly in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This story is inspired by Dreamworks movie "How to train your dragon."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, enough said.**

**

* * *

**

Karin was in a tough spot – pinned down by a mean looking green dragon and watching more dragons gather around. She silently prayed that Zangetsu or Hyourinmaru would come and help her out. However, Zangetsu still had no idea she was gone.

"I have got to start thinking through these plans." Karin mumbled as the green dragon applied more pressure to her pinned figure.

Zangetsu was still sleeping when he heard a loud cry coming from the mountains.

"What's that?" Zangetsu mumbled as he listened closer, hearing the news from the other dragons he shot up in surprise.

"Zangetsu!" Toushiro complained when he slammed his head on Zangetsu's closed wings.

"WHERE'S KARIN?" Zangetsu yelled at him. Toushiro looked to his side and jumped at her absence.

"She was right here!" Toushiro complained when he heard more dragon cries around the valley.

"I told her to stay put!" Zangetsu growled with his eyes opened wide revealing the glowing yellow orbs in the middle of the day.

"Do you know where she is now?" Toushiro asked the black dragon as he heard more dragons. Zangetsu watched Wabisuke fly into the mountains following Gonryumaru and Gegetsuburi.

"I think I know." Zangetsu stated then he spotted Saru flying to the mountains.

"Hold on." Zangetsu exclaimed to Toushiro before he darted through the maze of rocky pathways in the mountains. He zipped through the paths at a surprising speed until he reached the gathering of dragons in a wide circle. In the center of the circle, Zangetsu spotted Hebi Zabimaru holding Karin down in between his claws pinning her to the ground.

"What is going on here?" Saru shouted to the group her wings outstretched in rage and anger.

"I found this human running in this valley and now I can't find Sogyu and Kotowari." Hebi notified his older sister.

"How did a human enter the valley?" Saru roared in outrage. Her pale green eyes smoldered in rage staring down each of the dragons in the circle demanding someone to announce their traitorous act. Karin was still pinned under Hebi but sadly she could not understand a word the dragons were saying. You see, Hebi's paws are lined with small thorns allowing him to grip any surface he comes in contact with, and they also feel like you've been stabbed by a rose bush. Karin knew how sharp those thorns were – when he was pressing down on her body she could feel all of the thorns pierce her skin in hundreds of places at once. Needless to say, Karin stayed as far away from the green dragon as her current position would allow which is only far enough for relief from those thorns. Karin looked up and around all of the dragons circled around – they looked mad and they sounded mad, especially the dark green one with pink wings highlighted in black. Karin continued looking for any familiar face when Zangetsu's proud head rose above the other dragons, she sent up a thankful prayer for at least one friend in the throng of dragons. Now, she only had to find a way to get out from under this green dragon so she could sprint to Zangetsu.

"So who brought the human here?" Saru demanded again. She continued to look around the gathering.

"Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru are the only ones who have come from the outside. Maybe one of them brought her." Gegetsuburi postulated staring down at Karin.

"Zangetsu." Saru growled staring straight into his glowing eyes.

"Does it really matter how they got in when the twins cannot be found?" Gonryomaru reasoned with the enraged Saru. He had brought up a very good point. What is more important at the time – punishing a human or finding the baby twins? Saru understood the children came before punishing some human.

"Human, what have you done with Sogyo and Kotowari?" Saru growled down to Karin. Now, Karin would have gladly answered except she only heard roars and growls, so she remained silent.

"You have no answer." Hebi exclaimed bending down to Karin and started to slowly add pressure to his claws causing her to whimper in pain.

"Zangetsu do something!" Toushiro harshly whispered upon hearing Karin's whimpers of pain.

"Remain calm boy." Zangetsu warned, but Toushiro did **not** like that.

"If anything happens to her, then I promise to finish you off." Toushiro threatened before he became really angry at Karin's shriek of pain.

"I'm not waiting." Toushiro began gathering his energy in preparation to ensnare the dragon in a kido spell.

"Boy, be patient." Zangetsu growled at the same time he rose up on his back legs throwing Toushiro off balance to sprawl on his scales.

"No answer…" Hebi paused his actions upon spotting two little blue bodies bounding around a wall of rock. Sogyo and Kotowari ran over to Hebi and started pounding on his scale with their tiny paws.

"No (NO)!" The babies called in echo.

"NO!" The cries shrieked in unison as Hebi continued to stare at the youngsters in total confusion.

"Leave human alone!" The twins chirped in unison. Hebi's surprise was evident when he lifted his paw slightly off Karin. It was a small movement but it gave Karin enough room for her to escape.

'_Now's my chance.'_ Karin thought. Hebi's paw lifted with his eyes turned away and Karin scrambled from the ground to sprint straight to Zangetsu. Saru watched her dart in and around the various dragon legs making a bee line to Zangetsu just as he settled back down on all four legs. Karin dashed under Zangetsu to cling to his front right arm. Saru glared hard at Zangetsu when he peered down at Karin safely underneath him. The way he looked at the human, one would think he cared for the girl – this did not settle well with Saru Zabimaru.

"I think the human is confused." Gegetsuburi noted observing Karin's position.

"Indeed, the typical response for humans is to run away from a dragon." Wabisuke commented studying Zangetsu and Karin more closely. Karin seemed to relax more behind Zangetsu's black forearm.

"That human does seem to be taken with you, Zangetsu." Saru growled in a frigidly calm tone.

"That does appear to be the case." Gonryomaru noted watching Karin peek from around Zangetsu's arm. Saru watched them with a deep growl emanating from her throat.

"How could you, Zangetsu?" Saru accused slowly approaching the black dragon. The surrounding dragons moved out of her way when she approached. The twin baby dragons were squeaking up at Hebi but Saru ignored them.

"Saru Zabimaru, please allow me to explain." Zangetsu's gravelly voice pleaded to Saru in an attempt to reason with her.

"I will hear none of it." Saru growled and with a mighty roar she charged Zangetsu.

"Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" Saru was frozen in her lunge when several cords of bright yellow kido bound her wings and forearms to her chest causing her to collapse on the ground in a roar of outrage. All the dragons stared at Zangetsu when a small white haired boy appeared from under the dragon's folded wings. Toushiro jumped down from Zangetsu to walk in front of Karin at the dragon's arm. All the while Toushiro maintained the strength of the kido with a small band of yellow tightly gripped in his right fist. The other dragon's stared on in silence at the scene. The mighty dragon Saru Zabimaru brought to her knees by a small boy.

"ANOTHER HUMAN!" Saru roared from her bound position on the ground. "You bring two humans to attack us! Have you no sense of honor, Zangetsu? Do you wish ill will on us as well?" Saru accused up to him but was surprised when the boy spoke.

"I don't believe this to be an attack." Toushiro exclaimed leaning up against Zangetsu's arm. All dragon eyes stared down at the boy's calm tone among the herd of dragons.

"I have merely restrained you and I have no reason to attack you, yet." Toushiro commented toward the group. Gegetsuburi was closer to the ground so he was the first to approach.

"So what brings you to this den of dragons, human?" The pale dragon slowly approached pausing just a few feet in front of the boy. The dragon noted how the white haired boy watched him with fierce teal eyes almost daring to attack.

"We don't come of our choosing." Toushiro began but was interrupted by Karin.

"Yeah, believe me we wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary." Karin exclaimed quietly walking around Zangetsu but keeping in contact.

"Then what was the reason for your attack?" Gonryomaru asked as he calmly approached the trio. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Saru since she had grown quiet listening to the humans speak.

"The only reason I even ran out was to destroy a gargoyle." Karin explained earning snorts from the dragons in the group.

"That is impossible, child." Gonryomaru reassured the girl glaring down at her almost accusing her of lying.

"There is no way for a gargoyle to enter the Ryu Manako. The Katen sisters would never allow it." Wabisuke stated when he heard the baby dragons screech again.

"Human killed a stoney." The baby dragons screeched running up to the adult dragons in front of Zangetsu. Karin stared at the babies in confusion.

"Zangetsu," Karin tapped his arm so he was looking down at her. "What's a stoney?"

"That is what the twins call a gargoyle. They don't know what a gargoyle is and they've never seen one." Zangetsu explained looking down at her.

"So why did they call it a 'stoney'?" Karin smirked up at him.

"It is because they have never seen a gargoyle but they recognize the beasts are made of stone." Zangetsu answered her before turning his attention to Gonryomaru.

"We have neither seen nor heard any signs of a gargoyle." Gonryomaru exclaimed holding his head up higher in the air.

"Those gargoyles were constantly screaming. Can you dragons really not hear them?" Karin stared up at the dragon heads towering above her.

"There was nothing screaming in this valley." Gonryomaru exclaimed again. Karin stared up at him in surprise - they didn't believe her or the baby dragons. The baby dragons looked around at the adults and nodded their heads to one another. If the adults would not believe their words, then the babies would have to show them. Sogyo and Kotowari ran around the adults toward the cliff edge. Approaching the cliff, Sogyo nearly fell off but was rescued by Wabisuke. Wabisuke held the baby dragon by the tip of his tail while his brother looked on.

"Down there." Sogyo pointed down to the floor several dozen feet below them.

"Look down there." Kotowari pointed from his perch on the cliff edge.

"Go ahead and look, Wabisuke." Gegetsuburi complained to the dark grey dragon. He was getting tired of the whining children.

Wabisuke rested Sogyo safely on the ground before he walked toward the cliff, looking down the ledge he carefully scaled the wall disappearing from the edge. The other dragons watched Wabisuke disappear down the cliff.

"This matter will be settled swiftly." Saru spoke up glaring at Toushiro continually restraining her from movement. She growled menacingly at the white haired boy but he returned the glare equally angry at Saru. Toushiro could forgive many things but any attempt to harm or injure Karin was unforgiveable in his book, simple as that. The group waited for Wabisuke to return after a couple of minutes.

"It appears that the child has lied to us." Gonryomaru growled from deep in his throat fixing his gaze on the humans. Zangetsu growled with equal fierceness catching the other dragons by surprise.

"You side with these humans, Zangetsu." Gegetsuburi stated glancing between the two dragons towering over him.

"I can vouch for the humans. They are able to hear certain things that we dragons cannot." Zangetsu began to explain.

"Such as?" Gonryomaru asked the black dragon never taking his eyes off Karin. Hebi became bored with the adult talking so he settled for watching Sogyo and Kotowari stare down the cliff in search of Wabisuke.

"The humans are able to hear a whistle Hyourinmaru, nor I, were able to detect. The human girl has helped as well. She had destroyed two gargoyles on the day that I first met her. She is willing to help our kind . . . and she has gained my trust." Zangetsu responded but became more defensive when Gonryomaru prepared to approach. Zangetsu moved so that his body was defending Karin as well as bending down in order to better protect her.

"Now, now is there really any reason to fight?" Gegetsuburi asked shaking his body to remove some of the flies that became comfortable on his scales.

"Ye-" Gonryomaru was interrupted when Wabisuke silently reappeared from the cliff gently holding an object in his mouth. Wabisuke approached the group in front of Saru and allowed the contents of his mouth to rest on the ground. Saru screeched in rage at the sight – a pile of rocks with a white mask glaring up at the dragon. Toushiro released Saru allowing her to stand growling at the stone remains of the gargoyle. She cried again her call echoing off the valley walls in all directions.

"You see, she was telling the truth." Toushiro exclaimed to the dragon staring down at the humans.

"You led this beast straight into the valley." Saru accused now even angrier at the sight of the gargoyle. She growled again her fangs showing in a menacing snarl scaring the twins into hiding behind Hebi.

"What!" Karin yelled holding onto Zangetsu even tighter than before.

"You all will pay." Saru craned her head back opening her mouth wide – Karin was able to see a white light grow from the back of her throat illuminating her sharpened teeth increasing in size from the back to the extended fangs at the front of her jaw. Saru took a deep breath but paused when an eruption exploded from the tallest mountain at the far end of the valley.

A column of fire erupted from the peak of the mountain as the fire dispersed all could see a serpent-like plume of fire suspended in the air. With a mighty roar shaking the ground the plume of fire turned toward the group and flew straight to the group circling above them. Karin closed her eyes in fear clutching Zangetsu even tighter as the temperature increased from the fire dragon's circling above. Saru smirked at Zangetsu then glancing at the fire dragon. The group of dragons all backed away from Zangetsu clearing an area large enough for the fire dragon to land. The dragon spiraled down to the ground until he touched the ground his long tail circling Zangetsu blocking any chance of escape. Toushiro ran back to Karin and placed a hand on her shoulder she opened up her eyes to look over at Toushiro. He gazed into her eyes willing some of his courage to pass onto her; Karin swallowed hard then spared a glance at the red dragon. It was larger than any dragon she had ever seen, easily twice as big as Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru. His red hair spurted with flame in alternating rhythms along his back from skull to the tip of his tail. He breathed flames erupting from his nostrils with a deep growl shaking the ground under Karin's feet. Karin stared at the red dragon until she heard another body land beside Zangetsu, looking over she sighed in relief at seeing Hyourinmaru. He stood beside Zangetsu looking down at the humans then transferred his sight to the red dragon. Hyourinmaru bowed deep to the ground and Zangetsu mimicked the behavior.

"These are the humans I spoke of, Ryuujin Jakka." Hyourinmaru humbly exclaimed.

…...

Rangiku was smirking at Captain Kuchiki tapping the map on her shoulder. Since she had a map and knew the area better than anyone, Captain Kuchiki had no choice but to allow her on the search, and he knew it. Captain Kuchiki looked at the map then at Rangiku.

"Well, what do you say?" Rangiku asked with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Very well, you may assist in the search for Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki." Captain Kuchiki sighed. Rangiku beamed in triumph, now there was nothing stopping her from finding Toushiro and everything would be set right again.

"I knew you would see things my way, Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku smiled then turned from the sitting captain replacing the map in her robes. She would keep hold of it just in case he tried to change his mind.

"One question: what will you tell Yuzu?" Captain Kuchiki questioned Rangiku's back. Rangiku froze in mid step as this information was brought to her attention.

What will she tell Yuzu? Rangiku told Yuzu that Karin was staying at her house yesterday. Then, today Captain Kyoraku lied to her by telling her Captain Hitsugaya and she were training far from the village. It would look suspicious if she knew there was a search party for the two. This had the potential of blowing up in all their faces.

Rangiku calmly turned around facing Captain Kuchiki, her elation replaced with confused worry.

"I believe Yuzu was informed that her sister and your charge were out training far from the village. Am I correct?" Captain Kuchiki watched Rangiku nod her head in agreement.

"Would it not look odd if she found out that there was a search party for the two? What do you think Yuzu would think?" Captain Kuchiki pounded the nail on the head not once but twice.

Rangiku stared at Captain Kuchiki calmly sitting at his desk. She opened her mouth but no sound escaped her mouth. Yuzu had no idea what was going on, and that's the way Rangiku wanted to keep it - a happy oblivious Yuzu.

"How will you explain this to Yuzu?" Captain Kuchiki asked again in his monotone voice devoid of emotion.

"There's nothing I can tell her." Rangiku mumbled under her breath.

"It is normal for the army to be sent out in the forest. There will be no questions regarding our purpose." Captain Kuchiki stated then after a pause he continued, "you on the other hand. There will be questions and those questions will require answers. Since this is a small village and everyone knows what's going on. Those answers will circulate the village when Yuzu discovers them will you continue to lie or will you speak the truth?" Captain Kuchiki quietly asked the strawberry blonde woman. If she didn't know better, Rangiku thought she heard a bit of sympathy in his voice. She was sure this wasn't the case but still he made some very good points so she remained silent.

"With everything that her family has gone through – the loss of her mother, Ichigo fighting for his life in the medical cabin – can you really put her through the disappearance of her twin sister?" There was the invisible undercurrent of sympathy hidden in Byakuya's noble voice.

"No, I can't put her through that." Rangiku finally responded staring at the floor feeling the guilt of her selfish ambitions rise inside her chest. Toushiro wanted to shield Yuzu from any worry so the girl can go on with her life and he needed Rangiku to make sure Yuzu remained oblivious until they return. Rangiku knew what she had to do taking the map from her robes she cradled it in her hands staring down at the key to finding her young charge and bringing him safely home.

"Rangiku, I give you my word to bring Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki safely back to Karakura." Captain Kuchiki stood from his desk to walk up to Rangiku and stand before her.

"There are still some areas of the map which you won't be able to decipher." Rangiku reminded him. She looked up to him when his hand touched hers containing the map.

"Then teach us how to read it and I will remain in contact with you should we ever get lost." Captain Kuchiki offered to Rangiku as she reluctantly handed the map over to him.

"How will you be able to contact me from the forest?" Rangiku asked Captain Kuchiki. Rangiku watched his eyes glance over the map before rolling it up once again.

"The high ranking officers in the army are taught several types of kido one type is strictly for communication purposes." Capt. Kuchiki explained looking into Rangiku's stormy eyes.

"So can you let me know what you find?" Rangiku asked with a small hope echoing her voice.

"Yes, that is correct. You have been made a lieutenant therefore you are entitled to the whereabouts of your captain. But, you must stay in one place, this kido requires the recipient stay in one general location or else it will not work." Captain Kuchiki finished explaining and turned from Rangiku to sit at his desk placing the map in a drawer for safekeeping.

"I guess that's all, then. It looks like I joined the army for nothing." Rangiku complained turning toward the silent Kyoraku and Rukia.

"Your induction is not a waste of time, Rangiku." Capt Kuchiki spoke up from his desk, she half turned at his words. "You are a most trusted villager in Karakura and you will be better able to determine the mood of your fellow neighbors. I am content with your addition to our ranks." Captain Kuchiki expressed his personal opinion, but no one would be able to tell his real emotion behind his mask of indifference.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku politely bowed to him.

"If that will be all, Rukia would you kindly show our guests out of the manor." Captain Kuchiki requested of his sister.

"Yes brother," Rukia bowed to her seated brother then turned toward the guests, "if you will kindly follow me." Rukia motioned for the two to follow with a sweep of her arm.

"That will be fine, but I would like to speak with Captain Kuchiki in private if you please." Shunsui addressed Rukia looking to her brother; Byakuya nodded his head for Shunsui to remain in the office.

"Very well, Shunsui." Byakuya nodded watching Rukia lead Rangiku down the hall and out of the manor.

…..

Karin stared up at Ryuujin Jakka. He was bigger than she ever imagined - his body wrapped around Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru with more than enough room to spare. Ryuujin snorted a long trail of fire erupting from his nostril. Karin watched when Saru Zabimaru skirted around Ryuujin she was smirking at the humans and the two dragons.

"You are in trouble now. Ryuujin will not treat you kindly." Saru crowed. She even licked her lips in anticipation of the justice she was certain Ryuujin would bestow on them. Karin heard a deep growl from Ryuujin accompanied with spurts of fire along his back.

"What?" Saru shrieked in surprise, "What do you mean it's alright?" Ryuujin's mane spurted with fire accompanied by several deep growls. Saru continued to speak with Ryuujin when Karin tapped Zangetsu's leg.

"Hey, Zangetsu, why can't I understand him?" Zangetsu looked down at Karin to answer her question.

"It is because Ryuujin speaks telepathically to the other dragons." He answered turning his attention back to Saru complaining to Ryuujin.

"Why do you permit this? This human sneaked into our haven and the girl attack within the valley." Saru complained outloud.

Karin ignored Saru for now; it seemed that no matter what Karin said the dragon would not believe her. She heard the baby dragons speak up in her defense to the annoyance of Saru. Saru continued to complain to Ryuujin until he roared loudly with flames erupting in single file from the skull to tip of his tail. With this roar Saru became silent apparently Ryuujin had become fed up with her complaining. Saru bent low to the ground and silently receded into the crowd of her fellow dragons. Ryuujin then turned his attention toward Karin and Toushiro. He growled softly with fire spurting unevenly along his back while staring at Karin.

"I don't understand him." Karin answered looking up to Zangetsu to ask what to do.

"I will translate for you." Zangetsu spoke then paid close attention to Ryuujin as he began growling again.

"Human, is what the young ones say true?"

"Yes sir it is. I heard the gargoyle in the valley and I ran after it when none of the other dragons seemed to notice it." Karin answered.

"There are dragons here who disagree with you." Zangetsu translated for Karin.

"I don't know why the evidence is laying at your feet." Karin answered. She quietly waited as Ryuujin peered down at the rubble of rock Wabisuke carried over. Karin looked too but she noticed something was missing – the mask was gone.

"There was a mask there just a few minutes ago." Karin whispered staring at Ryuujin sniffing the rubble carefully and looking closer at the pile. Ryuujin lifted his head with several soft growls.

"I do see it was a gargoyle. This pile reeks of black magic." Zangetsu continued his translation.

"Human you are able to hear these? What is the sound these creatures make?" Zangetsu translated again.

"Well it sounds like hundreds of people screaming in different pitches at the exact same time." Karin explained. Her explanation resulted in several mumblings from the dragons outside of Ryuujin's circle.

"I see." Zangetsu translated watching Ryuujin look down at Karin then squint at the girl. "Dragons have excellent hearing. There is no sound that escapes our hearing. However we are not able to recognize all the different sounds in one single cry." Zangetsu explained for Ryuujin. Karin's eyes grew wide at this pronouncement. This explained why the dragons didn't react to the gargoyles.

"May I ask how you plan on keeping the dragons of this valley protected?" Toushiro asked from beside Zangetsu. Ryuujin transferred his gaze to Toushiro. He paused before answering.

"You have an interest in the protection of our kind?" Zangetsu translated.

"Yes we do." Karin answered for Toushiro. The fire dragon glanced between the two humans.

"Why does this interest you?" Zangetsu translated. Ryuujin appeared to be confused with his fire spurting in erratic places along his spine.

"I wasn't always like this – there was a time when I wanted to kill dragons along with the other humans. But that all changed when I met Zangetsu – he had a chance and every reason to kill me but he didn't. Your history was shown to me by Hyourinmaru and it was then that I learned my mother was killed by a gargoyle. My brother was also attacked by a gargoyle and he barely escaped with his life. I will not sit back while my friends and family are placed in danger from these creatures. Your powers are great but there are more gargoyles every day and their attacks are becoming more frequent and more deadly. I am interested because destroying the gargoyles is a way to protect my family, and the dragons are stronger and better able to destroy the gargoyles than humans." Karin finished explaining her reasons. Hyourinmaru looked down at Karin and smiled at her. He glanced toward Toushiro and noted how the boy also gazed at Karin with respect, awe and admiration. Ryuujin nodded his head then transferred his gaze to Toushiro with gentle growls and spurts of flame he was questioned by the fire dragon.

"And you boy, what is your interest?" Zangetsu translated for Ryuujin.

"My reasons are the same as Karin: destroying the gargoyles. An alliance with the dragons can be made to increase the total destruction of the gargoyles." Toushiro answered watching Ryuujin carefully as he looked between the humans. Ryuujin transferred his gaze back to Hyourinmaru.

_These humans are all that you said, Hyourinmaru. They have done well to earn your trust. _ Ryuujin spoke to Hyourinmaru in his head. Hyourinmaru responded with a bow to his elder.

_By their answers I believe they will help in destroying the gargoyles. Perhaps an alliance can be reached with the humans or perhaps not. I will rest assured knowing these two humans are willing and able to aid you in our mission. _ Ryuujin's mane and nostrils flared gently with spurts of flame as he finished speaking with Hyourinmaru. Zangetsu was purposely leaving the humans out of the conversation to the annoyance of Karin.

"Thank you, elder Ryuujin Jakka." Hyourinmaru bowed low again.

_You are welcome. I am grateful for the report you have sent to me. I will ensure the other scouting dragons are aware of this new development and take the necessary precautions. Now what do you plan on doing with the humans?_ Ryuujin calmly asked transmitting his voice into Hyourinmaru's head.

"The humans will be returned to their village and we will do our best to remain in contact with them. Hopefully, the humans will be able to assist us further in this war." Hyourinmaru answered with a bow of his head. Ryuujin nodded his head toward Hyourinmaru then transferred his gaze back to the humans.

"I wish you well on your journey home, humans. Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru will ensure you arrive safely at your village. Farewell, humans." Zangetsu translated for Ryuujin. Ryuujin roared then opened his wings and left the cliff edge to return to his cave.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: WOOHOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY FINISHED! *Wipes sweat from forehead.* No updates because work, papers due, and writer's block. Mostly due to writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner, but sadly no promises.**

**Inspired by Dreamworks' How To Train Your Dragon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Karin stared up at Ryuujin returning to his cave on the far side of the valley. She continued staring after him while Saru resumed her complaining to Hyourinmaru, Toushiro looked over at Karin in confusion.

"Karin is there something wrong?" Toushiro asked. Karin tore her eyes away from the mountain to look in Toushiro's eyes.

"No, it's just that…It seemed too easy." Karin answered then looked up at Zangetsu. The black dragon looked down to her.

"Zangetsu, you and Hyourinmaru said Ryuujin JKakka is the most feared dragon alive, but just now he seemed too calm." Karin explained to Zangetsu and Toushiro watching her.

"Ryuujin is an old dragon and he has seen more than any of us and so he's more rational than most dragons." Zangetsu explained to Karin but their attention was diverted to Saru complaining to Hyourinmaru.

"You betrayed us!" Saru yelled glaring at the ice dragon. He was surprisingly patient considering she has been complaining ever since Ryuujin left.

"Saru listen to me."

"NO! Humans are forbidden here and have you not forgotten they have killed so many of our kind." Saru yelled again.

"No, I have seen more humans kill our kind than you could know. Saru, these humans are different." Hyourinmaru patiently explained to her but she huffed in indifference.

Karin still thought that the dragons were taking their unexpected presence far too lightly. All except for Saru, she was still complaining to Hyourinmaru while Karin and Toushiro stayed beneath Zangetsu.

"Karin, what is bothering you?" Toushiro asked upon seeing the worry remained in her eyes.

"Well, this seemed too easy. Why aren't the other dragons reacting like Saru?" Karin pointed out the dark green dragon arguing with the snow white dragon.

"Saru, how long do I have to say this: these two humans are not a danger to our kind; Ryuujin has given his approval so why do you remain so stubborn?" Hyourinmaru tried to reason with the irate dragon.

"You snuck these two humans into the valley. That in itself shows your traitorous act." Saru growled and Hyourinmaru had a small flashback to an argument with Shinzo. Saru was going down the same path as Shinzo and he did not want to banish any more dragons.

"You should be more concerned with the gargoyles invading the valley." Toushiro spoke up toward the dragons. Saru transferred her glare to Toushiro and she stalked up to him until she was only a few feet away from him. Zangetsu quietly growled in warning for Saru to keep her distance.

"Saru, keep your distance." Zangetsu quietly growled in his gravelly voice.

"What did you say, human?" Saru bent down so her nose was at Toushiro's eye level. She breathed a strong puff blowing a pillar of air threatening to knock him down, but he stood his ground and did not break eye contact with the angry dragon.

"I said your concern should be with the gargoyles. Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu have explained how secure this valley is from all humans and gargoyles, yet a gargoyle was found within these very walls." Toushrio re-stated his opinion.

"The kid makes a good point, Saru." Gegetsuburi mused to the dragon earning him an irritated snarl.

"How did the gargoyles cross the valley walls?" Wabisuke asked bending down to the pile of rocks as the only evidence of the gargoyle. Toushiro ignored Saru as she transferred her gaze to Gegetsuburi. He looked toward the rocks then glanced at Karin noticing that she did not have her bow and there seemed to be four arrows in her quiver. Toushiro walked over to the pile of rocks not paying any attention to the other dragons squabbling over their presence. Hyourinmaru watched Toushiro walk to the pile and bend over.

Toushiro stared down at the rocks and sifted his hand through the rocks searching for an item. His eyes became more focused as he kept sifting through the rocks not reaching what he was looking for. With a sigh, Toushiro sat up then looked up to the dark gray dragon.

"You're the one who brought the remains?" Toushiro asked the dragon watching his large head nod ever so slightly.

"Was there anything that you dropped when you picked the gargoyle up?" Toushiro asked but the gray dragon did not make any motion to move toward him, so Hyourinmaru stepped up to him and brushed his tail along Toushiro's back.

"What are you searching for, Toushiro?" Hyourinmaru asked him. He glanced up at the ice dragon since this is the first time the dragon had used his name.

"I'm looking for an arrow and I can't seem to find one." Toushiro explained and he didn't notice Karin hide behind Zangetsu's arm to the dragon's confusion.

"I saw no arrow and I retrieved all the items in the area of the gargoyle's remains." Wabisuke kindly answered.

"So how was it destroyed?" Toushiro asked glancing back to Karin hiding behind Zangetsu.

"The girl destroyed the gargoyle." Wabisuke answered for him.

"Karin, how many arrows do you have?" Toushiro asked Karin. He became more suspicious of her when she tried to hide further behind Zangetsu's arm.

"Well, I have four." Karin politely replied.

"Where is your bow?" Toushiro asked his tone expected an answer. Karin became acutely aware that several dragons were staring at her and Toushiro was looking irritated the longer she stayed silent.

"Well, you see…" Karin paused then with a big gulp she rushed everything out, "the gargoyle slapped away my bow before I could get an arrow shot out, and I lost it somewhere in the mountains." Karin breathed in and watched Toushiro's eyes remain blank for a second then he closed his eyes with a deep breath.

"How did you destroy the gargoyle?" Toushiro calmly asked with his eyes shut.

"Well, does it really matter? I mean the gargoyle is gone." Karin stuttered but immediately stopped when Toushiro's eyes blazed into hers.

"Okay, I blasted a shakaho spell into the gargoyle's mouth." Karin hurriedly explained and hid behind Zangetsu once again. Zangetsu looked down at Karin, curious as to why she was hiding from Toushiro.

"WHAT?" Toushiro shouted surprising the surrounding dragons.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Toushiro demanded to know while Karin remained hidden.

"It wasn't that dangerous." Karin mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"'Not that dangerous,' Karin that is how Kaien was killed." Toushiro's statement surprised several of the surrounding dragons.

"What do you mean?" Gonryomaru asked Toushiro. Toushiro looked up to the silver winged gray dragon as Hyourinmaru remained in contact.

"A gargoyle attacked a scouting party outside of our village. Karin's brother was a member of that party and he was severely injured to such an extent the doctors believe it will be weeks if not months before he wakes up." Toushiro paused his explanation so he could gather his thoughts. "There was another officer within that party and sadly he was killed in his attempts to destroy the gargoyle. His teammates informed us that the monster had picked Kaien up to consume him, but he fired a strong blast of kido into the monsters mouth. In the explosion, Kaien Shiba was killed along with the gargoyle."

"But that's the difference I wasn't nearly as close to it." Karin explained trying to placate her friend.

"So then, how far away were you?" Toushiro demanded to know crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was six feet away at the least." Karin explained, and sadly that didn't make the boy feel any better.

"That was still too close you should have been more than 10 feet away from the gargoyle when you blasted it." Toushiro explained; he seemed to be calming down to her relief.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of room to move since I was backed up against a wall." Karin calmly stated and watched Toushiro close his eyes his brow twitching in annoyance.

"I don't think he needed to know that." Zangetsu pointed at.

"Okay," Toushiro took a deep breath and settled for glaring at the pile of rocks.

"Yeah, besides I'm okay, Toushiro." Karin reassured him. She did have a point, she is safe and that is all he cared about, but still he wanted to rip this gargoyle for putting her in danger in the first place.

"It's not like it's going to come back to life again." Karin nervously chuckled then stared when the pile of rocks began to move. Toushiro jumped back gathering energy for a kido spell in his right hand preparing to blast the moving rocks. He was stopped by a little blue dragon head that popped up surprising him to falling on the ground.

"SOGYO!" Saru yelled at him, the little dragon shrunk away while his brother scampered up behind him.

"Will you play with us?" Kotowari chirped prancing up to Toushiro still sitting on the ground.

"Huh?" Toushiro asked the baby and stared as the second followed the first to run toward Karin behind Zangetsu.

"Will you play with us?" The babies squeaked up at her and she hesitated glancing up at the other dragons.

"I don't think I should." Karin nervously stated to the pair.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Zangetsu explained to her. Karin glanced over at Saru who was still glaring at her and growling deep in the back of her throat.

"Well, I'm not too sure." Karin hid more behind Zangetsu. He looked in the direction she was looking and saw Saru glaring at Karin menacingly.

"Saru, I'm sure there will be no problems." Zangetsu spoke to the older dragon. The older dragon simply growled back at the pair.

"Saru that is enough the humans have been accepted by Ryuujin and I have accepted them. It is your turn to drop this animosity toward them." Hyourinmaru warned the irritated dragon as she tore her gaze away from Karin to glare at the ice dragon.

"You may have accepted them but I have not." Saru growled in defiance. Hyourinmaru sighed then glanced back to Toushiro, the boy had brought up a very good point earlier. The presence of one gargoyle in the valley could indicate more have trespassed.

"Then perhaps your anger can be directed to a new enemy." Hyourinmaru began explaining as Saru stared over at him.

"You should circle the valley walls and ensure there are no more gargoyles and if you do come across one then it should be dispatched immediately." Hyourinmaru reminded the pink winged dragon.

"And, how am I supposed to locate these gargoyles if I am unable to hear them?" Saru growled in annoyance at Hyourinmaru.

"You can track them with your nose. Your do have a decent sense of smell, do you not?" Hyourinmaru asked her causing a menacing snarl to erupt from her throat.

"These things do have a most distinct smell." Gegetsuburi sniffed the remains and made a face at the odor. "It would not be difficult at all to detect these monsters." He replied looking up at the two taller dragons. Saru walked over taking several deep sniffs from the pile before she opened her expansive wings and jumped into the air soaring toward the cliffs marking the edge of the valley.

"Now, Saru has something to keep her busy, it should get pretty quiet around here again." Gegetsuburi stated watching her fly off into the day. He stretched his legs and turned heading back into the forest.

"I'll go back to the forest and rest. See you later, Hyourinmaru, Zangetsu." The short dragon nodded back to them waltzing out of the clearing into the forest his swaying tail disappearing in the brush.

"Will someone play with us?" The baby dragons squeaked up to the adults. The adults were not keen on the idea of playing with the babies but it did help calm everyone.

"I'd like to but I don't think the other dragons would approve." Karin exclaimed to the babies. They looked at her in elation their toothy grins splitting their faces in pure joy as they scampered over to Hyourinmaru.

"Is it okay if the human plays with us?" Sogyo asked Hyourinmaru.

"Please?" Kotowari echoed his brother. It was hard to say no to the baby eyes pleading up to him. He may have been an ice dragon but those eyes could melt even the hardest heart.

"I don't see why not." Hyourinmaru nodded to Karin and she started to slowly creep around from her hiding spot.

"It could give you a chance to find the bow that was lost." Toushiro advised to Karin. Karin quietly winced at his sharp tone and the disapproving reminder.

"Yeah, okay." Karin accepted the offer. The baby dragons started jumping up at the same time.

"Yeah (yeah) yeah." Sogyo and Kotowari echoed one another in joy jumping up and down then running over to Karin. Sogyo walked around her and started to push her with his head away from Zangetsu.

"Hebi Zabimaru, will you please watch them?" Hyourinmaru asked the green dragon. The smaller dragon obeyed with a bow of his head and followed the two dragons and Karin.

"Are you sure it's safe for him to go?" Toushiro asked the ice dragon standing above him.

"It will be alright. Hebi will not bother them he'll watch over them and ensure they are safe. Hebi will not attack anyone or anything if they have been approved by Ryuujin." Hyourinmaru explained watching the foursome walk around the mountain being careful not to fall from the cliff.

"If you're sure," Toushiro answered up to him watching Karin disappear around a wall of rocks.

…

Shunsui Kyoraku had remained in the office of Byakuya Kuchiki after Rukia and Rangiku left a few minutes ago.

"Is there something you would like to discuss, Captain Kyoraku?" Captain Kuchiki kindly asked the other man.

"Yes, in fact there is." Shunsui answered then glanced back at the closed door of the office.

"You appear to be content with Rangiku's recent induction to the army." Shunsui pointed out to him.

"Yes, well she will be a welcome addition and a great asset." Byakuya calmly answered in his monotone voice.

"But, is there another reason for your calm attitude?" Shunsui questioned with a small glint in his eye.

"Is there something you are trying to fish for, Shunsui?" Byakuya asked peeking up from his work to look into the crafty eyes of the other captain who was currently grinning like a fox.

"Oh, not really I'm just curious as to why you didn't react to the news she had joined. I mean you were quite the sour puss when Ichigo Kurosaki joined the army. If my memory serves me correctly, he did not fully obey the rules either." Shunsui asked pointing out the circumstances of Ichigo's acceptance.

"The induction of Ichigo Kurosaki was a most unusual case. He demanded to join without any permission and those in Sereitei still are unaware of his presence in the army. It has nearly been three years and he is still the same undisciplined, reckless, stubborn boy that he was back then. No matter how many times he is reminded, the boy refuses to address the rank of his superior officers." Captain Kuchiki complained to his fellow captain in the privacy of the office.

"So that's the problem," Shunsui's smile grew craftier if that were possible, "you don't like his disregard for authority. I knew that you were a stickler for titles but I didn't know how deep it went."

"That is but one of the many issues where the two of us do not see eye to eye." Byakuya answered his curious friend. Byakuya looked up and stared at Shunsui's smiling face.

"That certainly explains a lot, but it doesn't explain your unusually calm demeanor just now." Shunsui smiled wider as he tried to figure out what was in Byakuya Kuchiki's head.

"Princess Shihoin is unaware of Rangiku's presence in the army. Rangiku was not invited by an officer, and she demanded to join just earlier this afternoon. Now, how is this situation different than when Ichigo joined?" Shunsui asked again. Byakuya sighed realizing Shunsui would not let this matter rest, so the writing utensil in Byakuya's hand was placed on the desk allowing Shunsui his full attention.

"There is a difference. I agree with Rangiku's joining the army because her charge has been invited. As you have recently discovered, Rangiku is the person to train Captain Hitsugaya in his kido abilities." Byakuya answered his friend but this still did not seem to satiate the man's appetite.

"So, Rangiku is accepted in the army because Toushiro was made a captain?"

"It is not so simple, but that is the reasoning." Byakuya looked over at his friend blinking at his look of surprise.

"I guess, but why?" Shunsui openly asked tilting his straw hat higher onto his head.

"Captain Hitsugaya is still very young and the army has never before requested a youth of his age. Rules needed to be adjusted in order to accommodate the unique situation in this village."

"Yes which is the reason we are accepting villagers into the army, even without permission from Sereitei. Still they would like an update on the size of the army and who needs to be introduced into the academy." Shunsui recalled the rules passed down from Princess Shihoin shortly after the dragon attacks became more frequent.

"But what does this have to do with allowing Rangiku in the army?" Byakuya pressed further.

"Due to Captain Hitsugaya's young age, there are concerns that he may not be able to adjust to life in the army. I believe it will be beneficial for Captain Hitsugaya to work alongside a friend that he trusts and has known for many years. Rangiku Matsumoto is the person who has known him for the majority of his life therefore her presence will help to anchor the boy and give him a sense of security when he is away from Karakura." Byakuya answered his friend. Shunsui stroked his chin in deep thought.

"I think you're not giving Toushiro Hitsugaya enough credit. He is very mature for his age, I have no doubts that he will adjust well in the army." Shunsui answered to his friend.

"You are correct, however even the oldest of us still yearn for home and the young become especially homesick." Byakuya answered looking straight at Shunsui. The other man stroked his beard once again.

"Besides, given the boy's age he will need an ally when he attends the academy."

"You do have a point there. Have we ever accepted a 13-year old before?" Shunsui asked. Byakuya answered with a shake of his head.

"And certainly never made a child captain without even attending the academy," Shunsui mused to himself noticing that Byakuya nodded his head in agreement.

"That is correct. Do you think there will be many students who will accept him?" Byakuya questioned the other Captain. Shunsui had to look down at the desk and admit that Toushiro would have an especially difficult time at the academy when he did go.

"You're right. There's no doubt he won't be treated fairly. Still I don't think anything will come of it. Toushiro Hitsugaya is more than capable of putting any student in their place if they try anything." Shunsui confidently exclaimed to Byakuya.

"Yes, you are correct. However, there may be a great number of students who will confront him. He will need a friend who can have his back when he is in need of a break." Byakuya stated answering all of Shunsui's queries.

"That's true, but I still think you're selling the kid short." Shunsui exclaimed before they both heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." The door opened to reveal Rukia bowing to her brother in respect.

"Brother, the search party has collected outside of the manor and awaits your orders to deploy."

"Thank you, Rukia. Tell them, I will be out momentarily." Byakuya answered as Rukia bowed closing the door behind her.

"You're starting the search now, but it's so late in the day." Shunsui questioned as Byakuya retrieved Rangiku's map from the desk.

"There will only be a general search to see if we can pick up his trail. The true search will begin in the morning. I intend to mark any location where Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki have left any marks." Captain Kuchiki stood walking toward the door followed by Captain Kyoraku.

...

Rangiku was walking down the main road of Karakura heading toward her home. She avoided the Kurosaki residence so she would not be forced to face Yuzu. It sounded mean, but Rangiku didn't trust her own mouth around the innocent and trusting Yuzu.

"Looks like the house is going to be real quiet for another night," Rangiku sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as she walked to the stable. Entering the stables, Masaki neighed extending her head from her stall. Winter Storm peeked out from his stall and gave a neigh to Rangiku. She smiled at the both of them walking over and petting them.

"It's going to be real quiet around here for a while." Rangiku stroked the two horses, as she did so tears began falling from her eyes.

_Captain Kuchiki is correct I couldn't leave because of Masaki and Winter Storm. Who would have taken care of them if I left?_ Rangiku thought of her possible actions wiping tears from her eyes she stared at Winter Storm.

"Winter you are such a good and noble horse. Toushiro sent you with a note telling me they are safe…" Rangiku's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Winter you were the last to see Toushiro near Karakura." Winter snorted as if to agree with her statement.

"You can lead them to where Toushiro was last located." Rangiku's eyes dried up almost immediately, she watched Winter Storm nod his head.

"Okay, let's go boy. You lead them to the last place you saw Toushiro and maybe they will find him near there. I mean how far could they have gotten without a horse?" Rangiku walked Winter Storm from the stall and immediately fastened an extra saddle across his back along with an extra bridle.

...

Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyoraku were standing outside of the Kuchiki manor organizing the young men and women gathered for the search party.

"There seem to be enough here." Captain Kyoraku noted counting close to ten riders ready to leave at any moment.

"Yes, I plan to split the search party into two groups. I would take five of the party in one direction and Renji Abarai would take the other five in the opposite direction. We would plan to meet again after fifteen minutes of searching." Captain Kuchiki outlined his plan for the search looking over the map once again.

"So tell me, Byakuya," Shunsui addressed his fellow captain who replaced the map into his saddle bag, "would you have invited Rangiku Matsumoto into the army if Captain Hitsugaya had not run after Karin?"

"Yes, following Princess Shihoin's approval of course." Byakuya answered watching Renji approach the two captains.

"Of course," Shunsui sighed and looked down the street where a horse and rider were galloping straight for the group. The rider looked to be a woman wearing a red outfit and strawberry blonde hair flying in the wind. The horse looked to be a dapple gray with a white mane and tail. They stopped in front of the captains, Byakuya heavily sighed watching Rangiku Matsumoto dismount Winter Storm.

"Rangiku, I believe-"

"I know I can't assist with the search but Winter Storm can." Byakuya was interrupted at Rangiku's pronouncement.

"How can a horse help?" Shunsui asked for a silent Byakuya.

"Winter returned to Karakura bearing a note from Toushiro. This horse is the last to have seen Toushiro in the forest. I know Winter can lead you to where he last saw Toushiro." Rangiku hurriedly explained.

"You believe he can lead us to Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Kuchiki kindly asked the strawberry blonde.

"Yes," Rangiku stroked the side of Winter's face, "Winter is a noble and extremely intelligent horse. He was able to find his way back home in the middle of the woods with no rider and he came straight back to his stable. Winter will remember the path he took and your party can follow him there and back."

"It's worth a shot." Shunsui scratched the side of his head in confusion but he had to admit the horse did know where it was going there was no doubt.

"Very well Rangiku, we will follow Winter and hope Captain Hitsugaya has remained in the same location." Captain Kuchiki answered earning a beaming smile from Rangiku.

"Renji come over here." Byakuya called his subordinate over to the group.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki." Renji faced the captain with a white head band covering his forehead.

"You will ride Winter Storm in the lead of the search party." Renji blinked in confusion at Captain Kuchiki's orders.

"How is that, Captain?" Renji kindly asked.

"Winter Storm knows where Captain Hitsugaya was last seen and Rangiku believes Winter will be able to lead us to the missing captain." Capain Kuchiki explained as Renji nodded in understanding.

"I understand Captain," Renji moved toward Rangiku and Winter. But, Winter stepped back laying his ears flat and snorting as Renji approached. The horse's actions froze Renji to the spot as he blinked in surprise.

"He doesn't seem to like you Renji," Rangiku noted holding Winter still as Renji approached.

"Maybe someone else should ride him." Renji asked nervously as he cautiously approached.

"You will ride him because everyone else has a horse." Captain Kuchiki ordered as he mounted his own horse, a snow white stallion with blue eyes.

"Okay," Renji nervously stated as he placed a hand on Winter but the horse continued to back away from the red head.

"Winter cut that out!" Rangiku ordered diverting the horse's attention from the confused red head.

"Now you have to lead them to Toushiro and Renji is going to ride you so the group can get there. Understand?" Rangiku asked the horse, he responded by allowing Renji to hop on the saddle. Renji settled down and sighed in relief when Winter calmed down enough for Rangiku to let him go. To Renji's relief, Winter waited for his directions, so he gently pushed Winter to move forward.

"That's better now you be good for Renji, Winter Storm." Rangiku waved at the pair, the horse responded with a neigh and a nod of his head.

"This horse really is smart." Renji muttered earning a loud snort from the horse.

"Is everyone prepared?" Captain Kuchiki looked around and nodded at everyone's affirmation.

"Renji lead the way." Captain Kuchiki ordered as Renji gently pushed Winter in the lead and slowly trotted into the woods followed by the search party.

"Please find Toushiro." Rangiku begged Byakuya before he followed the party into the forest.

"We will." Byakuya answered then pushed his horse into the woods catching up to the group. Shunsui and Rangiku were left outside with Rukia standing on the porch.

"So, Rangiku do you want that drink now?" Shunsui asked earning another slap on the cheek, the echo ringing throughout the village and reaching the search party.

…

Karin was carefully making her way down a path in the valley cliffs trying to find her bow. The twin baby dragons were playing hide and seek where she was the seeker. So far she had found them two times to the youngster's delight and now they are playing for the third time. Karin tried to find the bow at the same time she was seeking the baby dragons.

"I know it was around here somewhere." Karin muttered under her breath rounding a bend and spotting a little blue tail extending from the inside of a cave. Karin couldn't hide the smile as she quietly crept up to the tail and gently tapped it with her hand. The baby responded with a loud squeal dancing out from his hiding and beaming in joy looking around for his brother along with Karin.

"Now, where is your brother?" Karin asked the baby dragon, he responded by crouching low rounding a bend and easily found his brother in another shallow cave. She heard the baby dragons squeal and chirp in delight. Karin smiled again and continued looking for the bow. Looking on the ground, she spotted the claws of the gargoyle when it chased her around the bend into the mountain paths. Bending down low to the ground Karin looked around and shouted in delight when she spotted her bow peeking out from underneath an outcropping of rocks.

"Ah-ha, there you are." Karin retrieved her bow and tested it, pleased that it was still in good condition even through the trials it's been through. She straightened up and gently strung the bow across her back. She felt a familiar tail wrap around her and gently lift her off the ground into the air so she was staring at the little green dragon, Hebi Zabimaru, again.

"Hi Hebi," Karin greeted the dragon.

"You don't fear me?" Hebi asked Karin as he continued holding her with his tail.

"Not really, no." Karin answered then looked down at the ground very far away, "but I do have a small fear of heights." Karin sheepishly admitted glancing back up to Hebi. She blinked at his look of confusion.

"I don't understand you." Hebi began stating then diverted his attention to the twins as they ran around the bend to look up at the green dragon.

"Hebi, we want to play." Sogyo and Kotowari complained to the dragon as he continued to hold their playmate.

"You can play in a few minutes I need to talk to the human first." Hebi explained to the twins as they both yawned at the same time.

"You guys look tired," Karin noted to the two, "why don't you go take a nap and I can play with you later." Karin suggested appeasing the baby dragons. She laughed watching them running out of the maze of mountain paths to head back to the clearing and the adult dragons reclining in the afternoon sun. After the twins disappeared, Karin looked back to Hebi who was still holding her by the waist using his tail.

"I do not understand you." Hebi admitted his light green eyes staring into her dark eyes.

"What's to understand?" Karin questioned.

"You are here in the midst of dragons and you show no fear." Hebi reasoned watching Karin nod her head in agreement.

"You carry a bow and arrow yet you do not attack us." Karin glanced at her quiver of four arrows and her bow slung across her back.

"And, you want to aid dragons." Hebi exclaimed to her.

"Yeah," Karin admitted to him crossing her arms across her chest to try and get more comfortable, if possible.

"Why?" Hebi asked her again. She gave an answer to Ryuujin but he did not believe this could be true. If it were, then the dragons and these two humans had the same purpose and fought for the same reasons.

"Because my family has been attacked by the gargoyles, one even killed my mom. My brother is in a coma for who knows how long because a gargoyle attacked him. Humans just can't handle gargoyles the way dragons can. Dragons have more power than humans and they are better equipped to kill the gargoyles. The only weapon humans have is a kido blast but even then it might not be enough." Karin looked up at Hebi gazing back at her.

"We could work together to destroy the gargoyles; humans can hear them and dragons can destroy them." Karin answered earning a snort from Hebi.

"Humans do not trust dragons."

"I trust dragons and so does Toushiro." Karin answered. Hebi looked deep into Karin's eyes trying to determine if she spoke the truth or if she was lying to him.

"Human-"

"Karin." She interrupted Hebi before he could continue.

"What's that?"

"My name is Karin." Karin informed Hebi so he could stop calling her human.

"…Karin, you are only two humans. There are far too many humans who will attack dragons the moment they see our shadow. We cannot trust them. Besides, what can two humans do?" Hebi asked the girl wrapped up in his tail.

"We can build a bridge between humans and dragons."

"It's been tried and the Ishida clan paid the price with their blood." Hebi declared to the girl.

"Yes, but it could be different now. We know gargoyles are the real killers, several members of our village have seen the gargoyles. It's not much but it's enough to start work toward a treaty."

"How long would this proposed treaty last?" Hebi questioned the girl in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know but Toushiro and I will stand by the dragons if things don't go well. Toushiro has more sway because he's a captain in the Sereitei army so he can speak with the other captains to reason with them and gain more humans to trust dragons. At least, I hope." Karin admitted looking down to the ground then back into Hebi's green eyes.

"You are either very brave or very naïve, Karin." Hebi answered her.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot lately." Karin sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe you can make a difference but I doubt you will succeed." Hebi admitted to her causing fire to rise into her eyes.

"So, you plan on giving up without even trying!" Hebi showed his surprised by craning his head back at Karin's sudden anger.

"At least, I'm willing to try and make a difference. It's a start and you can't go anywhere if you don't pick a starting point." Karin informed him causing the dragon to cock his head in thought at her words.

"Perhaps this can work." Hebi thought outloud staring at the girl.

"Yeah," Karin looked around the cliffs as a thought occurred to her, "but we might want to get back to the other dragons."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Toushiro may not like me being in the mountains with you by myself. He doesn't trust you and he may jump to conclusions if the baby twins get back before we do." Karin hinted at Toushiro's temper and Hebi nodded his head.

"What will he do?" Hebi asked turning from the cliff with Karin still clutched in his tail.

"First, he'll look for me and then he'd either attack you or restrain you with a powerful bakudo spell depending on how he finds me." Kairn answered Hebi's question.

"He seems to be very protective of you." Hebi observed carrying Karin back to the clearing.

"Yeah, he's a great friend and I'm glad he's here with me." Karin answered then looked around at her current position.

"By the way, you might want to let me walk into the clearing. I can tell you now that Toushiro will not like you holding me like this."

"Alright, let's just get away from these cliffs first." Hebi answered as he continued to make his way out of the maze of cliffs and paths in the mountain.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter and this one didn't take a month to get out. Now, inspiration has struck me yet again which helps me write. I'm glad everyone likes this story so much. I enjoy writing it.  
**

**A/N2: I need help from my readers: I need more dragons. I can't think of anymore and you guys helped me so much with thinking up names for the Katen sisters. So, if you could give me an idea for a dragon I will gladly accept them. All I need is: size, attitude, power, appearance, and relationships (but it is okay if you don't include the last one). As you know the dragons are Zanpakuto spirits, so you can create your own and they don't need to have a human counterpart if you don't want one. I just need some creative help. So, drop me a private message and tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Renji rode Winter Storm in the lead of the search party through the silent woods. The only sounds being the even beating of the hooves and steady breathing of the mighty beasts. During the ride, Captain Kuchiki noted the direction they were currently heading and estimated the distance on Rangiku's map.

'_Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki have been away for one whole night and nearly two days.'_ Captain Kuchiki remained deep in thought as the steady rhythm of the galloping horses allowed his mind to focus.

'_Considering how long they have been gone it is very likely that they will not be found.'_ Byakuya frowned in deep thought as this forbidden image plagued his mind since the early morning. How likely was it they are still alive? The note that was given to Winter arrived just this morning so it was easily written in the middle of the night.

'_So many things can happen during those few hours before dawn…'_ Byakuya paused allowing his mind to wander through the past day's events and the possible condition the two could be found. However, even through his musings a stray thought continued to plague him: how was Winter Storm sent back and why?

'_It is no surprise that my questions only lead to more questions.'_ Byakuya did one small action that he almost has never done, he sighed in either exhaustion or frustration even he didn't know. He finally settled to following Renji with his fellow ten riders bringing up the flanks.

The party continued on in silence passing trees and bushes following no definite path until Winter Storm suddenly pulled up to a stop surprising Renji.

"What's going on?" Renji asked the horse. Winter paused breathing in deep breaths of the surrounding air all around their current position. Pointing his head toward the left and taking another deep breath, the dapple gray sighed and walked forward onto a roughly beaten path. The path was merely a line of trees and bushes that had been trampled to clear an area 20 feet in width and extending in both the left and the right direction.

"What kind of path is this?" One of the riders asked anyone in the group.

"I don't know, do you think we should turn back?" Another rider expressed his fear.

"We shall continue until Winter Storm has arrived at a destination." Captain Kuchiki silenced any other possible fears and doubts of the small group.

"Renji, let us continue." Byakuya ordered his lieutenant, as the red head gave the reins some slack allowing the horse to continue in the lead. The path led them further until they reached a lake where Winter came to an abrupt halt to take a small drink of water.

"I'm not sure if this horse knows where it's going." Renji stated causing the horse to raise his head and snort laying its ears to the back of his skull.

"Renji, be silent." Byakuya ordered eying the horse carefully and waiting for the animal to relax once again.

"Yes, Captain," Renji complied letting the reins loosen once again as the group waited for Winter Storm to continue on, if there was anywhere else they needed to go. Winter stood in silence flicking his ears in different directions to catch the sounds and any possible scents of the area. After a moment, Winter Storm neighed and began trotting around the lake approaching a clearing.

"Well, this looks promising." Byakuya stated leading his horse to stand beside the dapple gray as they paused at the edge of the clearing.

"Captain, look there," Renji pointed to the center where there appeared to be charred branches arranged into a pyramid indicating a fire had burned. "Someone built a fire in this area."

"Yes, I believe this is where Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki were staying last night." Byakuya looked around the calm area taking note of the damp ground where foot prints could be distinguished from the dirt.

"Renji and I will enter the clearing, I want the rest of you to search the perimeter and report what you find." Captain Kuchiki ordered as the riders dispersed to carry out his orders.

"Come along Renji," Byakuya ordered coaxing his horse further into the clearing followed closely by Renji. Byakuya kept his eyes focused on the ground where he could make out small and large depressions in the soft earth and grass. Pulling his horse to a halt, Byakuya looked around the area noting the small, shallow foot prints as well as similar prints though these were slightly bigger. There were no doubts in his mind that these prints belonged to Toushiro and Karin. Allowing his eyes to wander the area, Byakuya froze staring at one area of the clearing where an abnormally large print sunk deep into the ground. The shape bore a close resemblance to that of an eagle however the size and width of the digits froze Captain Kuchiki's blood in horror as an image of the beast formed in his mind: dragon.

"This isn't good." Renji broke into his captain's thoughts as he, too, spotted the dragon print.

"Indeed not," Byakuya answered and paused allowing his eyes to wander further around the clearing. Urging his horse further on, Byakuya allowed his eyes to take in every patch of land taking note of the prints and the perceived condition of their makers. Upon closer inspection Byakuya could detect more dragon prints, at least 12, the majority being the same size however there was a separate set of dragon prints not like the first. The second set of prints pressed deeper with the digits distinctly larger than the first.

"Two dragons!" Renji slipped in a whispered shout.

"Silence, Renji!" Byakuya ordered so the other men would not be frightened. From all of the scouting parties, there had never been two dragons in the same place at the same time. This clue was surprising in itself, but there was something odd about this clearing.

"What's missing?" Byakuya spoke as Renji turned away from Byakuya to search another section of the clearing.

"What was that, Captain?" Renji asked back to him. Renji noted the human prints circling the area but there was something odd: the makers were not hurried.

"This doesn't make any sense," Renji mumbled to himself. There clearly were two dragons in this clearing, the prints from Karin and Toushiro were walking around the area, but there was no evidence of a struggle or sense of urgency from the prints.

"Something is missing from this scene." Byakuya spoke louder for Renji to hear.

"I don't see anything except they were walking and dragons were right on top of them." Renji attempted an answer to his captain, but even he wasn't satisfied.

Byakuya travelled further and focused on the smaller human foot prints – Karin Kurosaki. He followed the prints when they came out to the center where they vanished. Vanished! Pulling his horse in surprise, Byakuya studied the end of Karin's footprints with more scrutiny and was surprised to see two dragon prints directly alongside Karin's. Now it could be said that the dragon picked her up from the ground and carried her off. But that scenario did not fit this scene – first of all, the prints showed no urgency therefore no sense of danger, and second the prints moved in the "wrong" direction for her to be carried off.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya questioned in total confusion, which is a very rare state of mind for the noble. Karin's footprints clearly began alongside the dragon prints and they were walking toward the lake. The dragon prints followed the girl's prints exactly. So, they were walking together.

"Captain, look at this." Renji called from the far side of the clearing where there were some broken trees laying about the edges.

"It looks like there was a fight here," Byakuya noted pondering the scarred earth damaged by dragon claws leaving massive gashes in the land.

"But, who won?" Renji asked noting the evidence of fighting just stopped.

"It is difficult to say. It appears that one minute they are fighting, and the next they simply stop." Byakuya explained trying to make sense of the situation.

"Do you think the human was killed?" Renji dared to ask as he continued to study the prints.

"There is one crucial agent that is missing," Byakuya noted again trying to pinpoint that one agent that tickled the edges of his mind.

"Blood! There's no blood." Renji blurted out blinking at this sudden realization.

"You are correct. There is a fight and there is no blood resulting from that fight." Byakuya puzzled over this instance.

"The fight would not have stopped unless one of them was killed. There are no bones and except for this small spot, no other evidence of distress."

"But, dragons kill humans…don't they?" Renji asked his captain.

"They're supposed to," Byakuya answered unsure of what to make of this situation. He circled the clearing once again as the sun began drifting lower in the sky. Focusing on the human foot prints once again, Byakuya followed both pairs around until they both disappeared in the center of the clearing. Alongside each disappeared set of footprints were a set of dragon prints, and they disappeared as well. There was no evidence that any of the subjects, dragon or human, were killed, but the humans did leave with the dragons for some reason or another.

'_Why did they leave with dragons? Dragons have always been dangerous. They have killed humans, yet these dragons did not kill Karin or Toushiro. What's going on here?'_ Byakuya pondered this situation as he stared down at the story of the prints one more time.

"Renji, we had better be heading back to Karakura." Byakuya declared as he turned his horse back to the entrance of the clearing. "Gather the men and we'll be leaving."

"Yes, Captain . . . but what will we tell Rangiku?" Renji called back pausing at the edge of the clearing.

"Leave that to me, Renji." Byakuya answered as he pulled up beside Renji preparing to leave the clearing. Silently, Byakuya pulled out Rangiku's map and record the position of the clearing.

'_Rangiku's map does not reach this far into the forest. This is very interesting.'_ Byakuya replaced the map in the saddle bag and walked his horse from the clearing followed by Renji.

"Yes sir," Renji walked Winter Storm into the woods and pulled out a small horn from his robe. Bringing the instrument to his lips, Renji blew a strong note from the instrument calling the rest of the search party to gather. After several moments, the riders gathered around awaiting further instructions.

"We are now returning to Karakura, and we will continue the search in the morning." Byakuya ordered as he led the group back to Karakura as the sun began its slow descent to nightfall.

...

Karin was walking back toward the clearing with Hebi Zabimaru trailing behind her. The talk they had enlightened Hebi to the ways of the humans. All his life, all that he knew was the humans are trying to kill the dragons. Then, these two humans enter the valley with Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru where they simply hide their presence from the other dragons. A small part of Hebi wanted to resent the humans but he did not know what to think. He has seen the bodies of his fellow dragons felled by the hands of humans and that is all he had known of them. But now with this human girl, a child held in the grip of a dragon's tail without showing any fear or worry, and the human boy who is strong enough to trap his sister in a binding kido, surely is strong enough to kill a dragon yet he is carried on the back of a black dragon.

_'These humans are strange in their comfort in the presence, and surely they are anomalies. These may be the only humans who feel comfortable with dragons. If it were not so, then so many of my kind would not be in hiding and they would not be dead.'_ Hebi was left with his morose thoughts as they recognized voices emanating from the clearing.

"So, Zangetsu," Gonryomaru looked over to the black dragon, "I guess that injured wing was only a lie to sneak the humans in?"

"No, Gonryomaru, my wing is indeed injured however I am still able to fly." Zangetsu answered opening his wing and showing the injured joint to the silver dragon. Gonryomaru drew his head closer to inspect the damaged portion of the black wing.

"Zangetsu, I would be careful with this wing." Gonryomaru spoke with concern as he continued looking over the joint. In the time since Karin shot him, his wing joint had begun to swell turning red and cracking as it started to ooze a clear liquid.

"Your wing could give out on you if too much pressure is applied." Gonryomaru's inspection peaked Zangetsu's interest as he inspected his wing for the first time since it's been injured.

"It will be fine, as long as I don't use my speed." Zangetsu answered taking a deep breath of his joint to tell if an infection had taken root in the injury. After a deep scent, Zangetsu was satisfied that the injury was not infected and he had no pain when he flexed the wing.

"It is not infected, and I have no pain. All will be well." Zangetsu reassured the other dragon.

"Still, perhaps it would be wise for you to stay and rest here."

"I am afraid that is out of the question, Gonryomaru." Hyourinmaru spoke up to the silver dragon. "The humans will need to be returned to their village. I have no doubts that the villagers have become curious as to their sudden disappearance."

"Hyourinmaru is correct, Gonryomaru, he will need my assistance on returning the humans to their village. Once the humans have been returned then I can rest with my fellow dragons. All will be well." Zangetsu tried to reassure his fellow dragon.

Toushiro remained standing beside the remains of the deceased gargoyle. Looking down at the rubble, he allowed his mind to wander over the events of the last few days.

'_Gargoyles . . . it's hard to believe there are creates more fearsome than dragons, yet here are the remains. It was a gargoyle that attacked Ichigo and killed Kaien Shiba. There were only two people to survive that party: Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, even though the latter is in a coma and who knows when he will awaken. Then, Karin has destroyed three of these things: two in the clearing where I assume she met Zangetsu, and just now in the mountains.'_ Toushiro looked toward the mountains where she had disappeared with the little green dragon, Hebi Zabimaru. They had been gone for some time, and even though Toushiro was getting more comfortable around dragons, this particular dragon caused him to worry.

'_According to Hyourinmaru, Hebi is one of the youngest dragons and one of the fiercest. But with his approval, he has assured me that Karin will not be harmed in anyway. Still',_ Toushiro looked up to two blue shadows scampering around the bend into the clearing with the other adults. Sogyo and Kotowari had come back, but where was Karin?

"You have returned rather quickly, little ones." Hyourinmaru commented to the babies who simply smiled up, showing their baby teeth in one of the cutest faces a baby can make.

"We were getting tired." Sogyo explained at Hyrouinmaru's feet his brother catching up to him.

"Yeah," Kotowari agreed with his brother his little head bobbing up and down.

"Where are Hebi and Karin?" Hyourinmaru asked sensing the worry from Toushiro.

"They're coming."

"Hebi wanted to speak with the human."

"We saw him talk with her." The little babies spoke in alternating orders.

"Where are they now?" Toushiro broke into the little group still resting his hand on the tip of Hyourinmaru's tail.

"They're coming. (Here they are.)" Kotowari spoke over his brother in a rare moment of differing statements. Kotowari pointed to Karin walking from the mountains and Hebi following her at a fair distance. Toushiro jogged up to her amusing the older dragons.

"How did it go?" Toushiro asked noting her bow draped across her back.

"It went good, I found my bow." Karin pointed to the weapon. Toushiro looked up to Hebi but the little green dragon just continued walking. He headed for the forest but he turned back to the group. Hebi looked up to Hyourinmaru and conversed with the snow dragon. Since Karin and Toushiro were not near any of the dragons, they didn't understand the guttural utterances of the two.

"The green dragon didn't bother you?" Toushiro asked eying him from the corner of his eye. Karin chose to omit the part where he had lifted her with his tail.

"He left me alone, and just watched me play with the baby dragons. We also had a little talk before we came back. That's why we were behind the twins." Karin explained. Toushiro was immediately relieved that nothing happened.

"What did you talk about?"

"Hebi was confused about our behavior toward the dragons. He was brought up to believe that humans would kill a dragon as soon as one is spotted."

"He's right," Toushiro broke into her explanation.

"Yes, and that's what confused him. We came in on Zangetsu's back. Obviously we're not afraid of them, and we want to help them. He's never known any humans to do that." Karin looked back to the green dragon that had finished speaking with Hyourinmaru and returned to the forest.

"He's right that we're the only humans to get close to the dragons."

"Except for that Ishida person from Hyourinmaru's memories," Karin pointed out.

"That's true, but that happened over 300 years ago . . . and, I don't think Ishida was a 'human'."

"What do you mean he wasn't human?" Karin asked. She clearly remembered that Ishida appeared to be human.

"I mean I think he was a wizard."

"They're still humans," Karin argued.

"Yes, but with powers and mastery of the magical arts." Toushiro looked up to the ice dragon walking toward the pair. "Some of the powers being dark arts," Toushiro whispered recalling the dragon, Maramasa, noting the red eyes of the gargoyles. Muramasa had clearly said dark magic had brought them back to life.

"Are the two of you ready to return to your village?" Hyourinmaru asked the two humans looking down to them.

"Yes, we're ready to go home." Karin eagerly stated. It had been two days since she had seen Karakura and she was beginning to get homesick.

"Let's go." Toushiro agreed looking over to Zangetsu and recalling the words of Gonryomaru. Toushiro quietly walked over to the black dragon while it reclined against a rock.

"Are you able to fly?" Toushiro looked up into the yellow eyes.

"Yes, I shall be fine, human." The gruff voice replied. Toushiro preferred holding a dragon's tail instead of it wrapping around his ankle.

"Hey Toushiro," Karin walked up to the new captain," Hyourinmaru wants you to ride on him for the trip back to Karakura."

"And, I presume you will go on Zangetsu?" Toushiro accurately guessed.

"Yes, that's the plan." Karin walked up and easily climbed onto Zangetsu's shoulder. Toushiro still had his reservations but these were put aside watching Karin sit upon the dragon's shoulder completely relaxed.

"Let's return you to your village, Toushiro." Hyourinmaru bent down to him and Toushiro jumped onto the dragon's shoulders. He was surprised for a moment with the chill of the dragon's fur. The only other time he had ridden the dragon was at night, so he guessed he could not tell the difference between the night and the dragon skin.

"Hold on," Hyourinmaru unfolded his large wings and leapt into the sky easily rising over the valley and waited for Zangetsu to follow. Zangetsu looked at his wing and was reassured of the health before he too leapt into the sky.

"ZANGETSU!" Karin screamed with the sudden upward movement. She just then remembered her small issue with flying and height.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Zangetsu requested hovering alongside Hyrouinmaru. Zangetsu turned his head and was not surprised that Karin was clinging to his neck just like before.

"You didn't give me any warning." Karin complained squeezing her eyes closed and clinging all the harder to the black dragon.

"If I remember correctly, the last time I warned you of our flight your response was: 'you don't have any hand holds'." Karin glared up at the smart mouthed dragon. He was just doing this to annoy her.

"That doesn't mean you don't give a girl some warning." Karin yelled up at them not even noticing they had not moved.

"It will be alright, Karin." Toushiro spoke over to her. She looked over to him and smiled that he was getting so comfortable with Hyourinmaru.

"Shall we continue?" Hyourinmaru suggested to the group. Hesitating, Karin gave a small nod and gripped tighter when Zangetsu followed Hyourinmaru in the direction of Karakura. Karin slowly opened her eyes focusing on Toushiro and Hyourinmaru in front of her, and not the solid ground several thousand feet below them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: YEAH! I'm DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I am so sorry for the long wait. It has been a mix of writer's block, work and school. But, I'm BACK and I don't intend the next chapter to take so long to get out.**

**Disclaimer: This story is inspired by the Dreamworks' movie "How to Train Your Dragon." (The movie is finally out on DVD! ****).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Karin rode on Zangentsu in the afternoon sky. She has become braver in these last two days since she first rode him.

_'I bet the height won't bother me anymore_', she thought looking at the ground several hundred feet below the flying dragon. Karin squeaked clinging to his black, scaly neck even tighter . . . '_then again, maybe not.'_

"Are you still scared, child?" Zangetsu's voice vibrated through Karin with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, but you would be too if you weren't able to fly." Karin answered him and gripped closer to his scales. It was then she noticed an odd sensation: his scales didn't feel smooth or as flat as she remembered them. Now, his scales were roughed and seemed to cling to her skin. She tried to slide her hand along his neck but found this motion difficult through his scales. She moved her legs and felt the cloth of her pants move freely without clinging to Zangetsu. Karin tried again when she moved her hand to rest along his neck directly in front of her and, again, she felt his scales seem to mold around her hand. She stared down at her hand as she pondered this new revelation. Her hand didn't slide and neither did it lift off very easily. This gripping effect of Zangetsu's scales eased Karin's fears slightly at least she didn't think she would fall off so easily anymore.

"You should know by now that I will not let you fall." Zangetsu explained as he followed behind Hyourinmaru and Toushiro. Her eyes drifted to the pair before her then she turned toward his right wing. The joint she injured the other day had not improved, if anything it had gotten worse.

'_Should he be flying with that wing?_' Karin thought. "Zangetsu, are you okay?" She asked the black dragon. He turned his massive head back to see her.

"Yes, I am well." His simple answer did nothing to allay her fears.

"But your wing", she got a good look at his most critical asset when he fell into a glide. "It's growing very red I can see your injury from here. Do you need to rest?"

"I shall be fine Karin. I feel no pain and so it must not be so serious." Zangetsu explained. She focused on his wing and she worried for him. He felt no pain, so it must be numb. That is worse than screaming pain because one could never tell when a body part might give out.

"You should rest," she tried to persuade him, but she learned he was a very stubborn dragon.

"I will be fine."

"But -" Zangetsu cut her off before she could finish.

"I have had far more serious injuries than this and so I am aware of my limitations. Once you have been returned to your village, then I shall be free to rest."

"Will we be back in the village before night?"

"No, Karin," Hyourinmaru pulled up alongside the black dragon. "We will not reach Karakura until tomorrow evening."

"We're so close?" Karin asked. The night before it felt like they had flown for hours before the sun rose in the sky. How could they have only been a couple of mountain ranges away from the dragon's nest?

"Yes," Hyourinmaru nodded his head.

"I wonder if anyone has noticed our absence." Karin stated as the two dragons quietly flew through the early afternoon.

"I asked Rangiku to tell Yuzu that you were staying at my cabin, and I'm sure she gave another explanation about our being absence for the entire day." Toushiro explained to Karin. She smiled over to him. Yuzu hadn't been worried which was a very good thing. Karin hated to make Yuzu worry and she hated to see the worry in her eyes. Yuzu had taken on so much since their mother died. There were times when Yuzu worked herself into a cold. Karin had ordered her sister to rest but she hadn't listened. Everyone in the family, Isshin and Ichigo, did their best to lighten the load on Yuzu's shoulders, but it was hard sometimes. And now, Karin had run off into the woods to take revenge for Ichigo and Kaien without even a thought toward Yuzu.

"I am so stupid." Karin whispered. Zangetsu heard her whisper even over the gusts of wind.

"I don't believe you are stupid." Zangetsu replied to her.

"But, I am. I came out here and didn't even think of how my sister would feel about my disappearing. I could make her even more worried than she usually is, and I can't believe that I was so stupid." Karin felt tears well up in her eyes at her thoughtless actions of yesterday.

"Karin, don't say that. You're not stupid." Toushiro chastised his lifetime friend. "You are stubborn, tough, passionate, and even a little crazy sometimes but you're not stupid." Karin smiled over to him even through her tears.

"Besides even if she knew you had disappeared, Yuzu would be put at ease knowing that I would bring you back to Karakura kicking and screaming if need be. But, Yuzu would rest assure that you would return without a scratch on you." Toushiro answered causing Karin to stare back at him. Every word he said was very true: he would come for her no matter what.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be out here if you hadn't come after me." Karin exclaimed, continuing to blame herself.

"That's true," Karin blinked at Toushiro's blunt response. "I wouldn't be out here, and we never would have met the dragons. We never would have known about the gargoyles, and we never would have found a way to battle them. So in a way, it's a good thing you came out." Karin smiled over him. Toushiro always knew how to brighten her day.

"However if you pull a stunt like you did yesterday, then I won't hesitate to make sure you'll be grounded for the rest of your life. Do you understand?" Toushiro stated in a cold voice that made even Karin shrink away in fear.

"Yeah sure thing Toushiro, I won't ever pull a stunt like this ever again." Karin answered in some fear because she knew he would fulfill his promise. She turned her head back to the front and her smile fell away to be replaced by a deep frown. Something didn't feel right about this area. Suddenly a sharp cry pierced the air freezing the blood in her veins. She slammed her hand along Zangetsu's neck causing him to stop from a sharp pain. He hovered in one spot shaking his head to relieve the pressure of her hand. Hyourinmaru joined him hovering beside him as both he and Toushiro looked on in surprise at Karin and Zangetsu.

"What happened?" Hyourinmaru asked his fellow dragon.

"I don't know, Karin slammed her hand along my neck, but I'm alright." Zangetsu explained then he looked back to Karin on his back. She looked off into the distance as her eyes widened in fear when the sound reached her ears once again.

"Toushiro," Karin whispered and he scowled in the same direction as the sound reached him.

"What's wrong?" Hyourinmaru asked the pair of humans as he looked along the horizon where their focus appeared to be centered.

"I can hear them," Karin whispered to the two dragons.

"Hear who, Karin?" Zangetsu quietly asked. A chorus of screams cut through the air shocking the humans into silence.

"GARGOYLES!" Toushiro cried looking into the distance he was able to make out a black cloud. However as the cloud moved closer, he was able to make out spots of white masks scattered in the mass.

"I see them," Zangetsu growled and hissed a menacing snarl at the swarm.

"How can those things fly?" Karin asked in surprise. She counted the group and guessed there to be more than twenty easily.

"They must have gained enough energy to take to the skies." Hyourinmaru answered as a growl erupted from deep in his throat.

"It looks like they're headed toward the Ryo Manako." Karin exclaimed looking behind her where the valley lay too far away for her to make out from this height.

"Then we cannot let them pass." Toushiro answered as he looked around on Hyourinmaru's back for anything he could use to attack the monstrosities.

Karin looked around and spotted her bow and arrows just under Zangetsu's wing as he hovered in the air. She removed her shoes and placed a foot on his back, as she suspected – her feet clung to the scales and she slowly stood up. It was funny that she had no fear of the height especially since she was terrified just sitting at his neck. Carefully, Karin walked down his back and knelt down to the wing as it fell into a gliding motion she snatched her bow and quiver from the little pocket and calmly walked back to the base of his neck. Toushiro stared at her calmly walking along his back. He feared that she might fall, but she never even swayed and her bare feet didn't slide along his back.

"Karin, sit back down." Toushiro ordered as he watched her pull the quiver over her shoulder and notch an arrow in the bow. She gently sat back down but she felt uncomfortable with the pants leg sliding along the scales.

"We have to stop them, Toushiro." Karin stated aiming the arrow toward the swarm of gargoyles advancing at surprising speed.

"We will," Zangetsu growled low in his throat.

"Zangetsu, you need to find a place to hide and take Karin with you." Toushiro ordered but Karin would hear none of it.

"NO WAY!" She glared over at her friend momentarily ignoring the swarm of gargoyles moving closer to their position. "I am NOT leaving you here to take these gargoyles out by yourselves. There are too many of them." Karin motioned to the black mass. Toushiro squinted at the group and had to admit that Karin did make a good point.

"Zangetsu, don't you dare let her fall." Toushiro demanded as he gathered a ball of kido into his right hand while his left hand clung to the mane at the base of Hyourinmaru's neck.

"You better be more worried about falling from Hyourinmaru." Zangetsu warned the white haired boy. Toushiro nodded at the warning. The first of the gargoyles came within fifty feet of the dragons when Karin made the first attack.

"HADO 33: SOKATSUI!" Karin gathered the blue energy around the arrow and, aiming two feet to the left of the nearest creature, she let the arrow fly piercing the mask of the gargoyle and disintegrating it into dust.

"Only three arrows left." Karin whispered feeling the ends of the arrows with her left hand.

Hyourinmaru darted into the cluster of gargoyles freezing gargoyles one by one as Toushiro destroyed them with hado spells. Zangetsu darted around a second swarm of gargoyles but the sudden motion unsettled Karin. She felt her legs sliding from his back as he made a sharp turn to avoid a lunge from a griffin-like gargoyle. Karin kept her seat with her left hand gripped to his scales. After he settled into flying straight toward a pair of gargoyles, Karin let two arrows fly with Shakkaho spells destroying the beasts of stone with each successful strike. Karin looked around and smiled since there were only ten gargoyles left after only minutes into the sky battle. Zangetsu made another sharp turn to curl around to face the gargoyles giving Karin her final shot. This gargoyle flew above Zangetsu preventing Karin from firing her arrow. She growled low in her throat that she hadn't destroyed this gargoyle, as well as the unsettling feel of sliding along Zangetsu's scales.

"Zangetsu, fly straight," Karin requested as she slowly stood up on his back. Just as before, she felt more stable with her feet apart to better maintain her balance. She raised her arrow and gathered the energy for a final attack on this particularly annoying flying gargoyle.

"HADO 31: SHAKKAHO!" Karin gathered a rather large sphere of energy around the arrow head and let the arrow fly shattering the gargoyle into dust. Karin pumped her fist into the air when she heard a single scream and blast of flaming energy graze her upper right arm. The pain and the blood flowing from her arm caused her to drop the bow as it bounced down Zangetsu's side. Gasping for air through the pain, she felt her legs give way and her body falling through air barely hearing a deep voice scream her name. She blinked her eyes as her vision grew blurrier so she only saw a blob of black against a haze of blue just as she passed out.

"KARIN!" Zangetsu screamed toward the girl. Toushiro looked back to the black dragon and his heart stopped as Karin stumbled and fall off Zangetsu.

"No, no, no. NOOOOOO!" Toushiro screamed as if his words would stop her descent. Hyourinmaru darted toward the falling girl but knew he would not be able to reach her in time.

Zangetsu glanced at his wing just before he folded his wings and fell into a dive with Karin in his sights. He curled his wings around in order to make his long body more stream lined and catch up to the falling girl with more speed. He quietly hissed as his wing protested the pressure he was applying but he ignored the pain. He reached out and grasped Karin in his claws clutching her to his chest and proceeded to open his wings and pull out of the dive. However when he opened his wings the injured joint finally gave way, and the wing broke with a scream of pain.

"HYOURINMARU!" Toushiro screamed as he watched in horror when Zangetsu's wing failed and he plummeted to the ground with Karin in his claws.

Hyourinmaru dived toward the earth and angled just beneath the black dragon. Hyourinmaru jerked to a stop and blasted a wave of ice in the form of a ramp that Zangetsu crashed into sliding down to the ground. His wing dragged the ground when he stood up, but at least he was alive and relatively unharmed except for a very few scrapes and bruises from the ice slide. Zangetsu looked up to the sky where the resulting nine gargoyles aimed for the black dragon. He quickly placed the injured Karin on his back and he travelled across the rocky terrain alongside a mountain pass. More than once, he stumbled as his right wing dragged the ground. Zangetsu quickly found a cave and ran inside pulling Karin from his back with his front claws as he rolled onto his right side resting the injured wing on the ground while his left wing shielded the dragon and girl from the mouth of the cave. He heard a massive creature scratching the rocky ground as it neared the mouth of the cave. Zangetsu raised his good wing so it touched the ceiling and he shielded his eyes dimming the yellow. The gargoyle stepped into the mouth of the cave and looked around, but Zangetsu had melded into the shadows so the gargoyle wasn't able to see the dragon. The gargoyle was suddenly frozen with ice just before the mouth of the cave was sealed with another blast of ice.

Hyourinmaru dashed along the wall freezing the gargoyle at the mouth of the cave that Zangetsu was hiding in. As he passed the cave, Hyourinmaru slammed his tail against the body of the gargoyle shattering it into a million pieces. Toushiro was furious.

"There are only eight gargoyles left." Toushiro growled up at the group of flying black statues. He looked around the mountain and spotted a wide ravine that looked big enough for Hyourinmaru to pass through.

"Hyourinmaru, head into that ravine." Toushiro pointed up ahead and the snow dragon complied dipping between the walls of rock. Toushiro watched the walls of rock and spotted an overhang that would support his weight.

"Come back for me in five minutes," Toushiro ordered as he stood on the dragon's back and ran the length so he could jump onto the ledge of rock. Hyourinmaru roared with a glance behind him to see that Toushiro had landed safely before he rose above the cliffs and out of the ravine. Toushiro formed a large ball of red reiatsu and directed it to the center of the ravine. He heard the screams of the gargoyles as each one flew into the ravine. All eight gathered at the ball of energy ignoring Toushiro and giving him time to trap each and every one.

"FUSHIBI!" Toushiro sent orange webbing across the ravine to anchor at each cliff with each gargoyle immobilized by the net. Toushiro coldly glared at the gargoyles with the picture of Karin falling from Zangetsu playing through his mind. He raised his hand drawing lightning around his hand before he struck the web with the lightning. Releasing the net, Toushiro watched the lightning run the web and electrocute every gargoyle. In painful screams, the gargoyles shattered into dust drifting through the air as Toushiro dispersed the kido net. Hyourinmaru called out entering the ravine to allow Toushiro to jump on his back once again.

"Well done, you continue to surprise me Toushiro," Hyourinmaru exclaimed as he turned out of the ravine.

"Let's go see Karin and Zangetsu." Toushiro requested and Hyourinmaru complied as he landed in front of the sealed cave. Hyourinmaru roared shattering the ice to clear the cave. Toushiro ran inside looking up to Zangetsu as he rolled from his right side to his left. He hissed at the pain this motion caused to erupt from his broken wing. Zangetsu gently held Karin within his claws and gently lay her down beside him. Toushiro ran up to her and looked over her, the only injury she had was the gash where that gargoyle had blasted her with some type of attack.

"Where are the packs?" Toushiro demanded of the dragons. Zangetsu used his flexible tail and pulled both packs from his back to rest before Toushiro. He quickly opened the packs and laid out the items he might need: a roll of guaze, a rag, and a blanket. Toushiro laid the blanket out and gently moved Karin off the dirt ground. He gasped at her condition: she was burning up with a fever and she remained unconscious. Hyourinmaru dug a small pit alongside Toushiro with one of his massive claws and blasted a ring of ice making a small bowl. He then blew water into the makeshift bowl and Zangetsu leaned over the two humans and breathed a scorching breath on the water. After a few moments of the dragon's breath, the water began to boil and Zangetsu settled back down away from Toushiro so he could help Karin.

"Thank you, this should help." Toushiro thanked the dragons who nodded their heads. Toushiro dipped the rag into the steaming water and gently washed her arm cleaning away the dirt and scraped skin. Karin winced in her sleep from the sting of the water. He dipped the rag into the water again and compressed the rag onto her arm to try to stop the bleeding. In the meantime, Zangetsu bit off a small, rectangular piece of his scales and dipped it into the water. He blew steaming breath to boil the sheet of scales and let it simmer in the water. Toushiro ignored this act as he sponged off the most of the water and wrapped her arm in the gauze. Her arm was no longer bleeding, and the gauze would make sure it wouldn't start bleeding again. However, the simple gauze could not keep dirt out of the wound. It was then Toushiro cursed his lack of knowledge. If only he knew healing kido, then he could help Karin more than this. Under the circumstances, this was all he could do and he made a promise to bring Karin back to Karakura safe and sound, and he would do just that.

"Toushiro," Zangetsu rested his tail against his back to gain his attention. The dragon indicated the layer of dragon scales in the pool of boiling water. "Use this layer of scales to seal her wound. This will ensure no dirt will enter and cause an infection." Toushiro gently picked the thick layer of scales from the water and carefully wrapped the layer around Karin's arm two times. He pressed an edge into the scales and blinked at the permanent seal made along her arm. Toushiro tried to pry the scales off her skin and found he could not get his fingers underneath further proof that the wound was closed for good. He leaned back on his heels and allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. Karin was no longer bleeding, but she was in desperate need of a doctor.

"She needs a doctor." Toushiro declared to the dragons.

"I will find one, but for now I must tend to Zangetsu's wing." Hyourinmaru stepped toward the black dragon and inspected the broken appendage. Zangetsu had really done a number on the wing: it bent at an unusual angle and lay limp on the floor of the cave. Hyourinmaru took the wing in both of his claws and gently moved the wing in the correct position. He then washed the joint with several blasts of water. When he was satisfied the wound was clean, Hyourinmaru froze the joint in the proper position and slowly lowered the wing against Zangetsu's body to allow the joint to heal.

"I am not familiar with the surrounding terrain, but I will find a kingdom with a doctor, Toushiro. I promise," Hyourinmaru walked up to the mouth of the cave and looked back to the small group. "I will seal this cave so you will not be disturbed. I will return as soon as I am able." Hyourinmaru stepped out of the cave and with a blast of ice sealed the cave in a sheet of ice 2 feet thick.

Toushiro silently prayed that Hyourinmaru would return before it was too late. He felt Karin's forehead and frowned at her growing temperature. Toushiro dipped the rag into the, now cool, water and lay the compress on her forehead to try and bring her temperature down.

"Please be okay, Karin." Toushiro quietly begged as he pulled his knees under his chin and waited.

…

The sun was preparing to set when Captain Kuchiki returned to Karakura with the scouting party. Before the party dispersed, Byakuya ordered every man to their home and demanded no one spoke a word regarding their search. If any word escaped their lips, then that man or woman would be sent back to Seretei for a court martial. Every member of the search team solemnly nodded and went their separate ways.

"I must investigate this occurrence," Byakuya whispered as he passed his horse to a stable hand and sped toward his home. He barely heard Renji ask where Winter Storm was to be bedded for the night.

"Let Winter Storm stay in my stables for the night, we will continue the search in the morning." Byakuya called out before he sped into his home. He needed to find information on dragons. Everything they had learned in the army was that every dragon was a killer and would rip a human to pieces without hesitation. So then, why were there two dragons in that clearing and why did the humans leave with the dragons? Captain Kuchiki walked into his library and pulled out every book with even the slightest hint of dragon information.

"Knock, knock," Captain Kyoraku announced with a small tapping on the door to Captain Kuchiki's study several hours later. However, Byakuya was so wrapped up in the book he was reading that he had not heard Shunsui enter the room. Byakuya glared as a shadow passed over the page he was reading as the person blocked the candle light he had been using.

"Shunsui, what are you doing here?" Byakuya questioned motioning for the other captain to move out of his light. Shunsui stepped aside in the odd behavior of his fellow captain.

"I came to find out how the search ended." Shunsui stated the purpose for his visit.

"We uncovered some unusual signs." Byakuya vaguely answered ignoring the curiosity lighting up the other captain's eyes.

"What unusual signs?" Shunsui asked. Captain Kuchiki looked up to the captain and closed his book with a sigh. He would never get any work done unless he satisfied Captain Kyoraku's curiosity therefore it was much easier to be forthright with the man.

"We located a clearing where Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki spent the night however we did not find them. What we found were dragon prints alongside the human prints, and the prints appear to read the humans had left with the dragons willingly." Byakuya summed up their find to a stunned Shunsui.

"I'm surprised Captain Kyoraku, I've never known you to be speechless." Byakuya exclaimed. Shunsui shook his head and removed his straw hat to try and wrap his head around the news. Twirling the hat in his hands, Shunsui pondered this briefing and saw no reasoning behind it.

"It's not possible for the humans to be taking off with the dragons. The dragons must have hunted the humans in the clearing and dragged them off to be eaten." Kyoraku sadly stated in an attempt to make sense of the situation.

"I must disagree, Captain Kyoraku," Byakuya shook his head in disagreement. "The prints we found do not indicate any sense of urgency and there was a distinct lack of blood. Besides all that, there was a small scuffle between one of the dragons and, I suspect, Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. There appeared to be no winner or loser, the fight simply ended, and, again, there was no trace of blood in the entire clearing. So I cannot believe, given the evidence, that Karin and Toushiro were killed by dragons." Byakuya looked up at Shunsui then he returned to the book he was reading.

"You can't know that for sure." Shunsui tried to reason with his fellow captain who continued to ignore him. "When has a dragon not killed a human?"

"Captain Kyoraku, I asked these very same questions on the way back to the village. For the moment I have no answer, but as I looked into the history of dragons and humans I am unable to find a confirmed report of a dragon killing a human. All the incidents were recorded from other people who heard from other people. I don't believe this to be a very reliable method of recording accurate attacks." Byakuya paused retrieving another book from the corner of his desk.

"There is something else . . ."

"What more could there possibly be?" Shunsui asked the sitting captain.

"It is recorded that dragons once protected kingdoms and villages."

"Impossible!" Kyoraku gasped in disbelief, "that must be a lie!"

"My thoughts exactly, however I have the proof in this book here. In the year 1415, there was an invasion destroying every kingdom in the country until one kingdom remained standing: the Kingdom Hakota. Just as the armies were at this kingdom's doorsteps, a wizard of the Ishida clan suggested the dragon's aid in this kingdom's protection. The king reluctantly agreed and the dragons saved the kingdom and all of the humans lying within. It is recorded that for several years dragons kept watch over the villages of this kingdom until the villagers demanded they leave. The history is fuzzy around this period however it is after the ban of dragons that these attacks began. Yet as I said before, there was never a clear attack on a human. It has all been hearsay." Captain Kuchiki completed his explanation and handed the history book over to Captain Kyoraku.

"I plan to request more history books from Sereitei surrounding that century in order to clarify my findings." Captain Kuchiki explained. He remained seated as Shunsui thought long and hard over Byakuya's words.

"Wait," Shunsui blinked as his mind started working again. "You said the Ishida clan introduced the dragons to the King of Hakota, right." Byakuya silently nodded to his friend.

"I wander if Uryu Ishida is related to this clan somehow? And maybe the clan member kept a diary recording the exact events surrounding that time period." Shunsui thought aloud and Byakuya nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with this plan. However it is far too late to call Uryu at this late hour. I will continue my research in the morning after I have rested." Byakuya closed his books, blew the candle out and ushered Shunsui out of his cabin.

"Byakuya, let me help with your research. Two heads are better than one." Shunsui nodded to his friend. Byakuya replaced his hat on the head. He paused at the porch, then turned toward Byakuya with a serious look in his eye.

"If what you're saying about the dragons is true, then we've got a bigger problem on our hands and Sereitei will need to be contacted immediately." Shunsui slowly explained and Byakuya sorrowfully nodded his head.

"You are correct, Shunsui. That is why it is so critical that we uncover this mystery as soon as possible." Byakuya bowed to Shunsui as he left the yard.

"Hey, send someone if you ever plan on burning the midnight oil, because I would be glad to help." Shunsui called back as he turned down the dusty street back toward his cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter in this story. I just realized something: I've gone 14 chapters and have only covered two days! All the characters have been very busy in this story, and they're going to get an ever bigger workout in the chapters to come. Fight scenes are not my strongest suit so I apologize if some parts don't make sense. Send me a pm on the parts I could change and I'll gladly make the changes.**

**I'm still looking for any ideas if you want to add a dragon to the cast.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out sooner. But, I can't promise anything.**

**This story was inspired by Dreamworsk "How to train your dragon." **

**Happy New Year.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.  
**

**

* * *

**

Hyourinmaru streaked through the starry night. He must find a village with a doctor. Karin depended on it, and she depended on Hyourinmaru getting back to the cave. This would be difficult with the cave sealed: air could get in, but no scents to escape. So if Hyourinmaru lost his way, then Karin would die. Due to this issue, the most reliable way to locate a doctor and get back to the cave in time was to fly in a straight line then double back to the cave, where he would start again in a different direction. It would take time to go back and forth but at least he could find his way back as opposed to getting lost by flying all different directions.

Hyourinmaru turned back to fly toward the cave. He looked down at the mountains and pinpointed the cave once again before he flew off in a western direction. Hyourinmaru let his thoughts drift while he searched flying in the straight line pattern he decided.

He had only known the humans for two days, but in that short time he had come to care for them.

'_In only two days, I have regarded these two humans as allies. I never dreamed that I would ally with the humans. Yet that day has come.'_

Hyourinmaru traveled down in this direction for several more miles before he gave up and turned for the cave when a scent reached his nostrils.

'_What's that?'_ Hyourinmaru paused in his flight concentrating on the faint smell. It smelled like. . .

'_It smells like wood burning in a fire place.'_ He continued further following the scent as it became stronger until he reached a large reach of forest. In the center of the forest a plane broke out into the distance where a large city lay asleep in the night. Hyourinmaru flew higher into the sky where he could meld in with the moonlight and observe the city without being detected.

He could see large homes with chimneys that still had smoke escaping into the sky. Even at this height, he could smell the burning wood as clear as on land. Only a highly populated kingdom bears such a strong scent. This city must have a doctor living in the walls for the apparent size of population. Hyourinmaru prayed it did because the night was quickly escaping them, and with it Karin's chances of survival.

Hyourinmaru made a beeline for the mountain range. As the moon was drawing closer to the horizon, he found the cave and burst through the ice door.

Zangetsu was resting in the back of the cave looking over Toushiro and Karin. Toushiro was staring only at Karin as she lay sleeping. Hyourinmaru could feel worry pour from the young man as he sensed his friend slipping away. Toushiro looked up to Hyourinmaru when the dragon's tail brushed against his back.

"Toushiro, I've found a kingdom." Hyourinmaru proclaimed. These words brought hope back into his eyes as he shot up from his vigil and stared up at the ice dragon.

"Does it have a doctor?" Toushiro asked the dragon.

"I would suppose it does, however I am not sure. The only way to find out is to go there and ask." Hyourinmaru answered. Toushiro looked down to Karin as she lay as still as when Hyourinmaru had left. However, then her skin had been colored a faint red where now her skin was so pale it appeared gray.

"Come," Hyourinmaru bent down as Toushiro gently picked Karin from the floor and carried her to Hyourinmaru. Toushiro stepped on Hyourinmaru's paw so that they could be lifted onto his back. Toushiro settled Karin so that she was leaning on his shoulder. He gripped on tight to Hyourinmaru's mane with one hand and held tight to Karin with the other.

"We're going to find you a doctor Karin, so hold on." Toushiro whispered as Hyourinmaru walked out of the cave. Once outside, Hyourinmaru re-sealed the cave to make sure Zangetsu would be safe while he was away. Even if he was a dragon, a defenseless dragon was as good as a dead dragon.

"Hold on tight," Hyourinmaru warned before he jumped into the air and sped up to height and soar away to the kingdom. As Toushiro held onto Karin, he noticed she still was burning with a fever even in this stinging night air as well as riding an ice dragon.

'_She's worse than before.'_ Toushiro thought squeezing Karin's shoulder with his right hand.

Karin felt a cool wind press against her forehead. It felt good to her flaming body; she was finally cooling off after hours of feeling like a lit stove. She slightly opened her eyes only to be met with more of the ice wind to sting, yet even this was a great relief to her fever.

"Toushiro?" Karin whispered to which he responded immediately.

"Karin," she looked up to him but she could not get his face to focus in her vision, neither could she focus on the rapid blur of star-filled sky overhead.

"We're going to take you to a doctor. You need to rest now."

"What?" Karin blinked up at him. She knew that she felt bad, but surely not so bad to need a doctor. Some medicinal tea from Dr. Unohana would be enough.

"You're very ill Karin." He looked down to her. Even though his face was still out of focus, she could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"You were struck by a gargoyle's attack and it has made you very sick. We're going to take you to a doctor." Toushiro slowly explained as a new fear reached into his mind. What if the doctor doesn't know how to treat a gargoyle attack? A cold shiver coursed through Toushiro's body at this horrid fear.

"We're getting closer." Hyourinmaru proclaimed just as the sun began to peek into the sky.

'_Maybe the sunrise is a sign that Karin will make it?'_ Toushiro thought blinking back to the sun.

"I can't get too close to the kingdom but I can let you off just inside the forest line. It will still be about a mile to the gate but I cannot risk getting any closer. If these people knew you came with a dragon, they just might turn you away." Hyourinmaru explained as he flew closer to the tree tops.

"Hyourinmaru," Toushiro began staring at his mane of white fur, "what if this kingdom doesn't have a doctor right now? What are we going to do?" Toushiro's voice reflected the slight tinge of fear that plagued his mind.

"I will stay near. If there is no doctor, then just whistle and I shall come and we shall look for another village." Hyourinmaru explained. "But, I will only be able to linger for no longer than an hour. I will need to return to Zangetsu as soon as I can. Due to his injury, he is helpless should anything attack." He heard Karin gasp that turned into a small cough.

"Okay," Toushiro nodded. Hyourinmaru ducked into the line of trees and carefully landed so the gates of the kingdom could be seen from in between the trunks.

"Toushiro, would you let me walk? It won't look good for me to be carried inside the kingdom." Karin mumbled and Toushiro had to smile. It was like Karin to never show any weakness, even when she was so ill.

"We'll see." Toushiro answered. Hyourinmaru raised his paw to Toushiro so that they could be lowered to the ground safely.

"For now, you need to hold onto my back." Toushiro explained as he allowed her to climb onto his back. He held up her legs as she crossed her arms around his neck.

"Okay, let me know when we get to the gates." Karin whispered before she fell back to sleep.

"I will, Karin." Toushiro looked back to Hyourinmaru.

"Thank you, Hyourinmaru. I'll call if there is no doctor here."

"That will be fine, just remember I will leave in one hour."

"I understand," with a nod of his head, Toushiro hurried from the forest to head for the gates. Just as Hyourinmaru had said, the gates were several hundred yards away. It would take a little bit of time, but at least he was closer to getting Karin a doctor.

The closer he walked toward the kingdom's doors, the larger they had become. From what he could see on Hyourinmaru, the gates appeared to be of average size. Now that he was closer the gates were clearly twenty if not thirty feet high. This kingdom had apparently seen enough battles to warrant such a heavy wall. Toushiro was grateful that the doors opened with ease as more of the inhabitants awakened with the sun.

Two boisterous men greeted him the very second his foot stepped into the gate.

"WELCOME TO RUKONGAI!" The two chorused. Toushiro wanted to tell them to be quiet but thankfully a baker just to the left of them beat him to it.

"So, what brings you to this great kingdom of ours in the middle of nowhere?" A large, muscular man cheered. He had mid length black hair with one of his eyebrows missing. Toushiro noted the man was wearing a scarf in this warm weather with a bandanna tied around his forehead to hold his hair back. He wore a light green shirt with brown shorts and simple sandals. His friend appeared to be his opposite in every way. His friend was much smaller and thinner with short dark green hair and wearing a short pink kimono with hearts decorating the material. However they were exact copies in their enthusiasm as, what was to be guessed unofficial, greeters.

"My friend is very sick and needs a doctor." Toushiro indicated Karin on his back. Each man immediately sobered before they approached. Indeed she seemed to have gotten worse: her fever was reaching new highs and her breathing seemed to be getting raspier, almost like she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Yeah, she doesn't look good one bit." The green haired man observed with a look over to his friend. His friend stood looking at her frowning in what appeared to be regret.

"We don't exactly have a doctor." The burly man stated. Toushiro grit his teeth in frustration and turned away before the other spoke up.

"Well, we have someone who knows medicine. But he's not what you'd call a doctor." The thinner man jumped at the burlier man's glare.

"Where can I find him?" Toushiro demanded to know stepping up to the dark haired man.

"Look, he knows medicine but he's a bit eccentric." The dark haired man replied.

"But, Ganju, he's the best chance this girl has got. The nearest doctor is on the other side of the mountain range." The thinner man pleaded with his friend.

"You do make a very good point. Alright I'll show you where he lives." Ganju motioned for Toushiro to follow as he started walking down the wide street.

"Is there something wrong with this doctor?" Toushiro asked quickening his pace to catch up with Ganju.

"There's nothing wrong with him but he's more of a witch doctor than an actual doctor. Nobody here knows if he's even attended any schooling whatsoever." Ganju replied.

"Then how could he know medicine if he hasn't had any training?" Toushiro asked suddenly unsure if taking Karin to this man was such a good idea or not.

"I know because I've seen what he can do. There was a girl brought here a few years ago. She was on her deathbed with some unknown type of disease and this man saved her. He nursed her back to health and she lives with him."

"Then why do you disprove of him?" Toushiro asked Ganju.

"It's the way he healed her that bothers us. To this day, nobody knows how he does it, so the majority expect he used some of the dark arts or wizardry either one is not approved of round here." Ganju stopped short in the middle of his explanation. He pointed a few yards up to a little cabin with a plank porch and a young girl stepping out to sweep.

"That's the girl he healed. This is the guy's house." Ganju stated but had no intention of moving.

"You go on from here. I do not go anywhere near that cabin unless I absolutely have to. I hope your friend gets the help she needs. Good-bye." Ganju suddenly turned back toward the gates leaving Toushiro at the edge of the property.

Toushiro proceeded toward the cabin while the girl continued to sweep the dirt off the wood. She glanced up to the yard and turned into the house. A man with blond hair wearing a green and white bucket hat walked onto the porch followed by the little girl. The man waved to him when Toushiro stopped at the steps of the cabin.

"Good morning to you. My name is Kisuke Urahara. To what do I owe this unexpected visit from an unknown young man?" The blond man asked taking a small fan from his sleeve.

"My friend is very sick and is in desperate need of a doctor." Toushiro explained. Kisuke stepped down from the porch and walked over to Toushiro. Kisuke looked over Karin and frowned at her condition. Her skin had grown paler and now there were beads of sweat dotting her forehead and arms.

"What happened to her?" Kisuke asked Toushiro. Toushiro paused before he answered.

"She was attacked by a dragon." Karin started at this statement as she awoke for a moment.

"Zangetsu . . ." she rasped in his ear.

"He's fine, but he's worried about you." Toushiro answered. He didn't see Kisuke squint before he touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Bring her inside." Kisuke demanded as he stepped away and briskly walked up the steps. Toushiro followed right on his heels. Once inside, he was met with a tall tan-skinned man with one very distinctive handlebar mustache.

"Tessai bring the girl to the back." Kisuke ordered walking further into the little cabin.

"If you please," the bass voice from the tall man surprised Toushiro as he gently held his arms out and allowed him to take Karin. He soon disappeared to the back where Kisuke had gone not moments before only to leave Toushiro standing just inside the door.

"Don't worry for your friend, Mister Kisuke knows what to do." The little girl Toushiro saw sweeping the porch whispered at his side before she disappeared down the hall.

"Ururu make the healing salve at a five times concentration." Kisuke ordered removing his hat to set it on a hat rack just inside the door to a simple operating room. The room was of average size with a waist high table covered in a white sheet with markings at the head and feet located in the center of the room. On the wall at the door, there were a layer of shelves with various needles, knives and bottles of liquid or paste. Kisuke picked a pear knife from a wide assortment and placed it into a pot of boiling water at a stove in the corner of the room across from the table.

Kisuke whispered a spell to form a ball of white light which he placed in a mirrored lantern hanging from the ceiling by an adjustable rope. Immediately the room was lit with a brilliantly clear glow allowing the occupants a perfect view of the table and surrounding walls. Tessai stepped into the room and placed Karin on the table. Ururu soon followed with a crucible of shimmering red liquid.

"Thank you, Ururu. Place it on the stove," she obeyed placing the crucible over a pot of boiling water.

"Now, please see that our guest is made comfortable." Kisuke requested and she proceeded to bow before leaving the room.

"Let's begin." Kisuke declared before whispering more words to make his hands glow green. Kisuke placed his green hands on Karin's chest and felt her raspy breathing. Her coughing confirmed the liquid flooding her lungs and the urgency of the treatment.

"The venom has reached her lungs. Find the location of the bite." Kisuke explained and placed a towel over Karin's chest so he could remove her shirt and continue the operation.

"Kisuke," Tessai exposed the dragon skin covering her upper right arm.

"As I suspected," Kisuke nodded his head for Tessai to remove the skin and continue working on her arm while he worked on clearing Karin's lungs.

Kisuke pulled the pear knife from the boiling water and gently slit two small holes just above her lungs on either side of her chest. He, then, dipped a flat glass spatula into the red liquid and gently placed a layer of liquid above and below the cuts. Pulling a long needle from another pot of simmering water at the back of the stove, he fit it to a syringe and slid a needle into each of the cuts. With another layer of red liquid to seal the needles under the cut, he replaced the spatula into the red liquid. Placing his hands on her chest, Kisuke whispered another spell allowing his hands to glow blue that spread down into Karin's lungs. Gently dragging his hands to the needles where a dark red started to be drawn into the syringe. Repeating this process, Kisuke watched the red liquid quickly turn to black as more collected into the clear tubes. As he repeated this process, Karin's coughing eased and her breathing evened out. Kisuke quickly removed the syringes and were replaced with two tubes. After the entire process, Kisuke had filled a total of four syringes with the black liquid that had been choking her. He carefully bandaged the small cuts on her chest and moved to her arm.

"That's much better, but it was quite a lot of poison that had reached her lungs." Tessai pointed out as he continued to wash Karin's right arm with a bowl of hot water.

"Yes, which only means there is easily four times the amount of venom still flowing in her blood. This is going to be a long morning, but at least she is out of immediate danger." Kisuke commented before he picked up another syringe from the simmering pot.

"She needs the antidote in her blood as soon as possible." Kisuke ordered as Tessai moved from her arm to retrieve a small blue tube from a small box underneath the floor and disappear from the room. Kisuke took her arm into his still glowing hands and inspected the wound. This is where the venom was introduced into her body. The wound had already sealed with a black and brown scab. Kisuke gently dipped the glass spatula into the red liquid once again and applied a layer over the scab. Then with his knife he cut a small hole to allow a few small droplets to escape. Quickly he retrieved another boiled syringe and needle to insert into the small cut. Kisuke ordered his hands to radiate the blue light as he dragged his hand from her shoulder to the cut and repeated the motions. Just as with her chest, a black liquid poured into the syringe with every pass of his hand. Also as with her chest, he filled four syringes of black liquid from the wound in her arm. He left a patch of red liquid before he bandaged her arm to close off the wound.

"That should be it for now." Kisuke laid aside the final syringe just as Tessai walked back into the brightly lit room. He held a crucible full of a dark blue powder in one hand and a small ceramic plate in his other hand.

"We need to get the antidote in her as soon as possible," Kisuke indicated the blue crucible. Tessai nodded his head then placed both items on a nearby table.

"Place a spot under her tongue, that will be the fastest way to get the medicine into her bloodstream." Kisuke ordered and watched Tessai mix a small teaspoon of blue antidote onto the plate to mix with water to make a paste. Tessai collected the paste onto a small tongue depressor and opened Karin's mouth to smear underneath her tongue before backing away to allow Kisuke to look her over once more. Kisuke passed his glowing hands from the top of her head down to her feet and felt the volume of venom had been greatly decreased.

"Will she need an injection of the antidote?" Tessai asked motioning toward the other syringes on top of the stove.

"That won't be necessary Tessai, we have done what needed to be done for now. We should leave her alone to rest." Kisuke exclaimed and reset her shirt over her chest then carefully removed the towel.

"Ururu you may come in now." Kisuke called the quiet little girl into the room. "Please watch over the patient and inform me once she awakens." Kisuke requested of the little girl while he walked out of the room adjusting his hat on his head.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kisuke." The little girl responded sitting down in a chair against the wall while the white ball of kido still hung from the lantern.

Kisuke smiled as he walked down the hall back to the living room where Toushiro sat on a couch trying to keep from falling asleep. Kisuke hid the piece of dragon skin in his shirt pocket before he approached.

"I'm glad to see you so relaxed, young man." Kisuke smiled down to the man amused at how he jumped from the couch and almost lost his balance in the process.

"Your friend is currently sleeping in the back room. She'll be fine after a little bit of rest. However we still need to continue the treatment. All I did today was to remove enough of the poison so that she is no longer in any danger. What happens next is a treatment of antidote several times a week and plenty of rest. You're more than welcome to stay here while she completes the treatment. Follow me," Kisuke motioned for Toushiro to follow. They walked down the hall to an empty guest room on the left hand side.

"You look to be about Jinta's size so there is an extra change of clothes in the room beside the bed. It would be best not to wear your current attire in Rukongai seeing as my fellow countrymen do not react kindly to those in the army of Sereitei. Especially those of a high rank, Captain . . ." Toushiro started at Kisuke's correct guess of his position and rank.

"Hitsugaya. My name is Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, and the girl you just saved is Karin Kurosaki." Toushiro introduced himself.

"I see, well it is a pleasure to meet you Toushiro. Yuroichi must have been very impressed with your abilities seeing as you have reached such a high rank at such a young age. Here is the guest room. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I'll have Tessai bring in some lunch and she'll take your current clothes to be washed once you've changed. You may sleep and rest for as long as you'd like. I'll come get you once your friend, Karin, wakes up." Kisuke explained as he opened the door for Toushiro.

"Thank you, Mr. Kisuke." Toushiro thanked him with a bow and entered the room. Kisuke shut the door to give him privacy and left to fetch Tessai. Toushiro looked around the room: there was a bed with a change of red shirt and black pants neatly folded. He walked over and quickly changed his clothes. Folding his haori into a neat square, Toushiro suddenly felt the lack of sleep in every bone of his body. With a giant yawn, Toushiro fell across the bed and was knocked out asleep. Tessai opened the door with a tray of food only to see Toushiro soundly sleeping across the bed. He put the food down at the fot of the door as he walked further into the room. He found a blanket to throw over the sleeping boy and took up his dirty clothes to be washed. He collected the food at the door and left the room as quietly as he had entered.

"Kisuke, he's already fallen asleep." Tessai explained to him.

"That's fine, I didn't expect him to stay awake for too long anyway." Kisuke answered pulling the dragon skin from his pocket to gaze at it pondering the source.

"I'll finish speaking to him when he wakes up." Kisuke answered while Tessai turned around taking the clothes and uneaten food with he.

"We will have much to talk about." Kisuke smiled under the shadow of his hat just before he turned away from the living room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. You guys know I just HAD to bring Kisuke Urahara into this story. I hope I've been able to explain everything that I saw in my mind. Please let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**A/N2: This story is inspired by "How To Train Your Dragon."  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way shape or form.**

**

* * *

**

The sun peeked through the trees in the small town of Karakura. Byakuya stood on his porch gazing at the brightening sky and thinking.

'_Everything was so simple yesterday,'_ Byakuya thought to his findings. From the clearing with its most unusual tale to the history books he had been reading last night. According to the history books, there was once a truce between dragons and humans. A member of the Ishida clan had played a large part with the making of the truce. So what happened? What went wrong? How did the relationship between the dragons and humans become this divided?

Byakuya turned back into his cabin to find some breakfast.

"Good morning brother." Rukia happily greeted him at the kitchen table. Byakuya raised the cup of tea and took another sip before he greeted Rukia.

"Good morning, Rukia. How did you sleep?" Byakuya asked looking to her as she retrieved her own cup of tea. Rukia had difficulty sleeping since Kaien had died. Looking over to her face, Byakuya noted that the bags under her eyes were much less pronounced than the day before.

"I slept better." Rukai bowed and placed a plate of fried eggs with a side of bacon and toast in front of him before sitting down to eat her own breakfast.

"What will do you plan on doing today?" Byakuya casually asked of his sister. She paused with the first bit of egg just in front of her mouth to stare at her brother. It wasn't abnormal for him to ask where she was going, but it wasn't completely like him to want to know of her day's activities.

"I plan on going by the medical cabin and visiting Ichigo. I hope he wakes up soon." Rukia replaced her fork onto the plate forgetting the bite of egg as she stared at the grain of the table.

"I hear from Dr. Unohana that Ichigo will recover. So I don't see any reason to worry about his health." Byakuya consoled his sister in that cold tone she's heard from him her entire life.

"You're right, brother. I don't have anything to worry about. It's just that being near him seems to help me remember that I was able to save him, but Kaien . . ." Rukia choked the tears back into her eyes. Watching his sister struggle to keep her emotions in check, Byakuya made a mental note to put her to work. He needed to make sure her mind was taken off from the attack as soon as possible.

"I trust watching over Ichigo will not take up all of your time because I am in need of your assistance." Byakuya explained as he finished the fried eggs on his plate closing his eyes as he relished the spices that Rukia had creativly added to make the meal into a tasty treat.

Rukia, on the other hand, was staring at her brother like he grew another head.

"Is that so?" Rukia hesitated in asking her brother to continue.

"Yes, you see recently I have developed an interest in history and I need help in acquiring more manuscripts pertaining to a time period around the fifteen hundreds." Byakuya finished his explanation leaving Rukia in a state of momentary shock while he finished his breakfast.

Byakuya finally opened his eyes to gauge her reaction, she was still staring wide eyed at him. Byakuya thought the look made her appear as an owl but at least the attack had been driven from her mind, if only for the moment.

"When will you need these manuscripts?" Rukia asked with a small shake of her head to wake up.

"As soon as you are able Rukia," Byakuya finished his plate and stood from the table to gather his thoughts. "Also, I would like you to send correspondence to Kingdom Sereitei and petition Princess Shihoin for manuscripts from the royal library." Byakuya turned from the table and quietly set the dirty dishes into the wash bin before he headed toward the door.

"Okay, Brother. I will see that it is completed." Rukia called to his back as he exited the kitchen. Byakuya inclined his head as a sign that he heard her response.

Stepping from his manor, Byakuya was greeted with the smile of Shunsui Kyoraku with his ever-present straw hat resting on his head. Byakuya remembered the other captain's words to offer his assistance. While Byakuya would not turn down any offering of help, there were times when Shunsui became a hinderance instead of an asset. It was moments like these where Byakuya was unsure as to how the man would react to their findings.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." Shunsui tilted his hat in a gesture of greeting. Byakuya returned the gesture with a slight bow at the waist as he joined his fellow captain in the front yard.

"Good morning to you, Captain Kyoraku." Byakuya answered stepping up beside him.

"Are you ready to go do some digging today?" Shunsui asked as he followed Byakuya out of the yard and down the street.

"Yes, we must find explanations for yesterday's clues." Byakuya answered as they continued to walk down the road.

"Do you plan on going to see Uryu Ishida? To see if his ancestor is the same Ishida who constructed the treaty." Kyoraku peeked at the quiet Kuchiki from the corner of his eye.

"Indeed," they continued to walk in silence until they approached the blacksmith's shop. Among the ringing of blazing metal, there was a distinct sound of a bow snapping with a twang after the release of an arrow. This was accompanied by a female cheering the archer. As the two captains walked toward the back of the blacksmith, they observed Uryu Ishida aim an arrow at a barrel with a target painted along the front. Neither captain could dismiss the two arrows piercing the center in a perfect hit.

"You are doing so good Uryu! Just think you are only three arrows away from breaking your father's record of twenty perfect bullzeye's in a row." Orihime clapped her hand in encouragement to the bespectacled young man.

"Indeed. It is an accomplishment I am eager to complete." The two captains stood silent as Uryu pulled another arrow into the bow. After a pause, the arrow was shot from the bow in a perfect arc to crowd on the center mark of the target barrel.

"And then there were two," Uryu adjusted his glasses higher on his nose before he bent down to the quiver at his feet. He paused in mid reach spotting the two captains waiting and watching the young man.

"Please, don't stop on our account. We couldn't help but overhear your goal of beating a record." Kyoraku motioned with a hand for Uryu to finish. He hesitated in pulling an arrow from his quiver and notched it into the bow. Uryu stared down at the barrel which was crowded with three arrows, and obviously would hold no more.

"Orihime, will you please pull out another target?" Uryu requested as he relaxed his stance pointing the bow and arrow toward the ground.

"Sure thing Uryu!" Orihime saluted before running around the back of the black smith.

"Please tell me: to what do I owe the visit of two captains from the Sereitei army?" Uryu looked over his shoulder making his glasses flash a glare toward the two captains.

"How did you know we were captains?" Shunsui asked pointing at himself.

"I recognize the army uniform from when my father would relay his trips from the Kingdom Sereitei." Uyru answered as he waited for Orihime to bring the barrel out.

"I noticed that you have yet to answer my question." Uryu adjusted his glasses higher on his nose making the spectacles flash again in the morning light.

"We have come to ask about your family history." Byakuya answered when Orihime rolled the new barrel out and rolled the old one away.

"What about it?" Uryu asked as Orihime ran to stand behind him glancing back at the captains before returning her gaze to Uryu. The captains waited for Uryu to release another perfect shot. The arrow pierced the center of the target with such force it began to wobble from the impact.

"Only one more to go," Orihime whispered as Uryu notched another arrow into his bow. He paused for a few moments longer as if waiting for the new spectators to continue speaking. When they remained silent, Uryu released the arrow and smirked when the arrow joined its brother in the perfect shot.

"Now, I am tied with my father." Uryu announced and looked back to the captains.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" Uryu grumbled to the pair behind him. Shunsui blinked to the young man seeing as he had momentarily forgotten the reason to visit the Ishida youth.

"It can wait a few more minutes. Please continue it's not every day that a record is broken." Shunsui gestured for Uryu to continue with his encouraging smile lighting up his face beneath the straw hat.

"Very well," Uryu turned back to the barrel and notched the final arrow that would break the tie. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders for a moment as he concentrated on his goal. Uryu pulled the arrow back further into the bow and his eyes only focused on the barrel without anymore glances, he released the arrow and everyone held their breath, except for Byakuya who remained indifferent to the feat. Three pairs of eyes watched the arrow fly straight to the barrel and the sound of splintering wood pierced the silence of the group.

"Twenty-one," Uryu sighed as the final arrow struck the barrel in the dead center of the target.

"YOOHOOO, URYU! YOU DID IT!" Orihime jumped around pumping her fists in the air in celebration of Uryu's feat. She ignored the fact that she was the only one to celebrate with such enthusiasm. Kyoraku clapped his hands and Byakuya remained as still as a post with his eyes shut waiting for the activity to be over.

"Thank you, Orihime. Now I think I'll invite my guests inside. You can go on home. I appreciate all of your encouragement and assistance in breaking my father's record." Uryu bowed to Orihime who blushed with one hand scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, Uryu. I'll see you later," Orihime laughed running around the building to the main street to disappear from the three men's vision.

"Congratulations. What do you plan on doing now?" Shunsui asked smiling over to the slightly shorter Uryu Ishida.

"First I plan on resting then start a new archery record. Now," Uryu nudged his glasses on his nose again before he turned from the men. "If you would follow me, my cabin is just behind the blacksmith shop." Uryu motioned for the two to follow as he led them back to his home. His home was of average size for Karakura: three bedrooms with two main windows on either side of the front door. What made his home different was the lack of a porch; it only had an overhanging roof to shelter the piece of front yard which fell in its shadow.

Uryu opened his front door and stepped back to allow the captains to enter before him. Once inside, the captains stared at the massive amount of books and multiple bookshelves crowding the walls of the living room. One particularly large bookshelf blocked a good portion of a window to the right side of the door.

"Looks like you have your own personal library." Shunsui commented looking over the books pushed into the bookshelves, some scattered on a coffee table with more spilling over a desk in the far left corner, and, finally, a couple of closed books sat on a couch stuck in the center of the living room.

"Yes, well you see my father brings back books from the various kingdoms and villages he travels to. I have accrued quite the collection over the years." Uryu stepped around the captains to address them properly. "As can be suspected, I don't have many visitors to enter my home so there really are very few places to sit. Otherwise I would ask you to have a seat." Uryu's words relayed the proper mannerisms of a man having grown up in a noble's household, however his actions did not. Uryu kept his hands close to his side while excusing his lack of seats.

"That's fine," Shunsui removed his hat while in the home, "we don't plan on staying for very long anyway."

"That brings me back to my question: what do you want? And, why are you interested in my family history?" Uryu asked arcing one of his eyebrows above the rims of his glasses.

"We would like to clarify if you are related to a wizard," Uryu scowled at the captain and looked to the floor. "Recently, I have found a record of a wizard from the Ishida clan to introduce the dragons to the humans." Uryu suddenly turned his back before Byakuya could explain any further. Shunsui glanced between Byakuya, and back to Uryu. Byakuya was just as surprised in this sudden change of mood with his own glance of curiosity to Kyoraku.

"I broke off all contact with my ancestors long ago. I'm sorry but I can't be of any help to you. Get out." Uryu's low voice cut through the air like a blade surprising both captains in silence.

"Uryu," Shunsui reached out to tap the young man's shoulder as he whispered, "we need your help. If there's anything that-"

"I don't know anything!" Uryu whirled around glaring at the two captains warning them to back off. Byakuya read his facial expressions accurately and sighed, this was becoming a frustrating habit that he was finding hard to break.

"Uryu Ishida," Uryu glared to Captain Kuchiki in a futile attempt to scare the older man off. "The information that was passed down to you by your ancestors is critically important. Many lives hang in the balance of the events from that time period." Byakuya's words slightly eased Uryu into a calm glare instead of the murderous daggers he was giving a moment ago.

"I don't understand." Uryu looked between both captains.

"We have to tell him," Shunsui glanced over to Byakuya as he nodded his head in agreement.

"It seems that we must inform you towards the gravity of the situation." Uryu blinked throwing off any anger he had as questions danced around his face. "Karin Kurosaki disappeared from Karakura two days ago and Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya followed after her. I gathered a group of soldiers to form a search party to see if we could find them." Byakuya paused watching Uryu's eyes widen in surprise. Byakuya could literally read his mind: _'they've been out in the woods for this long! There's not much of a chance they are still alive.'_

"What does this have to do with my ancestors?" Uryu asked during the silence.

"I found a clearing where Karin and Captain Hitsugaya had stayed the other night. The camp was in a very orderly manner and all appeared to be calm from their footprints." To say that Uryu was confused would have been an understatement.

"Now, a calm campsite is quite normal and is very common. However, what made this campsite so perplexing is the company that Karin and Toushiro were entertaining. Dragons," Uryu's eyes went as wide as saucers as the images of blood, guts, and the lifeless bodies of Karin and Toushiro swarmed into his mind. It was only after this slight moment of panic that Captain Kuchiki's words registered in his brain: everything was calm.

"How could they have been calm if they were with dragons?" Uryu asked shaking his head at the thought.

"At the time I did not understand. I was just reading what the prints depicted. Contrary to your initial reaction, I believe that Karin and Captain Hitsugaya are alive and well. You see there was a distinct lack of blood and conflict, save for a small scuffle that promptly ended as quickly as it started." Byakuya continued his explanation.

"This is unbelievable." Uryu placed his hand on his head as if to keep from getting dizzy.

"Those were my words exactly. However upon returning to my home I was able to dive into historical documents and uncovered some very interesting facts. The most striking was a most unusual arrangement: dragons protected human villages around the early fifteenth century. From my readings, the wizard at the head of this agreement was a man from the Ishida clan. Seeing as you share a similar name to this man, we decided to inquire if there was a relation . . . and, if so, did the wizard keep a diary of the events." Byakuya completed his petition to Uryu. Uryu remained rooted to the spot looking between Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyoraku. Uryu sighed heavily as he proceeded to admit an unfortunate item.

"Yes, we are related. The wizard you speak of was Soken Ishida. He was my great grandfather. I can't tell you how many generations ago it was because that branch of my family is an embarrassment. I have tried to forget my ancestry and the part my ancestors played in creating this chaos we currently call life." Uryu took in a deep breath before he continued. "It is unfortunate that one man's foolish actions resulted in the slow execution of my entire clan. Slowly but surely, the wizards of the Ishida clan were killed off over the centuries until now. My dad and I are literally the last of our clan. Resentment ran through the ages, and my fellow humans called for the destruction of the Ishida bloodline to prevent another wizard like Soken from appearing again." Uryu stared down at the grain in the wood. All three men remained silent as Uryu's difficult lifestyle was revealed. Shunsui felt for the young man: to be hated for no fault of your own, it would be tough on any person.

"I am sorry for what's happened to you and your family." Captain Kyoraku broke the silence with his words of comfort. Uryu accepted them with a nod of his head and pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. With another glare of light, Uryu shrugged off the history and stood before the two captains with a new resolve.

"I can't focus on the past, we need only learn from it." Uryu crossed his arms and rubbed his thumb over his chin as he pondered something.

"That is the exact reason we wish to know if Soken kept a diary, so we can figure out exactly what happened." Captain Kuchiki answered the young man.

Uryu looked between the two captains and turned back toward the back of the house. He briskly walked to a back room leaving the two captains to wait in the messy living room. Shunsui stared at the floor thinking over Uryu's words and the sorrow he felt. Both captains were snapped out of their thoughts when the sound of a metal door clicking reached their ears. They heard a lock being opened and a loud squeak of metal that made Shunsui grind his teeth from the pitch, far too similar to nails on a chalkboard. They heard a thud as an object fell onto the ground, then the metal door slamming shut with a final creak as the door locked. Byakuya opened his eyes as Uryu walked back into the living room carrying a sack that looked to carry a book.

Wordlessly, Uryu walked over to the desk and began clearing away many of the books and rolled parchments cluttering the surface. He dropped the dust-covered sack onto the cleared surface of the desk and started to remove the bag from around the object. Before the object was completely revealed, Uryu turned toward the captains to explain his actions.

"Soken Ishida was the head of the clan at this point of time. During his lifetime, he made a record of every day's happenings and every event, no matter how small and insignificant; from the playful antics of his children, up to the eve of the wars during the early fifteenth century. This book would have been destroyed long ago if it weren't for the ridiculously powerful spell that Soken placed on it before he died."

"What kind of spell?" Shunsui asked stepping over to the heavy book.

"Anyone who tries to call destruction on this book will be destroyed in the same method. Some of my ancestors that tried to burn the book were burned to ash, leaving the book in perfect condition. Same as when it anyone tried to rip it apart, that person was ripped to shreds, and when they tried to cut it . . . you get the idea." Uryu answered stepping away from the book so that Byakuya could approach.

Stepping up to beside Shunsui, Byakuya blinked at the book. It was a simple book, there were no special decorations on the front, no engravings along the binding. At first glance, one would think it was nothing but a dictionary. However closer inspection showed this book to be no dictionary: the edges of the book began glowing a soft yellow which started to cover the front of the book. Byakuya blinked as he imagined two red eyes staring from the book face amid the glowing yellow which quickly turned into a soft blue flame. The flame began to engulf the entire book until it had turned from a dusky red to a bright blue as the flames died. Both captains openly gaped at the book: it was now beautifully decorated with calligraphy in long, artistic strokes. Where dull black straps kept the binding, now there was a gold vine engraved along the spine, spiraling into a lance tip along the top and bottom. The cover of the book was also beautifully designed: gold vines were elegantly painted into wavy patterns along the perimeter with a pink rose connecting each vine at every corner. After admiring the designs of the book, Byakuya read the front cover: _Wizard of Ishida Clan, Soken Ishida; A lifetime of memories to share through the ages._ Byakuya blinked once again in surprise.

"Wow," Shunsui muttered. It was the only word he could think to describe the last couple of minutes.

"Indeed," Byakuya agreed. They looked up to Uryu who seemed to be bored with the spectacle.

"I should congratulate you, Captains. You are the first humans to read this book since Soken Ishida's passing. The book has never passed the flaming eyes stage for every other person who has tried to read the contents." Uryu explained stepping away from the desk as he moved toward the front door.

"You may read as much as you like, however you may not take it from this cabin. I don't want people to know this book even exists." Uryu looked back to the captains.

"We understand, Uryu. Thank you, we shall leave once we have found the events regarding the early fourteen hundreds." Byakuya bowed at the waist in gratitude to the young Ishida.

"You're welcome. I'll go back to the smithy's shop. Once you've done reading just wrap the book back into the sackcloth. I'll lock it back up when I return." Uryu walked out of the cabin leaving Byakuya Kuchiki and Shunsui Kyoraku to read over the mysterious past.

* * *

**A/N: I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I really didn't want to leave Toushiro and Karin, but I had to at least introduce Soken from Hyourinmaru's vision and point the captains in the right direction. I'll fill you guys in on the happenings of the past after we pop in on Toushiro and Karin.**

**I am so glad so many people are enjoying this story. I feel so warm and fuzzy inside with over 100 reviews for this story. I apologize for not replying to the reviews on a more regular basis. Life tends to get in the way, and I tend to get distracted very easy.**

**A/N2: This story is inspired by the movie "How to Train your dragon" by Dreamworks. I haven't gotten around to buying that movie yet, but I'm sure we'll get it eventually.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Karin didn't know where she was, but she knew it was cold. Now it wasn't an unbearable cold, but it was a welcome change to her previous temperature. If she had to guess her previous temperature, then she would have to say about the same as lava. She was **not** kidding. So, she enjoyed the cool temperature as she kept her eyes closed. Simply resting, Karin allowed her body to feel the weightless floating, like you feel when you're in a deep sleep.

'_I could stay here forever.'_ Karin smiled in her dream state. Sadly, that dream did not stay peaceful for very long.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you."** A female's voice echoed across her mind making Karin shriek in surprise. Well, she would have shrieked if she were able to speak.

'_Who's there?'_ Karin thought. She tried to speak but her mouth would not move and she couldn't get any sound to escape her throat. Now it was not so restful.

"**Just a little voice, I'm certainly nothing to worry about."** The voice chuckled, the sound resonating in the darkness that was Karin's world.

'_If only I could see who is talking,'_ Karin tried to open her eyes but they did not respond. Now Karin realized that she was not able to speak or open her eyes, panic began to settle in her mind as the voice spoke again.

"**You have nothing to worry about, my dear. You are perfectly safe where you are."** The voice did not sound threatening, in fact she sounded motherly. The voice was still a stranger and if there was one thing her dad drilled into her skull it is this: Do Not Trust Strangers.

'_Where am I? Toushiro?'_ Karin began to call him but everything remained black and her body regained that weightless feeling. She knew that panicking would not help anything, so she focused on calming exercises: deep, slow breaths, in and out. She took comfort that she was able to breathe easier and there was no longer any pain in her arms or legs, or anywhere for that matter.

'_Okay, I don't know where I am but I'm not hurt.'_ Since she still could not see, Karin made a mental check for body parts in her mind.

"**I assure you child, you are all there. Nothing is missing, nothing is injured. Kisuke did his job well."** The female voice spoke in comfort which eased Karin somewhat.

'_Who's Kisuke? Toushiro?'_ Karin began calling out wishing more than anything that she could escape. If only she could see, or speak, heck she would sing from the top of her lungs if it would get her out of there.

'_Toushiro, where are you?'_ Karin called out as the darkness started to cave in on her, swallowing her entire being. Inside this darkness, Karin saw a faint light just above her. The light reminded her of a full moon in a black sky. She didn't know where it would lead, but anywhere would be better than here. There was, however, this tiny voice in the back of her mind warning her not to go into the light. It was ignored as she started to feel her body grow warmer and the light became brighter as she felt her body grow heavy.

A table materialized at her back, the metal sent chills from her back to her arms and brain. She felt her eyes move behind her eyelids as she heard a small being walk away. Karin tested her eyes as she opened them. The blinding light that burnt her cornea was a welcome feeling. She felt her entire body relax in relief and her stomach unclenched in exhaustion. Karin blinked her eyes rapidly so that she could adjust to the bright room. The relief she felt welled up in her stomach and washed over her entire body.

Karin gulped in excitement before a feeling made her scrunch her brow. Her stomach was not as relaxed as a moment before, it seemed to be rolling and Karin could sense the vomit before she felt it. Ignoring the heavy footsteps enter the area, Karin shot up and bent over the table as a massive amount of liquid or slush was deposited into a bucket being held by a big man with one giant handlebar mustache.

Karin coughed and gagged at the sight of the bucket. The bucket held a black liquid with little batches of what looked like red fungus sprouting in little puddles. Karin quickly turned her head away to keep from becoming sick again.

"Good morning," a blonde man wearing a green and white bucket hat greeted her when she turned back toward him, still sitting on the table. "Or, rather good afternoon considering the time of day." The man chuckled at his statement and smiled gently to the girl sitting up on the table.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he removed the bucket hat to show his short blonde hair with bangs that draped in front of his blue eyes. "My name is Kisuke Urahara." He made a small bow and, promptly, replaced the hat on his head.

"Hi," Karin managed to wave her hand in surprise, shock, and confusion, but she finally answered when her mind recovered. "My name is Karin Kurosaki."

"Ah, Ms. Karin," Kisuke beamed toward the young girl who frowned in confusion. "Your friend is sleeping in another room," at his mention of Toushiro, Karin perked up.

"Toushiro?" Karin asked and Kisuke nodded his head.

"Yep, the poor boy was exhausted. He brought you here to my little shop of oddities and waited while I treated you. When I came back, your friend had nearly fallen asleep sitting up. I directed him to a bed and tried to give him some breakfast but he had already passed out asleep. I promised to wake him when you came to, but I don't think a dragon attack would awaken him right now. Besides, you'll be returning to sleep in just a little bit. In the meantime, why don't we show you to a more comfortable bed?" Kisuke backed up as the big tanned man walked back into the room, without the puke bucket, and stood in front of Karin. She nodded her head and tried to move her legs but stared in shock.

"My legs," Karin mumbled in growing fear. "I can't move my legs!" Kisuke stepped up to her and gently placed a hand on her head to comfort her.

"It's alright your legs are fine, you just can't feel them right now because your body is trying to recover. When Toushiro brought you here, the majority of your blood had been infected with poison of whatever attacked you. Your body tried to save itself by cutting off the blood supply of, shall we say, 'less critical' parts of your body, such as your legs. In a few hours, after a good bit of sleep and some food, you will be able to move your legs. We can't let you out of bed for another couple days but just know you will walk again. Okay?" Kisuke slowly explained stroking her head like a kitten. She nodded her head very slowly before she gazed back to her legs.

"Now, Tessai will carry you to your new room." Kisuke motioned for the big man to pick Karin up bridal-style. She clung to his neck when they started to move. He did not move very fast, but the rocking of his steps threatened to bring her nausea back. Thankfully they stopped in front of a room where a small girl with her dark hair in pigtails slid the door open to allow Tessai through. He ducked under the frame and approached an elevated bed with a dark blue blanket turned down so that she could be tucked in. It felt weird to be tucked in by the large man while the little girl pulled the blanket up to her chest as she lay back into the pillows.

"Now, you will sleep here until your treatment is complete. That will be for about two weeks, depending on how you take to the treatment." Kisuke explained as Karin began to grow sleepy and her eyes struggled to stay open.

'_What does he mean by two weeks?'_ Karin thought before she fell asleep dreaming of Karakura and playing with the twin baby dragons all the while Toushiro watched over her with Hyourinmaru immediately behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay here it is," Shunsui pointed to a passage in the diary of Soken Ishida.

"_It is a most fortunate day in my household. My sister has given birth to a son, they are both well and our parents absolutely adore their grandchild."_

"Do you call this relevant, Shunsui?" Byakuya glared at the man beside him.

"Well it was relevant to him," Shunsui mumbled as Byakuya turned the page.

"Here is something," Byakuya exclaimed as he read from the book.

"_Kaze has shown me terrible things. I fear war is at our very doorstep. My faithful scouting eagle has shown me a gathering of an army the likes of which he had never seen."_

"This must be when he met the dragons." Shunsui whispered and Byakuya nodded.

"There should be a page where he finds the army." Shunsui mumbles as Byakuya searched further into the diary.

"Here," Byakuya pointed to a passage where he started to read.

_This army is truly terrifying. I stood on the top of the mountain, hidden among the bushes, still I could hear their weapons tested against each other, the war horses stomping and snorting in their eagerness. The smoke from their campfires darkened the skies within the valley. I have to go tell the king. There must be something we can do._

"What did the king say?" Shunsui asked as Byakuya skimmed the pages.

"I'm more interested in how he met the dragons." Byakuya mumbled as he continued to turn the pages. "It has to be here somewhere."

"This looks promising," Shunsui pointed to a paragraph on the page.

"_King Inochi received word from the neighboring kingdoms. They are falling apart. Kingdom Shinzoo was burnt to the ground, Kingdom Kirei – demolished forever. The one kingdom every person believed to have the perfect defenses, Kingdom Naiya – the flawless diamond of the east, is gone. The sputtering flames of that once perfect jewel lick at the final inches of untamed land. Her people, so strong and powerful, are beaten down and conquered. Those who survived have been turned into slaves, and those who spurned slavery are dispersed into the deserts and mountains – struggling to live another day._

"That's horrible," Shunsui gasped at this tale. The academy was focused on history but Senji Koozui was especially detailed due to absolute destruction. Even now, those kingdoms are nothing but ruins with shadows as the only evidence a proud people lived in the region.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like to live through such a horrific era." Byakuya exclaimed as he hesitated in turning the page.

"I wonder exactly what he wrote regarding this war." Shunsui slowly asked reading the pages even slower.

"We must continue," Byakuya stated before he turned the page.

"_I had to leave my home and take a trip. The thought of war only days away left such a cold bulk in my stomach I was unable to sleep or even eat. I see my children and I can't help but weep that they may soon lose their freedom and their lives. _

_So, I continued on my journey not caring where I traveled. Then one day, I came upon a small stream with a most unusual sight. There was a small creature bounding through the bushes to cross my path. It froze at spotting me, as I froze at the sight of him. A lizard, easily as tall as I, stood in my path with small wings and horns on top of its head with large golden eyes staring at me. It shrieked and ran into the bushes squeaking louder with every bound. _

_In my curious nature I followed the child - perhaps it was not the wisest decision of my life - to find a large version of the child lounging against the banks of a stream. This larger beast lifted her head to look between the child scrambling up her arm and to me gaping in surprise at the magnificent creature in front of me: a marvelous dragon with her young."_

"That was a stupid thing to do." Shunsui stated to the book.

"He did recognize his folly, Shunsui." Byakuya answered as he turned the page to continue reading.

"_The female looked at me then picked up her child by the tip of his tail and carried him away. Without even glancing back, the parent simply continued on as if I had never existed."_

"Strange," Byakuya answered in confusion. "I would think the mother would be furious at his intrusion."

"_I returned to that location every day for an entire week. The mother was there and as before, she carried her young away. However, she gave me a look that warned me to stay away . . . but I could not. How was I able to turn my back on a small family in danger of being destroyed in this war? Even though they're dragons, they are not invincible and, so, are susceptible to being killed by this army."_

"He really did care about the dragons." Shunsui whispered in awe at this wizard's mindset.

"The adult seemed to care about her young which is very human." Byakuya answered.

"_Another week later, I followed my path when a mounted armor clad warrior leapt over the bushes in pursuit of the baby dragon. The lance thrown by the warrior barely missed the child by inches of its tail. It squeaked in fear as it ran through the bushes to the stream. I feared for the baby's life so I came to the defense with a powerful kido spell knocking the warrior off of the horse. My thoughts centered on the mother. She should have been there, so what happened to her? As I turned toward the stream, my question was answered in horror. The mother was collapsed on the bank with ropes tying her down. There were five more warriors guarding her and attacking the mother. I was enraged by this setting so I stepped in. I used my wizardry to throw the men away from the mother and the returning infant. As I approached the mother, her golden eye stared into mine as I retrieved a dagger from my boot to cut the ropes away. She stood up and flexed her wings as the five warriors swept further into the bank. The mother shrieked an enraged cry with such force I feared my ears would burst. _

_This fearsome creature instilled no fear in the warriors as they prepared their lances once again. The mother used her tail to throw me to the ground, to my surprise, only to pick her baby up by the tail and myself by the right foot. It was in this most uncomfortable manner that she carried us away from the danger. I was forced to watch the warriors continue in their pursuit until they paused at another equally fearsome cry. From above, the warriors were vanquished by a blast of blue fire incinerating every inch within the radius of the blast. The mother turned toward the destruction and whined to the male dragon that had come to their aide. It paused at the sight of me, a human in the female's mouth._

'_Arashi, why is this human with you?' I stared with my mouth wide open at the deep voice emanating from the male dragon._

Both Byakuya and Shunsui stared at the words on the paper. Then they read the pages, once, twice and a third time just to make sure they were reading correctly.

"It talked." Shunsui exclaimed and Byakuya nodded his head and fell into the diary once again.

"'_You speak?' This was my only reply. The dragon stared at me in a curious manner._

'_Of course, I speak human. Now, why have you been pestering my mate?'_

'_My deepest apologies to you,' I did my best to bow in such a vertical position. 'I was worried about this female and child. With such a massive army close by, I'm sure that a war is only around the corner.' The dragon blinked at me with his golden eye boring into mine as if to seek an answer._

'_What army do you speak of?'_

'_The warriors that you just destroyed are a part of this army. I remember seeing their insignia among the battle flags in a valley near here.' The dragon looked off into the valley and returned his gaze to me._

'_Arashi take this human back to the village. I wish to see if this human's words are true.' The blue dragon took off into the air. I was surprised at the speed it flew since it was easily bigger than a house. The female returned me to my village and I went to my family to tell all that I had seen."_

"The dragon was interested in this army." Byakuya noted. The longer he read this diary, the more questions he had floating around his mind. The account of Soken Ishida does not match up with what they're taught in the academy.

"This is nothing like what we're taught in the academy." Shunsui commented as Byakuya turned another page.

"Just what I was thinking," Byakuya flipped another couple of pages, "I want to see how the king and dragon met."

"_The blue dragon met me again tonight under a full moon. It would appear that I am only able to converse with him when I am in contact with his skin._

'_I have seen this army. As you say it is indeed a great army, and one that can take dragons down. My mate is not an easy dragon to defeat, yet she was defeated by a mere five humans. With the numbers of warriors making up that army, I fear many dragons from my clan will be killed.' I looked up to the dragon and asked what he plans to do._

'_I will take my clan away from here and we will nest in a safer place.'_

'_Will you help us?' I begged him. I know that my kingdom's army is not enough to defeat the army. If Naiya was destroyed, then my kingdom doesn't have a chance especially since we are a peaceful kingdom._

'_I am not allowed to interfere with the affairs of humans.' The dragon lamented. His words were callous, but he appeared to be regretful that there was nothing he could do._

'_Is there anything that we can do to gain your aid?' The dragon trained a golden eye on me in surprise and he looked at me for several minutes, as if he was having an internal argument._

'_Speak with your king. If your leader is receptive to the aid of dragons, then I shall lend the aid of myself and my kind to humans.'_

'_Wait, what's your name?' I asked hesitantly, this was the first time that I had inquired of his name._

'_My name is Muramasa.'_

'_My name is Soken Ishida.'"_

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Shunsui shook his head in disbelief. "The king agreed to this truce but what happened after that?"

"This is the portion of the past that I am most eager to explore."

"_I went to King Inochi and gave my plea. At first, he laughed and thought the idea absurd, but I was able to change his mind with my words. As a wizard, I am able to perform spells where I can send thoughts or pictures into another human's mind. I sent all of the sights that I witnessed, the picture of the army terrified him, the mother dragon perplexed him, and he was in awe at the power of Muramasa as well as his agreement to help. To my great relief, King Inochi agreed with this deal. For the first time in weeks, I believe that our kingdom will survive and my family will be safe."_

"Okay, this proves the history books where dragons did protect Hakota. We still don't know why the relationship went south."

"We will discover this in time, Shunsui." Byakuya answered his fellow captain. Byakuya flipped further into the diary. As Shunsui had pointed out, the Ishida diary matched with the history books found in Byakuya's home.

"_The war is over. Kingdom Hakota still stands and our salvation is owed to the dragons of Muramasa's clan. He has informed me that he had not lost any of his clan members and there were no dragons killed in the battle. There were several injured, but those wounds will heal in only a few months to my great relief. Muramasa has agreed to watch over this kingdom and King Inochi is relieved to hear of this news. We can finally sleep in peace without fear of destruction."_

"Okay, where did it go wrong?" Shunsui asked while Byakuya turned more pages. Byakuya read the dates and blinked that the troubles began five years after the events of Senji Koozui.

"It was the start of another war. It seems to be five years after Senji Koozui. This is the time period that will tell us what happened." Byakuya looked up to Shunsui. He smiled down to Byakuya and patted him on the back.

"What are we waiting for?"

"_King Inochi has informed me that the dragons are to be sent away. The people cannot sleep with such powerful creatures in the area. They are scared enough by the bears, lions and large cats that can raid their homes. They do not need the fear of a creature as large and versatile as a dragon to attack at their doorsteps. Muramasa agreed to this and he called his clan to a dormant volcano where his clan can nest and raise their young in peace._

_It was only after the dragons left that terrible news reached our king: another army had begun the invasion of Kingdom Hakota. Villages on the edges of our land were already destroyed. It appeared that the army was moving much faster than the one five years ago. I am curious to know if they are allies to that terrible army or if there are survivors that wish to complete the destruction that was started. _

_I asked King Inochi his decision: will he allow the aid of dragons as before? Apparently, my answer is no. The people don't believe the messengers. The word of war was falling on deaf ears throughout the entire kingdom. Still, the king refused the aid of dragons and the people ignored these threats believing their safety was secured. But how could that be when our protectors were banished?_

_Since I was not going to get help from King Inochi, I turned to Muramasa directly. I asked his direction and he told me of a way to protect the kingdom without the presence of dragons. This way was to bring life to a stone gargoyle. It would be these gargoyles that will defeat the army and keep the people safe. I was with Muramasa when he performed this ritual._

_At sunset, Muramasa took me to a castle where gargoyles covered every inch of ledge and littered the gardens. On the tallest roof, Muramasa bent his head back and cried a low call. A blue light flowed from his mouth and washed over every inch of castle and touching each gargoyle. After a moment, I stared with wide eyes as a blue light glowed from a fox gargoyle at the corner of the roof. To my further amazement, with a newfound life the gargoyle stood and ran down the side of the castle. _

'_Are you sure this is a wise idea?' Muramasa was nervous about this ritual._

'_All will be well, old friend. The people need guardians during the night.'_

'_That is what dragons are for.'_

'_Yes and we will forever be indebted to you, however very few people feel secure when they approach you. Your very shadow strikes fear in their hearts.' I attempted to easy Muramasa's fears but the dragon still held reservations regarding this plan._

'_No dragon would harm a human. No offense, but you are not worth our time.' I laughed at this answer. A dragon regards a human, such as I as a gnat, not even worthy of their time. To say I was relieved would be far too simple a phrase._

'_Yes, and for that I and many of my people are grateful.' My words may have lifted his spirits for a moment, but the dragon soon fell back into a morose disposition._

'_This spell will give the gargoyles life during the night and they will always sleep during the day. But I give you a fair warning: this spell is temporary for nine days. If the spell is still activated after midnight of that final day, then the spell will become permanent. Each gargoyle will have that life stored away and no man-made weapon of war will be able to destroy it.' His words sent chills down my spine. No object of war could destroy this beast should they come out of control. I now understood Muramasa's caution, however our kingdom needed to be saved, and the army was drawing ever closer. Already they have invaded nearly half of the kingdom; thankfully King Inochi is still out of their reach. How many days would it be before the fortress is taken out as well?_

'_I understand and I hope that the spell will be deactivated before then. Still I believe it is worth the risk, the invading armies of the foreign country have nearly destroyed every castle and executed all of the people.' Our kingdom is very great it consists of hundreds of castles and fortresses throughout the land. However, the majority of those castles and fortresses had fallen into the invading army's clutches._

'_I would never be able to forgive myself if the same fate befell this castle as it is the last on this side of the kingdom.' Muramasa conceded my point and we watched more of the gargoyles walk off toward the approaching army. A lion with great wings took to the air and circled above our heads._

'_I shall ensure this spell is deactivated before the nine day deadline. The army is just over that mountain, and the gargoyles have even started searching for the invaders. My hopes are that this will be deactivated within the next four days.' I spoke with hope in my voice and my eyes begged Muramasa to agree with this situation._

'_Very well, I understand. There is one more warning that I should give you: if any of the gargoyles do go out of control, then the only way to destroy them is with a dragon's power. There is no other way to slay the gargoyles.' Muramasa gave his final warning and he opened his wings wide to take flight from the roof. I was left waving to the retreating dragon, grateful for the aid he had given us those many years ago."_

"Wow," Shunsui blinked to the pages that they had finished. Byakuya simply nodded his head.

"The dragon, Muramasa, gave life to gargoyles." Byakuya placed a finger on his chin in deep thought. He remembered when Rukia had dragged Ichigo into the village. She described the attacking creature as a black monster with skin of stone and moved like water. It could have been a gargoyle, but there is no mention of a mask or red eyes.

"Let's find out what happened next." Byakuya turned several pages and came upon an interesting passage.

"_It has been five days and the invaders are destroyed. The gargoyles have done their job so I met Muramasa on the castle roof and we waited for sunset. At sunset, Muramasa raised his head to the sky and let loose a deep cry allowing a silver light to wash over every inch of the castle. I watched the blue eye of a gargoyle dim back to nothing. Several minutes after the sun had set, all of the gargoyles remained as stone statues. This was a great relief, and I breathed a deep sigh._

'_We were fortunate their work was completed within five days.' Muramasa was also relieved to see the gargoyles put back to sleep. We parted ways again. I don't know when I'll see him again or even if I will see him. Only time will tell."_

"Well, it would seem that a gargoyle was not the attacker of Kaien's group." Byakuya surmised as he finished the passage.

"That still doesn't explain why the dragons and humans broke relations with such severity." Kyoraku pointed out in frustration. Byakuya was also getting pretty frustrated. They had started reading this book three hours ago, now it was past lunch but neither captain could go eat – this diary held too much information.

"Something else must have happened." Byakuya mumbled flipping through the pages of the diary. The pages he now passed were more of family than of dragons or war. That is until he reached a page several months later.

"I think this is what happened, Byakuya." Shunsui stated with his eyes focused on the page.

"'_THE GARGOYLES HAVE BEEN AWAKENED!' My nightmare has just been realized. I screamed to the sky where I saw a blue shadow swoop down to the roof where I stood, or rather was trapped. All around me, there were gargoyles of varying sizes and shapes stalking toward my position. Muramasa landed at my side and scared off a great many of the gargoyles._

'_The spell was repelled several months ago, how have they come back to life?' Muramasa requested of me. I expected him to blame me for the waking of the gargoyles, but he did not look at me with such a disgust instead he looked toward me as a friend in a terrible situation._

_His attention was drawn to the far corner of a roof where a centaur gargoyle leapt onto the roof and raised a spear toward the two of us. I stared at the creature and saw the eyes of the beast were red. The gargoyles that Muramasa awakened were blue, and they weren't nearly this hostile. Muramasa destroyed this gargoyle with a quick blast of blue fire before I could see more detail._

'_Those gargoyles have red eyes.' Muramasa squinted at the pile of rocks that used to be a gargoyle._

'_Is that bad?'_

'_Yes, it means another person has awakened the gargoyles. The red eyes signify black magic.' At that moment, I knew true fear. Black magic was the most dangerous of the wizardry arts and the most destructive. I know that wizards are capable of using black magic, but it can't be a coincidence that gargoyles were brought back to life months after Muramasa awakened them. How did another person find out about the gargoyles? First a better question: what can we do?_

'_What can we do?'_

'_Keep everyone inside at night and try to fend them off however you can. I will bring more dragons to guard you.' At Muramasa's advice, I did as suggested. I returned home and warned the king of the gargoyles. King Inochi was very surprised at this revelation. When Muramasa woke the gargoyles, it was done in secret – only Muramasa and I were aware of the spell. King Inochi was not pleased with my actions, even if those actions saved his life and the lives of my family. I fear this will place a black mark on my family name. Only time will tell._

"He's wasn't kidding about that black mark. If what Uryu said was true, then Soken was responsible for the destruction of his own family clan." Shunsui whispered in surprise.

"The gargoyles were awakened by a dark wizard. These had red eyes." Byakuya whispered compiling the image in his mind.

"I wish he drew a picture of what it looked like." Shunsui exclaimed as Byakuya turned the page. Both men fell silent and they glanced to one another, the very next page sported a drawing of one of the gargoyles awakened. The image was that of a fox with red eyes and it was crouched as if it was preparing to pounce from the page.

"I'll make a copy of this drawing and show it to Rukia. Maybe she can tell me if what attacked her was really a gargoyle." Byakuya exclaimed while he retrieved a spare parchment and ink well.

Shunsui stood up and stretched while Byakuya copied the picture. This morning had given him a lot to think about. They were in deep trouble: it was beginning to look like gargoyles have been behind the "dragon" attacks for years. If what Muramasa said was true, then someone had engineered the destruction of the dragons by the hand of humans. People are aware of dragons, but nobody has heard of an attacking gargoyle - the image being a motionless statue. So people are massacred by gargoyles, and it is assumed that dragons are the culprits. As Soken had said, dragons look dangerous so humans assume their destructive and barbaric nature. This was obviously not the case. Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki must have discovered this which is why they left willingly with the dragons. It is probably why they are perfectly safe. No human alone can attack a dragon, and a dragon could easily destroy a gargoyle.

"I believe that Karin and Captain Hitsugaya are perfectly safe." Shunsui stated to the ceiling as Byakuya completed the replication.

"I must agree with you, Shunsui." Byakuya answered. "Now let us find out how our two species fell out of good graces."

Byakuya turned several pages until he came upon what appeared to be the ending of the diary.

"_I received word from Muramasa that his nest was destroyed, and the humans have begun to kill his fellow clan members. They must go into hiding. He has promised to meet with me as much as he can, but I doubt it will be very often. We will see. In the meantime, I fear for my own family. It was discovered that I played a small part in the waking of the gargoyles and the destruction of nearby villages and homes. For this, my family is becoming hated and I fear that I have bestowed a terrible fate upon my family."_

"That seems to be all for now about the dragons." Byakuya mused as he casually scanned the pages. "It appears that the attacks became more common, but no one suggested dragons to be the culprit so I must assume it to be the work of gargoyles." He turned another couple of pages and paused at a passage.

"It appears that Uryu was correct, about this time there was a witch hunt for any member of the Ishida clan. Many were killed and the remainder were scattered about the countryside."

"Poor guy, he lost the best thing he had: his family." Shunsui shook his head in pity for the ancestor.

"This looks to be the last entry." Byakuya turned to the last page and began to read the final paragraphs.

"_It has been forty years since the gargoyles had been awakened and forty years since I've seen Muramasa. I am going to meet him one more time tonight. I fear the end of my life is drawing near. So, to keep the accounts of these past seventy years I will place a spell on this journal. The spell will last well into the future. It will ensure the protection of this most precious literature. Perhaps there will be someone to come along who can read this diary and will help to reverse this nightmare that was started. _

_I pray that my descendants can forgive me. I never meant for this to happen, then again people never mean for these types of things to happen. As the saying goes the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I look back on my life and think if there is anything that I would do different. If I hadn't turned to the dragons, then would any of this have happened? Could we have defeated that army that destroyed Naiya? Could we have defeated the army without bringing gargoyles into the picture? Would anything make a difference? I have no answers to these questions. I only have the hopes that history will forgive me and that my family will not pay the ultimate price for my acts. _

_This will be my last entry. I give this prayer that someone will come across this book and discover the history of the dragons. How their assistance has saved so many lives from being destroyed. I can only pray a man or woman will come along with an open enough mind to read these words and glean wisdom. With these words I place a spell on this book: it will not be destroyed. Anyone who should try to destroy the book will be destroyed in a like manner. I hate to think that my own family will try to destroy this diary, but I cannot trust them with such a vital key of understanding. I pray that future generations can forgive me."_

"That's it." Byakuya whispered closing the book on the last page. Both captains gazed at the diary and admired the designs of the book.

"He certainly did a good job." Shunsui broke the silence in the room.

"Who is that?"

"Soken Ishida. He put that spell on this book that has lasted for three hundred years, and it is still going strong."

"Yes, he was very wise to do such a thing." Byakuya agreed. Both captains turned toward the door when Uryu entered the cabin.

"Are the two of you still here?" Uryu asked nudging his glasses higher on his nose. The sweat falling from his brow would indicate he was tired from a workout and not in a mood to be hospitable.

"We were just finishing, Uryu." Shunsui stepped away from the chair as Byakuya pulled the bag over the book. Both captains blinked as the book glowed blue fire and returned to the sealed state.

"Thank you for sharing such a critical part of history with us, Uryu Ishida." Byakuya rose from the chair and took a deep bow to the young man. Uryu blinked in confusion at this act and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's past lunchtime. I came in to find something to eat. Sadly, I only have enough food for one person. I really need to find the time to go to market." Uryu looked between the captains and the wrapped book. "If the two of you need to look over Soken Ishida's diary again, then just call me and I'll bring it out. I'll lock this book away before I gather lunch." Uryu explained as he approached the desk and picked up the bag with only a little bit of difficulty.

"Thank you again, Uryu." Shunsui called to the young man's back.

"Okay, bye captains." Uryu called as he retreated to the back room of his cabin.

"Let's leave, Shunsui. We need to find our own lunch, besides I need to go show this drawing to Rukia." Byakuya led Shunsui out of the cabin and back into the noonday heat of Karakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of A tale of Dragons. I have been itching to elaborate on the history since I wrote it down back in Chapter 5. I hope this explains some questions that you guys might have had. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I promise we'll get more to Toushiro, Karin and Urahara but the background needed to be elaborated so that the captains can change the minds of other people. It only takes one person to start a wave.**

**A/N2: I'm still looking for any ideas you guys have for any dragons. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Did everything make sense? Does this answer any questions you might have had?**

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is inspired by Dreamworks' "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Translations:**

**Inochi = Life**

**Shinzoo = Heart**

**Kirei = Clean**

**Naiya = Diamond**

**Senji Koozui = Wartime Flood (I thought it appropriate since the army swept anyone away that crossed their path.)**

**Arashi = Storm  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Toushiro!" Karin ran up to him in a meadow. Toushiro looked around the area and blinked at the place. It was a meadow with yellow daffodils carpeting the ground with patches of roses growing in pockets around the area. Karin was wearing a red kimono as she stepped up to him. He blinked at her as he tried to remember what was going on.

"Karin?" Toushiro had a distinct image of Karin falling from Zangetsu after a gargoyle strike and gasping for breath as he carried her to a doctor.

"Are you alright?" Toushiro was almost scared to ask. She looked fine, her shoulder length black hair swayed in the breeze, and her dark eyes stared into his teal ones in confusion. She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him.

"Of course I'm alright, Toushiro. You're here!" Karin beamed over to him and he could feel a blush color his cheeks pink. Her giggle nearly melted him to the spot. She was happy.

"So you're not hurt?" Toushiro asked, making her cease her laughter and stare at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Toushiro? You would never let me get hurt." Her words pierced his heart. It was true, but he had failed.

"I'm sorry, Karin." Toushiro bowed his head, unable to look her in the eyes in his shame. He swore to protect her and return her without a scratch. Instead, she was attacked by a gargoyle and it nearly killed her.

"You were injured by a gargoyle attack and I wasn't able to do anything to protect you." Toushiro lamented, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Toushiro," Karin called to him but he kept his head bowed. "Toushiro," she called him again.

"Toushiro . . ." he blinked when her voice started to grow fainter. Snapping his head up, he gasped in fear that she wasn't in the meadow and it was different. Now, instead of the yellow daffodils covering the ground, brown grass crunched under his feet and the sky became darker with black clouds blocking out the sun.

"KARIN!" Toushiro frantically called for her and he started to run. He ran deep into the woods, following the faint whispers of her voice calling his name.

"I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Toushiro screamed at the top of his lungs. Gasping and panting for breath, Toushiro ran harder as her voice became stronger and closer. He came to a stop at spotting Karin in a small clearing. She was standing before a dark shadow creeping through the trees.

"Karin, come here." Toushiro called as he walked toward her. She did not recognize his presence in the clearing. Her focus was on the black shadow as it stomped closer to her form. Toushiro caught a better glimpse of the creature and his blood ran cold. Black pillars of rock moving below a white mask with red markings darting through the tree trunks, a gargoyle.

"KARIN!" Toushiro ran up to her and blasted the monster with a powerful kido spell. He glared at the pile of dirt and stones littering the forest floor where the beast once stood.

"Toushiro?" Karin turned toward him and smiled. Toushiro immediately relaxed and returned her smile, happy that she was happy.

"I knew you would come. You're such a good friend." Toushiro had to turn his head to keep her from seeing the frown of disappointment darken his face.

"Karin," Toushiro looked back to her and she waited for him to speak with a smile brightening her eyes.

"Yes, Toushiro?" Karin stepped up to him.

"Karin, I . . ." his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he wasn't able to speak to her. She simply waited with her smile brightening her eyes.

"I'm glad that you're okay. Let's go back home." Toushiro extended his hand to Karin and she approached. But before she could take his hand, a black tentacle-like arm wrapped around her waist jerking her into the air. A griffin-like gargoyle held her suspended in the air with the red eyes glaring down to Toushiro.

"NO!" Toushiro screamed and he raised his hand to attack but he was stopped when he was slammed to the ground by a black paw pressing him down. He craned his neck to look above him where the griffin drew Karin closer to him and opened his gigantic mouth.

"KARIN!" Toushiro struggled under the pressure on his back as he tried to wriggle free. "KARIN!" She was drawn closer to the mouth and his vision was blocked by a stone wing. Toushiro used all of his strength and was able to slip from under the beast but he froze in horror with a blood curdling scream followed by silence.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toushiro screamed and fell off the bed onto the wooden floor. He sat up gasping for air and frantically searching the room.

"Where am I?" Toushiro mumbled before he remembered: he brought Karin to Kisuke Urahara and he saved her life. That was before Toushiro was shown to this room, and he must have passed out asleep.

"Karin," Toushiro stood from the floor and winced at the pain in his leg. That was going to be a bruise after his little three foot fall off the bed. He took in his surroundings: a small room with a bed and a shuddered window with rays of sunlight peeking through behind him. To the left side of him there was a chester with a small mirror propped up against the wall. That was all the furniture in the room as the right side was bare of any decoration. Toushiro walked up to the door and gently slid it open to peek outside into the hallway. As he stepped out of the room, Kisuke approached him.

"Good afternoon, Toushiro." Kisuke waved his fan to him with a wide smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. I'd like to go see how Karin is doing." Toushiro answered as a small boy with red hair stepped up behind Kisuke.

"Of course in due time, but first you eat." Kisuke proclaimed with his fan sweeping in a wide arc.

"I'm fine. I need to see Karin first." Toushiro explained and tried to step around him, but he was blocked by Kisuke.

"You need to eat first." Kisuke explained with a tap of his fan on Toushiro's forehead.

"I'm not hungry," Toushiro exclaimed before a very loud grumble echoed through the hallway.

"My goodness, I don't recall a lion coming this far into the kingdom. Why it must be right outside my door," Kisuke peered out a window, pretending to look for the imaginary cat.

"There are no big cats around here," Ururu quietly exclaimed as she walked up to the small group.

"Is that so, Ururu," Kisuke peered at the small girl from under his hat as she nodded her head. "It must be a bear then, especially since it's so close and so loud." Kisuke smiled down as Ururu joined the red haired boy.

"Not a bear," the red head exclaimed as the grumble echoed through the room once again. Toushiro glared down at his stomach and his cheeks gained a small touch of pink.

"Then what could that loud growl be Jinta?" Kisuke asked, pointedly ignoring Toushiro as the boy continued to look down in embarrassment.

"I'm guessing it's the stomach disagreeing with the head." Jinta answered with a rather large smirk considering his size.

"I would have to agree. So then Mr. Hitsugaya, what say you to that meal?" Kisuke asked looking Toushiro in the eye.

"Let me see Karin first then I'll eat." Toushiro answered with a hard glare into Kisuke's eyes.

"Kid's got a one-track mind doesn't he?" Jinta answered. Toushiro glared at the boy in annoyance.

"So it would seem," Kisuke answered staring at Toushiro glare at Jinta. "I would let you see her, but she needs rest and you need food before you pass out."

"I can eat later." Toushiro exclaimed as he tried to walk by, but he was cut off by Tessai.

"It can wait 30 minutes, she's not going anywhere." Jinta said as Tessai loomed over Toushiro.

"I will eat easier after I make sure Karin is alright," Toushiro stated in finality.

"Looks like I can't change your mind." Kisuke lamented as Toushiro stepped between Jinta and Tessai.

"Tessai, please restrain Mr. Hitsugaya so that we make sure he eats." Tessai locked his arms around Toushiro's chest and hoisted into the air.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Toushiro screamed, kicking against Tessai's legs in an attempt to get free.

"Ururu please go set the table. If Mr. Hitsugaya will not choose to eat, then we will have to feed him." Kisuke exclaimed walking toward the living room and kitchen. Ururu and Jinta walked ahead and Tessai followed, still holding a struggling Toushiro. They stopped in front of a table set for two people with two chairs on opposite sides pulled out for someone to sit. Tessai forcibly sat Toushiro in the seat and held him down.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat something." Toushiro yelled when Ururu began carrying a plate to him.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Kisuke smiled walking around the table, tapping Toushiro's forehead with that pesky fan as he walked to the second empty chair.

"You may release him, Tessai." Kisuke ordered as he sat down across from Toushiro.

"Yes sir, Kisuke," Tessai removed his hands from Toushiro's shoulders, and he glared up to the dark skinned man as a plate was set before him. Toushiro looked down to the plate that was filled to the rim with rice, chicken, steamed carrots, some broccoli and, what he guessed to be, mini dumplings piled on top. He flexed his shoulders to stretch out the kinks before he picked up his chopsticks.

"Now enjoy your meal, and feel free to eat as much as you like." Kisuke stated as he picked up two chopsticks and slowly began to eat. Toushiro dug his own chopsticks into the plate and picked up a small piece of chicken. Kisuke smiled when he saw Toushiro blink at the taste and started to eat faster.

'_Not hungry huh?' _Kisuke thought as Toushiro continued to eat. The full plate of food disappeared into Toushiro's stomach within seconds. Kisuke nodded to Ururu for her to give Toushiro another plate. Another full plate was set before Toushiro as he took a long gulp of water.

Kisuke slowed his pace of eating to give his guest more time to eat and for his comfort. Jinta leaned against a wall watching the back of Toushiro as he continued to shovel the food into his mouth. The group, Kisuke included, had eaten an hour ago, and Jinta was still stuffed. Jinta blinked at Kisuke as he slowly ate his food.

'_Kisuke can't be hungry, but I guess he needs to for the kid to eat his meal.'_ Jinta thought with a glance to Kisuke then looking back to Toushiro. Jinta gaped as Toushiro began his third full plate of food.

'_Working on his third plate?' _ Kisuke thought as Toushiro continued to consume the rice balls, broccoli and carrots leaving the chicken puffs for last. _'When was the last time he ate?' _ Kisuke thought when Toushiro set aside the third plate to accept a fourth offered by Ururu.

Kisuke spotted some red spots on the inside of his left hand. Kisuke knew those spots only came from those using a great number of kido spells.

'_Looks like an over use of Shakkaho,'_ Kisuke thought as he watched Toushiro. _'He carried Karin to my doorstep and he looked fine, he didn't show any signs of fatigue. It was only after he began to rest that his exhaustion finally caught up with him.'_ Kisuke remembered the first time he saw Toushiro at his doorstep this morning.

Kisuke watched Toushiro's hand. _'Those red welps are from the shakkaho spell then, those red bands along the center of his palm are from a type of kido net. I am sure of it. Now what could he have possibly come up against that would require such a strong binding?' _Kisuke paused with the chopsticks resting on his chin as he thought over this boy and his friend.

'_Karin had a dragon skin wrapped around the wound. This could have come from a dead dragon, but the scales were still adhesive and still very flexible. If the dragon were dead, then the scales would be crumbling into dust. Dragon skin is made up of layers of layers of plaque that are pushed to the outer skin to create the scales. The constant blood flow is what continually replenishes the dragon scales and gives it the strength and contractility. Dragon skin rapidly loses the contractility minutes after the heart has stopped pumping. So, the dragon gave the girl a piece of skin. A dragon must have brought them to Rukongai, especially since the small pieces of rock from the skin came from a mountain pass many miles away.'_

Kisuke watched Toushiro put down his fourth empty plate and was given a fifth plate to Jinta's surprise, evidenced by the jaw drop and wide eyes the red head was giving to the white haired boy.

'_Five plates and he still isnt full?_' Kisuke bowed his head to hide his crafty grin. _'This kid is very strong. What I wouldn't give to train him if only for a few weeks.'_

"When was the last time you ate kid?" Jinta asked from his spot on the wall. Toushiro paused with a piece of chicken inches from his mouth as he turned back to Jinta. Toushiro was confused, to be sure he hadn't eaten that much. He looked back to the table and blinked at the empty plates set aside to the right of him. He counted four empty plates then he looked at the half eaten plate before him.

"Please continue your meal," Kisuke motioned with his chopsticks when Toushiro set his chopsticks on the plate.

"I wasn't aware that I had eaten that much." Toushiro explained looking at the empty plates. "I should not have eaten that much."

'_I don't want to eat all of their food. It doesn't look like they have eaten anything.'_ Toushiro looked around the room and was feeling the eyes on the back of his head.

"We have already eaten our meals. Ururu cooked a little too much," Kisuke caught the boy's attention. "We have enough food for a small army. So, if this food doesn't get eaten, then we'll be eating leftovers for days. So you're welcome to as much as you want." Kisuke explained and waited as Toushiro reclaimed his chopsticks to finish this plate.

'_I can't believe I have eaten five plates of food and I don't feel full in the slightest.' _ Toushiro mulled over this feeling as he finished off the last broccoli spear.  
"That was very good. Thank you for the meal." Toushiro recalled his manners and his appreciation over the food.

"You're welcome, now as Jinta asked I, too, would like to know how long it has been since your last meal." Kisuke asked as he set aside his own empty plate.

Toushiro thought over the last two days. He left Karakura two days ago. Yesterday they were at Ryu Manako and, now that he thinks about it, he did not have a drop of food. Then there was that wild oxen Hyourinmaru dropped at their feet, so that was his last meal. Toushiro cleared his throat before he answered.

"The last meal I ate was the night before yesterday," Toushiro stared at the table so he would not have to look anyone in the eyes.

_'Over one day without food and yet he was able to fight with a strong enough kido to wound his hands and still have the energy to bring Karin here.'_ Kisuke watched the top of his head as he stared at the grain of the wood table.

'_The potential in this kid is monumental,'_ Kisuke smiled under the brim of his hat as his mind played with the idea of training Toushiro and molding his fighting ability.

"Now that the bottomless pit you call a stomach has been partially satisfied, we can continue." Kisuke exclaimed bringing Toushiro back to reality.

"Right, may I go see Karin, now?" Toushiro asked and Kisuke nodded.

"Alright, I did say you could see her after you ate."

"Here we go again," Jinta sighed as Kisuke and Toushiro stood from the table.

"Follow me," Kisuke led Toushiro down the hall and stopped in front of the second door on the left. Kisuke opened the door and Toushiro quietly stepped in.

Karin was sleeping on the bed with a blue cover pulled to her shoulders. Toushiro stepped up and looked over Karin. She was sleeping soundly. Her skin lost the gray tinge of sickness and was replaced by a healthy pink. Her breathing was easier too; there was no rasping or wheezing from her. He looked back to her face and was relieved that she was not sweating anymore. A strand of hair fell across her cheek and Toushiro gently pushed the lock behind her ear before he could catch himself. Her even temperature he felt through his fingertips was further assurance that she was better. As she moved to roll on her side, Toushiro caught a glimpse of bandages along her chest just below her collarbone.

'_Where did those come from? She did not have any injuries to her chest when I brought her.'_ Toushiro frowned then turned back and silently walked into the hall. He stood before Kisuke with a scowl on his face.

"You refer to the bandages on her chest?" Kisuke asked, but Toushiro remained silent, darkening his glare to the man.

"Of course," Kisuke removed his fan and motioned toward the room. "The venom that was damaging her system had reached her lungs just as we began the treatment. The only way to remove the venom was to drain it from her chest. The place I bandaged on her chest is where I inserted the needles to pull off the venom. If I had not done so, then Karin would have died." Kisuke calmly explained. Toushiro bowed his head in the middle of his explanation.

"Thank you," the gratitude in his voice made it difficult to keep his voice from cracking. "I don't know how to thank you for saving Karin." Toushiro finally answered as he looked back up to Kisuke.

"There is no need, I'm glad she is doing well so far. But, this is only the beginning."

"I remember," Toushiro sighed in relief, "what happens now?"

"Now we have to give her a series of treatments to remove the remaining venom in her body."

"What do you mean there is venom in Karin? I thought you said it was drained off." Toushiro stated in surprise.

"I only drained the venom off of her chest, and that was 40ml by itself. I also pulled another 40ml out of her arm where the venom was introduced. She easily has another couple of liters poisoning her blood even as we speak." Kisuke watched as Toushiro fell into despair.

"It's going to be alright," Kisuke placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "I will remove all of the poison from her, but it will be a long process and it will take time. You saved her, Toushiro." Kisuke quietly explained. Toushiro slowly raised his head and a sad look darkened his teal eyes.

"I didn't save her, Kisuke, you did."

"But, you are the one who brought her. I could have done nothing without her being in my home." Kisuke pondered whether or not to tell him that she barely made it in time. She only had a few hours before the venom would have killed her, and even that was a stretch. One look at Toushiro berating himself was enough for Kisuke to decide that he didn't need to know how close she came to death's door.

"She is going to live, Toushiro. Remember that, and think about it when you go back to sleep, it might help keep the nightmares away." Kisuke grinned as Toushiro slightly blushed. He was hoping no one heard his nightmare.

"I'll try, Kisuke." Toushiro answered then looked back to the closed door. _'We are not going back home for quite some time.'_  
"Kisuke, I need to send a letter to our hometown to let them know where we are so they're not worried." Toushiro requested motioning to Karin in her room.

"The most reliable form of communication would be through Kukaku Shiba. She is what you might consider the mail carrier in Rukongai. You can find her place just inside the gates, opposite the bakery. She is fast and her prices are reasonable." Kisuke answered, and it was now that Toushiro ran into a more pressing problem: money. Karin and Toushiro did not have much money between them, and now, all the coin they brought is in their bags . . . with the dragons . . . somewhere between here and Ryu Manako.

"Kisuke, I dont have any money on my person." Toushiro slowly stated, praying that Kisuke wouldn't kick them out due to lack of funds.

"I sort of figured that when you walked up to my doorstep without any bags. Well, you don't have to worry about my charges. I won't request money for my services. However, Kukaku is a different story she will charge you and she won't complete your request without payment." Kisuke explained to Toushiro. He was curious as to Kisuke's charges, but he could worry about that later. Right now he needed to get a letter to Karakura.

"I can lend you the money for sending a letter to your home town, and I'll even provide you with a job so you can earn more money for your trip back home."

"Kisuke that is generous of you, and I will pay you for your services." Toushiro bowed to the older man. "Now what are your charges?" Toushiro was taken aback with a crafty grin that reached his eyes so they sparkled from the shadow of his hat.

"I only ask this of you, let me train you." Toushiro stared at Kisuke in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Toushiro blinked, Kisuke did not just say the payment is to be trained.

"Let me train you," Kisuke grinned like a madman from under his hat. "You have so much potential, Toushiro. Think about it: you have continued without food for over 24 hours and yet you were able to fight, with some powerful kido spells if I might add." Kisuke turned Toushiro's palms up showing the red welps and bands in both hands. "Your kido spells were so strong that they caused these burns, looks like Shakkaho," Kisuke followed the bands of red with his fingers, "and these bands are from several powerful kido nets. If I had to guess, I'd say these marks came from trapping a dragon." Toushiro stared at Kisuke and his knowledge. "I have some salve that will clear those marks right up."

"Then, you carried Karin to my very doorstep without even a stumble from fatigue. You did not show a minute of your exhaustion until you sat on my couch. Finally, just now you ate five plates of food, enough for a small family, and yet you are still hungry." Toushiro's stomach then decided to remind him of the deprived nutrition.

_'Shut up, stomach.'_ Toushiro thought in answer and looked back up to Kisuke who was getting very excited.

"This act shows the great power that sleeps within you. All you need is the proper teacher to draw it out. So, Toushiro please let me be that person to draw out and mold your true strength. This will be all the payment I require for staying in my home, treating Karin, providing you with healthy meals, ensuring you acquire a job, and seeing you safely depart from Rukongai. How does that sound?" Kisuke finished his petition and ended up backing Toushiro into the wall. Kisuke continually grinned and his eyes nearly begged Toushiro to accept.

'_All he wants to do is train me and that will pay for everything?'_ Toushiro wasn't too sure about this but Kisuke seemed so eager, and it looked like Kisuke would not let him move unless he agreed.

'_Well, it won't be too bad. It will certainly be cheaper if that is the only cost. That means the money I earn from this job he will provide can be used for our trip back to Karakura for food and staying in any kingdoms or villages we pass on the way.'_ Toushiro looked up at Kisuke and he beamed down to the young boy.

"Well, what do you say?" Kisuke asked pulling out his fan and opened it to fan his face.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have been struck by inspiration and so the next chapter should come out sooner. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I would like to take a moment and thank all of my reviewers. This is my first story that has gone above 100 reviews. You guys make me so happy, and as always I welcome your comments and opinions of this story.**

**This story is inspired by Dreamworks "How to train your dragon."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**

* * *

**

Toushiro pondered Kisuke's charge. He would be trained to use his energy. Not only would this improve his abilities but it would also keep them safe on the journey home. Besides, Toushiro will need something to do while waiting for Karin to finish the treatment. Now that he thinks about it, he will have to go to the academy in Sereitei and he promised to get thru in one year. If he is trained now, then it would be that much easier to graduate by the one year deadline.

"Okay Kisuke, I accept your offer." Toushiro's answer nearly split Kisuke's face in two with how large his smile became.

"That's perfect. Now Jinta will take you to Kukaku and when you get back you can finish eating."

"But, I'm not hungry," too bad his stomach disagreed, again.  
_'Shut up stomach.' _ Toushiro growled in his mind.

"I know, I know, but you will need to eat until you feel full." Kisuke waved the question away with his fan before Toushiro could speak. "I will explain everything once you get back. Now go," Kisuke herded the two boys out the door. Before he returned to the house, Kisuke gave Jinta a large pouch of money.

"Okay, let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back." Jinta stated, pulling Toushiro away from the house before he could argue.

"You don't have to drag me." Toushiro grumbled pulling his arm free of Jinta.

"Just making sure, especially after we had to nearly force feed you back there," Toushiro prepared to object but Jinta cut him off. "And, don't try to say you aren't hungry. In case you didn't notice, Kisuke Urahara can read a person like a book. So, if you don't want to waste your time while you stay, I suggest you stop arguing with him."

"He does appear to be perceptive," Toushiro glanced to his palm and the red marks from the kido spells. Toushiro didn't know he had these marks. '_Did those kido spells really make these marks on my hand?'_

"So where are you two from?" Jinta asked, interrupting Toushiro's thoughts.

"We're from Karakura."

"Hmm, what division is it under?" Toushiro stared blankly at Jinta.

"What do you mean divisions?"

"Wow, you must be really isolated." Jinta blinked, surprised that any person did not know about basic geography.

"Karakura is set in a valley surrounded by forests and a string of mountains, so we don't get too many outsiders." Toushiro answered.

"Hmm, no wonder you don't know anything." Toushiro glared at Jinta for his comment, but it was soon forgotten. They turned to the main road and the numbers of shops, homes, pubs, and stables all amazed him. Toushiro knew that most villages are bigger than Karakura, but that still did not prepare him for the sheer size of this kingdom.

_'Wow, this city could swallow Karakura five times over.'_ Toushiro thought as he watched the hundreds of people darting in and out of the surrounding stores and cabins.

"Just follow me and try not to get lost." Jinta stated as he stepped into the traffic.

Toushiro had to dodge a two horse buggy as it trotted down the lane. Turning around Toushiro could not help but watch the small vehicle. Toushiro followed the buggy with his eyes and noted it headed toward a castle, possibly a mile away. Since Toushiro was focused on the buggy, he didn't notice an apple salesman pushing his cart until he slammed into him.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" A burly man twice his size yelled down to Toushiro. He looked at the cart and spotted a few apples rolling into the street.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention." Toushiro apologized running to the fallen apples to help the man collect his product. The man stood and blinked as Toushiro carried the fallen apples back to the salesman.

"I think this is all that fell from your cart. I hope none of your produce is damaged." Toushiro handed the apples to the man. The man looked them over before he carefully stacked them on the cart. The man then looked back to Toushiro with a bit of confusion.

"You're not from around here are you?" The man asked. Toushiro shook his head in the negative.

"No sir I'm not." Toushiro answered turning around to find Jinta but paused. During his confrontation with the apple salesman, Jinta had disappeared in the crowd and Toushiro did not see any clue as to where he had gone.

'_Great,'_ Toushiro grumbled and rubbed his hand to his forehead.

"Something wrong?" The apple salesman asked noting Toushiro's slight distress.

"I lost the person that I was following and now I haven't a clue as to where to go." Toushiro answered looking up and down the street hoping for any glimpse of Jinta.

"Where are you headed?" The apple salesman asked.

"I was looking for Kukaku Shiba's home to send a letter to my hometown." Toushiro answered turning back to the salesman.

"I know where she lives. I can show you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm headed in that direction anyway. The baker lives across from her and he wants to make some apple pies. He's my best customer. Just follow me," the salesman pulled the cart up and started walking down the street. Toushiro followed him quietly.

. . . . . . . . .

Jinta was walking down the street with his arms folded behind his head. He looked around thinking that Toushiro had become very quiet in the last couple of minutes.

"So what do you think of Rukongai?" Jinta asked turning his head to look behind him. He jumped around in surprise that Toushiro wasn't following him.

"TOUSHIRO!" Jinta called out then growled in annoyance. "I told that kid not to get lost, and what does he do? He gets lost." Jinta growled folding his arms across his chest.

"Next time he needs to go out, Ururu is taking him." Jinta grumbled and stomped back the way he came. Maybe he would find Toushiro, or maybe he was wasting his time. All the while he looked for him, Jinta was grumbling under his breath about babysitting.

. . . . . . . . .

"So what's your name?" The man asked Toushiro.

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya," he answered with a slight bow as he followed the man.

"My name is Rin, but everybody calls me Ringo." The man answered looking back to Toushiro and his questioning look. "It's my nickname for all the apples that I sell from my orchard." Rin smiled back to Toushrio showing blue eyes under a mop of black hair and a mustache that nearly engulfed his entire lip.

"I see. It's nice to meet you." Toushiro answered and Rin nodded his head.

"Likewise," Rin turned back and took a good look at Toushiro. He was wearing: a simple red shirt and black pants. The dark colors seemed to contrast with his white hair, a strange hair color for such a young boy. But, Rin shrugged this feature of him away and chalked it up to genetics.

"You know, I was surprised when you didn't dash off with any of my apples after you had collected them." Rin admitted glancing over his shoulder at Toushiro's raised eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? I didn't have any money to pay for them." Toushiro answered and blinked at the man's chuckle.

"Well, someone could take you for a street urchin." Rin answered over his shoulder causing Toushiro to scowl in disgust. There were no street urchins in Karakura because it was a small enough village for everyone to take care of each other.

'_But, I have a feeling that if I didn't grow up under Rangiku in Karakura then I would have become one of these street urchins.'_ Toushiro sighed and fell into silence following the man.

"I meant no insult but sadly we have lots of homeless kids running around in Rukongai. They have a tendency to steal food and clothing but they don't really have a choice." Rin heaved a sigh, obviously uneasy with the number of 'street urchins.' "Rukongai is just too big. There's no way anybody can locate all of them much less find good homes and make sure they all get fed. It's a shame but there's not much we can do about it." Rin answered and Toushiro nodded his head in understanding of the situation.

"My hometown, Karakura, is a small village so everyone is able to look out for each other." Toushiro answered very grateful for his upbringing.

"That must be nice. I have to admit that I'd move to a small village if for nothing else but the peace and quiet." Rin answered.

'_Karakura would not be the village for you, Rin, we are anything but peaceful or quiet.'_ Toushiro thought choosing to leave out Karakura's troubles.

"How far away does Kukaku Shiba live?" Toushiro asked going back to the subject at hand.

"Kukaku lives at the gates of Rukongai. We're almost there." Rin stated as they emerged from the busiest part of the city and Toushiro was able to recognize the area around him. He spotted the open gates and saw the forest where Hyourinmaru had dropped them off earlier that morning.

'_I wonder if Hyourinmaru can hear me from here if I call for him.'_ Toushiro thought as he followed Rin.

Toushiro gazed over the cabins and shops lined up to the gates to Rukongai. There was a blacksmith shop that was open and the owner was pounding at some metal. Toushiro heard a horse neigh and looked back to see a young boy leading a black horse out of a stable.

'_That stable is huge. At least fifteen horses could be bedded in comfort.'_ Toushiro shook his head and fell back in step with Rin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET IT!" Toushiro jumped in surprise at the voice of one very loud and, apparently, angry female voice coming from the furthest cabin.

"There's Kukaku." Rin smiled as he turned toward a small bakery on the opposite side of the loud woman's cabin.

"I'll let you continue on. I have to go drop these apples off to the baker. Hello Heita," Rin called gaining the attention of the baker, a husky man with black hair and a tall white hat on his head. Toushiro watched the interaction between Rin and Heita before he was jerked back to focus with a crash and some person flying out the door.

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT HAT AND CLOGS SCARES YOU! NOW YOU GO AND GET THAT POWDER BEFORE I -" the odd woman stopped screaming when Toushiro looked up to her. She was a woman wearing bandages on her head to keep her unruly black hair tamed. She was also wearing a red robe that exposed her belly and a white skirt drifting from her sprint out the door. It wasn't her appearance that surprised Toushiro, but a wooden arm attached to the right shoulder through several layers of bandages. The woman scowled at him and with a grunt stormed off of the porch. Toushiro stepped back as she continued to stomp in his direction. He failed to notice the large body sprawled on the dirt just to the left of him.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU! NOW GET TO URAHARA'S AND GET ME THAT POWDER!" Kukaku yelled making Toushiro's ears hurt from her close proximity.

"But, Kukaku he's too weird," the man whined. Toushiro blinked as he recognized the voice.

'_Isn't that . . .'_

"Ganju, you are a big, strong man. Now it's time to act like it and run a simple errand!" Kukaku yanked Ganju up by the back of his shirt and held him in front of her the way one would hold up an ill-mannered cat by the scruff of the neck.

"Kisuke is not going to bite. Now are you going to shame the Shiba family name and hide from any man that is the same size as you? Well? Answer!" Kukaku shook Ganju for a moment and he mumbled, or rather whimpered, "no, sister".

"Good, now that we have an understanding. Get going." Kukaku dropped Ganju onto the dirt. However, the sudden loss of support caused him to become off balance and fall down, this time in front of a still, and silent, Toushiro.

"Hey, it's you!" Ganju quickly hopped up and stepped toward Toushiro. "Did your friend get the help she needed?"

"Yes, she did. Thank you for your help." Toushiro answered and looked between the two people, siblings by their appearances.

"Ganju do you know this kid?" Kukaku gruffly asked her brother.

"He came through the gates with a sick girl on his back looking for a doctor. I showed him to Urahara's and left them." Ganju answered over his shoulder before he turned back to Toushiro. Ganju failed to notice Kukaku's face turning a lovely red to match her robe. However, Toushiro saw the rage in the woman and wisely took a step back.

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE THERE AND YOU DIDN'T GET IT!" She screamed and knocked Ganju upside the head, toppling him to the dirt once again. "GANJU SHIBA, I DEMAND YOU GO BACK TO URAHARA'S SHOP AND RETRIEVE THAT POWDER THIS VERY INSTANT!" While Kukaku was screaming at her brother, Toushiro looked troubled.

'_Shiba. I wonder if these two are who Kaien spoke of back in Karakura. They certainly look like siblings . . . same dark unruly hair . . . dark eyes . . . and he resembled Ganju in his stature.'_ Toushiro took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in his throat. When his stomach felt empty before, it was getting very full and churning with the grave news he would need to tell them.

'_If these are Kaien's relatives, then I have to tell them.'_ Toushiro squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of some way to tell the siblings of Kaien's passing. Kukaku glanced at Toushiro and noticed the way he looked disturbed with his eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes squeezed tight. His pale face was further indication that something was deeply troubling the kid.

"GET GOING!" Kukaku kicked Ganju down the street leaving a lovely print on Ganju's rear as he grumbled on his way to Urahara's store.

"Okay, now that the idiot is out of the way. What are you doing here, kid?" Kukaku addressed Toushiro and he looked up to her. For a moment, he had forgotten why he traveled all this way for anyway.

"I came to see if there was any way I could get a letter sent to my hometown." Toushiro quietly asked, still trying to figure a way to explain what happened in Karakura.

"HA! Letters are so last century. You need to get with the times it is the 18th century after all. The way to communicate is through kido portals." Toushiro looked at her with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Follow me," Kukaku turned toward the cabin and indicated for him to follow.

"My name is Kukaku Shiba by the way. What's your name?" Kukaku asked as she held the door open for Toushiro to enter.

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya," he explained stepping through the door into her spacious living room.

"Nice name," she exclaimed stepping past him and walking down a long hallway. Toushiro followed her and blinked when she opened up a door and walked down a staircase into some type of cellar.

"Let me show you a kido portal." Kukaku exclaimed pulling a curtain back with a flourish. Toushiro blinked. He didn't see what was so "special" about the corner of an old cellar. The only thing he saw were some yellow markings in a circle at the corner and some scribbles on the wall.

"Is this supposed to be a kido portal?" Toushiro asked pointing at the corner.

"Just watch," Kukaku exclaimed then bent down to the floor board. Toushiro's eyes went wide when the yellow markings started to glow blue and beams of light shot from the markings to join the floor and ceiling in a cylinder of hazy blue.

"Now let's see. How about we have a little chat with my brother in Sereitei?" Kukaku asked glancing to Toushiro. Her gaze turned hard when Toushiro kept his head bent down and his brow became scrunched once again.

'_Something this kid isn't telling me.'_ She thought before her attention turned back to the portal.

"Kingdom Sereitei, Division 13." Kukaku stated and Toushiro looked back up. He blinked when the cylinder seemed to morph as the beams of light twisted and turned changing colors from blue to green then brown, an ugly stone before finally widening back into a cylinder with a gray background. Then, some particles started forming in the center of a cylinder. After a couple of moments, Toushiro could make out the face of a man with a very big afro. The man stiffened in a salute.

_"This is Zennosuke Kurumadani! How may I direct your communication?"_

"Drop the formalities, Zennosuke. It's Kukaku Shiba. I want to talk to Kaien. Where is he?" Kukaku asked and Zennosuke blinked in the beams of light. Toushiro could not believe what he was seeing, and hearing.

"_Kaien has left Sereitei as a part of the relief efforts for a village in the Tenth Division."_ Zennosuke saluted once again after a small glance behind his shoulder.

"Yurouichi still hasn't found a captain for the Tenth? Let me talk to her." Kukaku demanded causing both Zennosuke and Toushiro to blink at the woman.

"_I will go see if the Princess is free to speak."_

"Just tell her it's Kukaku and she'll have all the time in the world." Kukaku smirked to the image of lights. The man bobbed his head causing his afro to zoom in, looking as if it would burst through the lights at any moment.

"What do you think of the portal so far, kid?" Kukaku looked back to Toushiro smirking at his stunned silence.

"I can't believe I can actually see and hear a person in another kingdom. Where is Kingdom Sereitei?" Toushiro asked, now realizing he didn't have a clue as to where the kingdom was located on a map. Very few maps seemed to survive the trip to the village for some odd reason.

"It's halfway across the country. One perhaps two weeks traveling by horse," Kukaku carelessly stated ignoring Toushiro's surprise. The two went silent as they waited to see if the princess would be able to appear in the cylinder of light.

. . . . . . . .

In the meantime, Ganju was sulking as he trudged to Urahara's store. He didn't want to show Toushiro to the place this morning but he did so out of duty, now he had to go there to get a powder for his sister. Today was not turning out to be a good day at all.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a small red-headed boy until the boy was nearly trampled.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Jinta yelled up to Ganju as he pushed past the older man.

"When I find that white haired little shrimp, I am going to beat him to a pulp." Jinta mumbled darkly. The description made Ganju pause.

'_A white haired boy? Toushiro?'_ Ganju thought before he approached Jinta.

"Hey, what's the name of the kid you lost?" Ganju asked making Jinta glare even harder, first out of frustration and second out of annoyance with the bigger man's intrusion.

"Toushiro," Jinta stated and was about to ask when Ganju cut him off.

"That's funny. There's a kid with white hair that goes by the name of Toushiro at Kukaku's place." Ganju stated causing Jinta to stare at him with his mouth falling to the ground.

"HOW DID HE GET THERE SO FAST!" Jinta yelled turning down the street and running as fast as he could to Kukaku's house.

Ganju was left standing in the middle of the street watching the dust trail settle after the kid ran off.

"Speaking of Kukaku, I need to get that powder." Ganju sighed turning toward Urahara's house. "Better get this over with. The sooner I get that powder, the sooner I can get out of there." With his mumblings, Ganju trudged on.

. . . . . . .

"_KUKAKU!"_ The face of a dark skinned woman with purple hair and golden eyes filled the window of the cylinder accompanying the cry.

"Yurouichi, how is the princess life treating you?" Kukaku joked with the woman.

"_Boring as ever! It's nothing but meetings and rulings and work, work, work. I had more fun on the punishment force than I do here. But, I have to be responsible and become the leader I was born to be."_ Princess Yurouichi stated in exasperation then breaking into a fit of giggles with Kukaku laughing along.

"I'm sure you'll pass the mantle onto the next in line in-"

"_In a couple of years at least,"_ Yuroichi sighed then noticed Toushiro standing in the background. _"Aw, Kukaku, I didn't know you wanted to be a mother so soon."_ Yurouichi stated as she smiled and laughed as both people cringed.

"I'm not her son."/"He's not my son." The two exclaimed at the same time causing Toushiro's cheeks to show a little bit of color.

"_Really? What a shame, you'd be a good mom, Kukaku."_ Yurouichi teased back then became more serious. _ "So who is he?"_

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, Princess Yurouichi." Toushiro politely bowed to the woman. She blinked in surprise.

'_Byakuya told me he was young, but I wasn't expecting this – he looks to be barely thirteen.'_ Yurouichi thought but she covered her surprise with a wide smile.

"_It's nice to meet you. I am Yurouichi Shihoin, the current ruler of Kingdom Sereitei. But, I guess that wasn't too hard to guess was it?"_ She exclaimed with a smile echoing in her voice.

"_What are you doing in Rukongai? Aren't you a little far from home?"_ Yurouichi asked as she stared Toushiro in the eye.

"I've got a better question, Yurouichi." Kukaku interrupted the small exchange. "Why haven't you found a captain for the Tenth?"

"_I have been trying, but the men we have seen aren't up to the challenge. You know the Tenth division has been hit the hardest of all the others. Especially in recent years, I have never known of such a small section to see so many attacks."_ Yurouichi stated as she became more serious.

"_Now, back to the matter at hand: why are you in Rukongai?"_ She directed her question back to Toushiro.

"My friend was in need of medical assistance and Rukongai was the first kingdom we came upon. Luckily, Urahara was able to treat her. I am relieved to say that she's starting to recover." Toushiro exclaimed, neither woman could ignore the hint of longing coloring Toushiro's voice.

"_So you're staying with Kisuke Urahara, huh?"_ Yurouichi gave her trademark Cheshire cat smirk at this news and Toushiro couldn't help but feel left out of a joke.

"Yes ma'am." Toushiro responded.

"_Well, enjoy your stay in Rukongai, but I must warn you,"_ Toushiro watched her eyes sparkle with excitement. _"You're going to be in for a wild ride being Kisuke's guest, Toushiro. It was nice to meet you. Kukaku, it was good to see you again. You need to call more often and we can both drink tea."_ Both women burst out laughing as the call ended and the cylinder of light fell to the floor. The room became dark once again. Toushiro had to blink his eyes to readjust to the dim room after the sudden loss of light.

"Well, let's go upstairs and we can talk about setting up a portal in your hometown. Ganju should be getting back any minute now." Kukaku exclaimed walking up the stairs as Toushiro followed her once again.

"TOUSHIRO!" Jinta burst through the door of Kukaku's home and stomped over to him as they stepped up from the cellar. Kukaku growled at her door seeing as it was no longer attached to the frame. Instead it was lying on the floor with Jinta huffing on top of it glaring at Toushiro.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET LOST! NOW HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE ME?" Jinta yelled as he stomped toward Toushiro.

"Rin showed me the way." Toushiro answered and noted Kukaku growing angrier as she looked between her fallen door and Jinta.

"Was it necessary to break down my door?" Kukaku asked in a deathly low tone. Jinta looked back to the door then up to Kukaku, and started to tremble.

"Uh-"

"Well?" Kukaku stalked up to Jinta forcing him to back up or get stepped on. "Was it necessary to break down my door?"

"Uh . . . no?" Jinta quietly answered.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST OPEN IT LIKE ANY SANE PERSON!" Kukaku began yelling. Toushiro made the wise decision to keep his mouth shut and move away from the temperamental woman.

. . . . . . .

In Sereitei, Yurouichi stared at the yellow markings on the floor as she thought over the conversation.

'_So, Toushiro's staying with Kisuke? Kisuke is going to train him and Toushiro won't know what hit him.'_ The crafty ruler thought before she addressed the empty room.

"Don't go too hard on him, Kisuke." She stated to the wall and turned from the cellar.

"I have got to get this portal moved." She groaned as she thought of the endless hallways between the cellar and her room.

. . . . . . .

Kisuke suddenly sneezed while he sat at his desk writing some notes on a piece of paper.

"Okay, let's see what we got," Kisuke looked over his 'training program' for Toushiro. "'Get him to his strongest with food . . . 'test his limits' . . . 'strength training' – he is too scrawny for his reiatsu level . . . 'endurance.'" Kisuke chuckled at this last one. He was going to have fun but he didn't need to go too hard on him. No sense in running him off before Karin's fully recovered.

"Who am I kidding? Toushiro wouldn't leave Karin behind even if there was a stampede of buffalo bearing down on him." Kisuke tapped the tip of the brush to his chin as he thought over the guest.

"Let's go see how the patient is doing." Kisuke stated to himself dropping the brush into a waiting glass of water as he stood from the chair and winced at the crack his back made with a stretch. Stretching out any more kinks in his back, Kisuke made his way to Karin's room. He slid the door open a crack and smiled that Karin had started to wake up.

Karin opened her eyes and blinked at the new room surrounding her.

'_This isn't my room. Where am I?'_ Karin started to sit up but a sharp pain under her collar bones forced her back to the bed.

'_What happened? Why is my chest hurting?'_ Karin opened her shirt a little and blinked at the bandages wrapped around both sides of her chest. A door opening drew her eyes to the person.

"Good afternoon, Karin. Did you sleep well?" Kisuke strolled in sliding the door closed behind him as he walked toward her.

"Yes, I did, but," Karin squinted up to him as he stepped up to her bed looking down at her, "who are you again?" Kisuke frowned for a moment but it disappeared behind a fan that popped up from his sleeve.

"It hurts that you don't remember me, but it's understandable considering you were recovering from venom that was making you hallucinate." Kisuke lamented waving his fan in his face.

"Oh well," he smiled down in a sudden mood change, "my name is Kisuke Urahara. It is a pleasure to meet you . . . again." Kisuke extended his hand and Karin shook it.

"Hi, where's Toushiro?" Karin asked as she placed her hands in her lap.

'_So, he's on her mind as well,'_ Kisuke hid his sly smile with the fan while his eyes glinted with glee from under the shadow of his hat.

"He is out to send a letter to Karakura. I'm afraid that you won't be getting home anytime soon." Kisuke watched Karin frown before he continued "but in the meantime I'll have Ururu bring you some lunch, and we can see about getting some feeling back into your legs." Kisuke stated poking her lower leg with his fan.

"When will I get out of this bed?" Karin asked staring at the place where he just poked his fan. She was frowning that she was not able to feel the pressure from the fan.

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon at the latest," Kisuke answered looking back up to Karin's eyes. "Now, I'll go tell Ururu to prepare some food and I'll be right back to give you a check up." Kisuke stated turning from the bed and walking through the door into the hallway.

"He never told me where Toushiro was." Karin mumbled at the closed door.

. . . . . . . .

Jinta sported several red bumps for his punishment for breaking down Kukaku's door. He was resetting the door into the frame when a particularly sensitive bruise on his head met the door frame in a not-so-friendly manner.

"OW!" Jinta growled clutching his head, making the pain even worse.

"JUST GET THAT DOOR UP!" Kukaku yelled as she sat at a coffee table across from Toushiro with several maps laid in front of him.

"Let's see Karakura," she shuffled several parchments aside as she looked for the village on paper. "Karakura . . . Karakura . . . no." Kukaku rolled up the set of maps only to be replaced with another set of maps of a different part of the country.

"It would help if you told me what division this village of yours is located." Kukaku exclaimed as she ruffled through several more drawings.

"He doesn't know. Apparently that village is so small, nobody knows what division it's in." Jinta called from the door. He paused in his work when he heard a pair of heavy footsteps pound up the stairs. He started sweating when the door handle turned causing the door to fall flat on the floor, wasting his efforts to set the door straight for the past half-hour. Kukaku scowled at the door then up to the idiot who broke it this time.

"Ganju," Kukaku growled but it was ignored as the man held up the pouch with her powder.

"I got your powder sis," Ganju dropped the pouch onto a nearby table he passed.

"Ganju," Kukaku whispered caused him to turn toward her.

"What?" Kukaku slowly stood making sure not to disturb the maps and walked to her brother.

"What's up sis?"

"YOU BROKE MY DOOR! NOW FIX IT!" Kukaku threw her brother to the door and glared at Jinta demanding he help Ganju. They both scrambled to the door and did their best to set it straight before Kukaku exploded once again.

"I think I found it," Toushiro stated looking at a map. He pointed out the tiny village to Kukaku as she joined him at the table.

"So you did," she gathered a larger map to discover the division. "It looks like Karakura belongs to the Tenth division." Kukaku huffed. Toushiro remembered her conversation with Yurouichi and, with it, the depressing news he would have to tell her. Kukaku glanced down at Toushiro and saw that grieving expression on his face.

"What are you hiding?" Toushiro looked up to her and foolishly hoped Kaien wasn't her brother.

"Do you happen to have a brother named Kaien Shiba?" Toushiro whispered trying to make sure Ganju didn't hear.

"GANJU! Go take that powder to the cellar and get to setting up a new portal. Hey, Red," she pointed to Jinta who glared back to her. "Go help him."

"But the door," Ganju stated holding the door as gently as he could.

"Forget the door. Now do as I say!" Kukaku yelled and Ganju moved to obey. Jinta followed after him, leaving the door without a leg to stand on (pun intended) and fall back to the floor. The boys cringed at the door then bolted to the cellar. Kukaku simply glared at the door before she turned back to Toushiro.

"Now tell me what's happened to my brother." Kukaku demanded with a scowl.

"Alright," Toushiro began, over the next few minutes he explained everything: Kaien coming to Karakura, telling about his family, and his passing.

"I regret to say that while he was out with a team, Kaien Shiba was killed protecting his team." Toushiro somberly stated waiting for a reaction from Kukaku. She remained silent for several minutes. She had been so silent Toushiro was startled when she began speaking again.

"Kaien had a good life." Kukaku snorted as a memory came to her, "he was so excited when he got into the army. All he could talk about was making the world a safer place and protecting all the little people. It looks like he died doing what he loved." Kukaku suddenly stood from the floor and dusted her hands off, as if she was burying the past to move on.

"Let's get that portal set up in Karakura. I'll get that idiot brother of mine."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Toushiro asked looking up to Kukaku. This was the first time he had ever presented news of death of a loved one and it was difficult for Toushiro.

"No, he'll find out when he gets there. And I won't tell him where Kaien was stationed." Kukaku stated as she stalked down to the cellar.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Toushiro sighed in relief that it was over, now he could worry about Karin and earning enough money to travel back home.

After another hour of getting the details ironed out, Toushiro and Jinta were ready to leave Kukaku and get back to Kisuke.

"Okay, Ganju will start out in the morning and get to Karakura within the week. As soon as he gets there he's going to set up the portal and then you can chat with whoever you want. Right, Ganju." Kukaku sent a piercing glare to her brother as he stood on the porch.

"Yes, Kukaku," Ganju answered.

"And don't forget. See you guys later, and tell Kisuke thanks for the powder." Kukaku sent them off with a tap on their shoulder. However it felt more like a punch as the two boys stumbled then headed back to Urahara's. Toushiro sent one last look at the gates and figured he could go at night to see if Hyourinmaru could hear him from the edge of the forest.

. . . . . .

Rangiku was mad. She doesn't get mad very often, but when she does get out of her way.

"Where is he?" Rangiku cornered Rukia in the medical cabin as she glared down to the smaller woman. Rukia knew who she was speaking of but she didn't know where her brother was hiding.

"I don't know Rangiku. I'm sure he'll find you when he has something." Rukia exclaimed, but that set Rangiku off.

"He said that he'd let me know what he found when he returned. Well, it is almost dark and he still hasn't told me a word. In fact, I haven't seen him all day! You're his sister surely you know where your own brother is." Rangiku backed Rukia into a corner, literally, as she demanded to discover the noble's location.

"Well, he left with Captain Kyoraku this morning, but I haven't seen them since." Rukia answered meekly, cowering from the strawberry-blonde woman falling into a mam-bear-who-lost-her-cub mentality, and sadly Byakuya was the man she saw as keeping her from her cub.

"Thank you," Rangiku managed to reign in her temper, but just barely.

"When I find him," Rangiku stalked out of the medical cabin whispering threats of pain/death/punishment toward the Kuchiki captain. Rukia sighed and collapsed in the chair beside Ichigo's bed. He was looking better: his face was getting a little bit of color, but the sweat dotting his brow caused her worry. She informed Dr. Unohana of her fears, and the kind doctor assured Rukia he would get the best care. So Isane has been hovering near his bed to ensure Ichigo continues to improve. Rukia looked up and was not surprised to see Isane standing there looking at Ichigo with her nurse's eye.

"We'll do the best we can, Ms. Rukia." Isane promised and turned to give her privacy in the room of the medical cabin.

Rukia nodded her head. Now that Ichigo would have good medical care, Rukia began to worry about her brother. Byakuya just might need treatment when Rangiku gets through with him.

Rangiku stormed toward the noble's home and spotted his white scarf as he retreated into the door.

"Oh, no you don't." Rangiku whispered and ran to the cabin throwing the door open nearly knocking him on his backside.

"Where is he? What did you find?" Rangiku growled, her stormy eyes sparking lightning in her fury at the cold shoulder she had been receiving.

"You said that I would be informed of your findings. Now what did you find?" Rangiku demanded as she stepped toward Byakuya. Now Byakuya did not get scared very easily, but he had heard stories of Rangiku's rabid protection of her charge. And considering her kido skills were on the level of a lieutenant, knowing that Captain Hitsugaya had developed new techniques that he would obviously teach Rangiku (techniques that nobody else had seen), so he has reason to be cautious around this pissed off mother figure.

"Yes, Rangiku, I did say that I would inform you of my findings," Byakuya held his hands up to calm her, "but I needed to confirm my suspicions. I have completed my research and am prepared to inform you of what I found at the clearing." Byakuya answered easing Rangiku into a relaxed stance with her arms crossed, except the lightning continued to shoot from her eyes.

"What did you find?" Rangiku demanded and Byakuya explained everything. Their campsite, the prints in the dirt, the dragons, the history of dragons and humans, and, finally, the personal account of a wizard showing dragons were not the mindless killers everyone had grown to believe.

"After all of my research, I am confident that Toushiro and Karin are traveling in safety with two dragons." Rangiku stared at him with her mouth open and her arms hanging at her sides.

"Rangiku?" Byakuya asked. What happened next, Byakuya would never have guessed. She squeaked, what could be guessed, a word of some form then fell to the floor in a faint. Byakuya was so stunned and unprepared that he simply blinked at her form on the floor.

"I did not expect her to faint." Byakuya exclaimed to the kitchen. He bent down and gently carried her to a couch where he got her a cold cloth for her head and waited for her to regain consciousness.

. . . . . .

Toushiro and Jinta walked into Urahara's shop arguing for the past half a dozen blocks. Kisuke glanced between the two boys. They were arguing so loud and so fast that Kisuke wasn't able to keep up. It looked like they would argue for hours if Kisuke did not do something.

'_I better break up this fight before it becomes violent, and I know just how to do that.'_ Kisuke took his fan out and took a deep breath.

"Karin is awake." The second the words escaped his mouth, Toushiro dashed past the man leaving Jinta to glare at his back before it disappeared into Karin's room.

"Hi Toushiro," Karin smiled up to him as she sat up on the bed. Ururu was sitting in the chair beside her and keeping her company. Karin handed the empty bowl and cup to Ururu who stood with the items and left the room. Toushiro remained silent only staring at Karin. Silently he was comparing the Karin dying in the cave to this Karin sitting up on the bed and smiling up at him.

"Hi Karin, did you sleep well?" Toushiro asked moving to the chair that Ururu vacated moments before.

"Yes I did. What about you?" Toushiro blinked at her and she laughed. That one sound made his heart skip a beat, she was going to be fine. "Kisuke told me that you passed out asleep on the bed when I was moved to this room. So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well. I'm glad to see that you're awake and you look so much better now." Toushiro noted enjoying her smile and the way her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I feel better but my stomach is just a little bit queasy. Kisuke says that's a part of the treatment. Apparently it's the only way to get the remaining venom out of my body." Karin answered putting her hands on her stomach.

Like clockwork, at the very mention of food his stomach made its anger known with a loud grumble.

"Is that your stomach?" Karin asked pointing to him. Slowly, Toushiro nodded hating his stomach at that moment.

'_Stomach, I hate you.'_ Toushiro inwardly growled and his stomach growled in response almost saying _'I don't care. Now give me food!'_

"You should go eat." Karin said tapping his shoulder to urge him off the chair. Toushiro found it very difficult to move from the room: it almost felt like a dream and he was scared that once he moved the dream would shatter putting them back into that cave where Karin was dying in front of his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Toushiro." Karin smiled over at him to ease her best friend into moving. Kisuke had advised Karin not tell Toushiro about her legs saying it would cause him to worry too much.

"She's right. Now, Mr. Hitsugaya, you made a promise," Kisuke strolled into the room and picked Toushiro up by the back of his shirt. "You will eat and we will begin your training. Now come." Kisuke dragged Toushiro from the room. Karin was holding her hands over her mouth to keep the laughter inside, but it was escaping in little snorts just as the door closed to her room.

"Ururu has made a lovely spread to satisfy your stomach." Kisuke stated, still dragging Toushiro by the back of his shirt. Kisuke forced Toushiro into a chair and placed a full plate in front of him. Toushiro was about to protest, but the sight and smell of the food drowned any protest he could form. So, he started to eat and listened to Kisuke explain.

"Now, you wanted to know why you are suddenly so hungry." Toushiro nodded. "The reason is because your body is trying to replace all of the energy you used up over the past day and a half. Your body was using your energy to keep functioning, and to keep from being hungry. Now technically, you could have gone, maybe, a week without noticing your hunger and still be able to perform a great many kido spells. But, it comes with a heavy price – your body would start to use up your life source when your energy runs out." Toushiro paused on his second plate as he listened intently.

"This food that you're eating is feeding your rieatsu, that's spiritual energy. It's getting absorbed before the food reaches your stomach. So, even though you're going on your third plate at this sitting, you still haven't had the food to give your body the nutrients it needs to survive. That's why it is so critical that you eat all that you can until you feel full and can't eat another bite. You need to feel the food fill you up so that your body can get the nutrients it needs and keep from using up so much of your reiatsu. Do you understand now why I keep stuffing your mouth with food?" Kisuke asked as Toushiro popped in the last chicken puff from this plate. Toushiro nodded then swallowed his bite.

"What about Karin? She hasn't had that much to eat and she's been fighting that venom attacking her body. Will her reiatsu do the same thing?" Toushiro asked in between sips of water and pulled up a plate.

"The antidote that I gave her will give her the nutrients her body needs to fight this infection and recover. But to answer your question, yes when she is fully recovered she is probably going to have a similar appetite as you have right now. That will be another week before we get to that stage. I'll give her the antidote on a daily basis. This antidote will remove the venom and, at the same time, build up her body strength." Kisuke finished his explanation as Toushiro finished up another plate of food. He sighed before he pushed the empty plate away.

"Will she have any lasting side effects from this incident?" Toushiro asked, turning to look Kisuke in the eyes. His cold teal eyes demanded Kisuke tell him the truth.

"She won't be maimed or lose any function of her body if that's what you're asking." Toushiro continued to look at him. "Her arm where the venom was introduced will take a long time to fully recover, and I mean years for it to fully recover. The scab will fall off and the physical wound will heal, but the muscle strength in her arm could take years before it gets back to the level before she was attacked. Her arm will also be very sore for at least another year. She's going to need to take extra care of her arm. I'll give you some salve that will help to ease any soreness that will develop. Hopefully it will also strengthen that muscle at the same time, but there are no guarantees. The only thing I can say is that she will still have full use of her arm, but she will not have the same level of strength for a long time." Kisuke answered and Toushiro nodded picking up another plate which he started eating faster.

Knowing that Karin will be seriously weakened in the use of her arm was only further reason to fine tune his abilities and learn all he can on controlling his energy while he is there. Her survival depended on it.

'_Stomach, are you happy now?'_ Toushiro silently thought and was answered with a small grumble as the feeling of hunger was slowly easing away. He started on his sixth plate as Kisuke stood from the chair.

"Now that I know you will eat until you're full. I need to go finish setting up your training regimen. I'll be back in about an hour and we can start the training before the sun sets." Kisuke turned from the room and Toushiro nodded his head then continued to eat the food set in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I know it's been almost a month since I've updated this story, so I've made this chapter two chapters in one. I know it's still a little slow, but there are so many little things that need to be added in order for the rest of the story to make sense. Let me know how I'm doing. Also, do you think my writing style has changed since I've started this story?**

**A/N2: In case anyone is curious Ringo means apple in japanese. ;) **

**Did you guys like my "kido portals". It is the 18th century advanced technique that will replace the letter and carrier. **

**This story is inspired by Dreamworks "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Spirit exhibition: Reitenjikai**

* * *

"I'll throw-up if I eat another bite." Toushiro complained pushing away the half-finished plate.

"That's perfect." Kisuke cheered as he appeared behind Toushiro making him jump at the surprise.

"You're happy about that?" Toushiro glared at the taller man.

"Yes, because it means your energy has been completely replenished and you are ready to begin training." Kisuke cheered stepping aside for Toushiro to move from the table.

"You seem a little too eager to train me, Kisuke." Toushiro commented.

"Is there a question in that sentence?" Kisuke asked as they headed into the backyard.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Toushiro asked when he caught up with Kisuke in the middle of the yard. He blinked at the object Kisuke was holding in his right hand: a glass ball with the image of a red bird, wings extended in flight toward the sky.

"As I said before, you have so much potential and all you need is someone to draw it out. That, Toushiro, is the very reason I want to train you. I know how to draw all of your abilities out from deep within you. Now, shall we begin?" Kisuke asked holding the glass orb out to Toushiro. He accepted the orb and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," Toushiro looked at the ball in his hands in curiosity. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He raised the ball in one hand toward Kisuke.

"That is called a Reitenjikai, it is a little trinket I developed as a way to visualize one's reiatsu. All you need to do is direct your reiatsu into the orb and the orb will do the rest. Alright, let's see it." Kisuke pushed Toushiro into the center of the yard. He looked down at the orb and pondered how this object was supposed to reveal the amount of his spiritual energy. While he was concentrating on the orb, Jinta decided to pop out and see what Toushiro would do.

"Don't you think that's a little too complicated for him, Kisuke?" Jinta snickered when he saw Toushiro concentrating on the orb. Jinta hopped onto a wooden crate and leaned against the side of the house. Toushiro glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Jinta this task is most simple for the young Captain to perform." Kisuke stated in his attempt to avoid any more arguments for the day.

"Don't be so sure. This guy can't even find his village on a map. How is he supposed to funnel his reiatsu? I bet he can't even perform one of those kido spells." Jinta snickered as Toushiro glared at the boy relaxing on the crate. Toushiro thought of yelling at him, but instead decided to prove his proficiency in kido.

Toushiro extended two fingers to the box that Jinta was seated on and called one bright, blue beam to shoot from his finger tips and destroy the crate. Lucky for Jinta, he was able to jump from the crate before the blast could decimate it.

"YOU TRIED TO HIT ME!" Jinta accused with his finger pointing to Toushiro in the middle of the yard.

"Now Jinta, if I wanted to hit you, then you would resemble that crate." Toushiro explained as he turned back toward the Reitenjikai in his hands.

'_A Sokatsui without any incantation or announcement,'_ Kisuke looked back to Toushiro as the orb began to glow a silver blue. _'This is going to be fun.'_ Kisuke tilted his head down hiding his grin while playing with the idea of training Toushiro.

Toushiro closed his eyes as he gathered his energy into the orb. He felt the orb expand and tiny bits of electricity jump from the sphere. As he channeled more of his energy into the sphere, Toushiro felt the air surrounding him become cool and he took a deep breath noting the droplets of ice sprinkled in the air. After a moment, the cold sensation began to grow outside of his sense of detection while he kept his eyes shut.

Kisuke looked on as Toushiro pushed more and more reiatsu into the Reitenjikai. A blueish, white dome began to form around his body and grow. The dome grew taller and wider with each passing second as Toushiro slowly controlled his energy passing into the orb. Jinta blinked at the size of the dome, it was now bigger than the shop and it still wasn't finished growing!

'_How much energy does this kid have anyway?'_ Jinta stared as the dome started inching toward his spot at the wall. He noticed the small particles of ice forming on the blades of grass under Toushiro's feet within the dome, and Jinta got the feeling that it was fairly cold within the dome.

'_Still growing?'_ Kisuke took a few paces back as the dome continued to grow when it finally stopped. The dome retained the shape as it was, now, two times wider than the shop and easily two stories high.

'_Looks like that's all the energy he has,'_ Kisuke cupped his chin in his right hand as he gauged the dome. _'It's no wonder he didn't feel exhausted with so little food, and using up so much energy. However, with this much energy it will be difficult for him to detect when he's used too much. Looks like I'll have to adjust my training methods.'_ Kisuke dropped his hand and stepped up to the edge of the dome.

"That's great, Toushiro, now just channel your energy back into your hands from the orb." Kisuke called out causing Toushiro to open his eyes. Toushiro blinked when he saw Kisuke, but for some reason there was a blueish mist momentarily obscuring his form. With a nod of his head, Toushiro concentrated on reversing the flow of energy and feeling the reiatsu return to his body. As his energy returned the chill in the air slowly disappeared until finally returning to the spring warmth of the late afternoon day. Toushiro felt his energy fully return to his body and he watched Kisuke approach him.

"I must say you have more energy than I previously thought." Kisuke commented and extended his hand for the orb.

"I shall take that off your hands." Kisuke accepted the orb and promptly tossed it over his shoulder for Jinta to catch before it shattered on the ground.

"Now, seeing as you are far stronger than I had anticipated we will have to make a small adjustment to your training schedule."

"What kind of 'adjustment'?" Toushiro asked as Kisuke stepped up to him.

"Hold still please." Kisuke placed his right index finger on Toushiro's chest, just above the heart. A bright, golden light formed at the tips of Kisuke's finger. Kisuke barely touched Toushiro's skin when the golden light exploded momentarily encasing Toushiro in a shell before disappearing from his skin. He blinked in shock trying to figure out what the heck Kisuke had done. Looking down at his chest, Toushiro noticed a black tattoo in the image of a circle surrounding the kanji symbol for "chi" right where Kisuke had touched.

"What did you just do?" Toushiro stared at the mark on his chest confused as to its purpose.

"I just sealed 80% of your energy." Kisuke calmly explained and silently observed the expressions of shock and surprise flitting through his eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Toushiro screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What was that?" Karin asked Ururu as she was sitting up in bed. "I thought I heard someone scream." Ururu looked out the window and spotted Toushiro staring up at Kisuke who simply pulled out a fan to cool his face.

"Toushiro has begun his training with Kisuke. I'll be back in a little while." Ururu exclaimed stepping out of the room.

"I wonder what Toushiro's training will be like?" Karin asked the empty room before her gaze fell back to the book in her lap.

"Why would you seal 80% of my power?" Toushiro demanded soon after he had calmed down enough to speak at a normal volume.

"I did so for you to better control your energy."

"I can control my energy just fine! Now answer my question?" Toushiro glared up at the blonde shop owner.

"Yes you do have a great amount of control however you are unaware of the amount of energy you use up during your kido spells. You see, a major lake can't tell when a bucket of water has been removed. A pond, on the other hand, loses a great deal of water when a bucket has been taken off. Now when you perform kido spells you will be able to tell a difference between your energy levels." Kisuke calmly explained. Toushiro took a slow, deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Will this be permanent?" Toushiro asked as he massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Nope, this will only last for the duration of your training period with me."

"And how long will that be?" Toushiro glanced up at Kisuke who snapped his fan closed with a flick of the wrist.

"That's a very good question," he tapped his chin in deep thought.

'_We'll only be here until Karin gets better. As soon as that happens, we're outta here and I won't have to see this guy ever again.'_

"4-6 weeks," Kisuke finally answered.

"It'll take that long for Karin to get better?" Toushiro asked with surprise ringing through his tone.

"No, but it will give you enough time to gather the finances you will need for your trip back to your little village."

"Do I want to know what job you're planning to set me up with?" Kisuke's smile made Toushiro wary of the thoughts bouncing around the older man's head.

"It just so happens that your job will be tied in with your training."

'_Don't tell me . . .'_

"You will deliver goods from my shop to my many customers throughout Rukongai," Kisuke opened his arms to indicate the large kingdom.

"Am I to assume that you will supply the map for the area?" Toushiro crossed his arms over his chest and his eye twitched upon feeling the small tattoo brushing against his arm.

"No," Toushiro's eye continued to twitch.

"Then how am I to find my way around if I have no map?" Toushiro asked as he tried to figure out how he wound up in this insane situation.

"I will have Ururu and Tessai set up energy markers at the locations where a package is to be delivered. You will find these energy markers by using a reiatsu detecting technique that I will teach you. Now, once you find these markers and deliver the packages, you will need to de-activate them giving me notification that the package has been delivered. At the end of the day I will pay you a day's wages if all of the markers have been de-activated. However, if there are some markers still active after the end of the day, then the cost of that package will be docked from your pay, which is why I suggest you make all of the deliveries and de-activate all of the markers throughout the city. Any questions?" Kisuke looked back down to Toushiro who remained still as a statue now that his eye had ceased the twitching.

"Only one: why can't you just give me a map instead of making your employees do all of this running around?" Toushiro looked up to Kisuke as he hid the fan in his robes.

"I need to teach you energy detection and this is the most effective means for doing such. I have found monetary gain is an excellent incentive for positive results. Anymore questions?"

"Is that all we're doing today?"

"Yes," Kisuke answer before leading Toushiro back toward the house, "you need to become accustomed to that seal before we can begin any real training. Let's go inside it's starting to get late." Toushiro looked to the west observing the sun as it slowly sank into the horizon.

'_We were supposed to be back in Karakura by now.'_ Toushiro sighed heavily as he followed Kisuke into the store turned hotel. _'It can't be helped . . . I wonder how Rangiku is doing?'_

. . . . . . . . . .

Byakuya stared down at Rangiku lying down on his couch. Not two seconds after he entered his home, Rangiku had barged inside demanding any information he had discovered concerning the location of her charge. Byakuya gave his report and she answered by fainting in his living room. Now, he pressed a cool cloth on her forehead as she lay on the couch mumbling in her sleep.

"I am surprised that she fainted," Byakuya spoke to the empty room as Rangiku slowly drifted to consciousness.

'_Uh, that was a horrible dream,'_ she squinted her eyes open to stare at the wood ceiling of the Kuchiki home. Allowing her eyes to wander the room, she found Byakuya sitting in a nearby chair picking up a book from the center table.

"Captain Kuchiki," Rangiku slowly sat up to gain the man's attention. "I had the strangest dream: I dreamed that you said Toushiro and Karin were traveling with dragons and you believed they were safe." Rangiku explained as she placed the cloth on the table in front of her.

"That wasn't a dream, Rangiku. I did tell you that Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki are traveling the forest with dragons. Do you not remember?" He asked, returning his book to the short table. Rangiku could only stare blankly at him.

"That's not possible." Rangiku mumbled as she focused her sight on the wood grain of the table.

"On the contrary, it is very possible. Do you not remember what I explained before you passed out?"

"Yes, but it's hard to believe. Everyone has grown up to believe that dragons kill humans, and now you say they don't kill. What else could possibly be the killers if not dragons?" Rangiku asked. Byakuya could hear a small tinge of fear ringing in her voice at thinking of this unknown enemy.

"Gargoyles," Rangiku blinked at him and he mentally prepared himself for explaining an apparently foolish suggestion. "The personal account of the wizard, Soken Ishida, has revealed the true killers are gargoyles that he, along with a dragon named Muramasa, awakened to defeat an evil army destroying his country. Their original purpose was for good, but someone or something came along and re-awakened the gargoyles only to be used for evil. I have a drawing of what Soken observed of the evil gargoyles." Byakuya handed Rangiku a scrap of scroll that had the drawing of a gargoyle fox from the diary.

"I plan on asking Rukia if the beast that attacked her is of similar stature to this picture." He finished his explanation and watched as Rangiku stared at the image in her hands.

'_A stone beast brought to life_,' she outlined the fox with her finger, "no one in their right mind would believe a stone beast capable of movement let alone killing a human." She absently whispered as her eyes remained focused on the beast.

"Those are the exact same thoughts as Captain Kyoraku and I expressed shortly after completing the diary. That is when Captain Kyoraku observed that blaming the attack on dragons was a cover up for the real culprits: gargoyles. The dragons were blamed for attacked perpetuated by garboyles." Byakuya clarified as their eyes met.

"What are you going to do?" Rangiku asked watching Byakuya stand from his chair to set the image in a drawer for safe keeping.

"First, I plan to ask Rukia if this is a similar creature, then I will present my findings to Princess Shihoin. She will be most interested in this piece of news." Byakuya answered as he walked into the kitchen leaving Rangiku in the living room staring at the fireplace. The flames seemed to extend a peaceful glow to the room, calming Rangiku's tumultuous thoughts and fears running through her mind.

Byakuya stepped from the kitchen carrying a tray with a teapot and two empty cups which he placed on the table in front of Rangiku. He gently poured tea for the both of them and handed a cup to a very quiet Rangiku. She slowly took a few sips before she dared to speak.

"Do you really think they're alright?" She asked staring into her cup.

"Yes, you should know better than anyone as to what lengths Captain Hitsugaya will go to protect Karin." Byakuya explained taking another sip. Rangiku allowed a gently smile to fall onto her lips as she thought back to her charge and a small drop of pain sprung to her chest with his absence.

"It's been so quiet since he's been gone. He was supposed to be back before nightfall just yesterday. Now, I don't know where he is or what he's doing." She placed her cup on the table as she looked over the eleven years Toushiro stayed with her. "I can still remember the day he came to my home. He was only two years old and he had lost his parents to an attack by dragons . . . or something."

"If I may ask, how did Toushiro come under your care?" Byakuya asked returning his empty cup to the tray.

"Well, it was a stormy, summer's night when I heard someone banging on my front door. When I went to open it, a rider stumbled inside carrying a young boy wrapped in a cloak in his arms. The man was in terrible shape, he was coughing and gasping for breath as he stumbled to a nearby chair. He must have ridden in that storm for hours before finding my home. Anyways, he opened his arms and I saw Toushiro sleeping inside a cloak. The rider pleaded with me to care for the child and I accepted his request. I had put the child on my bed to warm up while I ran to fetch Dr. Kurosaki. When I returned, the boy was awake and curled up in the covers glancing around the room in fear before he looked at me then hid under the blankets. The rider gripped my arm and told me Toushiro's name and begged me to take care of him. So, I accepted. I had no idea where they had come from or from what family he was part of: Toushiro was too young to understand and the rider died of pneumonia only a day later. After going to Chief Yamamoto, it was decided that Toushiro would stay under my care and I would be his guardian. That was eleven years ago. I can't believe such a long time has passed." Rangiku sighed as her gaze remained on her hands lying in her laps. A single tear dripped to her hand as she kept her head bowed. Byakuya was unable to see her face through the curtain of strawberry blonde hair blocking her expression, but he was able to see the tears dripping onto her hand.

"It is getting late. You may stay here if you wish." Byakuya's offer surprised Rangiku as she glanced up to him. Byakuya simply returned the tray of tea to the kitchen leaving a bewildered Rangiku to sit in the living room mulling over the day's events.

"Thank you," she quietly whispered as Rukia ran into the living room.

"I'll show you to the guest bedroom." Rukia explained as she led Rangiku further into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am back. As I said I have not forgotten this story, I've only had some major writer's block on how this story should proceed. I know it has gotten to a sort of slow block and I apologize for it. Things will pick up in the next chapter. I can't believe I was able to write so many chapters covering only two days!**

**Anyways, I thought it would be a good idea to give a brief explanation on how Toushiro came to live with Rangiku. So let me know what you think, and I will do my absolute best to update this story sooner and try not to take so long in posting a new chapter.**

**I looked back over the last chapter and I was not happy with it, so more than likely I will go back and clean it up. Not sure when I'll get around to it, but just keep your eyes open.**

**I think that covers everything . . . pulls out notepad and looks over checklist.**

**That's right: please let me know how this is going by dropping me a lovely review.**

**Disclaimer: This story is inspired by Dreamwork's "How to Train Your Dragon." I haven't even gotten this movie on DVD yet, so there is no way I could possibly own it! Instead the lovely producers at Dreamwork's own this title and are making all the profits.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

It had only been one week. That's all. Seriously only one week and already Toushiro was ready to be as far away from Kisuke Urahara as he possible could get. Sadly that won't be happening for another month and a half. Then he and Karin will be returning to Karakura . . . at which time he will leave for the Sereitei. Toushiro paused at the door of the shop thinking about his future.

With a sigh, Toushiro stepped into the store and dropped his bag at the door. Toushiro walked over to the couch and fell back. Once they returned to Karakura, he would need to leave for Seireitei. Who knew how long it would take him to get through. The typical training period for the army was 4-5 years. He promised Karin that he'd be done in one year. That was going to be a very long year.

How could he leave Karakura? It is his home. Everything he could ever want is there: Winter Storm, Rangiku . . . and Karin. Toushiro opened his eyes to stare at the white washed ceiling. It was going to be really hard to leave Karin. Speaking of which . . .

'_Now where is she?'_ Toushiro thought sitting up to look around the living room.

'_This is strange,'_ Toushrio stood up and stepping toward the hallway, _'I've been back for five minutes and haven't seen anyone.'_

"Where is everyone?" Toushiro asked aloud walking further into the store combined house. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear some voices drifting through the walls form the back yard.

"You are not supposed to be out here, Karin." He heard Ururu softly speaking. His eye twitched for a few seconds. He should have known Karin would be doing more before she was ready. True she had gotten considerably better in the last few days, but she still needed rest. It seemed that rest was the last thing on her mind.

"Don't worry so much, Ururu." He heard Karin's voice coming from the backyard. He casually made his way to the back until he was standing in the frame of the back door. Karin was standing with a bow and arrow in her grasp. She seemed to be trying to use the bow before her arm was ready. Toushiro remained silent as he quietly stepped onto the back porch gently closing the door behind him to keep his presence unknown to the two young women in the yard.

"Toushiro will be back any minute now. You know his routes are taking less time each day." Ururu reminded Karin. Toushiro had to agree with the quiet girl. His first day he spent most of the morning getting lost on the south side of the city, and barely managed to finish his route before sunset. He has been completing his routes in less time with much help from Rin and a better grasp on his energy detection techniques. Now he finished all of his deliveries just before lunch, just under three hours.

"We don't need to worry about Toushiro." Karin casually answered raising the bow for a target about twenty feet ahead. Toushiro watched her stance, her arm holding the bow was straight and her right arm catching the feathers of the arrow looked very strong. Karin took a deep breath and slowly drew the arrow back. Toushiro watched her right arm shake from exertion causing the arrow to fall from the firing notch. She growled in frustration, lowered the bow then tried again after a deep breath. Sadly each time came with the same results; her right arm lacked the strength to set the arrow for a clear shot.

"Darn it," he heard her exclaim under her breath in frustration. It was hard for him to watch. Only a week ago she was shredding gargoyles with one arrow, and now she could barely pull it back. After another failed attempt, Toushiro made his presence known.

"You should be in bed," Toushiro's words made Karin shriek and drop the weapon on the ground. She spun around to see Toushiro stepping down from the porch and walk over to her.

"How long have you been there?" Karin asked. Her lowered voice indicated she was ashamed of her weakness as opposed to breaking any rules.

"Long enough to see that you aren't able to use that bow and arrow," Toushiro gently picked the weapon up and cradled it in his hands. Karin refused to look him in the eyes. It hurt him to see her like this. Karin was always so strong, she didn't need anyone's help and she made sure everyone knew it. Now, however, she was weak and she felt shame for her weakness.

"I was just trying to shoot an arrow . . ." Karin mumbled, the end of the sentence whispered so low Toushiro could not hear.

"Karin you're not strong enough yet. Kisuke said that you need more rest before you should be out for extended periods." Toushiro tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"I know," Karin whispered. She was surprised when Toushiro placed the bow and arrow in her hands. She looked between the weapon and Toushiro standing before her.

"So it's okay?" Karin asked with a small hope flickering in her eyes.

"Just this once, after one shot you're going back into the house to rest." Toushiro demanded of her. Despite his strict rule, Karin beamed with joy and she returned to her stance before Toushiro interrupted.

"Okay," Karin breathed and raised the bow and tried to aim. But this time was no different, her right arm wobbled so much it dislodged the arrow. "Not again," Karin complained lowering the bow to her side. Toushiro silently observed her failed attempts.

"Let me try something Karin," he stepped in front of her and pulled her right arm so it was extended straight. To her confusion, Toushiro pressed on her hand to see how much pressure she could apply on her arm.

"Does this hurt?" Toushiro asked pushing her arm so that she had to take a step back or fall to the ground. Karin looked down to her arm then shook her head.

"Not a bit," she watched Toushiro step back and removed the bow from her left hand. "Why?"

"Because, I may know how to help you . . . now try to hold the bow with your right hand and pull the arrow back with your left." Toushiro gently instructed placing the bow into her right hand. Nodding her head, Karin took her stance once again but this time her right arm braced the bow and her left arm pulled the arrow back. While she aimed, she made sure to aim about two feet to the left of the target, just in case. In one fluid motion, Karin let the arrow fly toward the target and hit on the edge just inside the zone.

"It worked." Karin cheered looking back to Toushiro.

"Yes, now aim for the barrel." Toushiro requested. Karin blushed for a moment but complied. The bow and arrow were staring the target down when she released the arrow and watched it miss the target entirely.

"I learned that I have to aim the arrow two feet to the left to hit any target." Karin exclaimed with a sigh.

Jinta stepped out onto the back porch, followed closely by Kisuke and Tessai.

"Your aim stinks," Jinta snickered. The glare Karin directed at the red haired boy could have curdled milk. With a huff Karin set the arrow, aiming for the barrel, and released the arrow watching it cut through the air. Jinta dropped to the steps in roaring laughter while Karin glared at the arrow sticking out of the ground having missed the target by two feet to the right.

"Told ya!" Jinta cackled even harder.

"As if you could do any better," Toushiro snorted stepping up to stand behind Karin. "Try that again." Karin glared at Jinta once more before she complied with Toushiro's request replacing a new arrow in the bow and readied her stance. He stepped up to her and placed his arms over hers. Toushiro guided her hands to aim for the target. Pulling the arrow back, he waited for a moment before he released the arrow. Karin and Toushiro watched the arrow plunge into the target with a thump.

"Well, Ms. Karin it appears that you are feeling better to be out here in the middle of the day." Kisuke stepped out from the porch smiling at how Toushiro still stood beside Karin, seeming to have forgotten the bow and arrow lesson.

"Kisuke's right, you should go inside Karin." Toushiro stepped back taking the bow from Karin's hand.

"Wait, I still need to show you that new technique." Karin reached for the bow trying to trick Toushiro into letting her stay outside for a little bit longer.

"Do you mean this?" Toushiro pulled an arrow into the bow and called a small ball of red kido to appear on the tip. After a moment of gathering energy, Toushiro released the arrow watching it soar through the air and demolish the target with a large boom accompanied by smoking wood chips. The arrow continued striking a tree in the far distance.

"That is far too simple." Toushiro crossed his arms keeping the bow under his arm. Jinta froze on the porch, his eyes wide as saucers staring at the splintered wood smoldering on the ground.

"Impressive," Kisuke stepped down from the porch carrying a cup with red liquid sloshing inside. Karin spotted the cup and dashed behind Toushiro. Toushiro looked back to Karin hiding behind him then up to Kisuke still advancing with the drink.

"Now, it's time for your medicine." Kisuke motioned the cup to Karin.

"But that junk makes me throw up." Karin complained peeking over Toushiro's shoulder, using him to protect her from Kisuke.

"It's the safest way to remove the poison. It's not completely free from your system." Kisuke pleaded with the cowering girl.

"What do you mean the 'safest' way?" Toushiro raised an eyebrow to Kisuke at his statement.

"Well, safest for me," Kisuke admitted to the young captain.

"Does the other way involve needles?" Toushiro requested recalling the cuts where Kisuke removed the poison from her lungs.

"Yes," Kisuke slowly answered staring Toushiro in the eye.

"Karin," Toushiro stepped away with a firm voice "take the medicine." He quietly ordered moving to set the bow and quiver of arrows on the porch. Karin groaned as she, reluctantly, accepted the outstretched cup from Kisuke's hand. She made a face when she swallowed the disgusting liquid.

"I can't believe this is the only way to remove this poison." Karin groaned. Toushiro simply shook his head observing how Ururu guided Karin back into the house to continue her rest. Toushiro scowled at the closed door when Karin disappeared inside. Her strength was not returning as he was expecting.

"She will be fine," Kisuke reminded Toushiro as he appeared beside the young captain. "Now, it is time for your training." Kisuke smiled and Toushiro's scowl grew deeper with more intensity.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rangiku stomped down the street in dismay. One week without Toushiro and she was quickly growing even more depressed. She no longer had to worry about deceiving Yuzu. Rangiku explained the situation to Yuzu six days ago and was surprised with her reaction.

_-Flashback-_

_Rangiku stood before Yuzu in the Kurosaki home. The gentle, trusting eyes gazing up to her caused the guilt from her lies to weigh heavier on her conscience._

"_Hello, Rangiku what can I do for you?" Yuzu's gentle question broke Rangiku's heart and the truth spilled from her lips before she could stop._

"_I'm so sorry, Yuzu!" Rangiku bowed low to the child. "Karin and Toushiro left the village the other day and they haven't come back yet." Rangiku felt tears pricking at her eyes. She waited for Yuzu to break down and cry and yell in outrage for the deception. She waited, and waited, and waited for a reaction that never manifested._

"_So Karin is out of the village with Toushiro Hitsugaya?" Yuzu asked Rangiku. She slowly straightened her back, blinking at the Kurosaki twin._

"_Yes," Rangiku slowly answered. Yuzu's gentle smile nearly made Rangiku fall out._

"_Then what are you worried about? Toushiro will make sure Karin stays safe. However, I am disappointed that Karin left without saying anything. Oh well, I'll scold her when she gets back." Yuzu simply exclaimed with a gentle smile before turning back toward the kitchen. Without another word, Yuzu continued fixing the meal she was cooking for her and her father. Rangiku was so stunned with her gentle acceptance that she blindly nodded when Yuzu offered Rangiku to join her._

_-End Flashback-_

Rangiku paused in front of Chief Yamamoto's office cabin. She stared up and down the street looking for something to do. She had gotten so low that she was starting to hang out with Captain Kyoraku, something she swore to herself that she would never do. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

She was snapped from her thoughts when a cloud of dust came stampeding into the village. The creature making all of the commotion slid to a stop right in front of Rangiku. She blinked down to a man riding a giant, hairy, brown boar. The man was carrying a rolled pallet draped across his back with a brown sash holding it together. He jumped off of the boar and stood before Rangiku. She blinked and he blinked then looked up and down the street. The crowd of villagers ranging from soldiers to civilians gathered around the newcomer and his strange steed.

"May I help you?" Rangiku slowly asked the man still looking up and down the street.

"Yes, my name is Ganju Shiba and I'm looking for Rangiku Matsumoto. I have a message from Toushiro Hitsugaya." No sooner had the words left his mouth that Rangiku grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him to look her in the face.

"I'm Rangiku. TELL ME WHERE TOUSHIRO IS RIGHT NOW!" Rangiku yelled into the man's face.

'_And I thought Kukaku was bad,'_ Ganju thought in his mind while Rangiku shook him back and forth.

"He's in Kingdom Rukongai." Ganju managed to answer in between her forceful shakes.

"What's he doing there?" Rangiku asked dropping him so fast Ganju was left to fall flat on his face. He struggled to his feet shaking the dizziness from his head.

"I was told to set up a kido portal so you can ask him that for yourself." Ganju stumbled to his feet looking back into Rangiku's stormy eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rangiku yelled nearly throttling him if he hadn't dodged out of her grasp.

"Of course, just point me toward a dark room in a secure building." Ganju explained. Rangiku thought for a moment then looked behind her to Chief Yamamoto's cabin. Her eyes lit up at the perfect location for a portal.

"Come with me." Rangiku grabbed Ganju before running into the cabin to speak with Yamamoto.

It took several hours for Ganju to complete setting up the portal. Chief Yamamoto agreed to the use of a spare room in his cabin. He supervised Ganju's work while Rangiku paced behind him. She had paced back and forth so many times, Chief Yamamoto half expected a trench to be embedded in his floorboards.

"Are you done yet?" Rangiku asked for the umpteenth time. Ganju scowled at the floor with her constant badgering. He would have yelled at her but he still had the imprint of her hand on his cheek from the last, and only, time he did so.

He made a final stroke of yellow on the floor board then stood up. "I am finally done." Ganju exhaled in relief as he dusted his hands off.

"Finally," Rangiku shoved him out of the way to stare down at the yellow markings arranged in a circle with some matching symbols on the wall at the corner of the darkened room. "So, how does it work?" Rangiku glared down over to the man stretching and flexing the kinks from his arms.

"I'll show you." Ganju answered stepping up to the corner. Rangiku reluctantly stepped aside to allow him to pass.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Toushiro collapsed on the grassy yard as he took a moment to rest from his training. Each day the training became more intensified and challenged him to his limit. He was starting to see the effects

"Okay, I think it's time to take a break." Kisuke exclaimed standing over Toushiro's form. He glared back up to his trainer and slowly stood back up.

Two explosions of fire in the sky drew their attention upward.

"What's that?" Toushiro asked glancing to Kisuke studying the explosions.

"That was a signal from Kukaku." Kisuke walked back to the house calling out to Ururu and Jinta. He left Toushiro standing in the backyard completely confused as to what was going on.

"What's the signal for?" Toushiro asked the empty yard before running into the house. He found Kisuke gathering Jinta, Ururu and Karin to prepare to leave the house.

"What's going on?" Karin asked Ururu as she led her to the door. Jinta, Kisuke, and Toushiro followed up behind to stand at the porch.

"Kukaku would signal us when word reached your village. It appears that the kido portal is ready and set up for immediate use. I had assumed that you wanted to speak with your friends as soon as possible." Kisuke answered briskly walking away from the yard and down the dusty street. The others left the yard to follow Kisuke leaving Toushiro standing on the porch.

'_This is it,'_ Toushiro took a deep breath before he ran to catch up to the group to go speak with Rangiku for the first time in over a week. _'I am going to be in so much trouble.'_ Toushiro thought as he caught up to Karin trailing alongside Ururu and Jinta.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Rangiku stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot pounding a steady rhythm on the floor boards.

"He is going to be in so much trouble." Rangiku threatened in a deep voice as she watched Ganju kneeling on the floor.

"Okay, let's get this set up." Ganju placed his hands on the floor and the markings began to glow. Rangiku stepped back in shock as beams of blue light shot up from the floor markings to join the floor to the ceiling as a cylinder of hazy blue glowed in the corner.

"Connect me with Kukaku Shiba in Rukongai." Ganju slowly stood and addressed the cylinder. "Kingdom Rukongai, Division 1." Ganju called out and Rangiku stared on in shock as the cylinder folded in morphing to brown then green, finally opening back full into a cylinder with dark brown coloring. Rangiku blinked when the face of a woman appeared in the dark coloring. Her hair was standing up in all directions with a white bandage attempting to tame the wild locks.

"_Ganju it's about time you got that portal set up."_ The woman shouted from the other side of the light beams.

"I'm sorry Kukaku. It took longer than I thought to find this village. It's nothing more than a tiny speck. I'm shocked that I actually found the place." Ganju calmly answered the woman. The woman snorted in response to his excuse.

"_Have you managed to find that woman Rangiku?"_ The woman's harsh voice grated on Rangiku's nerves.

"Yes she's right here," Ganju stepped aside to pull Rangiku up to stand before the cylinder of light.

"Hello, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she carefully waved her hand toward the face.

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Kukaku Shiba."_ The woman nodded her head then her attention was directed to an area at the back of the room.

"I don't mean to be a bother but Ganju said I would be able to speak with Toushiro." Rangiku watched the woman turn back toward her with a smirk on her face.

"_He's right here,"_ the woman stepped out of view and Toushiro appeared in the cylinder looking up to Rangiku. Rangiku stared into the cylinder looking over every inch of her charge that she could see from the slender window.

"_Hello Rangiku,"_ Toushiro politely bowed to his guardian through the beam of lights. Rangiku was relieved, proud and irritated all at the same time.

"Toushiro it's so good to hear you again." Rangiku paused for a deep calming breath, "are you alright?"

"_Yes, Karin and I are well."_ Toushiro paused as well, waiting for the hurricane he knew was sure to follow her calm exterior.

"Are you safe, Toushiro?"

"_Yes ma'am."_ Toushio was exhibiting his best manners to appease his guardian.

"And, how is Karin?" Rangiku slowly asked glancing to her right she noticed Yuzu enter the small cabin followed by Captains Kuchiki and Kyoraku. Word about the new kido portal certainly traveled fast around the village.

"_Yes, she is safe. We are both staying with a store owner named Kisuke Urahara. He has been very accommodating to the both of us and we are receiving excellent care."_ Rangiku heard a loud snort explode from beyond the beams at Toushiro's answer. A slap and quiet scolding soon followed.

"I am so glad to hear that," Rangiku took in a deep breath closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. "Toushiro Hitsugaya . . ."

Toushiro gave an audible gulp before he bowed, averting his eyes from the woman standing on the other side of the beams.

"_Yes, Rangiku."_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN ABOUT YOU?" Rangiku shrieked toward the beams. "I CANNOT BELIVE YOU. FIRST YOU RUN OFF INTO THE WOODS TO GO AFTER KARIN. Of course that was a very good thing and I am very proud of you for that, but TO ONLY SEND A SMALL PIECE OF PAPER WITH WINTER STORM TELLING US YOU ARE SAFE AND NOT SAYING HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE YOU TO COME BACK! YOU NEVER EVEN SAID WHO YOU WERE WITH AND HOW YOU WERE GOING TO TRAVEL! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TRAVEL IN THE FOREST ALONE AND NOT CARRY ANY PROVISIONS! THERE HAD BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY YOU SENT WINTER STORM AHEAD BY YOURSELF. Well? I am expecting an answer." Rangiku glared at Toushiro after having released all of her worry and stress that had built up over the past week. During this entire rant, all of the people in the room took a step back not willing to get caught up in the storm of the woman's fury.

"_I understand, Rangiku, and I apologize for causing you to worry."_ Toushiro began making a slight bow straightening before he continued speaking with his guardian. He was expecting the furious rant so he took it in stride and he knew she wasn't really angry at him. Anger was just her way of expressing worry. "_Things have become very complicated. I found Karin just before sunset on the day I left Karakura."_ Toushiro paused glancing past Rangiku to the people standing in Chief Yamamoto's cabin: Yuzu, Ganju, Captains Kuchiki and Kyoraku and Yamamoto himself. Toushiro then turned behind him to note all of the people in the room: Kisuke Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Karin, and Kukaku Shiba. Toushiro took in a deep breath before he continued his talk with Rangiku. He must be very careful in what he spoke in front of the current audience.

"_Karin became injured in an unknown attack and we were in desperate need to find a kingdom with a doctor. We stumbled upon Kingdom Rukongai where Kisuke has been able to treat Karin."_

"Wait," Rangiku interrupted Toushiro from continuing, "Karin was injured under your watch?" Toushiro looked down to the floorboards in shame with a small nod of his head.

"But Toushiro, you would never let anything touch her. How did this happen?" Rangiku asked in surprise. "You wouldn't even let a dragon come close to attacking her.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kisuke watched Toushiro speaking with Rangiku inside Kukaku's home through the kido portal. If Rangiku's reaction was any indication, it appeared that Karin's injury was a freak accident.

"As I said before Rangiku the situation spiraled out of control before I could do anything. Karin was injured in a moment of my carelessness." Toushiro slowly explained to his guardian. Even after this explanation Rangiku was still blinking in surprise seeming to find it difficult to consider that such an injury could have happened.

"_What could have happened? Were the two of you caught up in an earthquake . . . a tornado? Besides a freak weather anomaly is the only thing that could be out of control."_ Rangiku was still going on about how Karin's injury could occur. Toushiro's response to his guardian impressed Kisuke. To Kisuke it looked like Toushiro was answering all of Rangiku's questions without revealing their allegiance with the dragons and the part Gargoyles played in Karin's injury.

"As I said before the situation spiraled out of control, Rangiku. Karin is here and she's safe." Toushiro looked back to Karin and motioned for her to speak into the portal.

"Hi Rangiku," Karin waved to the strawberry-blonde in the portal.

"_Hi Karin."_

"_Hi Karin,"_ Yuzu jumped in front of Rangiku before the older woman could say anything else. _"I was very disappointed in you when I found out you had left the village. Really, Karin, that was very dangerous and very thoughtless. What could you have been thinking about when you left?"_ Yuzu nailed Karin to the proverbial floor with her sweet voice and glaring eyes piercing her twin sister's resolve.

"Well, Yuzu," Karin rubbed the back of her head in uncertainty trying to think over what she would tell her twin. "I wanted to take revenge for Ichigo's injuries and-" Toushiro jumped up and pulled her from the portal before she unwisely notified Ganju of his brother's death.

"It's okay Yuzu I have already scolded Karin for her thoughtless actions." Toushiro eased the fear from the young blonde twin's eyes while maintaining a strong hand clasped over Karin's mouth despite her struggles and muffled grumblings.

"_Okay, thank you Toushiro. I'll talk to the two of you later, okay."_ Yuzu smiled with a wave and stepped out of the room to do whatever she was planning to do. Toushiro glared down to Karin giving her a silent warning to watch what she spoke.

"_Well, it looks like everyone else has had their say. I guess that leaves us,"_ Shunsui Kyoraku stepped forward into the window of the kido portal with Byakuya Kuchiki just to the left of him.

"_We would like to speak with Toushiro Hitsugaya in private, if you please."_ Byakuya kindly ordered to the people in both groups.

"I think that would be a great idea. We need to get Karin back so she can rest." Kisuke hurried up to Toushiro and gently led the young girl out of the cellar. Toushiro looked behind him watching as the small cellar room was slowly emptied, Kukaku being the last to step out of the cellar.

"_Chief Yamamoto I promise we won't be too long."_ Shunsui Kyoraku was carefully motioning for the chief to vacate the small room. _"We just need a small talk with Captain Hitsugaya, then we'll return your cabin to you."_

Toushiro had to hold in a snort of laughter at the thought that the Chief of the village had been shooed out of his own home and office.

"_Now that any spectators have left the rooms we can get down to business."_ Shunsui stepped back up to the portal and waited for Byakuya to begin.

"_Captain Hitsugaya we would like to be informed of all that has occurred since the time you left Karakura. I should inform you that I am well aware that you are traveling with dragons, and we found a diary of Soken Ishida describing the existence of the gargoyles."_ Toushiro stared wide eyed at the two captains.

'_How did they know?'_ The only thought running through his skull from the surprise of their news.

* * *

**A/N: Finally!**

**I know that not a lot has happened in this chapter but some things needed to be explained for the story to continue. Next chapter I promise we will come back to the dragons and see how they are progressing. I am going to try and have them leave Kingdom Rukongai in the next chapter.**

**On a side note: of course Kisuke Urahara would know about the gargoyles. He knows about everything!**

**Anyway, I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I have not and I will not abandon or forget this story. I enjoy writing for it too much. I have just been hitting a rather large wall in creativity and inspiration. Fortunately, I am making some progress and will update some of my other stories.**

**A/N2: I am still open for any suggestions about new dragons you guys want to see. **

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is inspired by DreamWorks' "How To Train Your Dragon."  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. That being said, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Zangetsu growled as his wing brushed up against another tree branch. Hyourinmaru had returned shortly after dropping the humans off at the neighboring kingdom nearly seven days ago. Due to his injured wing, Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru were forced to walk through the woods. This was not a very easy task for dragons of their size. The tree limbs kept itching their legs and their wings were starting to cramp from holding them so close to their bodies. However, there was nothing that could be done. All they could do was grin and bear it, easier said than done.

"Ah!" Zangetsu hissed when a branch swung onto his injured wing. "This is becoming annoying." Hyourinmaru paused in front of the black dragon and glanced back.

"I agree, but we must travel this way to accommodate your broken wing." Hyourinmaru calmly explained.

"These trees aren't helping one bit," Zangetsu gingerly extended the wounded appendage to inspect the iced brace. The bumps and scrapings had weakened the ice causing the brace to slowly crumble.

"Looks like that wing needs to be reset." Hyourinmaru sighed looking around the woods surrounding them.

"We can't care for it here, there's no room."

"You're right," Hyourinmaru sighed with a stream of frosty air flowing through the air. "If my memory is correct, there should be a clearing just big enough for me to reset your wing." Hyourinmaru motioned for Zangetsu to follow with a flick of his tail. The dragons walked through the woods for a couple hundred feet before reaching the clearing Hyourinmaru had spoken of, but it certainly was a tight fit. Zangetsu was able to angle his body along the edge of the clearing with his left side resting in the trees of the edge. Hyourinmaru edged alongside the other side of the clearing, even though he was as far from Zangetsu as possible there was barely enough room for him to extend his wing. Hyourinmaru looked over the joint and slowly melted the crumbling ice of the brace. The wound was looking better, the swelling had gone down and the irritation was slowly healing with the color now being a pale pink as opposed to the fire red from the day before.

"It looks like your wing is getting better, slowly but surely." Hyourinmaru commented. Zangetsu remained silent while Hyourinmaru rinsed the wound to clear off any twigs that could have embedded from their travels in the forest.

"How do you think the humans are doing?" Zangetsu quietly asked watching Hyourinmaru tend to the wing.

"I have not had a chance to speak with Toushiro since I left him at the kingdom." Hyourinmaru slowly answered, continually inspecting the wing.

"Do you think the girl is still alive?" Zangetsu asked. This question had been bothering him over the past week. Hyourinmaru paused to study Zangetsu with a clear blue eye. He was aware that the black dragon was very worried for Karin. He felt responsible for her injuries.

After a lengthy pause to gather his thoughts Hyourinmaru answered, "Yes I believe she is alive."

"I will be more assured when we reach the kingdom and I can see the girl with my own eyes." Zangetsu returned to observing the ice dragon. Hyourinmaru calmly rinsed the joint to dispel any remaining leaves and twigs. Another rinse and Hyourinmaru expelled a strong blast of ice wind to freeze the joint in place then allowed Zangetsu to draw his wing up to his eyes.

"We should continue on," Hyourinmaru led the way as they moved out of the clearing continuing in the direction of Kingdom Rukongai.

"Do you suppose we will be seeing any forest dragons around here?" Zangetsu commented as he looked between the trees surrounding the two large dragons.

"I am not sure. There could be some but I doubt there are many considering how close we are to a large population of humans." Hyourinmaru casually answered leading the way toward the kingdom.

Zangetsu cast one more glance around the forest before continuing after the ice dragon.

...

Karin calmly followed Ururu thinking back to the talk through the kido portal.

"I can't believe I just spoke with Yuzu all the way in Karakura." Karin whispered under her breath.

"Yes, Kukaku is a most skilled individual." Urahara answered glancing back toward the young girl.

"Are you sure we should have left Toushiro back at Kukaku's?" Karin asked thinking back to Kisuke hurrying the group from the small house leaving only Kukaku and Toushiro.

"I'm sure, consider this a part of his training. He should be able to find his way back to the shop after all of his deliveries." Kisuke pointed out glancing back to the young girl pulling his little fan from his sleeve. More than once Karin was curious about where he hid that fan.

"That's right," Ururu supplied and the group continued on in silence.

...

Toushiro completed his very detailed report on the exact details of the past week. He took in a deep sigh waiting for the two captains to make any comment toward his story.

"_I see," _Kyouraku pushed his hat above his head looking back up to Toushiro._ "Thank you for the report now we have one more question for you." _Kyoraku looked to Byakuya as he pulled a small cloth from his kimono.

"_Captain Hitsugaya," _Byakuya unfolded the sheet and presented the image into the kido portal for the young captain to see. _"Have any of the gargoyles you encountered looked like this?"_

Toushiro took a step closer to study the image. He saw a black fox with red eyes drawn onto the canvas. The creature looked as if it would jump from the page any second.

"I have not seen this specific creature, but all of the gargoyles we have encountered displayed white masks on their faces. I have learned that the white masks allow them to travel during the day."

"_I see, just as Rukia described." _Byakuya glanced to the floor then back up to Toushiro Hitsugaya._ "That means it was most certainly a gargoyle that attacked Rukia's group that killed Kaien Shiba and put Ichigo Kurosaki into a coma."_

"Captain Kuchiki if I may," Toushiro calmly interrupted. "Kaien Shiba is the older brother to Ganju Shiba and he is unaware of Kaien's death."

"_Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya, I'll make sure Ganju is made aware of his brother's passing." _Kyoraku tipped his hat toward the young boy.

"Thank you, Captain Kyoraku. There's something else: how is Ichigo doing?" Toushiro studied the faces of the elder captains watching for any signs of bad news.

"_Rukia has been sitting with him ever since the attack. She informs me that most days Ichigo is doing well but there have been a couple days when Ichigo has come down with a small fever. Dr. Unohana has escorted Rukia from the room on these days."_

Toushiro looked down to the floorboards in deep thought as a sudden realization hit him. Ichigo was attacked by a gargoyle which could mean that he could be going through the same symptoms as Karin.

"Karin had similar symptoms when I brought her to Kisuke. He may be able to help with a remedy for Ichigo's injuries."

"_That would be very interesting, I'll let Dr. Unohana know about him."_ Shunsui tipped his hat once again.

"Thank you," Toushiro bowed to the two captains standing on the other side of the kido portal. "I will speak to Kisuke but I'm afraid he won't have news until tomorrow morning."

"_That should be fine. I look forward to speaking with you again."_ Shunsui calmly answered.

"_We should be going. I'm sure that Captain Yamamoto would like his cabin returned to him."_ Byakuya ended their conversation with his terse comment.

"Very well, I bid you good day captains." Toushiro bowed low and waited for the kido portal to dissolve into the markings on the floor. He breathed in a deep sigh and was eternally grateful that this meeting was finally over. But, he will need to be back tomorrow and speak with everyone once again. At least this time, Rangiku would not be as irritated with him.

Toushiro stepped up to the ladder and climbed out from the cellar. He rapidly blinked his eyes once he walked up into the living room.

"I see you've finally finished." Kukaku stepped up to Toushiro with a large grin on her face.

"Yes, thank you." Toushiro bowed to the older woman, "but I may need to come again tomorrow." Kukaku frowned down to the young boy then a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure, but just know I'm going to start charging you for the use of my portal." Kukaku stated walking away toward the kitchen area of her home. She did not see Toushiro's eye twitch at the thought of the total cost for the communication system. Kisuke did say she had fair prices but if he was going be using the kido portal on a daily basis for the next few weeks, then that would be a lot of money taken from his pocket. Money that he would need to make up with more deliveries or staying longer than the original period of 6 weeks. It was with these disturbing thoughts that Toushiro walked out of the cabin into the early afternoon with a call of farewell to Kukaku at the door.

...

Karin sat down on the couch in the living room when Kisuke crept up on the unsuspecting girl with a cup of red liquid in his hand.

"Karin," said girl jumped at the sound of the voice and paled at the shop owner. "It's time once again," Karin darted from the couch aiming for the hall when Tessai blocked her escape.

"Now, Ms. Karin, this is for your own good. This medicine will help you get better." Tessai gently directed Karin from the hall to stand before Kisuke.

"I'm feeling better, I don't need it anymore." Karin tried to reason but she was in front of Kisuke with the vomit juice in her hand before any more excuses could be formed.

"Yes you do, Karin." Kisuke watched as Karin glared but his gentle smile undid her glare and she was obliged to drink the concoction. She quickly handed the cup to Kisuke once she finished and shivers ran up her spine.

"That stuff gets nastier everytime." Karin grimaced. It was that moment that Toushiro walked into the house and couldn't resist the small smile with Karin's complaint.

"Regardless of the taste that stuff is making you better." Toushiro walked up to Karin as she still stood before Kisuke who still had the cup in his hand.

"The young captain is correct." The shopkeeper happily cheered. Toushiro spotted the glass swinging in Kisuke's hand which reminded him of the questions.

"Kisuke," said shopkeeper looked down to Toushiro from underneath his hat. "Karin's brother, Ichigo, was attacked by the same creature as Karin, and I want to know if you could share the antidote with the doctor in Karakura."

"Ah, so this Ichigo was also attacked by a gargoyle, interesting." Kisuke ignored the way both Toushiro and Karin stared wide-eyed at this sudden news.

"What?" Karin squeaked.

"Oh, that's right I never spoke with you. I guess I got too excited with the prospect of training Toushiro I forgot." Kisuke shrugged his shoulders ignoring the looks.

"What else do you know?" Toushiro recovered with a shake of his head.

"I know everything: the true nature of the dragons, the awakening of the gargoyles, and how the gargoyles have been the ones behind the attacks over the past three hundred years." Kisuke smiled, tossing the glass to Jinta before pulling out his annoying fan.

"I suppose I should introduce you to someone. Follow me," Kisuke turned away gesturing for the pair to follow with a flick of his fan.

Toushiro warily followed with Karin at his side. They walked out the back door and headed straight for the string of trees a ways behind the shop. When Kisuke stepped in between the trees, Toushiro pulled Karin nearer stepping faster to keep Kisuke in view. They followed the shopkeeper for several more minutes. The distance in the woods began to make Toushiro uneasy. The shopkeeper was keeping too many secrets.

"Toushiro where are we going?" Karin quietly asked.

"I don't know but if we don't get answers soon, then I'm going to have a very violent conversation with our 'host'." Toushiro growled under his breath as Kisuke pushed farther ahead. He finally stopped in front of a large barn settled in a cleared field. Toushiro stared at the barn when they met up with Kisuke.

"What are we doing here, Kisuke?" Toushiro demanded making sure Karin stayed behind him.

"I believe you asked me how I was aware of the gargoyles and dragons. Now, I want you to meet someone." They stood back as Kisuke opened the wide barn door. The two peered into the barn from a safe distance, Toushiro was too cautious to approach the barn any closer. From their distance, Toushiro was able to barely make out a large body curling within the center of the barn. Snorts and puffs of air urged Toushiro to retreat from the door making sure Karin remained safely behind him.

"What's in there?" Karin asked staring at the open space beside Kisuke.

"The correct question is: who is in there?" Kisuke stepped from the door to approach them. As he drew nearer, he pulled out two red cloths from his robe extending one to Toushiro and the other to Karin. "Take these and everything will make sense in a moment." Kisuke urged the two with a nod of his head. Toushiro gingerly took one cloth and studied it in his hand. The cloth was red with a leathery feel and red tufts of fur lining the edge. Looking over to his left, Karin had a similar cloth but where his had red tuft lining, hers had black tuft lining.

"Kisuke it is unusual for you to bring visitors to my home." A gentle, feminine voice echoed from the confines of the barn. The hairs on the back of Karin's neck rose up in shock, she knew that voice. She heard that voice just before she woke up on the operating table at Kisuke's shop.

"Toushiro . . ." Karin gripped his sleeve with her eyes growing wider.

"So I see you are recovering child," the voice spoke echoed louder indicating the creature was moving toward the exit. In the next moment, a dragon's sleek head drifted from the barn preceding a long neck and two forearms pressing into the hard earth.

"Toushiro, Karin allow me to introduce Benehime." Urahara waved his fan in a wide arc accompanying a sweeping bow. "Benehime, this is Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki." The dragon nodded her head in a single fluid motion.

"Wow," Karin mumbled watching in a trance as the dragon completely exited the barn where she slept. Once in full view Karin could only gape at the beauty and sleekness of this dragon. She was a ruby red with slender wings extending from the shoulders. She had tufts of black fur lining her wings and a collar of red fur surrounding the base of her skull. She had long talons tipping the paws of her forearms and hindlegs. Karin was also surprised that each scale looked like a small ruby resting in the skin. What was most striking, in Karin's view, was the small crown of black horns adorning the top of Benehime's skull.

"I am glad to see you well, Child." Benehime gently stated lying on her belly with a stretch of her wings. Karin could only stare on in shock.

"I suppose she is the reason you know of the gargoyles?" Toushiro questioned a smirking Kisuke.

"That is correct. I ran into Benehime many years back. At the time she was injured with a rather long slash along her side. I was able to nurse her back to health and we've been good friends ever since." Kisuke finished his explanation as the ruby dragon nodded her head to affirm the story.

"Yes, all he says is true."

"So how are we able to hear you speak?" Karin asked once she finally recovered from meeting the dragon.

"Yeah, I was under the impression that dragons could only converse with humans when there is a physical connection between the two." Toushiro asked noticing the dragon over a dozen feet away from them.

"You are correct, but you see those cloths in your hands?" Benehime nodded toward the pieces of fabric, "that cloth is lined with my fur. As long as a human is in contact with some type of a dragon, be it a strip of scales, a claw or a tuft of fur, you will be able to understand our speech no matter the distance between you." Benehime calmly explained.

"This means that the strip of dragon scales which was given to Karin will enable you to understand dragons." Kisuke summed up while pulling the black scales from a pocket within his robes.

"I never knew that," Karin answered looking between Kisuke and Benehime.

"So tell me child, what are the names of the dragons you travel with?" Benehime looked the two humans through a shining golden eye.

"The dragons are named Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu." Toushiro answered. Benehime blinked her eyes in surprise then a smile drifted onto her lips.

"I have not seen them in years."

"You know about them?" Karin asked the dragon.

"Yes, I was once a part of Hyourinmaru's clan, but I was attacked and lost all contact. I suppose he thinks I'm dead." Benehime lamented.

"They should not be very far from here," Toushiro exclaimed as the dragon turned her attention to the boy. "Hyourinmau left us at the gates of Rukongai one week ago. We were traveling from the Ryo Manako when a troop of gargoyles attacked us. It was their attack that caused Karin's injuries."

"Gargoyles near the Ryo Manako?"

"In the Ryo Manako to be more accurate." Toushiro's news surprised Benehime who had knowledge of the defenses at the nest.

"I never dreamed that gargoyles could penetrate the defenses." Benehime exclaimed.

"So we've been told, however unlikely it did happen."

"Wait so how come I heard you in my head? Was all that just a hallucination?" Karin asked diverting the conversation from gargoyles.

"Ah, so you've come back to that have you." Kisuke adjusted the hat on his head with a sheepish grin. "I was beginning to wonder when you would get around to asking about that." His eye caught Benehime's and she nodded her head at his silent question. "You see, Karin, as you know a dragon is the only creature powerful enough to destroy a gargoyle."

'_Until a week ago,'_ Toushiro thought glancing over to Karin whose attention remained focused on Kisuke.

"The reason is simply a dragon has stronger spiritual pressure than any human. I have discovered that the gargoyles are drawn to high spiritual pressure such as that a dragon possesses. As it turns out the venom of a gargoyle is drawn to the blood of a dragon."

"What are you saying?" Karin asked blinking with the confusion flying through her head.

"I am saying that the blood of a dragon draws in the venom of a gargoyle and as a result sterilizes the venom."

"Wait don't tell me," Toushiro asked staring up at Kisuke with a mixed look of irritation and nausea. "Don't tell me that the liquid you give Karin is dragon's blood." Karin's hand went to her mouth with her eyes growing wide and the other hand went to her stomach.

"Of course not," Karin breathed a sigh of relief, "the antidote I give Karin is tea mixed with a concentrated state of dragon blood." That did it, Karin ran to the side of the barn and heaved the contents of her stomach into the bushes.

"No wonder that junk makes me sick." Karin whimpered from her bent over position at the barn side.

"Well, it is the only way to remove the poison. Once the blood is in your stomach the venom is drawn in where it is rendered harmless, then you naturally expel the venom and blood when you puke." Kisuke explained the treatment with a wave of his fan to emphasize his answer.

"Is there no other way to remove gargoyle venom from a victim?" Toushiro turned from watching Karin retch into the bush.

"Not that I know of, is this about Ichigo?" Kisuke asked and Toushiro sadly nodded his head. "How long ago was the attack?"

"He was attacked before we left for Karakura," Toushiro glanced back to Karin seeing her still hunched over the corner of the barn. "Actually, it was the attack which caused Karin to leave the village. The creature was described as a black rock that moved like water wearing a white mask with glowing red eyes. That was also when we first encountered the dragon, Zangetsu. Karin injured his wing with a kido infused arrow."

"I have seen those arrows, I must say they are most powerful and effective." Kisuke commented, then pulling his fan out to tap on his chin. "I will see what can be done to get the remedy for your brother." Kisuke watched Karin recover and walk up to stand beside Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Thank you," Toushiro nodded. "Dr. Unohana is the head medic for our village and she has been taking care of Ichigo. Will you be able to share a remedy with her?"

"I'll see what I can do," Kisuke concluded adjusting his bucket hat on his head. Karin looked back over to Benehime reclining on the grass when an idea struck her.

"Excuse me, Benehime."

"Yes, Karin."

"Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru don't know how we are doing, so is there any way you could go tell them we're okay?"

"Of course, do you know in what direction they would be heading?" Benehime asked the child.

"They should be somewhere West of this kingdom." Toushiro answered for Karin.

"I will do my best. I'll go this evening to locate them. It will be very good to see them once again after such a long time." Benehime explained.

"Now that that's settled, I think it's time for Karin to go get some rest." Kisuke waved his fan toward Karin, "Benehime this has been a great visit, but it is time for us to go."

"Of course," Benehime stood from her reclined position and stretched. Her wings stretched straight from her back, reaching the upper levels of the trees. "It has been a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a pleasure for us as well." Toushiro answered. He and Karin watched Benehime return to the barn to sleep.

"Do you stay in there all the time?" Karin asked comparing the dragon's size to the over-sized barn.

"Only during the day, I travel through the night. This kingdom is not very friendly towards dragons, so I must take care of the time I venture from my home." Benehime answered, curling up inside the barn and pulling the door closed with the tip of her tail.

"Good night, Benehime," Kisuke bid her, he was answered with a tired grunt from the feminine dragon. "Come along," Kisuke ushered the pair away from the clearing and back toward the shop.

Toushiro followed Karin and Kisuke in complete silence. He had a lot to think about, so much had happened over this past week. It seemed like forever since they had a normal day, and it looked like they would not have another "normal" day for a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. This has been a very, very, very long break from writing this story. I love writing for this story, but I kind of wrote myself into a corner and I've been trying to get myself out. Looks like I FINALLY found myself out. I have not, nor will I abandon this story.**

**On a side note now I have to update my other open stories. Maybe I can get to work on those and have updates by the end of this week. Cross my fingers I get my inspiration back.**

**A/N2: This story is inspired by Dreamworks' "How to Train Your Dragon." I do NOT own this movie. Maybe I'll revive my inspiration by watching it, again.**

**Please let me know how this story is progressing so far by leaving a lovely review.**

**Till next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**I would like to thank all of the readers who have kept with me as I have written for this story. I apologize for taking such a long time to post an update. A/N: I have gone back and corrected the errors from the first time it was posted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Captain Kyoraku and Captain Kuchiki stepped away from the kido portal to turn toward the door. The darkness of the room was only broken by the daylight peeking out from underneath the door to Chief Yamamoto's office. Captain Kuchiki pulled the door open and preceded Captain Kyoraku who titled his hat in thanks to the Chief for the use of his room. As he spotted Ganju Shiba leaning on the wall to the cabin Captain Kyoraku moved to join the younger Shiba member.

"We owe you thanks for setting up this fascinating kido portal for us." Shunsui tilted his hat toward the younger man. Ganju shrugged his shoulders.

"It's my job. Sis already paid me for coming all the way out here. I'll probably head back in a couple days. I don't like being away from Rukongai if I can help it." Ganju replied. Shunsui nodded his head in understanding.

It's hard being away from home." The pair fell into a short silence. "Well, Chief Yamamoto I think we've invaded your home enough for today. We'll be going." Shunsui inclined his head to the Chief, at the same time he grasped the elbow of Ganju. Despite the younger man's protests, Shunsui succeeded in dragging the man out of the cabin and into the street. On the way, Shunsui insisted Ganju stay at his place and feel free to make himself at home. Ganju replied in kind but thought it slightly creepy that Shunsui was so open and comforting when walking into his home. Shunsui proved to be a gracious host and did his best to make Ganju feel welcome and at home. It was hours after the sun had set that Shunsui sat with Ganju at the fireplace and gave the news to the Shiba member.

"What's the big deal?" Ganju demanded.

"I just want to talk to you about your family. I find your sister very intriguing. So please I beg you to join me for drinks." Shunsui asked. Ganju looked at the Sereitei captain in suspicion but grudgingly agreed. Shunsui beamed as he draped an arm over Ganju's shoulders and led Ganju to his cabin for the evening.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Zangetsu stared at the gates to the kingdom Rukongai from their shelter in the woods. They had been resting in this small clearing for the past four weeks. Things had been going slow. Their only news of Karin and Toushiro came from Benehime. Her visits during the night helped the two dragons pass the time during Toushiro's stay with Urahara. She explained the best places to find enough food for the dragons. In that team, Zangetsu's wing began healing. As of this moment, one month afer the injury, the joint had reformed and he had no pain when he flexed the wing. Zangetsu had not attempted to fly on the advice from Benehime and Hyourinmaru. So, Zangetsu calmly waited for his injury to heal and for his fire to return. Toushiro's attack that day proved to be the longest to heal of all his injuries. In the first two weeks, Zangetsu felt soreness in his throat when he attempted to breathe fire. The soreness finally disappeared the day before and Zangetsu was able to feel the fire begin to build back up in his chest. It would still be many weeks before he could breathe fire again, but he was healing a little more each day.

"How much longer do you think they will be, Hyourinmaru?" Zangetsu asked. He gazed over to the open gates and watched people enter and leave the large kingdom while waiting for his fellow dragon to reply.

"It won't be too long now. Benehime has been saying Toushrio's training will end any day now. She informs us that Toushiro is undergoing the last few lessons." Hyourinmaru explained. Zangetsu nodded and returned his watch over the gates.

"She said the last lesson would be the toughest of them all. What do you think she means?" Zangetsu asked.

"Who knows? We will find out when Toushiro and Karin finally leave." Hyourinmaru answered. It was the only answer he could give, because even Benehime was not fully aware of the final lesson for Toushiro Hitsugaya. "It won't be too long from now."

. . . . . . . .

"Toushiro, my, my," Kisuke tsked the younger boy with his fan tapping his chin. I am very disappointed in you," Kisuke leveled a stare at the boy from under his hat. Toushiro saw a darkness in the eyes that made warning bells ring in his mind. There was something about Kisuke's speech and gaze that unsettled Toushiro.

"Why is that?" Toushiro managed to question and watched Kisuke hide the fan back in his sleeve.

"You have been training under me for six weeks. Now you have shown me exceptional skill, but you have not quite done enough." Toushiro didn't understand what the older man was saying. He obeyed every order, completed every task that Kisuke demanded (no matter how seemingly ridiculous) and now he says that wasn't enough.

Kisuke slowly approached Toushiro keeping his stare, "it is a real shame." He stepped up to the younger's left shoulder, so that he was looking up to the house.

"It's a real pity seeing Karin come so far only to take everything back. After all," Kisuke leaned down to whisper, "I can't let a service go unpaid for." Toushiro froze and looked up to the shopkeeper in shock.

'_Services unpaid for,'_ Toushiro felt his eyes widen and the hairs on the back of his neck rise. _'He can't possibly mean. . .'_

"Looks like Karin will die after all," Toushiro's breath caught in his throat at those words. Kisuke continued toward the house without a care in the world.

'_He's going to try and kill Karin.'_ Toushiro thought then snapped around to the older man.

"You can't do that!" Toushiro yelled, but Kisuke did not pause in his walk to the house.

"Try and stop me," was the only response with a small look over the green-clad shoulder. Still he continued toward the house.

"I will stop you," Toushiro growled low in his throat. With his back to the boy, Kisuke heard the threat and secretly smiled at the energy Toushiro was gathering to attack him.

"Bakudo 9: Horin!" Toushiro called the yellow and red spiraled rope to lasso Kisuke so he was able to fling the larger man to the back end of the yard. Now Toushiro stood between Kisuke and the house. "I will not let you take one step closer to that house." Toushiro glared at him and raised his arm so the palm faced Kisuke. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Karin sat in the kitchen beside Ururu as the girl poured her a cup of tea.

"So today's Toushiro's last day of training," she asked the quieter girl.

"Yes, that's right." She gently inclined her head and turned her head toward the back yard. "Mr. Kisuke has to give Toushiro a test."

"So that's what that is," Karin whispered as she heard Toushiro yell out a hado spell.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen." Kisuke casually called a dull yellow shield to block Toushiro's attack.

"I thought you'd know better than that." Carelessly Kisuke pointed two fingers in Toushiro's direction and Directed a Sokatsui attack to the smaller boy. Toushiro dodged from the blaze of fire and retaliated with a Shakkaho spell, which Kisuke dodged by dashing to the left. Toushiro continued firing Shakkaho spells following Kisuke's retreat.

"You'll need to do better than that." Kisuke batted another Shakkaho spell with the back of his right hand. Toushiro crouched low and prepared another attack spell. Kisuke surprised Toushiro when he ran straight toward Toushiro.

'_What is he doing?'_ Toushiro blasted a Sokatsui spell toward Kisuke but the older man jumped above it. Toushiro spotted Kisuke direct his spirit pressure to the bottom of his feet and leap up fifteen feet in the air, and landed several feet behind Toushiro.

"Horin!" The lasso shot toward Kisuke's back but at the last moment he turned and grabbed the energy rope with his bare hand.

"This is the best you can do?" Kisuke shot Toushiro a withering glare from beneath his hat, "I am truly disappointed Toushiro. You're holding back. I thought you wanted to protect Karin."

'_If that's the case,'_ Toushiro raised his left hand calling lightning and struck the rope sending a charge through the kido straight for Kisuke.

"That's better," Kisuke easily broke the rope before the attack could reach him.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui," Toushiro sent the blue beam of fire to Kisuke who erected a yellow spiraling shield to block it.

"This is how the spell goes," Kisuke pointed two fingers to Toushiro. "Hado 33: Sokatsui." One single wide beam of blue kido energy fired toward Toushiro. He jumped to the side as the beam flashed past him. Toushiro rolled on the ground and looked up at Kisuke walking toward the house not glancing back for a second.

Toushiro fired off another shakkaho spell to Kisuke's back. Without a glance backward Kisuke easily deflected the spell with a wave of his hand. Toushiro grit his teeth and gathered his energy for another attack but his knees went weak and he stumbled to the ground.

"What's going on?" He asked while he started to pant and his vision started to waver as he fell to his hands and knees. "I can't let him . . . get . . . closer." Gritting his teeth Toushiro glared up at Kisuke who had stopped to watch the boy struggle on the ground.

'_That's right,'_ Toushiro finally realized why he was suddenly so weak, _'Kisuke sealed up 80% of my power!'_ Toushiro growled in the back of his throat and tried to stand but only succeeded in stumbling back to the ground. Kisuke watched Toushiro fall once again, then continued toward the house. Now he was less than 20ft away from the door.

'_I can't let him get any closer,'_ Toushiro wearily raised his right hand and shot out a shakkaho to the man's back. He was growing weaker as he watched his spell sputter out in mid-air. _'I am out of energy.'_ Kisuke walked five steps. _'Kisuke warned me that using too much of my energy would result in using up my life energy.'_ Kisuke was 15 feet from the house. _'But he will kill Karin and I will never let that happen.'_ Toushiro glared at the man's back and spoke the incantation for another shakkaho spell calling a red ball of energy no bigger than a softball. The spell was really weak but it was all he could manage at the moment. He threw the energy to Kisuke's back.

"KISUKE!" The man turned at his name and nearly rolled his eyes at his use of the spell.

"Predictable," Kisuke raised his left hand to form a round, yellow kido shield that absorbed the shakkaho spell.

While Kisuke was focusing on the shield to block the shakkaho spell, Toushiro gathered all of his available energy to call forth a spell that would stop Kisuke in his tracks. Extending his right hand, blue energy began gathering around the two extended fingers.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Toushiro felt his life energy start to seep away from his body but he continued on taking a deep breath.

"On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus." As the blue energy continued to gather in his hand, he felt a cold energy mingle with the reiatsu in his hand forming an icy mist further condensing into a solid mass.

"In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Kisuke was still focusing more on the shakkaho spell and had ignored Toushiro as the spell was completed. The blue energy finished gathering in his hand and a small spear of ice energy was extended waiting to be sent forth.

"HADO 73: Soren Sokatsui!" The energy shot from his hand and Toushiro collapsed to the ground. His vision started to darken but he saw Kisuke stand in shock as the kido spell rocketed toward him. At the last moment, Kisuke extended his hands and barely managed to throw the energy spell to the sky. Toushiro's vision blacked out at the echo of the blast exploding above the yard leaving Kisuke unharmed. Toushiro gasped for breath and he felt his body slowly shut down as the last of his available energy was used up.

. . . . . .

The three in Kisuke's house jumped at the loud blast and thundering echo resonated through the building. Karin ran to the backdoor followed by Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu.

"TOUSHIRO!" Karin yelled in surprise and shock as Toushiro lay face down on the yard. She ran out into the yard and fell to her knees at his still form. Slowly she rolled the boy onto his back and cried when he didn't respond. "Toushiro! Wake up!"

"Tessai get out here." Kisuke called the larger man to run to Toushiro's side. The large man knelt by the two and placed his two fingers on the tattoo above his heart whispering some words which caused a glow of yellow light to engulf Toushiro's body. Toushiro gasped and coughed when the golden light faded from his body. He managed to open his eyes to see Karin kneeling above him with tears in her eyes. He also saw Kisuke walk up to stand behind her.

"Karin," he struggled to raise his hand in warning, "run." His arm fell back and he passed out from exhaustion.

"Toushiro!"

"He'll be fine Karin. Let's get him inside." Kisuke ushered Karin back into the house while Tessai picked Toushiro up from the ground and easily followed them inside.

"Place him on the couch," Kisuke ordered.

"Kisuke, your hands," Jinta stared at the blonde's hands as they fell to his side. Kisuke raised them both and hissed in pain. His hands were burnt from a reiatsu-infused ice, even now the tips of the fingers were turning black and dark purple bruises dotted the palms.

"He certainly did a number on me," he lowered his hands, "but he passed his test. His training is complete."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Karin stomped up to Kisuke and yelled in his face. "TOUSHIRO WAS NEARLY KILLED ALL FOR A STUPID TEST!"

"It was necessary," Kisuke explained and raised a burnt hand to Karin to end any response. "I will explain once Toushiro awakens."

"Ururu," said girl turns when Kisuke addressed her, "I want you to go to Kukaku and notify Rangiku that Toushiro's training is complete and they will be heading to Karakura by the end of the week."

"Yes, Mr. Kisuke." Ururu quietly bowed and left to do as ordered.

Karin watched Ururu leave the house but returned back to watching Toushiro sleep once Tessai had settled him on the couch. Tessai whispered some more words calling a blue glow engulf the large hands and passed them over the boy's body.

"There are no broken bones. Looks like he's only collapsed from using too much energy." The man explained looking over his shoulder to Kisuke with a nod of his head.

"Good," Kisuke looked back to his hands and winced at the pain caused by the simple flex of his hand. "I'll have to speak with him once he awakens."

"Now, let's have a look at those hands." Tessai walked toward Kisuke and the two men moved toward the back room, where Karin had been treated on their first day in Rukongai. Jinta leaned on a wall while Karin knelt at the side of the couch watching Toushiro sleep.

"Stupid kid." Jinta mumbled but kept staring at the sleeping boy.

. . . . . . .

Rangiku paced furiously in the front room of Yamamoto's cabin. She had been there for the past hour when she felt a disturbing stab in her chest.

_Rangiku was walking to the Kurosaki residence for lunch when she felt a pain in her chest. The pain wasn't physical as much as it was emotional. Something was wrong with Toushiro. It is well-known that mothers can sometimes tell when their children are in terrible trouble. Rangiku had heard that the pain felt like a knife had been driven in the mother's heart. Now, Rangiku was not Toushiro's birth mother but she cared for him as if he were her own son. Now she could feel something had gone very, very wrong._

"_Toushiro," she whispered before turning away from the Kurosaki home and bolted to Yamamoto's cabin. The fastest way to find information was to use the kido portal and speak with Kukaku. Rangiku burst into the cabin and stormed to Yamamoto's desk. _

"_I have to speak with Kukaku in Rukongai." The chief had never seen her in such a state of panic and worry so he quickly granted her request. It was a shame that Byakuya was currently using the portal to update Yuroichi on the events over the past month. She would have stormed into the room and ended Byakuya's report if Yamamoto had not intervened and reasoned with her. He reasoned that she wasn't able to do anything in Karakura so there would be no harm in waiting._

So she had been pacing in front of Chief Yamamoto's desk for the past hour. Just when she thought the princess would never let Byakuya out, the call was ended and Byakuya emerged from the small room.

"Rangiku," Byakuya stepped up to her and quirked his eyebrow at her frazzled state. "You have a call from Rukongai."

She ran into the room ignoring all formality and stared up at the yellow portal. In the window, stood a small girl with her black hair pulled back in two pig-tails. She bowed to the older woman and Rangiku found the sense to bow back.

"_Are you Rangiku?"_ The timid voice barely reached Rangiku's ears for the low volume of the girl's speech.

"Yes, what happened? Is Toushiro alright?" Rangiku rapidly asked the younger girl.

"_Toushiro Hitsugaya is alright. He over-exerted himself while he was training with Mr. Kisuke Urahara. Mr. Kisuke wishes to inform you that Toushiro and Karin Kurosaki will be leaving for Karakura at the end of the week."_ The small girl gave her report and Rangiku nearly fainted for the relief she felt. She slowly knelt to the floor and bowed her head in relief.

"He's alright," Rangiku whispered to the floor. Ururu waited at the portal to see if Rangiku had anything she needed to ask. "Thank you." Rangiku slowly stood and bowed to the young girl.

"_You're very welcome. Good-bye."_ She returned the bow and ended the connection. Rangiku stared at the corner after the yellow rays had disappeared back into the flooring.

She wiped the tears of relief from her eyes and walked out of the room. She nodded her head in thanks to Chief Yamamoto as she walked out the door. All Rangiku could think about was that her figurative son was safe.

. . . . .

Toushiro lay sleeping on the couch when Kisuke and Tessai returned from the back room. Jinta noted that Kisuke's hands were wrapped with white bandages.

"What would possess him to do that?" Jinta whispered to no one in particular.

"I needed him to do this, so I poked the only button where I knew he would over react and push himself over the edge. I threatened to kill Karin."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Karin leapt from the floor at the couch and stormed up to Kisuke.

"Well, I needed him to use up all of his available energy to teach him the final lesson. It appears that I may have gone a bit too far." Kisuke raised a mummified hand to his eye.

"Gee, you think?" Jinta gaped while staring at the bandaged hands.

"That was stupid! Couldn't you have said something different?" Karin demanded to know glaring up at the older man.

"No, I could not. I don't think you've noticed, but where you are concerned, Ms. Kurosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya tends to forgo his own safety in favor of yours. I thought it appropriate to point out for future reference. That will be something you have to keep on the lookout for." Kisuke answered her in his cheerful, yet eerie voice. Karin could only stare back. She knew that Toushiro was protective of her but would he really give up his own life to save hers. Looking back to the couch, Karin finally realized that to him, her life was far more precious than his own.

"I doubt he'll do something this stupid ever again but it would be useful for you to keep him in check in the future." Kisuke easily explained waving his battered hands in the air.

The small group heard Toushiro groan as the boy blinked his eyes up at the ceiling.

'_Where am I? What happened?'_ Toushiro thought as he saw Karin run to his side.

"TOUSHIRO! You're okay!" She hugged him as he continued to lay on the couch blinking at her actions.

"Karin," he blinked and his eyes widened when Kisuke stepped into view. "You need to run." He tried to move his arm but stared in surprise that he was paralyzed and was unable to move even a single finger.

"Calm down, calm down. I never had any intention of laying a finger on the young girl." Kisuke waved a bandaged hand to the boy. Adding "the number you did on my hands wouldn't allow me to harm her anyway."

"Huh?" Toushiro blinked up at him and growled low in his throat. He put Toushiro through that torture and made him think he'd kill Karin. "What kind of sick person does that?"

"The kind of person that needs to teach a powerful young man a critical lesson. Toushiro do you know what is the leading cause of death for young people? Specifically kido users?" Kisuke questioned causing both Toushiro and Karin to blink up at him in confusion.

"I thought it was gargoyle attacks." Kisuke shook his head to negate Toushiro's answer.

"Overuse of kido." Karin gasped and Toushiro dropped his eyes to his feet. "Remember I warned you when you first came to me that when a person uses too much of their reiatsu they end up using their life energy without realizing. I have seen more young people die as a result of using up all life energy than any other cause. That is one of the reasons I sealed up 80% of your power at the start of your training. I needed you to become aware of the levels of reiatsu you are using. Also, I needed you to experience what it was like when you use up the last of your available energy. If I had not sealed up your reiatsu and you had drained yourself, then you would be dead." Karin took a gasp of air and Toushiro closed his eyes in regret and understanding. "Even today you nearly died. It may seem cruel, but it was necessary for you to understand how critical it is you become aware of your reiatsu."

"I understand, Kisuke." Toushiro whispered and leaned his head back onto the couch arm.

"I'm glad to hear it, Toushiro. I sent Ururu to Kukaku's so she could inform Rangiku that your training is complete. You and Karin will leave Rukongai when you have regained all of your strength. Which will most likely be the end of the week." Kisuke calmly explained and Toushiro nodded his head to affirm he understands.

"Good, now I will leave you to rest. You'll be going back to sleep in a few minutes. Once Ururu returns she'll start making food so that you can start to replenish your reiatsu when you wake from your nap."

Toushiro nodded his head once again watching as Kisuke turned to leave the small living room.

"Kisuke," Toushiro called the man back into the room, "thank you for training me."

"You're welcome and I must say that I enjoyed training you. You have been an excellent student. I will be sad to see you leave." Kisuke responded waving a hand before leaving the two friends in the living room. Toushiro slowly drifted back to sleep and Karin stood staring back at him.

Karin remained standing in the middle of the room processing all that Kisuke had told her. The part that really surprised her was how Toushiro reacted to her perceived danger. She knew that he was protective of her, and that he would do anything to see that she was safe. Now that she really thought about it, it should not have been a surprise that Toushiro would go to such great lengths to see to her safety.

It made her feel a little guilty. Here she was unaware that Toushiro would die to protect her, and she made stupid decisions that put her in danger. If she didn't put herself in so much danger, then maybe he wouldn't be so dead set on protecting her with his life. But she knew that would never be the case. He would protect her with his life without a second thought no matter what. After all, he is her best friend and best friends saw that the other was safe. Right?

Karin was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Ururu walk back into the house and head straight for the kitchen where she met up with Kisuke.

* * *

**A/N: I am done with this chapter! Yoo-hoo! Let me tell you this chapter was a bear, a lion, and a tiger mixed all in one. Well, this story is almost over. There will be at most 2 more chapters before I will wrap this story up and all of the little loose ends will be tied in a nice bows.**

**A/N2: I know it has been over a year since I posted anything for this story. And I want to say that I am sorry for taking that long. I've just been going through a few things and it has made it difficult to concentrate and for a while I lost all interest in writing. Now I'm better and I am feeling more relaxed and I want to write and share my stories with you wonderful readers. I know it has been awhile since I've posted anything so I'm really going to need you guys to tell me how this chapter turned out. So I kindly ask you to leave a review.**

**A/N3: I hope this extra long chapter is enough for you guys to forgive me for taking more than a year to update this story. Thanks for sticking with me through this author's note.**

**This story is inspired by the Dreamworks move "How To Train Your Dragon." I do not own this movie (not even a DVD copy). This movie belongs to Dreamworks and all of the creative people who caused that movie to come about.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I am merely borrowing them to let out some imagination. For a treat, here is an extra-long chapter.**

* * *

Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru crouched at the line of trees overlooking the gates of Rukongai. Each couple of people who passed through the gates was closely inspected.

"Do you know when they'll come out?" Zangetsu asked Hyourinmaru. The other dragon just looked on and shrugged his wings.

"I am not sure." He calmly answered sparing a glance to the black dragon. Hyourinmaru noted Zangetsu was getting a little anxious. He had become close to the humans, Karin especially, since he met them. Dragons will bond with other dragons and form attachments that last a lifetime. Because of this, it is no surprise they are monogamous creatures, mating for life with one dragon. Since there have been no relations between humans and dragons, this was the first time a dragon has become attached to a human. It was entertaining watching the bond form between Karin and Zangetsu. However, this made the future muddy. The humans would need to return to their home and the dragons would return to their den. As of now there was no place for dragons and humans to exist in peace. Then again, 2 months ago Hyrouinmaru believed humans would never get close to dragons, Karin and Toushiro proved him wrong. So maybe there would be a chance for the two species to co-exist. Time would tell how this all plays out.

. . . . . . . . .

"We'll be leaving today, Rangiku." Toushiro spoke into the portal to his guardian on the other side.

"_That's good to hear."_ Rangiku answered with a large smile brightening her stormy eyes. _"How long do you think it will take for you to return?"_

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week, that's how long it took Ganju to return and set up the portal. By the way how has he been?" Toushiro asked noting he hadn't heard about the Shiba male in over two months.

"_He's doing better since he heard the news. He took it pretty hard,"_ Rangiku looked down and frowned at the thought. Hearing news of losing a family member was never easy to hear, and Ganju proved that to be true. Captain Kyoraku took Ganju to his home the night he set up the portal and explained what happened to Kaien. Shiba cried out in anguish, denying his brother's death and lashing out at the captain. He was so angry he wanted to attack Rukia for his death, but Shunsui successfully calmed the boy down and explained it was nobody's fault. Besides it was Kaien that died protecting Rukia's life and the lives of the scouting party. This eased Ganju's sorrows but he lost his spirit and fell into a depressive state for nearly a week. He would have stewed in his depression longer if not for Yuzu. She hung out with him, gave him comfort and her gentle spirit healed Ganju's hurting one. He still mourned his brother, but he had started smiling again, even laughing at Isshin Kurosaki's jokes. The depression certainly left, and he stayed on in Karakura. He assured everyone he wasn't moving to the small town, but he had been there two months now and showed no interest in returning to Rukongai. Everyone thought it best to leave him be, he'd return when he felt it was time. Kukaku certainly didn't mind how long he stayed, as long as he checked in with her once in a while he could stay as long as he liked.

"Do you think he'll stay in Karakura?" Toushiro asked to his guardian. Rangiku burst out in giggles and hid her laughs behind her hand.

"_He keeps saying he'll leave tomorrow, but there have been a lot of tomorrows and he still hasn't left."_ Rangiku giggled again, and looked over her shoulder to a voice nodding her head to answer their question. _"I need to go Chief Yamamoto wants his cabin back. I'll see you when you get back. You stay safe, Toushiro,"_ Rangiku waved to her charge as the light faded into the floor.

"See you Rangiku," he answered the cellar wall and turned to head back up to the top. Upon opening the cellar door he was greeted with Karin speaking with Kukaku on her couch.

"So I hear you'll be leaving us today." Kukaku looked over to Toushiro from across her shoulder.

"That's right." Toushiro answered walking around the couch to join the pair. He nodded his head to Karin and she stood up walking over to her best friend's side.

"Can't say I'm too happy to hear that," Kukaku standing as well with a small frown to mar her features.

"It's time to get back home I miss my sister and brother. I'm even missing the goof-ball father of mine." Karin replied.

"We should be leaving." Toushiro motioned for Karin toward the door.

"It was good to meet you Kukaku." Karin called over her shoulder as they moved to the door.

"Likewise," Kukaku waved to the pair as they walked through the door. "Take care of yourselves." She whispered as the two kids left her home.

Kisuke met the two outside carrying a small sack in his right hand and a leather bag heaved over his left shoulder.

"Looks like this is where we part ways." Kisuke handed the sack to Toushiro. Holding the small bag, Toushiro found it to be filled with gold coins. "Your payment for all of your errands, as promised, I've also taken the liberty and packed a few items for you from my shop." At this, Kisuke swung the leather bag to his feet and opened it for the two kids to see. "Here is some of the ointment for Karin's arm it will keep all swelling down and help prevent infection. I've also included some food stuffs and some maps of the nearby area. I mean no offense to Kukaku but my maps are slightly more detailed than hers; after all I have the advantage of viewing the land from the air." He waved his hand around in a small circle, to anyone else it was a sign of his lunacy but to Karin and Toushiro it meant he had flown on Benehime to map the forest.

"Thank you, Kisuke," Karin stated and gave him a hug. Once released, Toushiro offered his hand and the two shook.

"One more thing, Kisuke," Toushiro stepped toward the shop keeper. "You haven't released my power I still have 80% locked up. It needs to be released before we leave." Toushiro explained hoping to convince the odd man to his request. Kisuke gave the boy a calculated look, his eyes taking on a shine that seemed to look through to Toushiro's very soul.

"I could do that, but I won't." Expecting the angry rant from the boy, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are going to need to be very wise on how you use your power, Toushiro. You've seen what happens when you've used up too much." He cast his eyes to the ground at the memory of the final test barely a week ago. "I'll give you the spell to release it, but I urge you to only remove the spell when it is absolutely needed. Remember what happened and remember all that you learned in your training under me." Kisuke leaned down to the boy and whispered into his ear. Karin was too far away to hear the words, but she assumed it was instructions on removing the seal.

"I understand," Toushiro stepped back and released Kisuke's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, both of you." Kisuke answered letting go of his hand and walking the two children out of the house.

Karin and Toushiro stepped away from Kukaku's house and walked toward the gates. Kisuke followed them until they reached the mammoth doors, here Kisuke stayed behind and waved to the two as they walked toward the woods hiding their dragon friends.

"It's time to go home," Karin stated and Toushiro nodded his head in agreement. They looked along the land and nearest to the tree-line searching for any sign of their new friends. Karin looked into the trees and thought she saw a flash of white for a moment but it disappeared. She scanned the area once again and saw it again, but this time there was a shake of the trees. "There they are." Karin pointed to a strand of trees. Just as she was about to shoot for the woods, Toushiro gripped her hand slowing her run to a walk.

"We should walk there," Karin gave him a questioning look but he tilted his head to the back of the gate where some pedestrians had stopped watching the two as they left. They were probably fascinated that Kisuke had taken them in and was letting them go. The people of Rukongai were most certainly an odd group, they honestly believed that Kisuke would capture children and put them under a spell of some kind. So it appeared odd, in their minds at least, for Kisuke to be waving a group of kids out of the city much less out of his home. "We don't want to make a scene."

Karin nodded her head and, still holding Toushiro's hand, headed for the line of trees at a moderately fast pace. Once they stepped through the first tree, Karin ran deeper into the woods until she came to the clearing where the two dragons were waiting for them.

"Zangetsu, Hyrourinmaru." Karin cried going up to hug the powerful forearm of one dragon, and then the next.

"Child, it is good to see you well." Zangetsu answered her curling his neck around her small form and allowing her to rub her hand along his powerful muzzle. Toushiro was still standing a ways off so he wasn't able to understand the grunts and growls of Zangetsu as he became reacquainted with Karin. From Karin's side of the reunion, she was giving a riveting and overly detailed explanation of their adventures of the two months. While he watched the two become reunited, Hyourinmaru stepped toward the boy and extended his tail to communicate.

"I see you are far more reserved than your dearest friend." Hyourinmaru exclaimed with a small chuckle resounding in his throat.

"Yes, I've never been very outgoing when greeting others." He looked over as he caught Zangetsu laughing at what Karin had told him. "What was it like seeing Benehime again?"

"It was good. I am glad that she is doing well. The last time I saw her, she had been attacked by a fleet of gargoyles and I believed she had died. I was greatly surprised to see her and happy. Since her time here, she has become attached to the shopkeeper and chooses to stay with him even though she could leave any time she wishes." He calmly explained looking down to the boy and turning back to Zangetsu with Karin. "I knew she would not leave. Dragons will form bonds with others fairly quickly and so I am not surprised that she stays with her human friend."

"How quick do those bonds form again?" Toushiro asked as Zangetsu lets out a laugh from Karin's words.

"But that is not your true question is it boy? If the true question is: has a bond formed between Zangetsu and Karin, then yes a very strong one has formed. It can take mere days for bonds to form, especially if the two have a common goal." Hyrouinmaru explained giving a small chuckle at the serious expression on Toushiro's face. "There is no need to worry, young one. Bonds between dragons are strong and very faithful. Bonds once formed can never be broken." Toushiro nodded his head and watched as Karin stepped back to wave over to him. Releasing Hyrouinmaru Toushiro walked up to Karin and greeted Zangetsu with a nod of his head.

"Toushiro, are you ready to go?" Karin asked looking down to the bags he still held in his hand.

"Yes, let's go back home." Toushiro answered.

"Alright, come on Zangetsu," Karin cheered and jumped onto the black dragon's back with a laugh and rubbing her hands along the slick scales at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Hyourinmaru lowered his head and shoulders to allow Toushiro to ride on his shoulders. "Okay Toushiro: which way to Karakura?" Toushiro pulled a map from the pack he threw on the dragon before climbing on.

"It looks like we should head to the South West." Toushiro pointed in the direction and held on as Hyourinmaru traveled in the direction indicated. Zangetsu followed Hyourinmaru in a single file, still being very careful of his wing; although his wing was mostly healed, it would continue to be sore for many more days. The two dragons disappeared into the woods away from Rukongai in the direction of Karakura leaving no trace of their presence.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yuzu," Rangiku ran into the Kurosaki residence to find the fairer twin in the kitchen, as expected considering it was lunchtime. "They're on their way home." Rangiku couldn't hold the good news in any longer.

"Really? They're coming home." Yuzu asked and with the nod joined the older woman in laughing with joy and relief. Rangiku was so caught up in the good news she started to twirl Yuzu in the kitchen and laughed even more than before, if that was even possible. Once the two stopped spinning around, Yuzu chose to get more information from the older woman.

"They'll be back in about a week." Rangiku smiled to the younger girl once again.

"I'm so glad. It'll be nice to have Karin back in the house again." Yuzu stated and Rangiku couldn't help but agree.

"I know what you mean it has been too quiet in my cabin these past two months. I guess I never realized just how much having Toushiro around livens up the place."

"Well, looks like your place will have more life when they get back in a week." Yuzu laughed again, appearing to be drunk on the good news even though she's never had a drop of alcohol. "You should stay for lunch." Yuzu invited Rangiku. The older woman would have declined but having known the younger Kurosaki twin all her life, when Yuzu "invites" you it was a nice way to order one to stay while making it a choice. She would never "force" a person on purpose or out of meanness, but when a person is denied she becomes sad and her light brown eyes become so sad you feel like a heel for rejecting the request. It also helped that Yuzu was an amazing cook and would never allow a person to leave her home on an empty stomach.

"Sure, I'd love to stay." Rangiku stated punctuating her acceptance with a nod of her head. "I'll set the table while you finish."

"Okay, dishes are in the cupboard." Yuzu pointed to the wood cupboard along the far wall to her left while she returned to the stove and pot threatening to boil over.

Pulling the appropriate dishes from the cupboard she kept thinking about Toushiro and Karin's return in one week. It was then that a stray thought popped into her mind, _'I hope they don't get lost.'_ She glanced up to the ceiling, then shrugged the thought off continuing her task.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I think we're lost." Karin pointed out as she looked up at the same tree (or she thought it was the same tree) they had passed for the fifth time.

"We're not lost," Toushiro adamantly argued returning his gaze to the map and finding the coordinates. Kisuke was right that his map was far more detailed, however he did not take into account one tiny detail: the map was for an aerial view, while they are traveling on forest floor well below the canopy of trees.

"So you know where we are?" Karin challenged him and Toushiro focused on the map with more concentration than was needed.

"We are South of Rukongai," Toushiro explained then looked at the map in the top corner and saw a small compass painted in the top left. He let out a strangled gasp at the marking, because as he was reading the map the marking was written upside down which could only mean one thing . . . they're lost. Toushrio let out a loud groan and slapped his hand on his face. The dragons paused in their walk to watch the boy's distressed behavior.

"We're lost aren't we?" Zangetsu kindly pointed out. Toushiro simply rolled the map up and put it back in the bag, doing a stellar job of controlling the urge to rip the parchment to shreds in frustration.

"That map was upside down and all of the markings are from an aerial view, so as of this moment our current location is unknown." Toushiro calmly explained through gritted teeth.

"In short, we're lost." Karin groaned as well and fell over on Zangetsu's neck suddenly too tired to be mad.

"Let's find a place to camp then we can figure out what we'll do." Hyrouinmaru remained silent as the two humans discussed their predicament. The white dragon was focused on his surroundings and taking in all of the scents. Closing his eyes the dragon began taking slow, deep breaths shutting out all noises of his companions. Taking a deep breath he noted the scents surrounding them. The strongest being the bark of the woods, sap and various fruit that the dragon could not name by scent. Beneath the scent of the wood, he noted the scent of small animals drifting in odd directions. Further beneath the animals, the scent of water filled his nostril and he moved his head in various directions to find the location of the water. Turning his head to the right, he caught the direction the water was coming from.

"Hyourinmaru what are you doing?" Karin watched the dragon's odd behavior as he moved his head side to side and took in several deep breaths slowly exhaling only to repeat the pattern.

"He is getting a lay of the land." Zangetsu answered for the two humans.

"How?" Toushiro asked as he felt the dragon's strange movements intrigued that he seemed to have blocked out the rest of the world.

"He is taking in the scents of the area and listening for other creatures. I venture a guess that he is looking for water and food so we can rest for the night." Zangetsu explained as Hyourinmaru seemed to finish his inspection and focused on a direction to the right.

"Follow me," Hyrouinmaru ordered making a path and leading the group to the water. They walked for several minutes when they came upon a clearing with a large lake, the waters catching the setting sun's rays to reflect a true work of art only nature could create. "We will rest here for the night." Hyourinmaru knelt down for Toushrio to jump off and easily grabbed the packs as he slipped from the dragon shoulders. Karin followed easily sliding down Zangetsu's forearm and moving toward the water. Zangetsu followed her as she approached the water, peeking over the side she watched her reflection, and that of the dragon, mix with the setting sun. She squinted to see if there were any fish in the water, but the sun was too bright for her to tell.

"I would love to take a bath." Karin whispered, and dragons having their keen hearing that they have heard her wish.

"Is the water safe?" Toushiro placed the packs on a patch of dirt before joining Karin and Zangetsu at the bank.

"It appears to be safe," Zangetsu stated and leaned his head down to sniff the water. There are many things you can tell of a body of water by the scent: mostly if there was moss or any fungus to contaminate the water. The water smelled clean but he turned his head back to Hyourinmaru who joined the small group. He bent his head down and took a gulp of water.

"It's safe."

"How can you tell?" Karin asked turning back to the watching the water as the sun finished its descent and the moon take its place.

"I know what good water tastes and smells like. You said you wished to take a bath," Karin blushed not realizing the dragons had heard her.

"That might not be a bad idea. I can check your arm after you're done." Toushiro answered and Karin smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. Before she ran to the clearing and pulled a change of clothes along with a drying cloth from the pack Kisuke had given them.

"Thanks," Karin darted off to the far edge of the lake.

"Karin wait," Toushiro called out to her.

"Where are you going?" Zangetsu asked the girl who had already moved halfway around the bank.

"I'm going to the far edge. We may be best friends, but I'm not going to take a bath where you guys can see me." Karin explained causing a small blush to rise to Toushiro's cheeks.

"At least let Zangetsu check the area before you jump in." Toushiro pleaded and Karin nodded.

"Come on," Zangetsu followed her. She led him to a small corner of the lake where there were several stones making a small pool separated from the rest of the lake. There the water was shallow and stones allowed one to get in and out in a safe manner. To ensure there were no threats, and so Karin could relax, he breathed a powerful heated blast of air to boil the water. Zangetsu and Karin watched the water boil then slowly cool to a gentle steam drifting from the water surface.

"Thanks, Zangetsu," Karin smiled up to him and the dragon nodded his head.

"We will not be far away just cry out if anything comes around." Zangetsu instructed her and headed back to the main camp.

"I don't have to worry about that." Karin watched as Zangetsu walked off a few more steps before she prepared for her bath. She moved her towel and spare clothes on a rock closest to the pool, before shedding her dirty clothes and stepping into the steaming water. She relaxed in the water and looked up to the night marveling at the stars dotting the black sky. As she looked up, her mind wandered back to the first time she flew with Zangetsu (or second if you count the time she fell in the den) and she was amazed with the stars. Focusing more on the stars, Karin came to a realization that the night sky would never look as beautiful on the ground as it did in the air. She raised her arm to reach toward the dots when a twig snapped behind her head.

"Who's there?" Karin gasped turning toward the woods, frantically searching the tree line.

"Zangetsu I thought I told you that I was fine." Karin called thinking the black dragon had sneaked back to check on her. No answer and she began to feel a small pool of fear to fill in her belly. The only sound to return was a branch swaying in the wind.

"Hyourinmaru is that you?" Still no answer returned her call.

"Toushiro?" No words and no sounds caused the puddle of fear in her belly to grow.

She took a deep gulf of air to calm down when she heard some male voice state "so pretty".

"AAAHHHH" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs and leaped from the pool. A shadow came out of hiding from the bush and jumped when two dragons landed at the edge of the pool and scanning the area.

"Karin where are you?" Toushrio jumped from Zangetsu's shoulder and ran to his friend who was getting dressed in the woods.

"What are those?" The shadow cried and Zangetsu lunged toward the creature and snapped the animal into his powerful jaws.

"Zangetsu don't eat it!" Hyourinmaru demanded. Zangetsu growled but opened his mouth and wrapped the creature in his tongue as it dangled from his jaw. Karin finished dressing and stumbled out of the woods behind Toushiro and stared at the thing dangling from Zangetsu's mouth.

"What is that?" Karin asked amazed that the creature grew and shrunk into different sizes. It grew large as a deer, then small as a rabbit, a thin snake, and finally a small bear.

"It's a fawn." Hyourinmaru exclaimed in surprise.

"What's a fawn?" Toushiro asked glaring at the creature who dared to threaten his best friend.

"It's a small shape shifter, harmless but annoying." Hyourinmaru answered the humans.

"Please don't eat meee!" The creature put his hands together in a prayer and wailed to the small group. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What were you doing?" Hyoruinmaru questioned the fawn causing the creature to squeak and nearly faint when the dragon neared, baring his fangs in frightening snarls.

"I thought I saw a nymph and wanted to get a better look." The creature hoped a compliment would placate the protective dragons, but only served to irritate them further given by the black dragon growl and inch the tongue toward his mouth. The fawn cried again and curled up into a ball.

"Wait," Karin stretched her hand out to Zangetsu before he could draw the fawn fully into his mouth. "Maybe he can help us."

"WHAT!" Toushrio yelled and Hyourinmaru echoed, Zangetsu would have cried in outrage but he had the whimpering fawn hanging from his tongue.

"How can that thing help us?" Toushiro pointed up and glared at the girl.

"We're lost and maybe he knows the area." Karin brought up a very good point, "besides we can't keep wandering in circles. Can you help us?" She yelled up to the fawn and the creature frantically nodded his head and cheering while clapping his hands.

"YEAH! YEAH! I lived in these woods half my life. I can get ya wherever you want to go. Just one condition," the fawn put his paws together in a pleading gesture.

"What's that?" Toushiro asked glaring in frustration that they would be getting help from such a lecherous creature.

"Please let me down!" The fawn pleaded and Zangetsu simply rolled his golden eyes.

"Fine," the fawn cheered and Zangetsu growled until, "when we get back to camp." Toushiro explained and so the group walked back to the clearing. Upon entering the camp, Karin saw that a fire had been lit and what looked like rabbits and deer were cooking over the fire.

'_I could not have been gone that long._' Karin wandered at this but remained silent as Zangetsu lay down on the far side of the fire. Hyourinmaru was the last to enter the clearing and lay down behind Karin and Toushrio facing the fire.

"Are you going to tell him to let me go?" The fawn gulped loudly and pointed up to the dragon.

"Zangetsu let him go." Karin asked and the dragon obeyed setting the fawn on the ground. Once the creature touched land he ran away from the dragon, intending to run out but the tail of Hyourinmaru blocked his escape on one side while the head of Zangetsu blocked his escape on the other. Finding he was trapped, the fawn slowly walked to where Karin and Toushiro sat and plopped down in front of them. It was far too tired and far too scared to argue or complain at his predicament.

"What's your name?" Toushiro demanded not showing any kindness in his voice.

"It's Kon." The fawn answered and in the firelight they were able to get a better look at him. The fawn was about the size of a small teddy bear having gold fur, but a brown, scruffy mane circling the face. It could be confused for a stuffed lion, but he stood on two legs and talked.

"I've never seen one of you, before," Karin inched toward Kon and ignored the growling of her male companions (both dragon and human). Sadly Kon could not ignore such anger and shivered in his hooves as the girl inched toward him. "When Zangetsu was holding you, you changed size. How did you do that?"

"I'm a fawn; all fawns can change their form." To point this out, Kon morphed from his lion form to a deer with small antlers, a large dog, a wolf, a horse and back to his normal form. In all of his transformation, he kept his pelt color: light brown fur and dark brown mane.

"That is so cool!" Karin answered. "Can you turn into a human?" Toushiro glared at Karin from the corner of his eyes. Hyourinmaru could tell the look meant: 'Karin you want to encourage him to change'.

"Yeah," Kon answered then changed to look exactly like Karin. Or, it would have been an exact copy if the skin was not brown, and the dress was not a dark brown to match the dark brown hair. Karin sat back in amazement and smiled at the creature. Kon then looked over to Toushiro and changed to look like him. As with Karin's copy, this copy had brown skin and dark brown hair with a dark brown shirt and pant set. Toushiro glared a murderous look and Kon returned to his animal form scratching the back of his head with his paw.

"Don't do that again." Toushiro slowly growled keeping his arms tightly crossed to prevent any harm to come to the fawn.

"Sure," Kon gulped once again trying to inch away from the irritated male.

"Can you turn into a dragon?" Karin pointed over to Zangetsu and Kon's eyes grew to saucers nearly popping out of his head.

"Do I look like I can turn to a five ton dragon?!" Kon's answer earned him a snap and snarl from Zangetsu.

"I do not weigh five tons. I am no larger than 4 and a half." Zangetsu snorted.

"Anyway, I have limits to my size I can only morph up to 5 times my normal size, and I can't fly. I am strictly a land fawn."

"There are more kinds of you?" Karin asked in surprise.

"Of course there are, like there are more kinds of the dragons." Kon pointed to the white dragon behind her. Karin tilted her head and blinked in confusion. "What I mean is these dragons are mountain dragons. There are forest dragons and water dragons. There have even been a couple of diamond dragons but those guys disappeared centuries ago."

"Hyourinmaru is this true?" Karin looked back to the dragon and he nodded at her.

"So what are a couple of mountain dragons doing traveling with humans in a forest? Or really traveling with humans anywhere?" Kon asked feeling much calmer and safer now that the dragons have stopped snarling at his quivering form.

"We are on our way back home to our village but we're lost. We don't know the area and got turned around a couple of times." Karin easily answered, making friends with Kon despite Toushiro's disgust with the creature.

"Who don't you just fly?"

"Well," Karin looked over to Zangetsu and he sighed then motioned his head for her to continue. "My friend behind you became injured and he isn't able to fly, so we have to walk back."

"Oh I see," Kon looked back to Zangetsu and nodded his head in understanding. "So, how come you're so far from home?"

"You're asking a lot of questions for nearly having been a snack not an hour ago." Toushiro stated and giving a glare to the fawn effectively shutting the creature up.

"Come on Toushiro," Karin looked over to him and his expression softened into an annoyed acceptance.

"Fine," Toushiro stepped up to Kon and the fawn tried to run away. "You're going to help us get back to our village." He stated giving Kon no room to argue so the fawn simply nodded his head. "Give me your paw," Kon let Toushiro take his right paw with no questions. Toushiro took in a deep breath and stretched his hand over the paw. Kon remained silent as Toushiro started mumbling some words, a spell perhaps, then a golden glow burned into Kon's paw.

"OOOWWWW!" Kon screech and began running around in circles holding his right paw. On his second pass he leapt into Hyourinmaru's fur and sighed in relief. A waft of steam floated from his right paw where he had it submerged in the dragon's cold fur.

"Ahem," Hyourinmaru cleared his throat and threw the creature away with a swipe of his arm. He left Kon to slide onto his back just in front of Toushiro, where he started. Karin may have forgiven the creature and allowed him to travel with them - it would take much longer for the dragons to offer forgiveness.

"What in the world was that?!" Kon demanded looking down at his paw. He gasped at the fur, there was now a five point golden star burned into his fur and skin. He blinked at the mark and morphed into various forms. As he changed each time, the mark stayed in the exact place. No matter the form, from cat to horse to deer and rabbit, there was a golden star ingrained into the skin. "What did you do to me?" Kon put his paw into Toushiro's face. Toushiro folded his arms and leaned back on his heels.

"I branded you with a mark that will bind you to our group." He answered in such a calm manner. Kon blinked up to him and opened his mouth, closed it and blinked some more. The shock rendered him silent and paralyzed for a moment more, when the inevitable explosion erupted from his small form.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Kon screamed jumping to get Toushiro's attention.

"I am going to make sure you do not try to leave us stranded and lost. Also, I am going to make sure you don't disappear when you morph." Toushiro easily explained, then opened his right palm and a similar star shone in his right hand. He closed his hand on the star and the star on Kon's paw glowed a faint red. Kon stared at the change and felt the mark grow hotter, until it was burning his skin once again.

"Ow, ow, ow stop it. Please." Kon begged jumping in place as the pain continued to burn. Toushiro opened his hand and dispersed the star in his palm this ended the spell to revert the glowing star back to its cold gold. "That wasn't necessary." Kon complained clutching his small paw to his chest as tears started to stain his cheeks.

"Toushiro, did you really have to do that?" Karin asked crawling up to Kon and looking at his paw. Kon looked up at the girl and blushed, for the moment forgetting all pain. The dragons could see the fawn became transfixed on the small girl, her face and hair to be specific and small stars to shine in his eyes. The pair growled a warning, but the fawn was too engrossed in Karin's care to pay any heed. He snapped back to attention when Toushiro coughed and showed a glowing star in his right palm coupled with a cold glare. Kon gulped and stared at the ground not daring to look up at the small girl.

"Did you say something?" Karin asked having heard the small "eep" of distress. Kon rapidly shook his head in the negative. Karin set his paw down and looked back to Toushiro waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Karin. I did have to brand him." Toushiro answered her question, returning his hand to fold them in front of his chest. Kon sighed and sat down to faintly rub his paw with his left. "We should have dinner and get some sleep."

"Oh that's right," Karin looked over to the fire where the food was still being cooked.

"I also need to check your arm." Toushiro walked over to a pack at Hyourinmaru's side and retrieved a jar of balm and some bandages. Once he had the items in his hands, Toushiro walked over to where Karin sat near the fire and began to tend to her. He rolled the arm of her red shirt up to the shoulder. Before they had left Rukongai, Kisuke made sure to give them a pack of clothes for their journey. Karin was given clothing in a red color, since that seemed to match her skin tone better than the others at his disposal. Toushiro was given some clothes as well, but his were mostly pale blues and greens, as well as his Sereitei uniform, but that item was hidden in the bottom of the pack. Once the sleeve was rolled up he saw the black strip of scales, Zangetsu had given her on the day she was injured. Now it explained how she was able to understand Zangetsu when he was clear across the lake. Carefully, he pulled back the scales lying to the side of his leg he removed the bandage to get a good look at the scar. Toushiro was not able to care for her arm, that job was left to Tessai so this is the first time he got a good look at the scar. There was a large scab where she was injured. It did not seem to be very thick, but it was dark black. Toushiro took up the cream in the jar and placed a patch over the scab. While Toushiro was tending to Karin's arm, he failed to notice Kon wander over to where they were standing.

"What happened to you?" Kon asked at the sight of Karin's arm in the bright firelight. Karin looked to Kon, she barely registered how Zangetsu seemed to growl but she watched the fawn shrink away and plop down on the ground with back facing them crossing his arms.

"I was injured by a gargoyle, that's why we had to go to Rukongai." Karin answered since it seemed that none of her other companions were going to respond.

"A gargoyle, huh," Kon turned around and looked up to Karin. "Those things are deadly, how did you survive?"

"You know about the gargoyles?" Karin asked blinking her eyes in surprise.

"Sure, I've seen them around here and there. There hasn't been any in these woods, which is why I've lived down here." Kon explained only making Karin more intrigued with the little creature, to the annoyance of her male companions. "Now how did you survive?"

"I went to Kisuke Urahara in Rukongai and he was able to remove the venom from my blood." Karin continued her explanation.

"Interesting," Kon responded and looked back toward the dragons.

"If you're done with your interrogations, there is still food cooking at the fire. You're welcome to what you want." Toushiro exclaimed with a hint of annoyance coloring his tone. He finished tending to her arm and was wrapping it up with the black scales making sure to press the edges together and sealing the wound again. Kon looked to the fire and saw the rabbits and deer still cooking over the flames.

"I'm really a vegetarian, so I'll just eat some grubs or berries." Kon carefully stood up and was inching away from the pair toward the end of the clearing.

"Don't go off too far," Toushiro stated in warning while he replaced the cream and bandages back into the pack. Kon looked from Toushiro to the gold star on his paw and sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, I won't be too long." Kon answered walking into the edge of the woods. Toushiro kept his eye on the fawn as it disappeared. He didn't like the creature, but he would have to trust it especially if they wanted to get home.

"I'm starving." Karin exclaimed standing from her spot on the ground and walked toward the fire. She carefully picked up a piece of rabbit from the fire and offered some to Toushiro as he sat down beside her. "What about the dragons?" Karin looked over to the dragons seeing as it looked like they hadn't eaten. Hyourinmaru extended his tail so it pressed against Toushiro's back so he'd understand.

"I gathered food for myself and Zangetsu before we left Rukongai. We will gather food again in the morning." Hyourinmaru explained as the humans continued their meals. Karin ate her fill and let out a big yawn accompanied with a stretch of her arms.

"I didn't realize how tired I was." Karin exclaimed rubbing her eyes. It was still June, so there really wouldn't be any worry on camping out. Toushiro pulled out some blankets and made a small pallet not too far from the fire. Karin watched his actions and noted only one pallet was put down. "What about you?" Karin asked once she settled down.

"I'll stay up and keep a look out." Toushiro wandered over to Hyourinmaru and leaned back along his forearm. He sat up watching Karin drift off to sleep and Zangetsu laid his head down closing both of his eyes in sleep. Sparing a glance behind his head he spotted Hyourinmaru looking around the woods and listening for strange sounds.

"Are you concerned about any creatures wandering in the area?" Hyourinmaru looked down to Toushiro at the boy's question.

"We are in a strange land and do not know the people. It never hurts to be cautious." Hyourinmaru answered. "You should get some sleep."

"Aren't you the one walking?" Hyourinmaru couldn't resist the chuckle slip from his throat.

"Yes, but you are the human. Sleep, or would you rather I put you to sleep as Zangetsu has done?"

"You can do that?" The boy asked.

"All dragons can, it is merely a series of calming tones sung from our chest. It comes in handy when baby dragons refuse to go to sleep on their own. Now, how would you like to get some rest?" Hyourinmaru asked again implying he sleep by choice or sung to sleep.

"Let me stay up a little longer. I'll sleep when I get tired." Toushiro answered. The pair heard a rustling from the woods and spotted Kon walking back into the clearing. He looked around and spotted Karin sleeping on the ground beside Zangetsu, also sleeping soundly. Looking to his right he watched Toushiro and Hyourinmaru watch him.

"I think I'll just curl up right around here and get some sleep." Kon whispered then turned into a domestic cat with a golden brown fur and curled up on the ground. Giving out a large yawn, showing off small fangs, Kon dropped his head on his paws and fell asleep.

Toushiro watched the group as they slept in the night. He looked into the fire and thought more on the past two months. Everything they had been through and all the things they had learned. Also the current seal on his powers, absently he touched the tattoo on his skin. Kisuke told him the release spell and he was tempted to release it. Having 80% of his power shut off, he felt tired and weak – even though he knew he was far from weak. He did not like feeling weak, even if it was all in his mind. But, he also knew he couldn't use up all his energy and risk his life. He was a genius, so he knew the smart thing would be to leave the seal and only release it when it was absolutely necessary. So annoyance or not, the seal would stay.

"Toushiro, sleep," Hyourinmaru ordered and the boy allowed his head to fall back and close his eyes. Hyourinmaru watched as his breathing started to even out and fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night. The dragon looked around the clearing and lake once again and rested his head on the ground closing his eyes for his own rest.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER FINISHED! I finally finished this chapter! Despite my silence on this site for the past *cough* year *cough*, I am still writing. I am working on finishing my open stories. I apologize a hundred times for not updating sooner (especially when I said I would), but my desire to write just went away and now it has come back. I assure you my other stories will be completed. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
